Warriors: Greyleaf's Journey
by Fourth Season
Summary: Greyleaf has made her choice and lived through her trials, but there are still uncertainties ahead. What will become of them now, after the events that have occurred? Can they return home, or will they be forced to live in exile for the rest of their lives? Will they be able to face the storm that is coming, or will they be swept away by the gale force awaiting them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the new sequel the Greyleaf's Choice! Sorry for the wait, for those of you who've read the previous installment. If you're a new reader who hasn't gone through this story's predecessor, than I highly suggest returning to the original first, as nothing will really make sense :P **

_**Anyways...**_

**HAPPY READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Greyleaf

As they left the place of their birth behind, Greyleaf felt a burden rise off of her shoulders. She felt free for the first time since, well, since those days with Pinestar—the one's before Nightpaw, Goldenpaw, and Sparrowpaw had been conceived, the days before everything went wrong.

Tears came to the silvery-grey she-cat's eyes as the memories of the past moons started bombarding her with their horrible recollection: the early kitting, the coma, the endless nightmares, Blackfur's death, the greencough outbreak, her family's necrosis, the depression, the lies, the secrets, the struggle, Fernfoot...

Greyleaf had thought Fernfoot was her friend,—best friend, even—but the brown warrior had been nothing but a fox-hearted snake. It saddened Greyleaf to know that one of her closest companions had been the cat to betray her, to blackmail her, to be the source of her incessant trepidation. All those moons she'd spent running, running from the shadow-cat that always lurked in the darkness, ready to strike at any given moment, were fodder. All that time she'd wasted worrying about who the cat of inscrutability was worthless. In the end, she'd never seen it coming.

"Greyleaf," came the gentle voice of Pinestar, "are you okay?"

She turned her emerald green eyes to him, ears drooping down with sadness. "I—it's been so—so hard," she whimpered, tears starting to escape their holds.

The dark brown tom immediately stopped walking and pressed up against her, wrapping his tail around her when she sat down. "Greyleaf, I'm so sorry, I wasn't there for you. But I am now. From now on, I'll be there for you, now and forever, always."

More sobs took over her as he said this. How could he love her so much? They hadn't even seen each other for moons. It moved Greyleaf so much, she felt her heart tug at the thought.

"Shh, shh, don't cry," he mewed, "Just take my paw and hold it tight. It'll be alright, I'll be here, don't cry."

She sniffed, burying her head in his white chest and grabbing his paw. She felt so safe—safer than she'd felt in so, so long. Greyleaf knew then that she had to stay strong, had to hold on. For him, for her kits, for Goldenfur. There was no other option. She had to take charge of her life.

But for now, she just wanted to be with Pinestar, to breathe in his scent, to hear his voice.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pinestar

They sat there for quite some time, the others keeping their distance and giving them their space. Pinestar didn't want to move on, but they had to. This place wasn't safe.

Of all cats, Pinestar knew that the most.

A golden pelted cat walked towards them, posture that of a nonchalant cat, but blue eyes revealing the struggle within.

"Hey, guys," he said, causing Greyleaf to turn her head and look at the speaker, "We've got to go, it's almost sunhigh."

"Oh," the grey she-cat mewed, "Yes, of course." She stood up and called for Nightpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Goldenpaw. The three apprentices came towards them, Sparrowpaw at a skip and the other two at a light trot.

Pinestar inwardly cringed at the obvious clique between his children. His son was obviously closer to Goldenpaw than to his other sister, and it made him worry that Sparrowpaw could be being excluded. Just as the black-striped tom was about to go and chat with her, Goldenfur padded to the little spotted she-cat's side and began to make light conversation.

The large tom smiled at this, glad that Sparrowpaw had someone to keep her company.

Greyleaf, who had been caught up when she got her paw stuck in an unseen hole, sped up behind him to try and catch up to the fast-moving group. She arrived at his side again, panting with exertion, the action of running having taken a toll on her gaunt body.

Pinestar purred encouragingly and licked her forehead, gaining a hummed purr in response.

Unexpectedly, a gruff, concise voice asked, "May I talk to Pinestar, mother?"

Greyleaf turned around and nodded to Nightpaw, who had been the one to speak, before stepping off to the right, next to Goldenpaw.

The grey-brown apprentice pulled up beside the leader and glanced a him through the sides of his amber eyes.

"So," he huffed, his voice husky, "You're my father, congratulations."

Pinestar raised a brow, surprised at his son's sarcasm. "Is that a bad thing," he answered, keeping his voice level.

Nightpaw shrugged. "Don't know yet," he replied just as smoothly.

The white-muzzled tom chuckled at that, shaking his head. "It seems you've inherited inscrutability," Pinestar stated, gaining a half-smile in response.

The younger cat flicked his tail, the smile disappearing, and turned his head to look Pinestar straight in the eyes, gold orbs scanning the leader's face. After a few moments of silence between them, Nightpaw nodded.

"Are you deciding whether or not to accept me as a parental figure?" the dark brown cat asked.

Nightpaw rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "No. That comes later. I'm just checking to see if you really _are_ my father. There's been a lot of controversy on _that_ particular matter."

Pinestar's interest was piqued. "What kind of controversy?"

"Well, if Blackfur hadn'tve died, and mother hadn'tve woken up, my clan would have split into two sides and waged war on each other. The others, and Sunstar, could lie to themselves all they want, it was going to happen."

The black-striped cat whistled. "Wow, I didn't know."

Nightpaw stiffened, lip curling and fur bristling. "Of course you didn't," he spat, tail lashing as he snapped his head away.

Pinestar was about to ask what he had said that had offended him when Goldenpaw's mew broke into his thoughts. "Woah," she breathed, planting herself down on the top of the hill they were currently traversing.

"What is it," he asked, trotting over to them.

"Look," Greyleaf pointed, an awed smile on her face.

Pinestar sat down where he was, Nightpaw coming to set himself between them as if to separate the two, and looked to the sky. A magnificent mountain glittered ahead, its snowy peak high above them. A cloudless sky stretched far off into the horizon, its luxurious blue color bright and dazzling.

"That's, just, beautiful" Goldenfur whispered, coming to sit beside Pinestar with Sparrowpaw at his left.

"It really is," mewed Goldenpaw, lake blue eyes transfixed upon the magnificent scene.

Even Nightpaw meowed assent, lighter colored muzzle and chest pointed up and breathing slowly.

As they sat there, looking upon those elegant mountains, it felt as if everything was perfect. Everything was going to be just fine. They were where they were meant to be, and it was good.

Then Pinestar remembered.

_Cold dread seized his heart._

* * *

**SOOOOOOO, what'cha think? Was that a pretty good way to start this off?**

**Question Of The Day: Where do you think they will go, and why and what do you think Pinestar is dreading?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Birdflame: Nope, Pinestar saved her :P**

**Spottedmist: Thank you!**

**Guest: Interesting theory...**

**Rainpool: YES! TROUBLE IS COMING! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Splinterclaw: YAAY! Thank you!**

**Reada2001: Thanks! And here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goldenpaw

They walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and then walked some more. Honestly, after_ sunrises _of endless traveling, Goldenpaw was getting sick of it.

She snorted as they jumped yet another crevasse on the mountain walls. "When are we stopping? Where are we even going?" She complained as Pinestar, the last to leap the chasm, landed on the hard, cold stone.

He bored his serious amber gaze into her eyes and replied, "We'll stop when there's somewhere safe to stay."

"What're we hiding from, anyways?! It's not like there's anything here, just rocks and bushes!" Goldenpaw snapped, her patience wearing thin as paper. She kicked a pebble into the gap they had just vaulted across to accentuate her point.

The large tom sighed and stared at the ground with a look that could break a tree in half.

"What I think Pinestar meant to say,"Goldenfur butted in, "Was that out here we could get hit by a rockslide, and it's not sheltered enough for a den."

The brown-striped apprentice curled her lip, her eyes narrowing and teeth baring. "And who asked for your opinion? What are you two, best buddies?"

The warrior closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and walking the other way, refusing to confront her.

_Mouse-heart_, she thought furiously, still bitter towards him for what he'd done to Nightpaw and Blackfur. Oh, yeah, she knew about that. Greyleaf had told her _everything_, and the fact that Goldenfur had just _let_ the fox maim Blackfur only made her hate him more.

Her mother turned to her with sad eyes and said, "Goldenpaw, you should've been kinder to him."

She was disgusted. "After what he did! No, mother! No I shouldn't!"

Greyleaf just gave her a somber look as she trotted off to speak to the blue-eyed tom, with Pinestar following in quick succession.

"Serves him right," Nightpaw growled, but then his voice became serious, "But you shouldn't have said that to Pinestar."

Goldenpaw blanched. "Why _shouldn't_ I have? Face it, Nightpaw, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Well you're not helping things at all," he snarled, rounding on her.

Nightpaw_ never, ever_ yelled at her.

"O—okay then," she whispered, visibly shrinking, her ears going back and her tail dropping down as she crouched.

"Hummf," her brother snorted, hard as the gigantic stone walls that towered around them, gray and boring as mousemeat. He trotted away to join the others, and Sparrowpaw came to her side.

"It's okay," the little grey she-cat soothed, petting Goldenpaw's back with her fluffy, spotted tail, "He's just tired, that's all."

The younger—though only by a few seconds—apprentice sniffed and stood back up to her full height. "Thanks, Sparrowpaw, I'm sure you're right," she mewed, before batting playfully at her sister's nose.

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightpaw

The dark gray-brown tom swiveled an ear back to hear his sisters scuffling along the rugged, stony floor. _Good_, he thought, _Sparrowpaw came to the rescue. Now Goldenpaw can deal with her own problems without bothering me. _

"You ready to keep going now," he asked as he approached the adults, "We need to find a den before nightfall."

Goldenfur nodded, and Pinestar replied, "Yes, I think its best that we move on."

His eyes darted to the cliffs high above on either side of them. They formed a solid walkway that extended straight onwards, with no detours or turns of any kind. The entire face of each stone embankment was so smooth; Nightaw imagined that it had been weathered down by years and years of wind. As if summoned by his thoughts, a fierce, howling gale suddenly tore through the open tunnel from the direction in which they came, odd scents tinged within it.

Pinestar's nostrils flew wide, and his pelt fluffed up so much, he looked to be twice his—already large—size.

"We have to get out of here," he hissed, eyes wide and filled with horror, their pupils slits, "Now!"

No one—not even Goldenpaw—asked any questions, they just ran.

The others appeared panicked, but Nightpaw just calmly ran stride for stride with his father. There was no apparent immediate danger, the amber-eyed apprentice's alert senses told him that, but the white-chested leader probably knew of a threat that he didn't. And if there was one thing that Nightpaw knew, it was to almost always trust the knowledge of your elders.

When the seemingly endless hallways of stone finally ended, Pinestar took a hard left and expertly led them through a tangle of strong-smelling bushes. He stopped still in the middle, hunkering down and freezing like a rabbit for a long time, his eyes always scanning the surrounding area. After about an hour of hiding in the shrubs, in which time much frightened breathing and thundering heartbeats sounded between every member of the group but Nightpaw, Pinestar signaled them to stand with his tail.

"Is everyone okay," he whispered, looking them over with meticulous care.

"I—I think so," Greyleaf replied, obviously rattled.

"What was that," Goldenfur asked, ears pricked for signs of danger.

Pinestar shook his head slowly, pelt still on end. "Something you _do not_ want to run into," he replied.

Nightpaw scented the air for the unseen menace, but the fragrant aroma of the surrounding bushes masked any scent that could be lurking outside of their position. It did not, however, overpower the metallic odor of blood that permeated the area surrounding his mother and sister's paws, as well as Goldenfur's.

"Check your pads," he ordered gruffly, and the grey and golden she-cats did as instructed, with the latter of the three reluctantly following directions as well.

The pads of their paws were riddled with cracks and fissures. Angry red flesh glowered in between the unfolded flaps, and small pebbles and rock pieces were strewn within it. The damage must have been done when they were running, as there had been no sign of injury beforehand. Goldenfur and Goldenpaw tentatively shook the gravel from its hold, and Greyleaf winced as she licked a paw.

"Woah," Sparrowpaw breathed, grey pelt dark against the reddish bushes around her, "That's not good! You two need some coltsfoot!"

She started to bounce away, her darker grey-tipped tail held up high, but Pinestar quickly mewed a, "Stop!"

The medicine cat apprentice immediately halted, one paw frozen in midair as if to take another step, and turned questioning green eyes to her father.

"You can't go," the leader—well, former leader—said, worry in his voice, "It's not safe." He walked over to her and gently laid his broad head atop hers, the first gesture of affection Nightpaw had seen him use for his progeny. "I'll go, instead. You all stay here," he added, turning back to look at them gravely.

* * *

It was not long before he returned with the herb in his jaws. The black-striped tom laid them at Sparrowpaw's feet and mewed an apology for his harsh-sounding words earlier, one that Sparrowpaw answered to kindly—as she did with everything. Pinestar instructed them that the shelter of the bushes was the safest place for them to stay, tonight, and no one argued with him.

As they finally laid down their heads to sleep, Nightpaw couldn't help but wonder how Pinestar knew so much about this place.

* * *

**YAAY! Second chapter down! **

**Question Of The Day: Why do you think Pinestar knows so much about the mountains?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe! Wrote the Goldenfur part to Free To Be Me ****by Francesca Battistelli. It's a good song, if yall wanna check it out! :)**

**ZionCat2500: LOLZ! That's! So! Funny!**

**Birdflame: Possibly...**

**StarclanIsWithUs: Interesting theory...**

**Spottedmist: Yay! Thanks!**

**WhenCowsFly: LOLZ! WIZARDZZZZ!**

**Raeda2001: Thank you! And yay! I'm glad you like her sassyness!**

**_Nnnnnnnooooooooowwwwwww..._**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Goldenfur

Goldenfur awoke the next morning to calming silence. No birds were singing. No cats were bustling about. Not a hair stirred until he arose from his, surprisingly comfortable, sleeping position.

His ears pricked and pupils dilated as he raised his eyes to the sky above. The atmosphere was elegantly painted with lushest of hues. Bright reds and yellows melted into softer oranges and pinks, which in turn graduated into lovely purples and blues. Streaks of illuminated clouds dotted the sky, adding texture to the smooth, watercolor transitions in the air. A solitary bird ascended from the depths of the rising sun, it's great wings spread wide as if to encompass the sheer elegance.

The stunning vision of beauty awed him, and Goldenfur closed his eyes, feeling the slight breeze ruffle his fur and imagining that he was soaring high above. Free.

With a contented sigh, he looked back at the four cats slumbering peacefully behind him. Greyleaf had slugged close to Pinestar, their pelts as contrasting as the stony ground and rosy bushes around them. Goldenpaw had her back up against her brother's, gentle snores sounding from her throat. Sparrowpaw was at Goldenfur's paws, curled up in a fluffy little ball, her paws cradling her tiny face cutely.

The warrior couldn't help but wonder what this would be like if Blackfur were there. The dark tom may be ready to forgive Goldenfur, but he wasn't ready to forgive himself.

With that lonesome though came a sorrowed sigh and drooping ears.

Pinestar's head shot up, his amber eyes wide and pupils slits.

"Oh," he breathed in relief, respiration slowing, "It's just you, Goldenfur."

The blue-eyed tom would've questioned as to why the other cat was so jumpy, but he was too caught up in remembering Blackfur to care at the moment. "Yup," he replied, turning his back again to look at the sky.

"Is something wrong," the deep-voiced leader asked, tone sounding sincere enough.

"What isn't?" Goldenfur murmured, still focusing his gaze on the air above.

He heard Pinestar pull himself up and pad over, then felt the other tom's fur brush his. "Mind telling me about it?"

_Now why would I want to do that_, Goldenfur wanted to retort, bitter towards the Shadowclan cat, but he held his tongue, staying silent.

"I understand, you know," Pinestar mewed quietly, looking up at the sky as well, "Just because I used to be leader doesn't mean I have to act like an elder."

"I didn't say you did."

"And it doesn't mean you have to do everything I say," the dark brown tom continued, as if Goldenfur hadn't spoken.

The brown-striped warrior raised a brow questioningly and turned his head to look at Pinestar. "And what would make you think that," he asked, his voice sharp.

The white-muzzled cat shook his head, chucking a little. "You haven't questioned a single decision I've made, haven't even challenged me about being with Greyleaf—I thought you would at least do _that_."

Goldenfur blanched. "How is that a _bad_ thing?"

"Look around you," he said, sweeping a paw at their surroundings, "We're not in the clans. My word isn't law here, so feel free to challenge my authority when you think it's right." The black-striped tom smiled and playfully bumped Goldenfur's shoulder. "Besides, I can't know _everything_, right?"

The bright-pelted tom was highly confused. "_Right_," he mewed slowly, not sure how to respond to that.

Pinestar just chuckled again. "Let's wake the others, we've got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Chapter 3: Sparrowpaw

Sparrowpaw felt a soft prod on her shoulder, and she buried her head into her tail to shut out the light. "Noowrr," she mumbled, "I wanna keep pwaayyin wif ta waaynbowe kiwwy caawts."

A light laugh sounded above her, and Sparrowpaw thought, _Wait a second! Featherheart doesn't sound like a tom! OOOH! IT'S MISTER CHUNKY SQUIRREL! I LOVE LOVE **LOVE** MISTER CHUNKY SQUIRREL!_

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" She squealed happily, bouncing excitedly to her paws. But no, no no, Mister Chunky Squirrel wasn't there, but _Pinestar_ was. "Hi hi hi!" the grey she-cat mewed, smiling joyfully, "_Gooooooood_ morning!"

The dark brown tom smiled back at her, his eyes lighting up, and replied, "Good morning to you, too."

"Ooooooooh!" Something shiny caught her eye, and Sparrowpaw's pupils flew wide, "What's that!?"

She was off before anyone could answer her, jovially skipping through the coral bushes towards the source of her captivation.

_OOOOOOOH! What if it's a stick! Or! Or! Or! Maybe it's another cat! Oooooorrrr! It could be a birdie! Or a fish! Or a tree! Or a lake! Or a puddle! Or a piece of the sky that fell!_

More and more care-free thoughts raced through her head at the speed of light, but somehow Sparrowpaw kept up with them all.

_No, no, no, silly! It's not a stick or a tree! Those things aren't shiny! _

She stuck out her little pink tongue and frolicked across an open space towards the source of the reflected light.

_A cat's eyes wouldn't reflect that much, not at daytime! That's for night! Buuuuuuttt! A piece of the sky would be reeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy bright! Sooooooooo, that's not it either!_

She was drawing closer and closer to the glistening object, and sounds of heightened cats' voices registered behind her.

Her mind switched to another topic._ Mommy's gonna be soooo proud of me! _And another. _Ooooohhh! What if I get new brothers and sisters!_! And another. _Nightpaw would look funny if he was wet! _And back again. _OOOOOOOH! SHINY!_

Sparrowpaw was now at the edge of the bushes, and she could see the glint of light showing through the cracks between them. She was sooooooooo excited! The shiny was gonna be hers!

_And I will love it, and hold it, and call it my Shiny!_

Well, the only thing separating her from her Shiny was an impenetrable cluster of close-knit, bone-like brown shrubbery.

_When you can't go under and you can't go around, go over! Go over!_

With one bunch of her hind legs, the medicine-cat apprentice leapt clean over the blockade, landing perfectly on the other side.

"Wwwwwaaaaaahhhhwwww!" Sparrowpaw mewed, eyes going even bigger at the new sight.

In front of her lay the prettiest glade she had ever seen! A beautiful, azure lake glimmered in the center of it, reminding the tiny cat of her home. Rich green grass sprung up all across the enclosed space, and a small grove of five trees stood at the edge of the circle on the other side of the mini-lake.

"Mommy! Daddy! You have to come see this!" Sparrowpaw danced excitedly, full of energy to the core.

"Don't worry, Sparrowpaw," She heard Pinestar call, his voice a bit shrill, "We're coming!"

A few scrabbling minutes later, the other cats had dug a hole beneath the barrier and squeezed through it.

"See! See! See!" The spotted she-cat pointed, "_IT'S SOOOOO PRETTY!_"

"Yes, yes it is, Sparrowpaw," Nightpaw replied, expression as monotone as ever.

"Woah," Greyleaf breathed, emerald green eyes alight with new hope, "Do you think we can stay here?" She looked to Pinestar.

"I think we can!" Sparrowpaw answered eagerly.

Her father chuckled before replying, "Yes, I think we can."

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Sparrowpaw energetically jumped, before barreling Goldenfur over in a play-fight. She batted at his nose and jumped on his back, and he laughed and laughed as his attempts to knock her away failed again and again. She was still full of energy by the time the sun went down and it was time to go to bed.

"Night-night," she purred as she curled up against Greyleaf's warm belly, closing her eyes and slowing her breaths so that she'd respiration rate would fall enough for her to drift off into a deep sleep.

And what did she dream about? Rainbow birdie kitty cats that fell from the sky, of course!

* * *

**Yay! That's three chapters down, now! FYI, I wrote this the day after I posted chapter 2, but I needed to get an expert on all things random to proofread my Sparrowpaw part (AKA WhenCowsFly).**

**_Speaking of..._**

**Question Of The Day: What do you think of Sparrowpaw and her character development? What do you think could happen to her and the other kits as the story progresses?**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOOPS! I posted this first and, in my haste, forgot to answer reviews! :P I am sooooo derpy!**

**Well, anyways, here they are! Sorry!**

**WhenCowsFly: LOLZ! Yes, yes she is! :)**

**Birdflame: Hehe! You make me laugh, and that's so true! I didn't notice it until after I wrote it, though :P**

**Raeda2001: Thanks! She would bounce all over you and cuddle your face if you told her that! And you _might_ see more of her in the fifth chapter...**

**MistyWolfTheBroken: YAY! I'm glad you like her! And Birdflame thought the same thing, too!**

**Zion The Cookie Empress: Cool name change, and XD *laughs head off***

**IMFABULOUS: To Over Catify Was Great Articulation? IDK :P I'm horrible at mixed up word findings and acronyms :) I probably got it wrong!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightpaw

The next morning was a bright one. It was relatively sunny, actually. A few scattered gray clouds still marred the otherwise beautiful sky, but the shimmering lake more than made up for it.

Nightpaw got up and stretched, padding away from the others as they awoke to scan the lush area for prey. So far, they had only eaten the occasional rodent or bird, and these morsels were always dry and tasteless. With so much greenery, there should be some livelier prey, and possibly even a rabbit or two.

The apprentice scented the air and lightened his steps, searching around and around the area. The aroma of grass and growing plants dominated everything, but a faded whiff of that unusual scent clung to a bush or two. Other than that, though, there was nothing to be found.

The amber-eyed tom didn't know how long he looked, he just knew that it had been at least several hours; the sun had risen quite considerably. He stopped in his repetitive stalking and arched his back in a languid stretch. The fact the he had not found anything was irksome, but he could deal with that.

"Looking for prey," the deep voice of Pinestar rumbled behind him.

Nightpaw nodded curtly, flicking his tail and not offering any conversation.

He felt rather than heard the former leader sigh. "Would you mind if I showed you?"

The gray-brown cat shrugged, countenance as inscrutable as ever. Pinestar somehow knew the skills to survive out here, even if the reasoning behind it was shrouded in mystery. It was the wisest course of action to learn everything he could. After all, Nightpaw was out of his element.

The dark brown tom passed by Nightpaw and scented the air, motioning for his son to do the same before asking, "Do you smell that? The slightly grassy scent that has a tinge of rabbit?"

"Yes," Nightpaw answered, closing his amber eyes and smelling the air again, "It's quite strong over there." He motioned a paw towards an outcropping of rocks outside of the bush circle to their left.

"That, my son, is the scent of a pika," Pinestar mewed, eyes riveted to the spot, "And it's a family of them." He paused, lifting his muzzle to the sky again. "Five, to be exact. A mother and her kits."

Nightpaw resisted licking his lips. Now that he knew what the creature was, he couldn't help but feel a little anticipation of the prospect of new meat.

The black-striped leader signaled with his tail for the apprentice to follow, and they leaped over the bushes via a boulder near the boundary. The toms then picked their way across the rocky stretch of land to the outcropping. The two kin slipped into an instinctual unison and fanned out to the sides, scaling the stone and hauling themselves onto the abutment. Once on top of the rocks, they slowly and silently patrolled along the mottled area, checking under each and every rock and into each and every crack. They mostly found storages of plants, most likely a stash from a native animal, but the scent of pika was strong around them.

Nightpaw peered into one of the larger cracks, and a cloud of warm air met his nose. He sniffed, and the scent of five little rodents floated down his nostrils and danced on his tongue. The gray-brown tabby flicked his diamond-arrayed tail to signal his father to the pikas' location.

Pinestar was by his side in an instant, and the older cat twitched his whiskers in anticipation. With a flick of an ear, he signaled his son to stay where he was and stalked around again, thoroughly scenting every crevasse. Soon, he found his location and positioned himself at the opening.

For a tense moment, nothing happened, but then the most terrifying and horror-provoking growl rumbled from Pinestar's throat. The white-chested tom opened his maw to seemingly impossible lengths and a full-throated roar erupted from within.

Panic threatened to grip Nightpaw at the sound, but the apprentice managed to stay stock still and not flee from his position.

Within seconds, the squeaks of frightened rodents and the clattering of scrambling little paws on stone echoed down the tunnel passageway and out of the crack to tingle Nightpaw's ears. The gray-brown tom shook the fear from his mind and concentrated on the task at hand. Not a second after he had regained his composure, five small rodents streaked out of the crack, their bodies streaks in the air.

They were fast, but Nightpaw was faster.

Quick as lightning, the amber-eyed cat blocked the exit with his body, simultaneously snagging the mother pika in his claws. He killed it in an instant, painlessly severing its bond on life, before turning back to the four younger pikas.

They may have been her kits, but these animals were almost their mother's size. Small and chubby, they seemed to be permanently hunched in shape. Their nose tapered to that of a short mouse's, and their fuzzy ears were large like that of the rodent's cousin. The four's beady black eyes stared at him with a fierceness and will to survive. Nightpaw couldn't risk letting them escape back into the burrow, so instead he stayed planted where he was and flashed out a paw to try and catch another. His claws flashed within a hair's width of one, but it caught the leg of another. Unfortunately, Nightpaw had only injured it, and the brown animal limped farther away from him to huddle in the shelter of some rocks.

"Fox dung!" he cursed, hissing at his stupidity. They were going to get away!

But Nightpaw's faith in Pinestar was misplaced. The former leader expertly appeared from seemingly nowhere and struck down the four pikas with one mighty paw-swipe.

The dark brown tom lowered his bright amber eyes to the apprentice, who was still guarding the pika's exit. "Well done, Nightpaw. You held your position instead of acting out of instinct." He smiled heartily and nodded his head low. "Thank you."

Nightpaw couldn't help but break his taciturn mien and give a small smile back. "No, thank you," he mewed quietly, his husky voice small, "We would've only had one piece of prey to bring back if you hadn't caught those four."

Pinestar licked his chest in response and said, "Well, then, I guess it's a thank you and you're welcome."

Nightpaw got up from his crouch, stretching his legs. "We seem to be at an impasse."

The black-striped cat nodded again. "We seem to be." His eyes clouded for a moment, and he seemed to be looking far away. "Nightpaw," he said seriously, amber eyes riveting to his son's, "I need you to trust me. No matter what happens, just do as I do."

"Why," he asked, furrowing his brow.

Pinestar just shook his head. "You'll know if the time comes, but I just need you to trust me."

His eyes were pleading, and his voice and stance showed nothing of deception, and Nightpaw was exceedingly proficient at detecting even the slightest of faults in a cat's facade. Pinestar was being brutally honest, and besides, the older tom had already proven that he had their group's best interests in mind. Otherwise, he wouldn't have left with them. He could have denied everything and stayed with Shadowclan if he had chosen to do so. Yet, he hadn't.

The grey-brown apprentice nodded his assent, before sitting down to groom the splattered blood off of his lighter-colored chest and muzzle. Pinestar sighed in relief and tentatively padded over to share tongues. Nightpaw allowed him to do so.

* * *

Chapter 4: Goldenfur

Nightpaw and Pinestar returned from their jaunt with four little rodents in their jaws. The smell of fresh prey was tantalizing, and Goldenfur found himself watering at the mouth.

Sparrowpaw immediately shot up from her position by the pond, tearing her eyes away from the little fish she had been trying, fruitlessly, to catch.

"OOOH!" She exclaimed, bouncing over, her fluffy tail held high, "What are _THOSE!_ Are they yummy?"

Pinestar set down his load of two pieces of prey and nodded. "You'll find them quite satisfying."

"YYYAAAYYY!" Sparrowpaw immediately zoomed off to gather up the other two she-cats, and Greyleaf and Goldenpaw were soon by their sides.

The silvery tabby warrior purred, and she looked up at Pinestar with grateful green eyes. "Thank you," she mewed, her tail swishing back and forth with happiness.

Goldenfur felt a sting of jealousy at the sight of her loving gaze on him, and he kept himself from curling his lip.

Nightpaw, seeming to sense the bright-pelted tom's tenseness, bored his chilling amber gaze into the other cat's pelt.

"Yes, thank you," Goldenfur managed to squeeze out, his voice tight.

Pinestar gave him a small smile and said, "You're welcome, but I couldn'tve done it without Nightpaw."

Goldenfur nodded and forced a smile, but it was a stiff one.

They prey was dolled out accordingly, with the pikas shared between the cats: Sparrowpaw and Goldenpaw, Pinestar and Greyleaf, and Nightpaw and Goldenfur. With only one piece of prey left, the group eyed it warily. All knew that relations were too tight at the moment for someone to just take it. After a few minutes of avoidance, Pinestar broke the ice.

"Goldenfur, I think you should have it," the former leader mewed, picking it up and placing it at the golden tom's paws.

The warrior tried to refuse, but Pinestar insisted. The others dispersed as if on instinct, and that left Goldenfur and Pinestar alone.

"Why?" Goldenfur asked, confused as to the dark brown tabby's actions.

Pinestar sighed, casting his gaze over to the others. "Because you took care of them when I wasn't there."

With that revelation, the dark-pelted tom got up and padded away, leaving Goldenfur to his thoughts.

_Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought._

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been finding it hard to write this past while and the writer's block is deafening. But, at least I've gotten down the FOURTH CHAPTER! YYYAAAYYYY!**

**Questions Of The Chapter: Why do you think Pinestar asked Nightpaw to trust him? And do you think Goldenfur will gain a greater appreciation for Pinestar?**

**OOH! And in case you guys are wondering, Greyleaf is a descendent of Greystripe and Silverstream, which is why Sparrowpaw can do that stuff XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeples! Here's chapter five!**

**WhenCowsFly: LOLZ! I've already told ya what happens! So of course you're right!**

**Birdflame: Well, you're gonna find out sooner than you might've thought.**

**Raeda2001: Thanks! And yay! Now that I think about it, Pinestar was really quite sweet when he did that. Also, you will find out later…..it iz a mystery!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sparrowpaw

Sparrowpaw yawed, getting up and stretching after another wonderfully warm night in the little mountain oasis. They had inhabited the area for nearly a quarter-moon, and the former clan cats had settled in quite nicely.

Sparropaw licked her lips, pink tongue sticking out as she did so, and bounced over to the pond that all but dominated the small landscape. She carefully stared into the waters below, remembering what the strange, silver she-cat had told her in her dream the night before.

_"__You must make sure to keep your shadow off of the water,"_ the soft voice echoed in her head,_ "And when a fish swims by, dart your paw in where it will be in a second, not where it is. Then, hook your claws under it and flip it out_." The little grey she-cat remembered the blue-eyed, tabby she-cat's next chuckled words. _"It'll taste odd, but you'll get used to it."_

Sparrowpaw smiled at the memory, struggling to keep her focus on the fish and not let her mind race. Just as she was about to switch topics and chase Mister Chunky Squirrel through the fields of catmint, a silvery dart caught her attention.

_SHINY!_

With stunningly accurate precision, Sparrowpaw scooped her paw into the water and flung the silver fish onto the land around her. Almost on instinct, she bent down and bit its neck area, effectively killing it.

Overjoyed by her new catch, the little apprentice grabbed it and bounded up to her mother.

"LOOK MOMMY! I CAUGHT A SHINY!" She exclaimed, jouncing all around and not being able to keep still.

Greyleaf purred, pride in her eyes and voice. "Well done," she mewed, smiling happily, "Maybe you could teach me sometime."

Sparrowpaw immediately sat down, dropping the shiny fish and putting a paw to her muzzle. "Hmmmm… but I don't know how I did it…"

_Did I catch it? Or did I scoop it out? Or did my paw swim after it? OOOOH! WHAT IF THE SHINY CAME __**TO **__ME!_

"It was instinctual," Nightpaw piped up, raising his head from his laying position to look at his sister, "And a Riverclan trick."

Sparrowpaw smiled, glad to have an answer, and her racing thoughts ceased—but only for a fraction of a second.

_What if Nightpaw knows how to catch more shinies?! He would look funny as a shiny! _Sparrowpaw giggled. _Or as a squirrel! No, he wouldn't be a fun squirrel, so he won't be a squirrel. Maybe a beaver! Beavers are serious! I think…._

She heard Nightpaw come to her side and looked up at him. He was more than two heads taller than her, but the size difference didn't compute in Sparrowpaw's mind. She smiled widely at him and sprung towards the miniature lake. "Came catch shinies with me!" She called after her, beckoning him to follow with her darker grey spotted and tipped tail.

Nightpaw calmly followed his sister, and he crouched down at the water's edge to peer into the water, his eyes cold and calculating.

It was then that Sparrowpaw had the craziest thought ever.

"LET'S SWIM!" She yowled, barreling her considerably larger brother into the lake. He crashed in with a splash and a startled yelp, and Sparrowpaw leaped high into the air to belly-flop down into the water. "DON'T WORRY, NIGHTPAW! I'M COMING!"

He gargled something that sounded like 'oh, no' when she crashed down upon him, sending sprays of water flying through the air in a dazzling display of droplets.

Sparrowpaw immediately began swimming like a fish, and she watched with giddy green eyes as Nightpaw hauled his waterlogged self out of the water with a heave of breath. Hi huddled on the shore, fur plastered to his body, and shivered uncontrollably.

_So __**that's **__what he looks like when he's wet! _

His sister easily loped out after him, the water seeming to slide easily off of her fur, and gave him a big smile.

Nightpaw, who looked ready to kill something and snap at her, caught sight of this and sighed, smiling a little as well. He just couldn't stay mad at her.

"YYAAYYY!" Sparrowpaw jounced at the sight of one of his rare smiles, eagerly babbling on about everything that went through her head.

* * *

Chaper 5: Greyleaf

Greyleaf watched her son and daughter play with laughing eyes. It warmed her heart that Sparrowpaw could still be so carefree despite their present conditions—cut off from home and from the food they were used to.

At that moment, Goldenfur returned with Pinestar and Goldenpaw, more mountain rodents clutched in their jaws.

Well, it wasn't all bad.

Her steadfast friend padded up to her and deposited a semi-plump, fuzzy rabbit at her paws. "Would you like to share this with me," he asked, blue eyes hopeful.

Greyleaf smiled. "Of course."

They ate side by side, like old friends, and Goldenfur bragged on Goldenpaw's performance at their hunting sessions and fighting training.

"She's a natural, I tell ya," the tabby tom said, his face full of pride and his ears happily pricked, "She hunts and stalks like a pro, and her battling skills and techniques are simply amazing!"

The younger she-cat playfully bumped his shoulder. "And I bet you're keeping those honed for her as well as you are for mine?"

Goldenfur's eyes shied away. He had been going easy on her and she knew it. To supplement this, Greyleaf had asked Pinestar to help her with her battle moves. Her mate, of course, had complied. Sure, he went a little easy on her due to her obviously lower skill level, but she knew that he still put up a fair fight.

The two idly chatted for a while, finishing up the rabbit, and Greyleaf happily licked her lips clean afterwards.

"You should go talk to him," she said, and Goldenfur looked at her in a way that she knew exactly who she meant.

"Okay," he sighed, getting up and padding over to the larger tom.

Greyleaf smiled as she saw them begin to make light conversation.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pinestar

Pinestar heard Goldenfur approach him from behind, and he turned around to smile at the other cat and say, "Hello."

"Hi," the golden warrior answered, eyes anywhere but at Pinestar's face.

"So, how have you been doing these past couple days," the white-chested tom asked.

Goldenfur shrugged. "I don't know. Okay, I guess."

Pinestar snorted playfully. "Oh, there's got to be more to it than _that_. Come on, go ahead," he urged.

The blue-eyed tom gave him a quizzical look. "Do you really want to know?" He responded dryly.

The former leader just smiled at him. "Of course."

Goldenfur rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "Well, the den by the trees is too drafty, and there's hardly a designated spot for training. Also, you haven't even told me how exactly to hunt here, and you're always badgering one of the apprentices."

Pinestar raised a questioning brow. "Badgering? You really think so?"

The warrior nodded. "You can't just follow them around and expect them to like you….Well, Sparrowpaw, maybe," he revised before going back to his previous point. "Anyways, you've got to let them get used to you. Let them choose to spend time with you, don't force it on them."

Pinestar considered this and realized he _had_ been acting too direct. Nightpaw was fine with him, he knew, but that was only due to the quiet apprentice's personality. Goldenpaw, however, was another matter altogether. He could easily see that she resented his presence near her, but he had kept on trying to speak with her in hopes that she would come to realize that he was not the bad guy.

"I think you're right," he mewed, licking a paw.

Goldenfur blanched, and Pinestar could see that that was not the reaction he had been expecting. Those startled blue eyes seems to say, "No 'they're my kits' or 'how would you know' s?!"

The dark brown tom chuckled at this and then did something that sent the bright-pelted tom gaping. He licked the other cat's shoulder in the fashion of a newly made warrior to their leader. The meaning of the gesture was simple; I respect you.

"Pinestar," Goldenfur stammered, "Why would you…. that doesn't make any sense."

The black-striped tom backed away and calmly said, "Because you've earned my respect, and there are no ranks out here."

He seemed to be finally getting through to him, and the guarded set to Goldenfur's eyes disappeared.

"Wow," he breathed, "Thank you."

Pinestar shook his head. "No. Thank you, Goldenfur. For all that you've done for Greyleaf and my kits."

The golden tom didn't even appear to take offense at the words of 'my kits'. He just nodded seriously and smiled.

"I guess that makes us equals, then," the brown-striped warrior mewed, "What was your warrior name."

Pinestar smiled slyly. "You'll have to figure it—"

The scent hit his nose.

He jerked his head upwards, eyes wide and nostrils flaring, searching for the source of the odious odor. It was think, fresh, and heading towards them. It had completely surrounded the area that Pinestar and his family were in.

They had been discovered.

"What is it?" Goldenfur asked, but Pinestar ignored him as a large shape bounded easily over the bushes.

A wicked smile twisted the features of the cat's face, and its narrowed eyes glinted maliciously.

"Hello, brother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter! And it's a long one! XD**

**Birdflame: LOLZ! Sparrowpaw caught the shiny!**

**WhenCowsFly: LOLZ! You're so funny! Here's the update you've been asking for!**

**Raeda2001: YESH! MWAHAHAHA! AND THERE'S MORE! YOU SHALL SOON SEEE! ALSO! SHINEYS FOR EVERYONE! XD**

* * *

Chapter 6: Greyleaf

Greyleaf froze, her eyes widening in shock. _Brother? Pinestar has a brother?_

The tom of interest smiled in a way that was more of a teeth-baring snarl, his amber eyes flashing with malice. The 'smile' wiped off of his face to be replaced by a narrow-eyed pursed-lipped countenance of indignance, and Greyleaf swung her head around to see her mate's reaction. Surely this obviously malevolent cat couldn't be Pinestar's brother? He had to be bluffing.

But the dark brown tom's face was one of passive nonchalance. He met the newcomer's eye boldly and gave him a chillingly evil-looking half-smile. "Likewise," he answered smoothly, easily padding up to the intruder.

Side-by-side, the resemblance was obvious. The foreigner had the same amber eyes as Pinestar, but with a freezing cold look to them. They also shared the same exact body structure, black stripes, diamond-tabbied tail, white chest and muzzle, black stripe that stretches across the neck and stabs down into the chest, and facial markings. However, the newcomer's tabby markings were diamonds on his lower forelegs, upper hind legs, and back, and his fur was a sinister, dark blood-colored russet.

"B-b-but," Greyleaf stammered, dumbfounded, "You?—him?—brothers? And you didn't tell me?"

The russet cat turned to Pinestar, his eyes rolling in annoyance at her ignorance. "Death, why is this idiotic, lowlife _she-cat_," he stressed the words as if they were garbage, "even traveling with you?"

Greyleaf felt a sting of anger at the intruder's blatant act of disrespect towards her. "Pinestar!" She snapped, irritated and hurt at his belittling of her, "Why are you just letting him say those horrible things!"

Her mate's eyes rolled over her like water before returning to the red tom. "Why do we keep _any_ she-cats around," he said, completely ignoring her, his voice uncaring and severe. Then he turned to her, his eyes chips of ice. "And it's high time you addressed me by my real name, you rat. It's _Death_, not _Pinestar_." He spat out the last word as if it were filth.

The silver grey she-cat shrunk back, stung. He'd never spoken to her like that before. _Ever_. How could he be so horrible?

Pinestar's—Death's—brother cackled and pointed an accusing paw at her. "Hah! See how she cowers! I remember this one, brother!"

"You do, Blood?" The dark brown tom turned furrowed brows on the other.

The, now named, Blood gave him a crooked half-smile. "She's the cat you've broken_ two_ codes for."

Understanding dawned in Pinestar's eyes, and he looked back at his mate in slight wonder. The showing of emotion was brief, however, and it soon disappeared from his face to be replaced by a disgusted curled lip.

"Oh," he rumbled his voice low and dangerous, "I see."

Blood snorted and raked his eyes across the green area. Greyleaf followed his gaze as it lit upon Goldenfur's shocked and speechless form, Nightpaw's cool mien in the situation as an oblivious Sparrowpaw continued to chat with him, and Goldenpaw's just awakening figure as she hauled herself to her feet. Her green-blue eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the intruder, and she turned to Greyleaf with a question in her eyes. The silvery grey she-cat shook her head in a gesture that said, 'stay back.'

"So," Blood crooned, his claws still unsheathed and glinting in the sunlight, "This is your little…posse."

Pinestar shook his head. "It's more like my own little clan. I've even got a successor."

The dark red tom's head shot to attention, and his amber eyes seemed to stab straight at Pinestar's. "You do? Show him to me."

The dark brown tom half-smiled. "_Gladly_," he mewed in a devious voice, "Nightpaw, come here."

The dark gray-brown apprentice rose to his paws and obediently walked to his father's side. He blinked his amber eyes respectively to Blood and stood at attention.

Greyleaf couldn't help but let out a faint yelp of surprise. Of all cats, she thought that Nightpaw would see that Blood was not the cat to trust.

The russet tom shot her a stabbing glare, his eyes narrowing further, before he circled her kit with incriminating eyes.

"He's above average in size," Blood mused, "And he takes after you, brother."

Pinestar raised a brow sarcastically. "And I _so_ didn't know that."

The other white-chested cat snickered and turned back to his kin, seeming to forget Nightpaw. "It seems your tongue's still as sharp as ever, but how sharp are your claws?"

The dark brown tom shrugged. "I don't know. I'm probably a little rusty."

"We'll see about that," Blood hissed, amber eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, he let out an ear-splitting yowl, and the bushes around them rustled violently. Cats burst forth from them, quickly surrounding the whole group and herding them into a tight group. They were all toms, and they all had the mien of utter repulsion. Their eyes glared down at the group as if they were dirt, and their claws were unsheathed and smelt strongly of blood.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Blood said. It was an order rather than a question, as there was no choice but for Greyleaf to obey.

The outsider cats roughly led them out of the oasis I that they had called home for such a short while and shoved them across the rocky, desolate landscape. Whenever Greyleaf or Goldenfur or Goldenpaw or Sparrowpaw would trip or slip on the tough terrain, their captors would snicker and kick them to their paws.

It was _quite_ dissatisfying.

Greyleaf's only comfort was that Goldenpaw had the sense to keep her mouth shut. Without her kit stirring up trouble, the trip was easier than it would've been otherwise. However, Goldenpaw clearly wasn't happy about it, and she frequently looked to her mother for confirmation that she should continue her silence. The answer was always the same: yes.

Sparrowpaw, of course, was another matter in itself. She happily bounced along, seeming to not notice the hostile glowers of her captors, and endlessly babbled on and on. Needless to say, the toms weren't amused. Most of them flattened their ears tightly against their heads, and some even openly snapped at Sparrowpaw. She seemed to not care, and Greyleaf heard her say several times, "It's okay! I forgive you!"

Goldenpaw rolled her eyes and growled at any of the toms that came near her or tried to bite her sister. The brutes didn't catch the hint, and one of them ended up with a slapped muzzle when he came too close.

After a while, Greyleaf didn't even try to reprimand her daughter. She'd had enough of it herself. The only thing that kept both the toms slightly away and her anger from exploding was the silent form of Goldenfur beside her. His strong form pressed against her side, quieting her rage.

It felt line sunrises of uphill climbing before they arrived at the last stretch of their journey.

A glittering waterfall gleamed ahead of them, its torrential waters plummeting down from the cliff high above it. A small path led towards it, making Greyleaf uneasy. The path itself was slick with water and so narrow that the group had to travel single-file to traverse it.

Blood, Pinestar, and the toms easily accomplished this feat, with Nightpaw and Sparrowpaw doing well and only slipping a couple of times. Goldenpaw did semi-well, losing her footing more than her siblings but not falling near as much as Greyleaf and Goldenfur.

When the the waterfall was just a few tail-lengths away, Greyleaf felt her heart clench with fear. That thing was going to pull them down to their deaths! She almost froze in place, prompting a sneer from Pinestar and Blood. The gray Tom behind her shoved her forward, through the water, and the green-eyed she-cat felt her fur immediately soak to the core.

But the waterfall was only a screen. It hid a gigantic cave behind it, and many cats looked up as the group entered.

Counting their escorts, there were easily twenty cats—possibly even twenty five or _thirty_.

Before she could even take a step forward, Sparrowpaw was bounding ahead of her.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The little grey she-cat yowled in greeting, her enthusiasm echoing throughout the cave.

Silence was her answer. Silence and stares.

The spotted apprentice was unaffected. She continued to smile widely and bounce around without a care in the world.

"Well," Blood said dryly, "That's certainly something we need to fix." He turned to Pinestar. "Are you _sure_ that _thing_ is related to us?"

The black striped tom sighed, his eyes showing great disappointment in his daughter. "Sadly, yes."

"Well then," Blood mewed, his voice low and sinister, "You'll just have to make up for that. You ready to see if those claws are still sharp?"

Pinestar gave him a wicked half-smile that said it all.

Blood returned it and yowled, "BRING FORTH THE SHE-CAT!"

A gray and white tom snickered, retreating into one of the caves lining the wall and emerging with its prisoner.

She was beautiful. Her short fur was a dark, stormy gray, and she had black ears and two black forehead stripes. Her lavender blue eyes were framed at the top by a white eye-shadow spot, and her muzzle was a white that began at her chin and lips and stretched up to the spot under her eyes in a crescent moon. Not only this, but she had the unusual ear tufts found on many of the cats in the cave.

Blood stepped forward, his claws unsheathed and his Amber eyes glowing menacingly. He stood to his full height, towering over the dark-furred she-cat, and announced in a voice filled with power, "You have broken the sacred code of Bloodclan by refusing to give your prey to a Fighter!" Angry yowls of approval rang across the cave, most of them coming from the toms. "As the Scourge of Bloodclan, I decree that the punishment for doing so is death!"

More yowls of assent exploded from the cats, and several growled and shook their claws in the sky. The she-cat, however, faced her fate with a straight face, but there was no hope in her eyes—just a resignation to her fate. She stared straight ahead, right at Blood, and waited.

The white-chested red tom smiled devilishly and motioned Pinestar forward. "Go ahead, Death," he crooned, "Prove your loyalty to your true clan."

"Gladly." Pinestar rounded on the she-cat, his claws flashing out with amazing speed. He pinned her down in and instant and ripped out her throat.

She never stood a chance.

Pinestar, his muzzle and body covered in blood, rose to his feet and took a deep breath of the metallic air.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

**Bloodclan Allegiances:**

**Scourge:** Blood— short-furred, blood red russet tom that has black diamond stripes on his tail, back, lower forelegs, and upper hind legs, with black tail and ear tips, a black stripe that curls around his neck and stabs down in each side of his white chest; has a white muzzle, chilling amber eyes, badger-like head stripes, black ear tips, and facial markings exactly like Pinestar's

**Fighters:** _(In order of highest-ranking to lowest-ranking)_

Ecthrois: short-furred, dark gray marbled tabby tom with sideways gliding cheek fur, stormy gray eyes, darker tipped ears and tail, and dark ear tufts

Drachen: short-furred, dark brown tom with sideways gliding cheek fur, black spots, a black-tipped tail, and deep blue eyes

Balsam: short-furred, black tabby tom with ringed tail, black tail tip and ear tips, and freezing forest green eyes

Rahmin: short-furred ginger tom with drooping cheek fluffs and a spotted pelt, darker ginger tipped tail, and cold amber eyes

Wolf: short-furred gray tom with annoyed amber eyes and gray ear tufts

Vladimir: short furred dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Zindo: short-furred white tom with sideways gliding check fur and gray tabby back patch, shoulder patches, and head, a bobbed white tail with a gray tip, a pink nose, a white muzzle and cheeks with a white flare that goes up his muzzle, past his eyes, and up to his gray tabby forehead, and freezing amber eyes

**Hunters:** _(In order of their promised's rank)_

Noire: short-furred black and dark ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with a swirled ginger appearance, melted into ginger tipped tail, and sinister dark green eyes

Viessa: short-furred, auburn/russet she-cat with ear tufts and calculating amber eyes

Essence: short-furred, tabby and lavender grey she-cat with sideways gliding cheek fur, white muzzle and paws, ringed and darker tipped tail, darker tipped ears, and guarded amber eyes

Ellena: long-furred, light ginger tabby she-cat with drooping cheek fluffs, a fluffy tail, white muzzle and paws, a pink nose, and hopeful green eyes

Cinder: long-furred, gray marble tabby she-cat with sideways gliding cheek fur, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, and tipped tail, and open green eyes

Runner: black and white she-cat with guarded green eyes

Amada: long-furred, cream she-cat with a soft pink nose, drooping cheek fluffs, a fluffy tail, and warm brown eyes

**To-be Fighters: **_(In order of highest-ranking to lowest-ranking)_

Zadimus: short-furred, dark brown tom with a black stripe that runs from a point on his forehead and travels down his tail, large dots in a semi-circle under his eyes, and blazing orange eyes

Kellam: short-furred ginger tom with sideways-gliding cheek fur, a maroon nose, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, tail tip, and paws, and evil amber eyes

Drace: long-furred gray tom with drooping cheek fluffs, a fluffy tail, dark gray tipped ears, dark gray ear fluffs, darker gray shadowed back, neck, and tail top, smeared tabby markings on his forehead, and eerie amber eyes

Kapral: long-furred black tabby tom with drooping cheek fluffs, a fluffy tail, black ear fluffs, a white muzzle and paws, and devious green eyes

Zul: short-furred lavender tabby tom with drooping cheek fluffs, a ringed tail, black tipped ears, darker lavender gray tipped tail, and cunning amber eyes

Irvine: short-furred gray tom with sideways-gliding cheek fur, ear tufts, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip with warm auburn brown eyes

**To-be Hunters:** _(In order of their promised's rank)_

Shade: (promised to Blood) short-furred, tiny midnight black she-cat with a white right front paw and icy blue eyes

Velora: long-furred, creamy fawn marbled tabby she-cat with welcoming amber eyes, ear tufts, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip.

Elida: short-furred white she-cat with cream back patch, shoulder patches, head, and bobbed tail tip, a pink nose, a white muzzle and cheeks with a white flare that goes up her muzzle, past her eyes, and up to her cream forehead, and scheming amber eyes

Velvet: short-furred ginger tabby she-cat with a soft pink nose, ringed tail, darker ginger tail tip and ear tips, white muzzle, cheeks, and muzzle flare that reaches up past her warm amber eyes and to her forehead, a white chest, underbelly, lower legs, and under-tail

Bruxa: short-furred dark brown spotted she-cat with a darker tipped tail, lighter brown tipped ears, and annoyed amber eyes

Ashen: long-furred, silvery grey marbled tabby she-cat with a soft pink nose and uncertain dark amber eyes

**Kits:**_ (cats less than three moons old in order of oldest tom and his promised to youngest tom and his promised)_

Falcon: short-furred, dark brown tom with a black nose, drooping cheek fluff, and chilling amber eyes

Savina: short-furred black marble tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail and uncertain, bright green eyes

Siefer: short-furred ginger tom with drooping cheek fluffs, a maroon nose, vexed amber eyes, and a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip.

Raven: short-furred black she-cat with a fluffy tail and devious dark amber eyes

Vorrel: short-furred dark auburn brown tom with sideways sliding cheek fur, a gray muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip, and calculating dark green eyes

Aura: long-furred white she-cat with drooping cheek fur, a fluffy tail, uncertain brown eyes, a cream back patch, shoulder patches, head, and middle of tail to tip, a soft pink nose, a white muzzle, cheeks, and muzzle flare that reaches up past her eyes and to her forehead

Marth: short-furred, swirled black and dark ginger tortoiseshell tom with a dark gray muzzle, cheeks, muzzle flare, chest, underbelly, and lower legs, a melted into ginger tipped tail, ear tufts, and malicious dark green eyes


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the kinda late chapter. My weekend was busy and I updated two of my stories that hadn't been updated in months.**

**Anyways, on to review answering!**

**WhenCowsFly: LOLZ! Maybe! :P Yes, you are correct. DEATH IS EVERYWHEREZ! 'Cause it'd Bloodclan. :P**

**Ariana Mary Riddle: Cool name and picture change by the way! You used to be Birdflame, and now you've got a non-clan name! OMSC! You did what I just wrote! XD XD XD As to your review, thank you for the random cats! And you might be right... Though, question: You liked Greyleaf with Blackfur? That was a fact I didn't know. Cool! XD**

**Raeda2001: I think you're on to something, Raeda, and yes, it's quite saddening, isn't it. That poor unnamed she-cat. I never even bothered to come up with one for her.**

**Well, ON TO THE CHAPPIE! XD**

* * *

Chapter 7: Goldenpaw

Enraged, Goldenpaw lashed forward and tried to _rip Pinestar's throat out_, but her mother caught her by the scruff and dragged her away from the bloodied tom.

Goldenpaw kicked and struggled with all her might, but Greyleaf was holding on tighter than a cranky elder when he's got extra-soft moss.

"LET! ME! GO!" the blue-green-eyed apprentice yowled, turning to bite the grey she-cat.

Greyleaf yipped in pain as the teeth struck home and released her hold on her daughter. With eyes watering from the affliction, the silver warrior forcefully said, "It's not worth it, Goldenpaw!"

Growling, the bright-pelted apprentice unsheathed her claws and raked the rock below her, seething with untapped anger. Pinestar would get away with his life.

_This time._

"Oh, and that's another thing that needs to be changed," Blood mewed casually, as if nothing was amiss, "You're names are a disgrace. You need to change them."

Goldenpaw's jaw dropped in shock, and Greyleaf stiffened beside her. Goldenfur, who hadn't spoken a word since Blood's arrival, raised his voice to the cruel tabby, "But our names are what make us who we are. We cannot and will not change them."

"We'll see about that," Blood hissed, icy amber eyes narrowing in anger.

Pinestar went to his brother's side with a smug look on his face. "Line up!" he yowled the order, and Nightpaw mutely moved to obey.

"What're you doing!?" Goldenpaw snarled at her sibling, "They're the enemy!"

He just silently looked at her, inscrutable.

Goldenpaw watched as Greyleaf, after a moment of hesitation, went to stand at Nightpaw's side. Sparrowpaw followed suit, jouncing over to stand by her mother with a big smile on her face. Goldenfur looked reluctant as well as he slowly padded to stand beside the spotted she-cat. Goldenpaw was the last one to join the line, only following orders because her mother shot her a look that said 'do it,' and she muttered curses under her breath as she did so.

"Good," the black-striped toms both crooned in unison.

Pinestar walked up to his son and said, "From now on, you will strip the clan name of 'paw and be called Night."

Night only blinked in response.

The dark russet Scourge—as he called himself—smiled smugly and spat, "And you will be known as Sparrow, whelp," to Sparrowpaw.

Goldenpaw growled and flexed her claws in and out. If Greyleaf hadn't told her to stay put, she would've _clawed his face off!_ However, her sister, now named Sparrow, just smiled and mewed, "Okay, mister!"

Blood curled his lip in disgust at this, and another bolt of loathing shot through Goldenpaw. She would've pounced on him right then and there if Pinestar hadn't spoken.

"And you, Greyleaf, will now throw away your clan title and take the name of Grey."

The silvery she-cat just bowed her head in submission. Looking at her frail form, Goldenpaw realized that her mother couldn't have fought back if she wanted to.

The two large toms turned to Goldenfur, with Pinestar opening his mouth to address the other cat and repeat the previous statements, but Goldenpaw growled, "I'll keep my name as Gold, thank you very much. You'll just have to figure something else out for him."

The two Bloodclan cats turned and glared at her, but Blood said, "Well, eager to transition, are we?"

Gold didn't give him the pleasure of a response.

The Bloodclan Scourge cackled and turned to Goldenfur. "Well, then, it seems like you'll just have to take a different name." He paused for a moment, as if considering what to say. "How about Gilt, brother?"

Pinestar shrugged, nonchalant. "Whatever you want. I don't really care."

Blood chuckled, as if remembering old times. "Hungry then, are you?"

"Famished. These lazy she-cats don't catch near enough."

"We'll have to fix that," the red Scourge rumbled, his voice dangerously low as his eyes swept over his prisoners. "But for now, help yourself to our killings."

Gold watched with enraged eyes as Pinestar—who she now resolved didn't deserve that name and should be called Death—strutted over to the large pile of fresh-kill and selected a large, predatory bird from it.

Death looked down at its hooked talons and said, "Speaking of, where's your symbol of office, Blood?"

The blood-red tom smirked. "It's in my den. I'll have my Bride fetch it for you. I've culminated quite the collection…. SHADE!"

Immediately, a dark shadow slipped from the midst of the gathered cats in the cavern, scaled the obscure cave wall and disappeared into a tunnel. Within moments, it reappeared with a glittering object in its jaws and swiftly navigated the darkness to hover in the shadows just outside of visible range.

"Shade, this is a special occasion. You have permission to be seen," Blood said, seeming to relish in the thought of his hidden—what was it again, Bride? Gold had never heard such a word.

Painstakingly slow, a white paw emerged from the darkness, followed by a midnight black form. Icy blue eyes raked over the gathering of cats with the greatest of distain, and blood flecked the area around the muzzle and throat. In the cat's mouth was a faintly purple collar, a crimson-stained collar decorated with the teeth of dogs, the talons of eagles, and—worst of all—the claws and teeth of cats.

Gold snarled, repulsed, and threw back her ears, but Death looked unfazed.

"That _is _quite the collection," he mewed, "No doubt the result of many raidings and missions?"

Blood cracked a wicked smile, and with a flick of his diamond-tabbied tail, the dark she-cat disappeared into the shadows once more. "Exactly."

Death nodded his broad head and turned his eyes to Night. "Come, son, eat your share. You'll need it for your new training."

"What about us," Gold hissed when Night quietly went to select a hare and began to take slow, calculated bites.

"You're she-cats," Blood answered, his voice as cold as permafrost, "You will eat when you've earned it." He paused for a second, a malicious glint coming to his eyes. "That reminds me. A recent plague has cut my fighters by half and decimated the addendums. With the arrival of your party, Death, you've brought with you some she-cats to fill that spot." His glowing yellow eyes raked across the group of cats, settling on a dark brown tom. "However," he crooned, "Zadimus here has recently lost his she-cat. She must be replaced….Step forward," he ordered to the tom, "and choose which she-cat you want to be promised to you."

Death shot Zadimus a look. "The grey tabby she-cat is mine," he hissed, "She's off-limits."

The Bloodclan tom glared at Death through miffed amber eyes, the black spots beneath his eyes and the stripe from his forehead to his tail standing out sharply. He removed his glower from the white-chested former leader and raked his gaze across Gold and her sister. With one look at Sparrow's happy smile, he snarled and turned to the lake-eyed she-cat beside her. "That one," he growled, pointing a paw at her.

"Uh _uh! No way!_" Gold yowled, baring her teeth and claws, ready for a fight, "I am _not _gonna just give myself away to some disrespectful piece of fox-dung!" She spat in his face. "I am not your mate, snake-heart!"

With a disgusted snarl, he wiped the liquid off his face. "You little brat! I'll show you disrespectful!"

He leaped forward with a roar, claws unsheathed, to try and pummel her to the ground. Gold easily dodged and laughed. She swung her foot down to kick him in the side, and—

"STOP!"

They froze, heads turning to look at the enraged Scourge. His ferocious glare was enough to turn Gold's blood cold.

"You are promised to him, and _that. is. law_." His voice was overflowing with fury, his blood-red pelt bristled menacingly. "You will begin your to-be training with the hunters tomorrow, and you _will not_ challenge _any _tom. _Ever._ IS THAT CLEAR!"

Gold just glared at him.

"Gold," Greyleaf mewed, her voice small, "Just do it."

She was inclined to disagree, but one look at those sad, afraid green eyes made Gold change her mind. She realized with a jolt that the consequences to her actions wouldn't just be laid on her; they would be enforced on her mother and sister as well.

Her heart screaming to stop, Gold gave a small nod and backed away from Zadimus.

"Good," Blood said, "Now go to the to-be's cave!" He turned his eyes to Night, then to Sparrow, and then to Grey. "Night, you will begin your training as a to-be hunter tomorrow. Finish your prey and retire to the designated den…Whelp, since there are not any other she-cats in the addendums, you will sleep in the to-be's den until further notice…And you, _rat,_ will join the hunters in their den. BLOODCLAN, DISMISSED!"

At the sound of the mighty yowl and ending of the brisk words, the cats that had surrounded the party malted into the darkness around them, and Gold was shoved to the side by Zadimus. "The den's this way, fool," he hissed at her when she tried to slip away and escape.

She had no choice but to follow him.

Upon arrival into the nearly pitch-black side tunnel, several heads on one side of the small cave shot up, glowing eyes fixating on her. One or two looked saddened and welcoming, but the rest were either hostile or nonchalant.

"Stupid she-cats," Zadimus muttered, "Can't keep to themselves. Have to look at everything."

Gold ignored him as he padded away, to the other side of the room, and went to lay at the edge of the group of she-cats. She heard bouncing paws behind her and looked up to see Sparrow's jovial face as she came over—nothing seemed to ruin her light mood. The little spotted she-cat snuggled up to Gold and wrapped her fluffy tail over her sister's back. The golden tabby she-cat laid her head on her sister's back in response and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**YAY! SEVENTH CHAPTER DOWN! I AM SO HAPPIE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Okay, psycho attack over**...

**Questions Of The Chapter: What do you think is going to happen to them in Bloodclan? What do you think will happen to Gold as she's here? What do you think her and Zadimus's relationship will be like? What kind of cat do you think Blood is? Would you say he has a reason to be evil? If so, why?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeplez! Sorry for not updating over the weekend like usual. I was very tired 'cause I satayed up waaaay to late...or should I say early...Well, either way, here's the chapter now!**

**Ariana Mary Riddle: LOLZ! You don't know how true a couple of those meanings are! And Goldenpaw _might_ just attempt to do that...**

**WhenCowsFly: Here's tha chapter you've been askin' for buddy! And LOLZ! Yes, Gold shall certainly do that...eventually :P As for Blood, well, you and I both know what happens to him. XD**

**NOW! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Goldenfur

With every moment that passed, Goldenfur's distaste grew. He already loathed these cats. They'd insulted Greyleaf, Sparrowpaw, and Goldenpaw. They'd insulted him. They'd even forced Goldenpaw into being mates with some fox-heart.

And that made Goldenfur_ very_ angry.

But he'd bided his time, ignoring the fighter's den to go to the hunter's, setting himself close to Greyleaf and glaring at any cat that came near. But when the next day came, she was wrenched away from him to be sent on some hunting expedition.

Unluckily for Goldenfur, he was shoved out of the tunnel full of she-cats and ordered elsewhere. The two toms escorting him walked emotionless, a gray one with ear tufts and amber eyes on his right and a dark brown tabby with the same eye-color on his left. Goldenfur was glad that they weren't being overly hostile, just mutely doing their jobs. He appreciated the short break from the malevolence of this place.

However, his brief feeling of respite was soon ruptured as he approached a slim tunnel that looked as if it had been carved into the rock my millions of cats' claws. A great black shadow hung over it, making it impossible to see inside, and eyes glared from the darkness within. Goldenfur heard more pawsteps behind him, and he turned to be met with the slinking forms of the male Bloodclan to-be's, their claws unsheathed and eyes glinting.

It was then that the metallic stench of blood hit his nose.

* * *

Chapter 8: Greyleaf

Greyleaf was braving the gale forces of nature, desperately trying not to be plucked from the rocky ground as the wind ripped and tore at her.

The she-cats in her patrol, however, were just standing there fine and dandy, as if nothing was amiss.

_"__How are you not falling over?!,"_ Greyleaf yowled over the wind, addressing a black and ginger tortoiseshell.

The she-cat curled her lip in distaste, her nose wrinkling and dark green eyes flashing in annoyance. "We're superior to you is why," she answered, her voice dripping with venom.

Disheartened an exhausted, Greyleaf crouched lower to the ground and tried to take cover behind a semi-large rock.

"Pitiful," she heard the tortoiseshell sneer, followed by barking laughter from two other members of the party—an auburn she-cat and a lavender grey tabby.

The former warrior huddled in shame, each sharp retort a reminder that she didn't belong here. She longed wistfully for the untroubled days of her early life with the clans. Longed for the placid events of kithood and apprenticeship—in the place where she belonged.

"Don't mind Noire," a soft voice suddenly said, and Greyleaf was taken out of her self-pity to look up to see a fluffy cream she-cat standing above her, her brown eyes warm, "She's just snoody because she's the highest ranking hunter." The she-cat smiled kindly and helped the petite grey tabby to her feet. "Slightly extend you claws to keep a hold on the ground," she instructed gently. "My name's Amada, by the way. You're Grey, right? One of the she-cats that came back with Death?"

Greyleaf nodded and replied, "Yes, that's me."

Amada nodded as well and the smile erased from her face as she turned back to the others. "I got her on her paws!" she called, all emotion gone.

"Good," the one named Noire said curtly, "Now we can get ourselves some blood-meat."

_Blood-meat?_ Greyleaf thought, _What's that?_

She never had the chance to voice her question, however, because the hunters were soon off and heading towards a small outcropping of rocks.

The emerald-eyed she-cat found it hard to follow with the infrequent and erratic gusts of wind fighting against her, and she straggled on the back of the patrol. But after a few more whispered tips from Amada, she was able to slowly make her way across the barren, mountainous landscape and meet up with the others at the pile of rocks.

"Essence, you go and catch a mouse," Noire ordered, her swirled tortoiseshell pelt flowing with the wind.

The lavender tabby nodded assent, her burning amber eyes guarded, and flicked a darker-tipped ear in response. Creeping off, she disappeared into the rocks around them, seeming to meld into the background. A few seconds later, the sound of a sudden, terrified squeak sounded in their ears. Horrible, ghastly wails and screeches followed, the pitch high and loud as it exploded through the air.

Greyleaf winced at the sound of agony, her pelt spiking up. What was causing such anguish? She could barely imagine it. Whatever it was was torturing the poor mouse! The screams reached a crescendo, the bloodcurdling cries blasting across the plain.

And then…they were silent.

Within moments, Essence returned, a bloodied, mutilated creature in her jaws. Greyleaf hadn't wanted to think she had done this,—she'd wanted to hang on to the little bit of hope that these cats were not truly evil—but the evidence was now in front of her—stained on the Bloodclan she-cat's white paws and muzzle.

"Good," Noire crooned, her voice full of malicious authority, "Now throw it into the open over there. Viessa," she barked at the auburn she-cat just after the command had been followed, "Follow me. Amada, Essence. You two position yourselves on the other side. Now _move!_"

Like a well-oiled machine, the two pairs of Bloodclan cats fluidly and silently branched away from each other, seeming to blend into the background as they rolled in the powdery rock dust to cover their pelts. Within moments, Greyleaf could no longer see any of them.

That was when the screeching started.

It was earsplitting, bursting forth from the sky from the throat of a massive bird. Greyleaf looked up in horror at the gigantic form that seemed to blot out the sky. With talons like razors, it dived down with blinding speed towards her, black eyes glinting dangerously.

The former warrior dodged and scrabbled into a hiding place in the rocks, fearing the monstrous winged animal more than the snakes that might be lurking.

With an enraged screech, the predator pulled away with empty claws, setting its sights on the lesser prey.

Greyleaf watched with wide eyes, her heart pounding in her chest, as the creature pulled back into the sky and once again dove down to retrieve its meal.

But as soon as its claws grasped the mouse, the Bloodclan cats were on it.

Scratching, biting, clawing, and hissing, the Eagle was soon brought to the ground, its gigantic feathers splattered with its own blood. The she-cats ripped viciously at it, sparing no mercy. It's eyes were clawed out of their sockets, its wings were snapped in half, and one of its legs was ripped off.

_The predator had become the prey._

* * *

They made it back in ten minutes—tops.

Shocked, Greyleaf had mutely returned to the cave with the hunters, unable to even look at the grisly, disfigured animal, let alone carry it.

Of course, Noire spared no moment in pointing out her uselessness, and when the four Bloodclan she-cats set the bird down in the fresh-kill pile, she turned to the cream and white hunter to-be and sharply said, "That one will have no prey tonight. She did nothing and earned nothing."

Greyleaf shrunk back as the bob-tailed to-be's cruel amber eyes bored wickedly into her, a devilish half-smile spreading across her otherwise beautiful features.

The message was obvious: _You will suffer, and I will laugh._

With a cringe, the silvery grey tabby backed away slowly in a crouch, fluffy tail tucked down beneath her. She retreated into the shadows—a place she never thought she'd find refuge—and hid like a coward, a worthless, stinking coward.

As she did this, two pairs of identical amber eyes watched her from the other end of the cave: one inscrutable, the other callous.

_She knew those eyes so well._

But before she could confront them, a penetrating, bestial scream exploded through the cavern.

* * *

**Oh, and by the way, I'm going to be on a mission trip for spring break, and I won't have access to electronics, so there will most likely not be updates next week/weeked. But don't worry though! I should be back sometime next weekend and might be able to squeeze a chapter out of my mind before the weekend is over! Wish me luck!**

**Question Of The Day: What do you think Amada's role in the story will be, and what kind of cat is she? What on earth is going on with Pinestar and Nightpaw? And...the one that you may or may not be waiting for: What was that scream? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the semi-late chapter, guys. There was a little complication with devices over the weekend :P Anyways, even though this is more of a filler chapter, I'm gonna warn you guys that a lot of this story is going to be domestic and revolving around life in Bloodclan, with major plot stuff building up along as we go. So, I'm just going to go ahead and tell you that I desperately need ideas for the chapter-to-chapter events. I've got the major happenings and when those are, as well as what I'm doing for the next chapter after this, but after that, I'm a bit stumped. So, I'm just going to shout out to you and ask you for what you want to happen on a chapter-to-chapter basis for the domestic parts of the story! It's okay if you don't, though, but all the help is _suuupppeeerrr_ appreciated!**

**And with that said, it's time for review answering!**

**Birdflame: So you changed your name back? Coolio? and LOLZ! Yes, the scream _was_ loud! Thank you for the info on Vladimir! That's a big help! I would just die if I messed him up and made you mad!**

**WhenCowsFly: LOLZ! Sissy! Possession! You're just so funny!**

**Raeda2001 (chapter 7): YUSH! Gold is da bomb! You'll see more of that later, and Sparrow _doesn't_ know what's going on! LOLZ! And thanks! I' mglad you like it! XD**

**Raeda2001 (chapter 8): Yeah, I'm going to be beating on her pretty hard, and Goldenfur's had a hard time too. As to Sparrowpaw, you'll see a bit of her in this chapter, and I think she'll show up in the next one too..._I think_... :P XD I don't even know anymore! As to Amada, you'll find out eventually, and the scream's origin will become known in this chapter! Thanks again! I'm so glad to have your support!**

**And now, without further ado, I give you ...(drum roll)... CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

_Pain!_

_Stabbing, agonizing pain._

_Laughter!_

_Malicious, malevolent laughter._

_Pain!_

_Once again. Brother in this place._

_Snarls!_

_Anger. Not disappearing._

_Slash!_

_Another cut. Another wound._

_Stab!_

_Teeth. Cutting deep._

_Rip!_

_Fur. Tearing away._

_Hack!_

_Another throb to add to the chaos._

_Slice!_

_Cold, frozen claws raking down the body._

_Pierce!_

_Blood. Oozing from the holes._

_Sever!_

_The feeling in legs…hope…gone._

_All that's left is pain…_

_Pain…_

_Pain._

_Pain!_

_PAIN!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Greyleaf

With horrified eyes, Greyleaf felt the next howling wail stab deep into her marrow, her heart, her soul.

She knew that voice.

"_Goldenfur!_" she cried, eyes igniting with tears as she raced towards his ever softening moans of misery.

The same simple, curt thoughts ran over and over again through her head: he was being hurt, they were torturing him, her friend was in danger, she had to help.

And so, charging into the dark recesses of an almost-hidden cave, she went.

Snickers and glaring eyes surrounded her as soon as she took her first breath of the stale air, their bloodied claws glistening in the shred of light that reached the room. Greyleaf felt those hooked talons rake down her side, but she ignored the bursts of pain and kept on going.

She had to get to him; she just had to.

Rushing around in the black, praying for her eyes to adjust to the gloom, she searched. Insults and claws seemed to be everywhere, surrounding her, pulling her in. Every step she took ended in a burst of pain, as if she was walking on thorns, so when her bleeding paws struck something soft, something warm, she shrieked back in alarm with her eyes widening to the fullest extent to see what it was that had fallen across her path.

And there, in the faintest of lights, lying broken and seeping with metallic ooze, lay Goldenfur. His ears were torn; his tail was twisted; his wound-covered sides were barely moving. The slashes on his flesh stood out through the fur like angry red streaks, and his legs looked to be pulled out of their sockets. He looked dead.

Dead and defeated.

"You _monsters!_ What did you do to him?!" Greyleaf yowled, rage burning fiercely in her eyes as she bore her burning gaze into the unfazed toms around her.

A dark gray tom spat, his lip curling, and snarled, "Who are you to order us, whelp? You're just a stupid she-cat, and he might as well be one. That vulture of a tom got what he deserved for challenging Blood!"

"_Why you little_—"

Greyleaf's retort was silenced at a struggling gasp from her friend. Forgetting the marbled gray tabby and his malignant gray eyes, she turned to Goldenfur's face and watched as he opened his blurred blue eyes, a gash that began at his temple and ran across his left eye to cut into the cheek flesh below bleeding profusely.

"G—g—g—g," was all he managed to say before coughing violently, blood spewing.

"Oh, Goldenfur," Greyleaf whimpered, trying to help him to his feet so that they could get out of this forsaken place.

"_Oh, Goldenfur_," the toms mocked in high-pitched voices, their eyes flashing in the gloom.

The gray tom spoke up again. "His name's Gilt now, you eagle-spat!"

Several twisted smiles could be seen at this, the light flickering off their teeth as the Bloodclan cats snickered, and Greyleaf's loathing grew. She vowed that if they got out of here alive, these cats were going to _pay._

But, choosing to ignore them for the time being, the silvery she-cat reached down and tentatively grabbed Goldenfur's scruff in her teeth. Hauling his large body onto her back, she struggled her way out of the black pit and into the dim—but brighter than the previous cave's—waterfall cavern light. She breathed heavily under the load, and her legs gave out before she could reach the to-be's cave, but even as she lay exhausted, Greyleaf mustered up the strength to call out. "Sparrowpaw, help!"

* * *

Chapter 9: Sparrow

Sparrow reacted immediately, moons of training ingrained in her soul. "I'm coming!" she yowled, rushing out of the den she had been occupying to alight at Goldenfur's side. Her mind immediately went into medicine cat mode, diagnosing everything in an instant of thought.

_Horsetail sap with cobwebs, burdock root, gumweed, marigold, or possibly foxglove for the bleeding and wounds. Burnet, chamomile, goldenrod, lamb's ear, or ragweed to help strengthen him and heal. Dried oak leaf for any infections. Ferns to clean the wounds. Nettle leaves for swelling. Rush for any broken bones, though a severed muscle is more likely. Give thyme to Greyleaf to quell anxiety._

Her head coming up, Sparrow yowled, "Can somebody please bring me the clan herbs?"

Several incredulous, disgusted, or indifferent faces gaped at her, their eyes glowing in the half-light.

"What?" the spotted grey she-cat asked, "You don't have herbs here?"

"We don't give charity," a white and grey tabby tom spat, his amber eyes flashing, "Only the strongest survive!"

"Well, then. I'll just heal him mysel—" Sparrow began, but suddenly, a gray tom of apprentice age darted in front of her and covered her mouth with a paw.

His stance was that of an angry cat, his pelt bristling, and when he spoke in whispers, the words had harsh undertones, but his auburn brown eyes were narrowed but pleading and full of truth.

"You have to stop. You can't help him," he begged, his white-tipped tail lashing.

"Why?" she asked, confounded. Cats were supposed to help one another. Why wouldn't they do that here?

"Because," he paused, lowering his voice until it was barely audible, "They'll hurt you. If you help him, you'll get hurt. Just, please, don't do this."

Sparrow was still confused, but he sounded so sincere. Even though his body language yowled anger, his eyes and words told a different story. He was trying to help her, she realized, and so she slowly nodded.

"Good," he mewed curtly, and then he raised his voice, "And I better not see you trying to heal anyone ever again, is that clear!?"

Sparrow shrunk back a little at the sudden loudness, and she nodded frailly. The gray tom shot her a small look of apology before wiping his expression and replacing it with smug pride. He sauntered away back to the group of to-be toms, and a few of the congratulated him with cheers and bumps.

"You sure showed her, Irvine!" said a lavender tabby tom, shooting Sparrow a withering glance.

"Yeah!" a long-furred, black tabby with green eyes agreed, "She won't be breaking the rules anymore!"

A few more toms made comments about her stupidity and Irvine's quick action, but the commotion soon died down as the group left the cave and entered a tunnel on the far side of the room.

As they left, Sparrow just couldn't help wondering. _What was that all about? Why did he help me?_

* * *

**CRAZINESS! MORE BLOODCLAN CULTURE! XD**

**Questions Of The Day: Do you think Goldenfur will pull through and survive, and why do you think Irvine helped Sparrow?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating late...again. School and tests were crazy, and my creativity and concentration were pretty much drained out of me. But today, God has given me my writing back! YAY! XD So here's the new chapter!**

**Rider4life: He might not ... but you never know... As to Irvine, you'll see a bit more of him in the next chapter. Thank you! And YAY!**

**Birdflame: :) And I might...XD Who knows!? And LOLZ! Possibly some day, though probably not at this moment. My trip was amazing! Thank you for asking! We got to help a lot of people and share the good news of Jesus Christ!**

**WhenCowsFly: LOLZ! OMSC! Goldenfur is _Snow!_ I just realized that! AAAH! And maybe...though probably not**

**Zion The Cookie Empress: Nothing, I just felt like putting one in! :P**

**And now ... THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Gold

Gold tromped across the territory at the end of a platoon of she-cats, griping and grumbling and complaining about pretty much everything.

"The sky's too blue here," she groaned for at least the millionth time, kicking a pebble.

"Will you _shut up!?" _a cream and white she-cat snapped, baring her fangs angrily.

"We're_ trying_ to hunt!" exclaimed a brown spotted cat, her amber eyes ablaze with frustration.

"And _I'm _too busy having fun complaining to care!" Gold retaliated with a sharp glare and a smirk. These she-cats annoyed her—always taking orders from toms. Puh! Why would they even consider doing that? Those badger-brained toms couldn't think their way through a straight tunnel!

The two shut up at that, not giving the golden tabby the time of day, and whisked away towards a distant tree with a silvery grey she-cat following after them at a flick of their tails. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, the fawn tabby to-be that had been standing off to the side let out a sigh of relief.

"Great Scourge! I thought they'd never leave!" she burst out, prompting a nod from the ginger and white cat standing next to her.

Gold raised a brow, blue-green eyes twinkling with questions. "And that's good?"

The long-furred she-cat's eyes opened wide with surprise. "_Of course!_ I thought you of all cats would understand how absolutely _annoying _those three are!" She paused for a moment to consider a thought, her bright amber eyes narrowing in concentration. "Well, minus Ashen. She just follows them around and stays quiet."

"The grey one?" the former apprentice asked.

"Yup! That's her. She's always been silent; I envy her for that…. but not much else." Before Gold could ask why, the creamy fawn cat plunged into an explanation. "She's Irvine's promised, you see, and he's the lowest-ranking of the to-be fighters. That means she eats last and gets pushed around the most, if you don't know….. Well, second to last, now that Sparrow's an Addendum." She gave the brown-striped she-cat an apologetic glance before switching topics. "Since you're Zadimus's promised, you're the highest-ranking to-be hunter now."

Gold scoffed, speaking back in a set voice of command, "I'm_ nobody's_ 'promised.' Who needs toms when you're an awesome she-cat?"

The two Bloodclan she-cats gasped in horror, their eyes going wide and their pelts fluffing up. "B—B—But that's blasphemy," the ginger whispered in a small, scared, sweet-sounding voice, "The Scourge could have you executed for that!"

Gold rolled her eyes. "Blood? I could take him on no problem!"

The other to-be spoke up again, her eyes wide and troubled, maybe even scared, "But Blood's part of the royal line of Scourges! No one can beat him!"

The golden she-cat just flicked an ear and said, "That's fox-dung! He's a cat, just like anybody else. He's not even a leader, for Starclan's sake! He doesn't have nine lives!"

"Well that may be true but—"

"Nope! No buts! I'm right," Gold said frankly, "And you she-cats are putting yourselves down."

The ginger tabby she-cat looked up hopefully, her eyes sparking with hidden emotion. "Putting ourselves down?"

"Yeah!" the former apprentice proclaimed, "She-cats can do everything toms can do, and we can do it better! This whole pile of fox-dung you cats call a clan life is just a lie to keep you from showing those toms who's boss!"

"Really?" they both asked in unison, their fur lying down as their interest and curiosity peaked.

Gold nodded. "Where I come from, toms and she-cats are considered equal—even though we're awesomer—and she-cats can become leaders."

"That's amazing," the ginger and white she-cat mewed, her dark amber eyes wide and anticipating, "How do they do that?"

"We train," she replied simply, "I can show you how to fight and stuff, and you can help me stay off Bloodclan's radar in return. Deal?"

The white-bellied to-be immediately nodded, and so did the fawn one after a small moment of consideration. Gold smiled, glad that there were at least two cats in this place that had _some_ sense!

"So," the former apprentice mewed with a small smile of embarrassment, "I totally forgot to ask you what your names are."

"I'm Velora," said the marbled fawn she-cat, "And this is Velvet." The now-named Velvet gave a small smile in greeting.

Gold smiled widely back. "Well then, Velvet and Velora, before we start our world domination, what's on the menu for hunting today?"

Velora shrugged. "Whatever comes up when we set the trap with our blood-meat."

The golden she-cat didn't bother with asking what that was; she knew she'd find out soon enough. "Lead the way then."

Velora nodded and turned to whisper in Velvet's ear. The ginger and white she-cat nodded in response and slipped off into the surrounding rocks, disappearing entirely. Eerie shrieks and squeals followed soon after, confounding Gold when Velora smiled in anticipation.

"This is when a bird or other predator is lured to us," she whispered, white-tipped tail flicking, "Hide in the bushes over there and jump on it when I give the two-ear-flick signal."

Confused and a little curious, Gold silently followed her directions and concealed herself within the sparse undergrowth. It was no lush forest, but it would do.

Seconds later, Velvet came back with a bloodied and ripped apart rabbit in her jaws—her own form splattered and smeared with its blood—and laid it in the middle of the open, rocky area. She ducked and hid for cover, amber eyes watching the skies, within moments of preforming the action, and in the nick of time too. A loud caw split the air, and a giant bird was soon descending upon the mutilated prey. It didn't have long to relish in its victory, though, because Velora flicked her ears twice and initiated the strike. Gold didn't need further instruction; she'd figured out the plan. With a mighty leap, she burst out of the shrubbery and landed on top of the bird, where she promptly began to dig her claws and jaws into its neck, trying to sever its spine. It was a little bit harder than breaking a forest bird's bones, but Gold managed. Velvet and Velora helped as well, though not in the cleanliest way. When the bird was down for the count, the two turned to her with wide, excited eyes.

"You're a natural!" Velora exclaimed, smiling widely and looking happy despite the blood on her white muzzle, "I've never seen a cat catch on to eagle-hunting so fast!"

"Is that what this bird is?" Gold asked, nudging the red-coated animal.

"Yeah." The white-pawed she-cat tipped her head to the side questioningly. "Do you not have them where you're from?"

The former apprentice thought back for a moment. "Nope. But that was a pretty cool way to take such a big thing down!"

"It's the only way we can eat," Velvet mewed softly, her eyes distant.

Gold smiled jovially, feeling lighter than she had since she got here. "Well it's a fun way to eat! Do we take this back to the cave now or something?"

The two nodded and went to retrieve the eagle. On their way back, Gold was less than pleased to see that the other three to-be's had seized similar prey, it's broken body in much the same state as their own bird, and they all silently deposited their catches in the blood-meat pile—as Gold was informed—before being given time to be in their promised's supervision. Gold was lucky on this count, as Zadimus—the flea-bag—was busy training with the other to-be's. And so, after a few minutes, Sparrow approached her with a worried look in her eyes and said, "Goldenfur's been hurt; he's not doing too well."

"Stupid badger," Gold mumbled, heading off towards the direction Sparrow informed her to go to, "What's he got himself into this time?"

* * *

**And thus, Gold's world domination begins! MHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Question Of The Day: So, do you think Gold will spark a movement, or will she end up getting herself killed?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two in a day! Here's another treat! XD**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sparrow

After speaking to Gold, Sparrow went out in search of that odd tom. He'd helped her, and she needed to know why. Goldenfur would be fine for the time being, she knew, because she made sure he was stable before she left, even though the gray tom had told her not to help him. That in itself was definitely a mystery worth solving.

_I wonder if he knew because he's an alien!_ Sparrow thought as she peered around the cavern, looking for the queer cat of interest. _Or maybe Mister Chunky Squirrel told him I'm a medicine cat apprentice! OOOH! Mister Chunky Squirrel is always so fun! He tastes good too…._ She licked her lips as she thought this, remembering how she hadn't eaten in a while, but her thoughts were cut short as a gray form was shoved out of the dark tunnel that Goldenfur had come out of.

"And stay out, you she-cat lover! You're weaker than a mouse!" a voice yowled, and Sparrow identified it as Zadimus'.

_I wonder why he's saying such mean things. Oh well! I forgive him! He doesn't really mean it!_

She bounced over to the gray and white tom as he left the area, humming a, "La la la la," as she did so. "Hello!" she mewed from behind him, causing him to start in surprise and whirl around with wide auburn eyes.

"Great Scourge! You scared the blood-meat out of me!" he exclaimed, licking his chest in embarrassment as he regained his composure.

Sparrow cocked her head to the side, green eyes twinkling. "Why? Am I scary? Did I sound like a thunderpath monster? _OOOOH! DID I SOUND LIKE AN ALIEN?_"

She watched as he tried to contain his rising emotions, but the laughter bubbled over and he was soon chuckling.

"N—no," he coughed out through the fit, breathing heavily to catch his breath—Sparrowpaw noticed his side was bruised and he was favoring his right paw—as the laughter subsided, "You just surprised me, is all."

"I'm_ surprising_," the petite spotted she-cat asked with wide, adorable eyes.

He smiled at her and nodded deeply. "_Yes._ I didn't hear you behind me."

"Why did you tell me not to heal Goldenfur?"

Her sudden question obviously caught him off guard—she had already asked him a million questions in her mind, so it seemed perfectly normal to her—and he did a double-take. "B—because they would hurt you if you did, Bloodclan. They don't like helping, or kindness, or happiness. It's eat or be eaten, survive or die, only the strongest genes are passed on."

"Well that's weird," Sparrow mewed, sitting down. She had to look straight up to see his face now. "Why do they do that?"

"Well … um … because," he paused again, sitting down and then reaching a paw up to scratch his fur-tipped ear, "It's just the way we've always done it."

"Hmm….." Sparrow considered this and then said brightly, "Okay!"

He smiled at her, his face lighting up as happiness pushed through the wall of blue gloom. "Thank you," he mewed softly.

"Why?"

"You showed me some joy in this life." He gave her a sad smile and got to his paws. "Be careful. You can't trust these cats," he informed her, and then he was gone.

Sparrow remained sitting, her mind—for the first time—struggling to grasp a concept.

* * *

Chapter 10: Goldenfur

Goldenfur _ached._ Every part of his body felt like it was on fire, and his muscles screamed in protest when he tried to move. It was agony … but it was worth it.

"Are you feeling okay?" Greyleaf's worried voice floated softly into his ears, and he smiled in response, opening his blue eyes to look at her beautiful face.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to be strong, "They're only flesh wounds; I'll be fine."

She didn't look too convinced, and he knew she was feeling unhelpful and unneeded. It pained him to see her unhappy, so he cringed a little and said, "Though they do sting a little, and this blood in my fur is driving me nuts."

"I can fix that!" she offered immediately, darting closer to lick the wounds clean.

Goldenfur sighed in relief as the densely caked clots in his fur were slowly and carefully removed by her gentle tongue, and he was secretly glad that he'd been beaten so badly—anything to get Greyleaf's love and attention. She seemed so worried nowadays, even though her condition had gotten better since they left the clans; he was glad that his momentary problem was getting her mind off of things. Well, that and it gave him time to be with her. Alone. Without that fox-hearted Pinestar around.

Just when Goldenfur thought the tom was okay, he'd gone and turned on them, and for what? Some power! It was ridiculous! Why would anyone give up Greyleaf and her kits for—for this!? With every passing moment, Goldenfur's hatred for the dark brown tom grew. If he even dared come near Greyleaf, Goldenfur would give him the thrashing of his life!

As if sensing his anger and tenseness, Greyleaf asked, "Goldenfur, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he murmured, shoving away his fury. All it would do was ruin his time with Greyleaf.

She settled down beside him, her silvery grey pelt against his. "You're thinking about Pinestar, aren't you." It was more of a statement that a question.

His head whipped up to look at her—pain sprung up because of the movement, but what was done was done—incredulousness in his eyes. "How did you—"

She sighed, cutting him off, and mewed, "We're in here because of him, aren't we?"

Goldenfur bit back a quick response. This topic was thin ice. One wrong move, and she might fall to pieces again. He didn't trust himself to say the right thing, so he just nodded instead.

Greyleaf closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Then is it bad that I still love him."

_Ouch,_ Goldenfur thought, cringing inside, _friend zone._ "I—I," he said before he paused, trying to think of what to say that wouldn't change her mind about anything one way or the other. That was her choice, not his. "I really don't know."

She laid her head down on her lighter grey paws with a sigh. "Neither do I. I don't know anything anymore."

Desperate to console her, knowing the promises he was about to make were probably not going to come true, he mewed, "That's not true. You know lots of things."

"Like what?" She didn't open her eyes.

"Like …. Like that Goldenpaw is as stubborn as a badger, and that Sparrowpaw is as sweet as honey, and that the Gathering happens on full moons and that—"

"Goldenfur, just stop," she said, her ears down, "That was back home, not here. Everything's different."

"Maybe," he meowed quietly, "But not us. Have hope, we'll find a way out of this, I promise."

She gave him a small smile and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Have I ever told you how much I love that optimism of yours?"

Goldenfur felt his heart skip a beat and a warm feeling flow through him. "No," he answered, "But I'd like to hear more of it."

She laughed against him, pulling away with brighter eyes and a more hopeful countenance. "Then keep it up, Goldenfur. Be the sun."

* * *

**Awww! Now there's a sweet Greyleaf and Goldenfur moment!**

**Question Of The Day: What do you think Greyleaf was referencing to when she told Goldenfur to "Be the sun." ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here's another random weekday update! (Don't count on this being my new update time, though) My idea well has been running extremely dry,—someone must be stealing all my water! DX —so I couldn't think of anything to write over the weekend and I wrote this today because I'm bored and don't have any books to read at the moment. _So_..._yeah_...this chapter isn't all that interesting, though it does introduce a new character and more hints about Bloodclan. Feel free to review your guesses about what life is like and stuff there! :P**

**Rider4life: 10- Yay! I think she might be able to do it too! 11- True! It's also a reference from a book series that I like! XD**

**WhenCowsFly: 10- LOLZ! So true! XD 11- Yes, that is part of it. :)**

**Raeda2001: 10- Thanks! And she might... look at the allegiances and try to guess who is most likely to join her! 11- IKR! LOOOOOVVVVEEEEE TRIANGLE!**

**Birdflame: Thanks! It was awesome! And I don't know about eating him...I guess you could if you wanted to, but you'd have to hike to these make-believe mountains to do it! XD**

**Guest: LOLZ! XD**

**Zion The Cookie Empress: Yep! You hit the nail on the head!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Greyleaf

Greyleaf had to leave Goldenfur. It was inevitable, she supposed. Life here was so unlike life back in Thunderclan. In this place, there was no room for love.

With a sigh, the silver tabby she-cat shrugged off her discomfort and padded briskly across the, now dark, cavern to join the ever-growing bundle of hunters. Thankfully, she wasn't the last to arrive, so Noire didn't have ample ground for another loathsome chastising. Within a few minutes, all of the other hunters had arrived—well, all except one. Amada was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Greyleaf eventually asked, speaking to a light ginger she-cat in her close vicinity.

The she-cat shuffled her white paws uneasily, and her also white muzzle twitched as well. "You'll see," she murmured, green eyes staring down at the floor.

The waiting seemed like forever, the anxiety welling up with each passing second. Greyleaf found herself combing the cave for movement, for a flicker of cream fur, maybe a flash of brown eyes, but the cave was eerily silent. The cold, unfamiliar stars outside seemed to cackle in an eerie whisper as time passed on with the speed of molasses. Greyleaf felt like the whole morning had passed before there was even a whisker of any cat's presence.

It was then that she heard the yelp of pain.

"Out of here you worthless whelp!" an angry male voice raged. "I'm done with you!"

Seconds after the shout rang through the cavern, Amada's cream form was seen bolting out of a different tunnel that Greyleaf hadn't seen before. She faintly wondered what the tunnel led to, but when the brown-eyed she-cat appeared at her side, Greyleaf's attention was turned to her.

"What happened?" she asked incredulously, eyes wide and concerned.

Amada just panted, sucking in lungful after lungful of air. At this point, she couldn't have responded if he wanted to. Her body was covered in battered spots, even with some fur sawed away here and there. Bruises could be seen welling up along her sides, spine, and face, and blood was even seen dripping out of gashes on her stomach.

The ginger tabby she-cat from before stepped closer, casting a quick glance to see if Noire was occupied with her gossiping to a few other hunters. "She's barren," she said with a sorrowful glace at Amada.

"Barren?" Greyleaf asked, her green eyes glittering with questions that threatened to spill over. "Why should that matter?"

The white-pawed hunter closed her eyes and mewed, "Kits are power here. If you can't produce future hunters and fighters, you're useless." She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, looking Greyleaf in the eye. "It's only a matter of time before Zindo finds out and throws her to the Addendums. He'd rather be without a Promised than have a barren one. It's a disgrace."

Greyleaf remembered that that was the title Sparrowpaw had, but Amada let out a choked sob, breaking her train of thought, and the hunter shot Noire and her clique another quick look before placing a soft paw on the cream she-cat's. Amada straightened at this, and the sob and gesture of kindness were gone as soon as they had appeared, while Greyleaf watched on disbelievingly.

_How could they do that to her?_ She thought, _That's horrible! To throw away a cat like they're a piece of crow-food! _

Greyleaf felt rage bubble up in her, and she was about to stomp right up to the badger-heart that had done this and give him a piece of her mind when Noire's sharp voice stabbed into her ears.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?"

Greyleaf shoved down her anger and replied in a strained voice as she turned around to face the murky green-eyed hunter. "Nowhere."

Noire snorted but didn't offer further acknowledgment of Greyleaf's existence. "So, as I was saying," the swirled ginger and black she-cat began. "Just because Bloodclan's numbers have dropped doesn't mean that you have a smaller quota to fill. Each of you must still bring in an eagle, five hares, seven mice, and twelve pikas each day." At the sound of that much work to do, Greyleaf expected groans of protest to rise, but the Bloodclan hunters were as steely and stoic as ever. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Noire," came the monotone response.

"Then you are dismissed!"

Immediately, the cats disbanded and began streaming out of the cave, moving as fluidly as water. Lagging behind, Greyleaf followed Amada and the ginger she-cat as they left the complex and braved the chilly morning air beyond. Her pelt became soaked as she left, and that made it even worse, but the silvery-grey former warrior trudged on with her teeth chattering ceaselessly until she caught up to the two of them.

"H—h—hey, w—wait for m—me," she stuttered, and the two slowed down so that she could catch up.

Remarkably, their pelts were dry—not a single drop of water on them. Greyleaf wished she had kept her fur water-free and self-consciously began grooming the liquid out of her own fur. The two hunters waited mutely for her to finish, and when she did, the tabby was the first to speak up.

"Why did you come after us?" she mewed, green eyes unreadable.

Amada gave the other she-cat a small shove—the first act of playfulness Greyleaf had seen. "She's not like the others, Ellena, you can relax."

Ellena's eyes were searching, hopeful, as she looked at her comrade. "Are you sure? She came here with Death."

The cream hunter nodded. "She's not like us, but she's not like them either. She's known the k—k—ki—kine—kindness…" She sounded out the word with uncertainty, her brown eyes unfocused in concentration. "—of the clans."

Ellena turned back to Greyleaf with wide, awed eyes. "You've known the Forbidden? You've actually felt love? Joy? Kindness? Is this true?"

Greyleaf nodded, baffled at the lack of feeling that seemed to be present in all Bloodclan cats.

The ginger tabby was suddenly sitting at her paws, her eyes wide and kit-like. "Oh, please tell me! I've always wanted to know what love is! Does it really feel like the burning of a thousand fire ant stings? Are the legends true?"

"I—I don't know," Greyleaf answered slowly. "I guess it doesn't feel like that…"

Ellena turned to Amada with lighted eyes. "Did you hear that, Amada? There's hope!"

The cream she-cat smiled. "I always knew there was," she mewed in her soft voice. Then, her features hardened as she became more serious. "But we'll have to ask more questions later. For now, we need to fill our quota."

With a reluctant nod, Ellena got back to her paws and beckoned with her tail for Greyleaf to follow them. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So...that was the chapter. I hope it was okay, even though not much interesting really happened. **

**Question Of The Chapter: Do you think Bloodclan will find out Amada is barren? Why or why not?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peeplez! This is the oober-special mother's day chapter of Greyleaf's journey! Starring ... (drum roll) ... GOLD! XD WhenCowsFly and I have been discussing this for weeks, and the day has finally arrived! ... And can you guess what Gold will be doing? ... (another drum roll) ... BABYSITTING! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**NOW DERE WILL BE REVIEW ANSERING!**

**Rider4life: LOLZ! They pretty much do! XD**

**WhenCowsFly: *diez from laughing so hard* That! Is! _Hilarious!_ EVERYONE MUST COME TO ZE SEMINAR! TICKETS ARE FIVE BILLION MICE EACH!**

**Raeda2001: Yeah... it's certainly very likely. And me too, bud, me too. Plus, you're right, Zindo is a jerk!**

**Birdflame: LOLZ! ZADIMUS STEW FOR EVERYONE!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Gold

"Wait….you want me to do _what!?"_

It was just past dawn when Zadimus had confronted her, his steely orange glare trying to pierce through her indestructible armor of awesomeness. He growled, his claws pricking the stone floor with a sharp clang.

"I _said _that you have to supervise the kits today!" he snarled at her, pacing back and forth in a predatory way that Gold supposed was intended to intimidate her.

Well, it didn't. "I don't give a mouse tail about your badger-dung Bloodclan kits! I'm no kit-sitter!"

Zadimus's lip curled as his face twisted in disgust, and his tail lashed back and forth. "Yes, you are! No dignified tom is going to watch over those mewling whelps!"

"Dignified my butt," Gold mumbled under her breath, kicking a stray stone.

"What was that?" His tone was icy, demanding.

She looked up at him, smiling innocently. "Nothing, sweetheart!"

The dark brown tom narrowed his eyes at her, detecting the obvious sarcasm, but he offered no further comment and left her presence swiftly.

And thus, Gold was left to oversee kits.

Mouse-brained.

Dung-smelling.

_Bloodclan!_

Kits!

Grumbling, she stomped across the cave and into the designated tunnel. Inside, it was pretty well-lit, and the golden tabby she-cat could easily see the seven small forms strutting about the enclosed space. At this, she groaned inwardly—she didn't need more arrogant cats with nothing to back their claims. At least she could fulfill her declarations of awesomeness! These little puff-balls had no evidence to their proclamation; they were barely the size of her paw!

Noticing the golden cat, a gray, black, and dark ginger tom-kit rushed up to her and demanded, "I want milk! Give it to me!"

"Uh, no," Gold said briskly, shoving the annoying pest off to the side with her paw.

"But I want it!" he wailed, thumping his paws angrily on the floor.

"And now you know how it feels to want," the golden she-cat retorted, "Good for you."

Ignoring his further whines of protest, she made her way to the back of the den and sat down. Several kits immediately ran up to her, pawing furiously at her legs and tail in a desperate attempt to secure attention. Gold shooed one away with a lighter golden paw and thought, _What do I even to with these … __**things**__?_

After thirty minutes of trying to ignore their constant, high-pitched whining, she found out.

"Will you just _SHUT UP ALREADY!"_ Gold yowled at them, seething.

The she-cats immediately fell silent, and the toms followed soon after. Gold cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes in calculation.

"Stand at attention," she ordered, testing out a theory.

The three females complied, their posture ram-rod straight. At this, though, only the ginger and dark brown males adopted the pose. The other two glared up at her with leery, dark eyes.

"Why should we listen to you?" the tri-color tom from earlier declared haughtily.

Gold raised a brow. "You've got to be kidding me. Are you seriously asking that question?"

"Yeah!" The auburn brown tom-kit exclaimed, his gray-tipped tail held high. "We're toms, and you're just an eagle-brained she-cat! So why do you get to tell us what to do?"

The former apprentice chuckled, faintly amused at his inability to comprehend the simple fact of her amazingness. "Well, let's see," she answered, pausing and putting a paw to her muzzle as if thinking. "For one, you're just a smelly kit, and for two, I'm older than you. Plus, I'm _awesomer_ and have a higher ranking than you," she said, drawing on the knowledge she had gleaned from Velvet and Velora. "So suck it up."

The two kits looked almost—their faces displayed confusion and apprehension—ready to challenge her again when the sound of rhythmically slapping paws on stone echoed from the tunnel entrance. Zadimus's large form appeared soon after.

"Well well well," he said, orange eyes bright with ….. _was that appraisal!?_ "It looks like you're useful for something after all."

She glared at him, momentarily forgetting the squealing whelps nipping at her heels. "_Excuse_ me?"

The black-striped tom snickered, though it didn't sound quite as harsh as before. "You've got a knack for taking care of these scat-makers." He sauntered in and kicked the black she-kit aside, grinning cheekily at her. "Some she-cats are too soft on them, but _you _…" He ran his tail underneath her chin, and she snapped at him. This only brought more predatory smiles, however. "You're a natural."

Before she could give what was going to be an amazing retort, he meowed, "But it's time to pass the duty to another worthless she-cat." He flourished his paw towards the tunnel entrance. "You're free to go."

Gold wasted no time; she swept past him with her nose held high and exited the den, glad to be rid of the place. Zadimus soon followed, brushing past her with another wicked, pleased grin. She shuddered and quickly left the area—and his odious presence. Sitting at the far side of the cavern, Gold made herself comfortable as she watched the rest of the cats scurry around.

"You busy?" She heard a soft voice say.

Looking up, Gold saw that it was her mother, and she shrugged. "Not really."

Greyleaf settled down beside her, wrapping her fluffy tail around her body and over her paws. "I—" the former warrior began, stopping abruptly to gather her words. "I—I just want to say that I'm sorry for getting you in this mess. If I—if I had just stayed together and not lost it, you and Sparrowpaw and Nightpaw would be back in Thunderclan, safe and happy." Gold looked over and saw tears coming from her mother's eyes. "I—I'm just so sorry!"

Her mother was sobbing now, and Gold felt her hardened heart melt. She reached out a paw and buried her head in Greyleaf's chest. "Don't beat yourself up, Mom," she mewed tenderly, speaking from your heart. "None of this is your fault, and I forgive you, anyways."

Greyleaf wiped the tears from her eyes with a paw. "R—really?"

Gold smiled and licked her mother's forehead. "Really."

* * *

**So that was the mother's day special! (Even if it was a bit short and rushed. I was time crunching.) Gold is charging twenty billion dollars an hour to babysit, so sign up now! XD**

**Question Of The Chapter: Just ... Zadimus. What are you people thinking about him?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's your weekly update! I hope it provides you with more insight into Bloodclan life! :D**

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!**

**Rider4life: Yes, Gold is his promised. Sorry if I didn't state it obviously enough. As to the rest, I cannot answer them without disclosing valuable information. XD**

**Raven that flies at night: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! And yay! I love having more readers and reviewers to give me feedback! *half-smiles* Does you dislike of him have anything to do with his being a jerk so far? XD**

**Zion The Cookie: LOLZ! You may be on to sonething there!**

**WhenCowsFly: XD You make me laugh so much!**

**Raeda2001: Yay! I'm happy that you like it! And I just wanna say thank you for your continuingly faithful reviews. :) It means a lot to know that I'll always get one.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Goldenfur

Time passed, days and half-moons wore on, and Goldenfur watched—his heart growing sadder every day—as his beloved family fell into a rhythmic life in Bloodclan. With his wounds healing, he saw less and less of Greyleaf, and the Bloodclan cats took every opportunity they could to disgrace him with the fact that he had feelings for her. After being punished time and time again, he soon learned that love was a forbidden thing, one of the many outlawed freedoms in this place.

And sadly, he could understand _why_.

Among other things, the toms had several 'vitally important' duties. First and foremost was honing their fighting skills. Day after day, Goldenfur would walk into that same dark hole that had once haunted and caused him so much pain to spar with the Bloodclan toms. He had felt so outmatched—at first. But with time, his strength grew, and his muscles toned. With more and more practice, he began to unlock the secret to staying alive and unharmed in a fight: attack first, use speed rather than brawn, and get away at every chance possible.

Secondly, the toms were tasked with their own personal missions—quests, if one could think about them that way. Goldenfur watched time and time again as Ecthrois, a dark gray marbled tabby who was the highest-ranking tom, approached fighter after fighter and secretly informed them of their task. The chosen cat would then eat a picking from the blood-meat pile and dissapear through the cascading curtain of water that entrapped them within this place. After a time, the cat would then return to whisper news of their results into Ecthrois' ear. The former Thunderclan warrior swore that he would one day escape by this means.

And the third duty...Goldenfur didn't even want to think about.

Shaking his head to clear it of such vile, repulsive thoughts, the golden tom leapt out of the way as Vladimir, one of the less extreme Bloodclan cats, barreled at him in a head charge. Goldenfur then counter-attacked with a scoring paw that left deeply trailing claw marks down the fighter's dark brown-furred side. Then, before the amber-eyed tom could whirl around like lightning to trip him, Goldenfur retreated back a few paces into the clear.

Shouts for blood started cascading higher, and Goldenfur watched as one of the two-be's—a short-furred ginger—yowled a battle cry and burst from the crowd to run at Vladimir. Goldenfur chuckled internally. Of course the trainee would go after the actual Bloodclan cat, instead of the inexperienced newcomer. All the better to boost his position.

Melding back into the crowd to come between a light-ish gray to-be with white markings and a plain gray fighter named Wolf, Goldenfur watched as the two Bloodclan cats faced one another, snarling viciously. He winced, subconciously flicking his kinked tail. These were always the worst parts of the game, when a to-be would challenge a trained fighter.

All he could say was, they went berserk.

First came the horrible, ear-splitting yowling. It would rattle violently through his bones as the two cats circled one another, growing more and more hyped by the second. Then, the rest of the toms would join in, raising a cacophony of wails that echoed painfully through the enclosure. Not soon after followed the red eyes.

Yes. _Red eyes._

Goldenfur didn't know how it worked, or what it was. He just knew that the signs were obvious, and they meant trouble. The Bloodclan toms' eyes would begin to pulsate in crimson tones, gradually growing brighter and brighter until their eyes were aflame and the corners seemed to pull diagonally upward like those of a demon. Claws would unsheathe, gigantic and hooked like those of eagles, and the whole bodies of the cats would almost double into a gargantuan size. Muscles bulged, and teeth grew longer to become menacingly large fangs.

Then, the fighting would begin.

The toms would move like lightning across his vision, their body's blurs as they smashed and howled in pain and fury. When a cat was thrown into a wall, the whole cave shook, and cracks spiderwebbed from the impact point. Every inch of the cavern was covered in such lacerations, stone stained deeply from generations and generations of bloodshed.

It was dirty business.

Luckily for Goldenfur, though, was that such matches would leave the cavern too bloody to be used, for the foul-smelling ooze would coat everything, preventing the traction needed to carry out a battle. And thus, when Vladimir had put the to-be in his place after a grueling fight, the cats were disbanded to carry out their second and third duties.

Filing out of the cavern in single file, the golden tom emerged into the main cave and retreated to the shadows to groom the blood from his pelt. It has matted annoyingly between his claws, and it took him a full fifteen minutes to clean it all out. While doing so, he felt a slight breeze brush past him, sending chills up his spine. The tabby tom whirled around to seek the source of this presence, but all he could see was a trace of white flickering through the ever-shifting shadows.

Shaking it off and returning to his task, Goldenfur finished the chore and then set out to observe the happenings of the cats around him. He watched as Sparrowpaw bounced around jovially, smiling at each and every cat that crossed her path, and earned herself a swift kick in the legs.

Growling softly, the tabby male turned to look as a disgruntled Goldenpaw stalked out of the kit-den, her teeth bared in a snarl as she passed her smug-looking Promised. Narrowing his eyes, Goldenfur vowed to give that little fox-heart what was coming to him at the next fighting session.

Suddenly, the sound of parting waters caught his ear, and he watched as Greyleaf returned with her—he guessed he could call them friends—usual group of hunters, carrying their daily quota load. Goldenfur found it ridiculous that they had to catch so much, but the assignment had certainly done Greyleaf some good. Her form had filled out nicely; she looked more in shape than she ever had in Thunderclan. So, even though he hated that her job was so hard on her, Goldenfur was glad for it. He waved his tail at her in greeting, and she waved her own back before returning to the task at hand.

His blue eyes turned away from her, alighting upon Death and Nightpaw walking side-by-side with Blood. He scoffed, muttering curses at the two brothers. Those two were as thick as thieves, never leaving each other's sides. And, of course, Nightpaw followed Pinestar wherever he went. Goldenfur had no qualms with that—yet. He knew the apprentice was smart; there had to be a reason behind his actions. There just _had_ to!

"Thinking about something, Gilt?" A smooth voice crooned, and Goldenfur's head jerked up too see Death standing over him, smirking.

The blue-eyed tom glared, his lip curling. "What do you want, Death?"

"Tsk. Tsk," Blood chastised, holding up a paw and inspecting his long, eagle talon-enhanced claws. "You'd think he'd have the mental capacity, after all this time, to understand."

Goldenfur continued to glare as Death snickered and answered, "Yes, brother, I think you are very much correct."

The bright-pelted tabby got to his paws and curtly said, "Just tell me already."

Death rolled his amber eyes, and Blood grinned cunningly. "I'm sending you out on your first mission, Gilt."

"Mission?" Goldenfur couldn't believe it. His prayers to Starclan had been answered!

The wicked smile widened, and the russet Scourge gave the former warrior a smug look. "Oh, yes. And you'll love it. You see, you three are heading back to that carrion-rot you call a home to carry out some... unfinished business." He cackled maniacally, his looming body shaking with the force of it.

Death joined in on the malevolent laughter and then thrust a paw at Goldenfur. "Night, keep your eyes on him _at all times_. Is that _understood?" _He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a slow-minded kit.

Nightpaw nodded, his movements unbearably dim-witted and simple. His normally bright amber eyes were glazed as they slothfully turned to look at him, setting Goldenfur's mind screaming.

_By Starclan! What have they done to him!?_

* * *

**Question Of The Chapter: You guys answer his question. What _have_ they done to Nightpaw? That, and what do you think is up with the red eyes?**

**I'm gonna tell ya, it's been a while since I've been able to just write without having to jam my head into a wall repeatedly. Thank the Lord for that! This chapter was fun to write, and it should raise more questions than answers if I've done it right! LOLZ! Accidental homophone rhyme! Anyways, thank you for reading! And please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for it being soooooo long since I've updated! DX For some reason, even though Summer should be a booming time for story-writing, I just haven't been able to muster up the inspiration. DX Again, I am sooooooo sorry, and I'll try my best to start getting regular updates on my stories again!**

**Rider4Life: Great theory!**

**Storm of Golden Fire: XD Great theory as well!**

**Raeda2001: Aww! Thank you!**

**Birdflame: XD Also a great theory! Plus I'll make sure to tell him you think so... :P**

* * *

Chapter 15: Gold

Seething, her eyes narrowed, Gold stalked out of the kits' den for the umpteenth time and smacked Zadimus across the muzzle with her tail on her way past. His grunt of agitation brought a smug smile to her lips—it was _his_ fault that she was stuck doing this horrible, demeaning job, after all! She thought she deserved some respect, but _no!_ He just _had_ to torture her! Gold smacked her paw down on the stone below and lashed her tail, vowing to get revenge.

"Hey, Gold!" the whisper came, excited, and the tabby she-cat turned her head to see Velora's bright amber eyes in the shadows nearby.

"What is it?" she whispered back, padding over.

The fawn she-cat's eyes darted to where Zadimus stood, speaking to a large dark brown tom who looked to be his father before she murmured even quieter, "Your brother is leaving today, on a mission with Gilt and Death. This'll be the last time you'll see him for at least two days. Oh! And are we still on for training tomorrow night?"

Gold lifted her gaze to where Night was standing with Gilt, Blood, and Death. "Yes, we are," she said, walking away from her and towards her kin.

As she walked, one scenario went through her mind: she'd walk up, demand that Night pay attention to her, and bring him back to being her brother. He would have to say yes, of course. There was no other way for this to end, and Gold _was going to_ get her way.

So when she marched up and said, "Night, we need to talk," she expected the response she was sure she was going to get.

But all he did was blink.

_Blink!_

"Nightpaw! Now you listen to me _this instant!"_ Gold yowled, her rage bursting as she snapped. "You are going to walk right over there, open your mouth, and talk to me!" When he just stared blankly at her, she shouted even louder, her claws coming out tensely. "NIGHTPAW! I _DEMAND _IT!"

"You're not going to get a response that way," a cold voice crooned, and Gold jerked her head away from her fox-brained brother to see Blood's scathing amber eyes.

"What do you mean—" She almost added eagle-brain, but thought better of it.

He snickered and said darkly, "That one's as dim-witted as a mouse. You won't be getting anything out of him."

"How _dare_ you!" Gold snarled, baring her teeth and flattening her ears in outrage.

Blood's glare hardened, his eyes blackening as the conceited smile faded from his lips, and he stepped forward dangerously.

Gold was ready to lower herself into a fighting crouch when Death's dark tabby pelt passed in front of her.

"Forget her," he said scornfully, "She's not worth a whisker of our time."

Blood gave his brother a long hard look, and so did Gold, as she wondered why he would even involve himself in _her_ argument. It was _her _chance to beat Blood up, after all! And she hoped that he felt mouse-brained for getting in her way, but the only thing in his countenance was disgust for the she-cat standing next to them. And that _was not_ acceptable!

The former apprentice was just about ready to lash out at both of them when the russet tom straightened his stance and smirked at her. "Worthless, indeed. Let's go, brother. We must prepare for your journey."

The two then swept past her, arrogance permeating their mien, as she turned to look at Gilt with a gaping mouth. He just sighed sadly and walked away.

* * *

Chapter 15: Goldenfur

Goldenfur watched as Goldenpaw huffed and stormed away, her tail raised high in defiance, and felt a pang of worried concern throb in his heart. If she didn't lay low, she was going to get hurt.

They all were.

Goldenfur turned his eyes sadly to the apprentice that was like a son to him. Something must've happened to cause such an abrupt change in him. The question was _what?_ Seeing Goldenpaw walk away haughtily reminded the tom that Nightpaw could be just as headstrong when it came to certain situations, and his heart sank. What if Nightpaw had waited and tried to strike Blood when he wasn't looking? What if he had been found out and sent to the darkest depths of the Scourge's chamber, where unspeakable horrors occurred? What if they had beaten and tortured the sanity right out of him?

"N—Nightpaw?" Goldenfur tried tentatively, sadness lighting his eyes.

The gray-brown former apprentice slowly turned his amber eyes to him. "Not… name," he said haltingly, dully.

"_What?_" the golden tom exclaimed in a whisper, surprised and lifting with joy at the sight of a response. "Nightpaw, that's your name! You belong with us! With me and Greyleaf and your sisters!"

"No…." The dark tabby shook his head, steely eyes eerily and unmoving as they stared at him. "Me…. Bloodclan…."

"But Nightpaw, you can't just let them—"

"All ready, I presume?" Death's voice, thick with scorn, cut in, and Goldenfur turned his focus to glare at the cat that had stolen so much from him, not offering a response.

Nightpaw nodded and stood at attention, awaiting further orders and ignoring the former warrior's presence.

"Good," came the response. "Then follow me, Night." The dark brown tabby tom flicked his tail and began walking towards the waterfall exit.

Goldenfur reluctantly followed him—he had no choice, after all. Resist, you die. Resist hard enough, and your loved ones die…. _Or worse_…..

The golden tabby tom shivered with disgust and apprehension at that thought, and he cast a swift glance towards the hole of blackness that was the foreboding tunnel. He would never, _ever_ go in there, he vowed to himself. There was just no way in Starclan that he would do such horrible things to a she-cat, to anyone.

"Are you coming, you slug?" Death called dryly over his shoulder, unamused by his lack of a fast pace.

Goldenfur snorted and sped up so that he was tailing the two, wincing as they passed through the stinging waterfall's torrential downpour. In the moons spent stuck inside, he'd forgotten how much that hurt—and how much it soaked his pelt.

Shaking himself like a dog, the golden-pelted tom tried to dislodge the water from his pelt and moved to get away from the water as fast as possible, rushing past Death and Nightpaw to get there. And as he sat on the mountain ledge, he could feel their smug smirks and disapproving stares. Shoving off a shiver of rage, Goldenfur got back to his paws and left the rest of his pelt damp and unattended.

Death sauntered past and headed back towards the place where this all began, leaving Goldenfur feeling a sickening feeling in his chest.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**So again, sorry guys! For taking so long and for having such a short chapter! DX I shall try my best to make it up to yall!**

**Question Of The Chapter: Where do you think they are going; what kind of mission is this?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry again guys for another late chapter! I've been sooo off my game lately DX**

**Raven that flies at night: Cool! I love it when readers like you review on my stories! :D**

**Ivysky820: XD You are correct! But as to what it exactly is, that shall remain a mystery... And lol! Good luck with that, he's a really good fighter! XD**

**Raeda2001: LOLZ! I think Ivysky820's already got Death, but your welcome to try and take down Blood! XD And you may or may not be correct... I cannot answer that without giving stuffz away! :P An I'm so glad it did! :D**

**Storm of Golden Fire: Lol! You would know!**

**Now on to the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 16: Greyleaf

Greyleaf sadly watched the trio go,—her mate, her son, and her best friend—feeling a sorrowful pang in her heart. Who knew where they were going and when they would return? For all she knew, they wouldn't come back for moons.

With a sigh, the silvery-grey she-cat turned back to her comrades. The two were surprisingly kind, considering their upbringing and environment. Amada was looking at her with understanding, and Ellena smiled reassuringly.

"You know," the ginger hunter mewed, her green eyes lightening, "That Night of yours has been fairly passive to us, not really taking time to abuse us or anything."

Amada nodded in agreement. "I've only seen him bite or claw when he's told."

Greyleaf winced at the revealing of the fact that Nightpaw _had_ hurt some cats, but she gave her friends a small smile anyways. "Thank you."

They both smiled back, and Ellena replied, "Don't mention it."

The cream hunter then turned a sly grin to her friend. "Heyyyyyy, Greyleaf, you never _did_ get along to telling us about the…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "_Forbiddens_."

Greyleaf laughed, a tinkling chime of a sound. "Yeah! I guess I _did_ forget to do that!"

The other two didn't laugh, the lighthearted action was slightly beyond their ability. They hadn't yet learned how to be happy; Greyleaf would have to remedy that.

"Come on," she mewed, flicking her ringed, tabby tail. "Let's go talk outside."

The two Bloodclan she-cats followed obediently, walking silently behind her as they passed through the waterfall and into the territory. As the frigid air blew past them, bringing with it the sharp tang of snow, Greyleaf silently thanked Starclan that she'd finally figured out how to pass through the waterfall with dry fur. Then, trotting, she descended the perilous ledge and weaved through the now-familiar, rocky landscape. The three didn't stop until they were well away from the cave, well away from any prying eyes or treacherous ears.

Sitting down warily, their eyes open and ears pricked, the she-cats waited until they were absolutely certain that there was no one to witness what was about to occur.

"Okay then," Greyleaf breathed out when the moments of searching had finally passed. "What do you want to hear about first?"

"Love!" Ellena said quickly, scooting closer with perked ears and bright eyes.

Greyleaf smiled, chuckling affectionately. But then she paused, her gaze growing distant as she stared off into the horizon. "Love is….. It's like nothing you've ever felt before. It—it is strong, _powerful_. Love compels you to do things you would never have dreamed of doing." Her green eyes started to glisten with growing tears, tears of memory, tears of numbing pain. "When you love someone, you feel like…..like you can do anything, _will _do anything for them. You feel it in your soul, as a tingling in your paws, a tugging in your heart. When you're with someone you love, you feel like you can walk on air. When someone you love speaks to you, touches you, tells you that they love you, too…." She trailed off, her voice fading to a whisper as a single tear rolled down her face. "It's only you and him, and nothing else matters…" She choked as the memories came rushing back, threatening to compromise the walls she'd built to protect her from the flood. "It's the best feeling in the world," she murmured, eyes dropping to her paws as she struggled to contain the tears that threatened to overflow.

She faintly heard Ellena gasp, and she felt, as if far away, the pressing of two pelts against her. Knowing that her friends cared for her, despite what they'd been taught, gave Greyleaf strength, but that strength soon curdled to bitterness as she realized that it was not Pinestar that was comforting her.

"But love can hurt you," she spat out tartly. "When you put that trust in someone, it's like laying yourself belly-up in front of them and hoping they won't rip out your throat, rip out your heart." Greyleaf began to shake with the force of her anger, finally being released from its cage deep within. "That someone can rip your heart right out of you and leave you behind, broken and bleeding. When that happens, love leaves you vulnerable, broken." She lifted her head and bored her gaze into them. "Don't forget that."

Their only response was a silent look of awe and horror.

* * *

Chapter 16: Sparrow

Sparrow stretched, her fluffy tail curling over her back as she performed the languid action. Her spotted pelt ruffled as the she-cat returned to a sitting position, eyes moving to the to-be cave's exit.

The ginger tom named Kellam and the gray tom named Drace walked past, their forms casting fleeting shadows across the stone walkway. Sparrow briefly wondered where they were going, seeing as their training time in the dark tunnel was over, and she decided to ask them. After all, she couldn't read their minds! And even if she could, that would just be rude!

"Hello! Where're you going?" she mewed brightly, bouncing up to them.

The two slowly turned their heads back towards her, disgust permeating their features, rage burning in their eyes. For a split second, Sparrow felt an alien sliver of emotion worm its way into her heart—fear. But that sudden pulse of trepidation was gone as quick as it appeared, leaving no token in its wake, and she was all smiles and cuddles.

However, the two Bloodclan toms were not.

"_You dare_ speak to _us?_" Drace hissed, his eerie amber eyes narrowing as his lip curled back in a snarl.

Sparrow backed up a pace, her ears dropping in shame. "I… um… I'm sorry… I didn't meant to—"

"Didn't mean to _what?_" Kellam spat, white-tipped tail lashing from side to side. He unsheathed his claws and bared his fangs in a malicious way, the countenance of a predator painted across his features.

"I—I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you mad…" She trailed off, her eyes widening as they advanced on her with wicked grins, their claws clicking menacingly on the stone as they began circling her.

"The little she-cat thinks she can just talk to us," the ginger tom crooned, his amber eyes dark and vindictive.

"Ooh," Drace echoed, his voice low, dangerous. "We can't have that, can we, Kellam?"

"No, no, no. Of course not."

Their breath was now hot on her fur, and Sparrow felt that sliver of fear return, felt it expanding to fill her completely with its panic. Her pulse quickened, her breathing became rapid, her pelt stood on end, and her claws slid out as if on their own authority.

"And look, the little addendum thinks she can fight back! Eagle-brained bird-scat!"

The gray tom's voice was scathing, acidic. His words corroded her confidence, melted her hope, burned her soul.

_These cats were going to hurt her._

"She needs to be taught a lesson!"

Finally, as their blood-encrusted talons rocketed towards her and she felt the cascading agony of a thousand lacerations coating her body, a blood-curdling scream tore from her throat as her vision went red with her own blood.

The last thing she saw before the world went black was the dark figure of a third cat streaking towards her.

* * *

**So! BAM! Poor Sparrow! DX**

**Question Of The Chapter: How do you think Ellena and Amada will take on the concept of love?**

**So, guys, I have been inspired by a devotional I'm doing to put a Bible Verse of the Chapter at the end of each chapter of my stories! Here's the one for today**—**straight from the devotional itself, which is Relentless, by Ed Newton. He was the speaker at Camp IMPACT, and he's an awesome guy!**

**"My mouth will speak in praise of the Lord.**

**Let every creature praise his holy name**

**for ever and ever."**

**Psalm 145:21**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sooooo sorry for being late AGAIN! DX It seems like that is likely to be the pattern with things, nowadays, because of school.**

**Storm of Golden Fire: XDD LOLZ! I'd love to see that!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Gold

The she-cat breathed in a deep draw of the crisp, mountain air, a slight breeze ruffling her golden pelt. _This place will be perfect, _she thought as her sharp blue eyes surveyed the landscape sprawling ruggedly before her.

It wasn't beautiful, but it would serve her purposes quite nicely. The wide gray expanse of weathered rock that greeted her gaze was littered with rocks and boulders, divots and hills, and even a large, scraggly tree. Such a place as this was pristine training territory, and the package was made even sweeter by the fact that one had to traverse a long, thin tunnel in the mountain face to reach it. The towering walls of stone enclosing the area attested to such, firm and impenetrable as they loomed overhead to heights concealed within sheets of slate clouds.

A wry, knowing grin touched Gold's muzzle. "Looks like we've found our new training grounds, she-cats."

Excited mews sounded behind her, and the heat of two cats' breath was soon on her back as the Bloodclan to-be's scurried out of the tunnel in single-file. Gold could hear their gasps of awe and amazement as their eyes alighted upon the sight before them, and she puffed up her chest with pride. _She _had found this place!

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this!" Velvet exclaimed, leaping ahead of her and landing lightly a few feet down the gently sloping hill of stone. It swept down to the ground floor, its contours easily seen from their perch atop its crest.

"Me neither!" Velora added, prancing happily forward with a wave of her white-tipped tail.

Gold chuckled, brown tabby stripes rippling with the triumphant action. "You haven't seen anything yet! Thunderclan territory is a million times better than this!"

The fawn she-cat nodded-while Velvet's amber eyes widened in further wonderment-and said, "I hope to see it one day. But for now, at least this place is better than our last."

Gold nodded. She remembered very well what had happened to their last training grounds.

* * *

_"__Duck left! Swipe at her paws! Don't let her catch you off guard!" _

_The commands rang out in swift, curt precision, sharp in tongue and timbre, as two cats battled across a small clearing of scrubby grass and knobby trees. The dance was one of sloppy footwork and random strikes, with eloquence lacking in the mien of those taking part. To the untrained eye, it was a sufficient rollick, but to the mind of the knowing, there was much work to be done and many mistakes to be corrected. _

_"__Don't just give in! Fight back, you mouse!"_

_Backing up, with a tremble of indignance at the comment, a ginger she-cat struggled to block the torrent of blows hailing down upon her, and she let out a slight cry of pain when a misjudged dodge gave an attack the opening it needed. A white paw caught her swiftly over the head, hammering her skull and sending her brain rattling. The rapid strike was soon followed by a barrage of stabs to her ears and muzzle, effectively disorienting her and reducing her vision to a hazy cloud of colors. Retreating further, the defender struggled to maintain her grip on reality as she dysfunctionally ducked and parried. And for a few moments, it seemed like she was solid in her action, but the discombobulated fighter was soon doomed, as she felt the loose stone under her paws too late. Before the ginger tabby could even cry out she felt herself falling. Within seconds, the weight of another standing upon her soon joined the sensation of the cold bite of stone beneath and the throbbing of a bruised side._

_Gold sighed and smacked her tail over her eyes. "Oh come on, Velvet! You have to try _harder! _You can't just back down in a fight!"_

_The white-bellied she-cat, her vision returning to her, sighed sadly and mewed, "I know…"_

_Velora stepped down off of her comrade and helped her to her paws. "Don't worry; you'll get it next time, Velvet."_

_"__I sure hope so," the amber-eyed to-be mumbled, her head held low and drooping with shame._

_With a small growl of annoyance, the golden Thunderclan she-cat leapt down from her perch in the dead tree above and stalked over to them. _

_"__Lift up your head, warrior," she ordered briskly, and the ginger cat's face immediately shot up to attention. "_You _are a she-cat. Be _proud _of that!" Then, in a softer tone, she added, "You _will _get it eventually. You just need more practice, is all."_

_Velvet nodded, and Velora gave her a reassuring lick on the shoulder. After a moment, the eager glow returned to her eyes, and she said, "Yeah! I'll get it eventually!"_

_All three of them smiled, and Gold bumped her side playfully. "And you'll always have me here to help you!"_

_"__Hello?"_

_The call echoed suddenly through the air, sending the fur along their backs bristling in a ridge of spikes._

_"__Helloooo? Who's there?"_

_The voice came again, this time most decidedly female. Besides, no toms ever came out of the cave except to go out on missions, and such an occurrence was uncommon._

_Gold flicked her ears back and crouched low, ready for a confrontation. She signaled with her tail for the other two to adopt the same pose._

_The signal was unneeded; they remained silent and ready._

_Suddenly, the sound of paws crunching over brittle grass resonated from their left, and the trio slowly turned as one to face the threat._

_Inscrutable amber eyes stared back at them, framed by a gray face and tabby stripes. It was Ashen. _

_"__What are you doing out here?" the intruder asked, an ominous tone underlying her voice._

_"__Hunting," Gold answered curtly, straightening to her full height and looking the other she-cat straight in the eye. "We could ask the same of you."_

_"__Hunting," the Bloodclan to-be answered, her voice dry and dark eyes narrowing skeptically. _

_Gold flicked her tail for her friends to stand closer at her sides. "Then you won't mind leaving us to our prey, now would you? This is _our _hunting grounds." Her voice lowered to a deep growl. "Get your own."_

_Ashen's mien remained as unreadable as ever, and a strained moment of silence passed between them. It seemed to last for seasons as they stared each other down._

_Then, she left._

* * *

"It was too easy to find," Gold recounted, "We were lucky that Ashen was the one to find us and not Elida or Bruxa."

They began walking down the slope, and Velora came up to her right. "I still don't think that we should've run her off. She might have joined us, you know."

"That wasn't a chance I was willing to take."

There was no further discussion on the topic; Gold didn't allow for there to be. She hated being corrected.

"Let's set up a resting place under that tree," she said, pointing to it with her paw. "It'll give us shade and there might be water nearby."

The fawn to-be nodded and scoped out ahead, moving in a weaving pattern so as not to miss anything.

She knew her place, as all Bloodclan cats did... It was just a different one now.

* * *

Chapter 17: Sparrow

Everything was dark when she opened her eyes. There was nothing to see, nothing to be seen.

_But there was everything to feel._

Burning pain singed through the many lacerations fanning across her body, and when she breathed, her skin pulled them taut and increased the torment tenfold. A small groan of misery escaped her mouth, and her tortured voice sounded foreign even to her own ears, as if it was the voice of another.

But that was the thing… she liked meeting new cats.

Twitching her whiskers experimentally, the small she-cat called out a weak, "Hello?"

She fully expected a response, but there was none. All she could sense was emptiness.

"Hello?"

She tried again, but still… no answer…

Lying there, alone, Sparrow felt the unfamiliar panic return to her again, and her eyes widened within the dark shroud that encompassed everything around her. Sparrow did not want to be alone. Alone was a churning of helplessness, abandonment, and uncertainty that she had not felt for a long time. Alone was a brew of death.

"Hello…" This time, the call was barely a whisper, barely a sound.

Still… _Nothing._

* * *

**So that was the chapter! A little longer than normal-thank goodness!-and easy to write! XD It feels like its been forever since I've been able to do that!**

**Question Of The Chapter: Ashen, anybody? And where do you think Sparrow is? Why won't anyone answer her?**

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE BIBLE PASSAGE OF THE DAY! WHOO HOO! XD**

**"When the Son of Man comes in his glory, and all the angels with him, he will sit on his glorious throne. All the nations will be gathered before him, and he will separate the people one from another as a shepherd separates the sheep from the goats. He will put the sheep on his right and the goats on his left.**

**"Then the King will say to those on his right, 'Come, you who are blessed by my Father; take your inheritance, the kingdom prepared for you since the creation of the world. For I was hungry and you gave me something to eat, I was thirsty and you gave me something to drink, I was a stranger and you invited me in, I needed clothes and you clothed me, I was sick and you looked after me, I was in prison and you came to visit me.'**

**"Then the righteous will answer him, 'Lord, when did we see you hungry and feed you, or thirsty and give you something to drink? When did we see you a stranger and invite you in, or needing clothes and clothe you? When did we see you sick or in prison and go to visit you?'**

**"The King will reply, 'Truly I tell you, whatever you did for one of the least of these brothers and sisters of mine, you did for me.'**

**"Then he will say to those on his left, 'Depart from me, you who are cursed, into the eternal fire prepared for the devil and his angels. For I was hungry and you gave me nothing to eat, I was thirsty and you gave me nothing to drink, I was a stranger and you did not invite me in, I needed clothes and you did not clothe me, I was sick and in prison and you did not look after me.'**

**"They also will answer, 'Lord, when did we see you hungry or thirsty or a stranger or needing clothes or sick or in prison, and did not help you?'**

**"He will reply, 'Truly I tell you, whatever you did not do for one of the least of these, you did not do for me.'**

**"Then they will go away to eternal punishment, but the righteous to eternal life."**

**Matthew 25: 31-46**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry again for not updating on time! DX This was supposed to be up last week, but life said no.**

**Storm of Golden Fire: XDD LOLZ! SOOOO TRUE!**

**Amberstorm233: Yay! I'm looking forward to them! XD**

**Krystal: Thank you! :D I'm so glad to hear that! And as to your question: The next chapter... is NOW!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Goldenfur

A bitter wind blew across the barren landscape as three male cats huddled against its pressing resistance, their heads held low and ears pinned tightly to their heads. It was a freezing, biting gale, so malevolent that it hurled hunks of ice and stone at them as if their cries of pain were music and the act of exacting the wails from their maws was trivial enjoyment. As wave after wave of objects crashed into them, their bodies convulsed with the mighty force of the blows, their muscles tightening as the projectiles heaved at them and struck their heads, sides, and muzzles.

At that point in time, Goldenfur _really _hated Death.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE WE EVEN OUT HERE!"

His yowl was wrathful, venomous, and downright acrimonious. He had no love for Death within him, not even a feeling of resigned acceptance of his presence. That traitor had had his chance.

Goldenfur watched as Death's muzzle curled into an aggravated snarl, feeling a surge of satisfaction in his ability to aggravate the Bloodclan tom.

"JUST SHUT YOUR YAPPING MOUTH AND KEEP GOING! EAGLE-BRAIN!" was the reply, and Goldenfur felt a hot flash of indignance flare through his fur.

"WHY YOU-" The rest of his words-accompanied by many harsh curses-were cut off as the windstorm howled even louder, its sound reverberating off of the now close-quartered stone walls on their sides.

Now they could hear nothing but the shriek of wind tearing through their ears, and it was all Goldenfur could muster to keep his eyes squinted open. It seemed as if the crudeness of this mission knew no bounds; its idiocy was preceded only by its hazardousness.

Eventually, after _seasons _of straining, Death finally gave in to the former Thunderclan tom's insults and protests-the cat voicing the complaints smiling smugly-and led them in a diagonal path to the left wall. When Goldenfur raised his head, all he could see was blurry grayness, and it looked to him as if they were going to run head-first into the rock. However, as they grew oh, so closer to their apparent destination, the blue-eyed tabby tom started to make out a darker form among the haze, though it wasn't until the trio stepped into it that he realized that the spot was a shallow, cave-like indention in the mountain face.

Sighing in relief, Goldenfur collapsed onto the cold stone and closed his eyes in exhaustion. At that moment in time, he didn't care if it made him look weak. They were taking a rest, and he was going to make the most of it!

Then, all conscious thought simply ceased to exist within him as blackness overtook his vision.

...

The next thing he knew, when he opened his eyes and tried to stand up, all he could see was a faint glow through some kind of blinder, and all he could feel was the pressure of weight on his legs.

"Hey!" he yowled, anger bubbling up within him. "What have you done to me, fox-heart?!"

"Shut up and stand up," came the cool reply, followed by the sudden absence of the burdens placed on him.

With no other options available to him at the time, for the moment he tried to make a run for it he knew he would be pounced upon by two fit cats, Goldenfur grudgingly rose to his paws and subjected himself to the proddings and nips of the two dark-pelted toms. He had no idea where they were going, only that wherever it was, they didn't want him to know.

It just irked him and made him want to learn all the more.

Even more enraging was the fact that they had bound his paws as well! How in the name of Starclan was he supposed to not trip when he can't feel the ground beneath him! Plus, it meant that he couldn't feel around for a good pebble to kick at Death's ugly face!

"Where are we going?" he probed, taking an experimental sniff at the air.

With an irritated snort, he realized that a pungent, odious paste had been smeared all around his nostrils. It only served to further stoke his anger.

The response he received didn't make the situation any better, either.

"Why would I tell you, scat!?"

Goldenfur bit back a million snarky retorts and glared underneath his covering. Ooh! If he only had free paws! Then he would swipe that snake-heart right across his smug little face!

After that small conversation, they continued silently across the unknown terrain. To Goldenfur, it was all just black nothingness. For all he knew, they could be walking in circles! To make matters worse, the tabby tom couldn't gauge time passage, either. They could walk him all through the day and night and into the next, and he wouldn't be able to tell. Strong endurance had its drawbacks, it seemed.

Still, he couldn't help but find the experience, if only the slightest bit, interesting. Not being able to feel, see, or smell anything caused his sense of hearing to seem increased as well as cleared his thoughts. With a small huff of a chuckle, Goldenfur realized how crowded his mind really was. The tranquil simplicity of the nothingness was… strangely pleasing. Though it was a small, stray train of thought, the blue-eyed warrior mused that the ordeal was actually quite amiable. He found that, after a time, it detached him from his problems and helped to calm the raging fox within-for he found himself acting as such at times. After countless pawsteps of traveling, Goldenfur found that he didn't want the binds removed.

Death apparently didn't care.

In a flash of a second, the blinder was detached, leaving Goldenfur blinking in surprise at the change of light and the swoosh of air that had run right up his nose. But when his eyes finally adjusted…

All he could do was gasp at the sight before him.

* * *

**Sooooo, yeah... That was the chapter. :P I hope that it was sufficient enough... But here's a sneak peek at the next chapter! It will involve Gold and Zadimus, so MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! XDD**

**Question Of The Chapter: Where do you think Goldenfur is?**

**Bible Passage Of The Day**

**"Why do you boast of evil, you mighty hero?**

**Why do you boast all day long,**

**you who are a disgrace in the eyes of God?**

**You who practice deceit,**

**your tongue plots destruction;**

**it is like a sharpened razor.**

**You love evil rather than good,**

**falsehood rather than speaking the truth.**

**You love every harmful word,**

**you deceitful tongue!**

**Surely God will bring you down to everlasting ruin:**

**He will snatch you up and pluck you from your tent;**

**he will uproot you from the land of the living.**

**The righteous will see and fear;**

**they will laugh at you, saying,**

**"Here now is the man**

**who did not make God his stronghold**

**but trusted in his great wealth**

**and grew strong by destroying others!"**

**But I am like an olive tree**

**flourishing in the house of God;**

**I trust in God's unfailing love**

**for ever and ever.**

**For what You have done I will always praise You**

**in the presence of Your faithful people.**

**And I will hope in Your name,**

**for Your name is good."**

**Psalm 59**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! The Lord has blessed me with the ability to write not one, but TWO, full-length+ chapters! And I'm almost halfway done with chapter 21! XDDDD This chappie's from our favorite sassy-cat's POV! I hope yall enjoy it! :D**

**Storm of Golden Fire: Just... no. NOT MOG! XDDDDD **

* * *

Chapter 19: Gold

Gold opened her eyes to the familiar darkness of the to-be den, her nose filled with the acquainted scent of the Bloodclan cats sleeping around her.

Sparrow hadn't shown up at dusk, and that worried Gold. Sparrow was mouse-brained, that was for sure, and certainly had fluff in her head, but the tiny medicine cat was her sister, and the Gold loved her. The tabby she-cat's blood boiled at the thought that anyone had so much as breathed on her wrong, so when her mind wandered to the idea of her kin being kit-napped, vengeful wrath engulfed her thoughts.

It was all she could do not to streak out of there like a bullet and yowl Sparrow's name loud enough for Starclan to hear, but Gold satisfied herself with a hustled sneaking across the dim cave, avoiding treading on the many sprawled limbs that fell across her path. Even so, her sense of urgency got the better of her, and in her haste, she stepped on the tail of a tom. Her blue eyes widened in anger as she felt the fur and bone beneath her forepaw, and jerking back the appendage with a hissed curse, the golden she-cat darted the last few tail-lengths out of the den and blasted into the main cavern.

Gold didn't wait for any sounds of pursuit; she just sauntered confidently across the enclosure towards the waterfall as if she was fully and most definitely granted the freedom of leaving the to-be den at night—the truth couldn't be more adverse. After stopping eight fox-lengths from the roiling torrent, a favorite spot of Sparrow, she opened her muzzle and scented the air for any trace of her sister.

Stale scent, that's what it was.

But a scent was a scent, after all. So, Gold followed it eagerly and found it intermingled with two, then three, more scents. Toms. Specifically, Drace and Kellam. The last scent, Gold couldn't quite place, but that didn't matter. She knew the identities of two of the attackers. Oh yes, she could smell the blood—Sparrow's blood—could smell the anger, could smell the fear. And it made her furious! How _dare_ they touch her! Gold's claws unsheathed and scraped the stone beneath them as her rage climbed into a frenzy of mania. Her pupils dilated into a sliver and then widened to almost the full extent of her eye, leaving them an eerie black, and her lips curled back in a blood-curdling snarl, baring knife-like carnassial fangs and a menacingly curled tongue in a deep-throated hiss.

The enraged golden she-cat savagely considered sneaking back into the to-be den and ripping out the two toms' throats as they slept, unassuming and vulnerable, in their nests. She imagined watching their blood gush out into the floor, seeing their eyes open wide in horror and awe as she struck them down. _Oh,_ they would pay with their _lives_ for what they'd done! Pay with pain and blood and suffering when her claws closed slowly down into their jugulars, tearing apart the tender flesh within, and squeezed out every last drop of their pitiful existence!

….. _But wait… _She paused, a clawed paw half raised to take off towards the adolescents' cave as her mind ran another idea past her._ I'll get revenge later,_ after _I've found Sparrow. Then, they'll pay! _

Without a second thought, or even a conscious thought, she shot off out of the waterfall, following her sister's scent. Gold was moving so fast, her lighter blonde paws whirring beneath her in a blur of color, that the endlessly tumbling water didn't even have time to soak her short fur. The gray world flew by in a haze, an indistinguishable blur. The stone under her paws seemed to be nonexistent. The wind made by her pursuit whistled past silently, unheard by the she-cat's ears. Only Sparrow's scent remained. Nothing else mattered. Gold had a mission; she was going to find her sister. And _no one _was going to stop her.

So imagine her fury when the scent trail suddenly ended and she was left empty-pawed at the foot of a gigantic fissure in the mountain.

The black abyss yawned beneath her, opening its jagged maw wide to engulf any unwary passerby. The darkness was unpierced by light and seemed to writhe with demonic life, its ebony claws reaching up from immeasurable depths to tear at the hearts of those beholding it. The chasm emanated a foreboding presence of evil, a presence that sent shivers of ice sliding down her back as she stood, immobilized, by the sheer manifestation of it. It was as if the pit was void of anything but calamity, corruption, misery, and suffering, and the unholy mixture left Gold feeling empty, as if the crack in the earth was sucking away her very soul.

"Hello, little she-cat."

Gold, frozen to the spot at the sight before her, half thought that the voice had emanated from the gorge, but it had come from behind. Whipping her head around, her eyes narrowed and her lip curled in a snarl as her eyes focused on the black-striped tom before her.

"Zadimus!" she hissed, lashing her tail and lowering to a half-crouch.

The orange-eyed Bloodclan cat smirked, amused by her defiance but undeterred by it.

"You know you aren't allowed out here at night," he began, slowly stalking towards her in a predatory stance, his fangs slightly exposed below his muzzle as he half-swayed towards her.

"And who says I'm not!" Gold replied tartly, scoffing as she unsheathed her claws. "You?"

The dark brown tom just chuckled darkly, sidestepping to the left in a circular perimeter around her. The tabby she-cat's blue eyes followed his hulking form, her body moving in tandem with her gaze as she held a ready stance. Zadimus just kept circling, his long yellow claws clacking on the cracked rock beneath them, undaunted by her. But from his perspective, why should he be? Bloodclan thought of she-cats as weakling filth.

Finally, after many tense minutes of silent standoff, he spoke. "The Scourge wouldn't be happy to hear of this." He stopped in front of her, facing the gorge that loomed behind the former apprentice, and make a tsk tsk sound. "But _I_, on the other paw, am willing to overlook your little act of insubordination."

Gold growled inaudibly, a sound that resonated deep in her throat. If she was turned in here, she would be watched closely and therefore be barred from slipping away to the training grounds. That alone could spell potential doom for her and her friends.

And so, grudgingly, she replied, "What do you want, Zadimus!"

The striped tom snickered, lifting a paw and considering the hooked claws glittering from it. "Oh, nothing too hard for your tiny brain to comprehend. It is the law of nature, after all."

Gold's fur stood on end, sending her back bristling as her blood heated and began to bubble in hatred. Yet, she did not open her mouth—not yet.

He lowered the paw and sauntered closer, leisurely advancing until he stood so close that they were nose-to-nose and his breath was on her face. As she glared up at him, Gold half-perceived the presence of the gaping abyss behind her as she retreated back a pace, feeling a loose rock slip under her hind paw and clatter down into the void below.

"Soon," he crooned, flashing his long tail forward to touch her ear. "I will be a Fighter, and you will be a Hunter…."

The black-striped tail moved down her face to rest on her cheek; Gold remained frozen, tense, alert.

"... And once we're full-ranked Bloodclan, we have certain _duties _to attend to…."

Gold didn't like where this was going; her claws pricked the ground in apprehension.

"...So I won't tell anyone about your little slip away as long as you submit."

He stopped talking then, his burning orange eyes boring into her, waiting for the answer he so haughtily expected of her.

She didn't give him that answer. "Submit to what?" _Pile of fox-dung, _she added in her mind.

Zadimus huffed, glaring at her now, and scathingly growled, "Stupid she-cat! Intelligence is wasted on you! If I must put it simply so that your pathetic mind can comprehend, then why bother even trying to pretend a negotiation! What a waste of time you are! I hope that the kits you bear do not inherit your half-witted mind!"

"_What did you just say,_" Gold snarled, lashing her tail and lifting a paw in preparation to strike.

Zadimus raised a paw as well and dropped into an attack crouch. "Kits! You eagle-brained mouse! You will bear my kits, and you will not defy me!"

That was the last straw. Rage erupting like a volcano within her, Gold roared in furor and ferociously attacked, swinging her paw in a scoring uppercut across his face. The smell of fresh blood permeated the air as she exploded into a powerful leap, landing on his back and savagely ripping and tearing at every inch of the Bloodclan tom she could touch. The battle was over before it even began. Whenever the dark brown to-be attempted to fight back, he found his assaults thrown away like mousemeat again and again as if they were nothing but fleas. Even when he threw himself backwards to crush her with his superior weight, he found no avail. If anything, it made it easier for the golden she-cat to gash and shred his back. Yowls of agony burst forth from his throat as the pain became too much to bear, wrenching through his entire body and mind as he was helpless to defend himself. The blood-curdling screeches echoed across the night sky and through the mountainous canyons of gray, a song of terror and torment.

By the time Gold was half-finished, Zadimus was out of his mind with pain. He barely felt the air whistling past and scarcely saw the black chasm hurtling towards him as he was catapulted through the air. One moment, the black-striped tom was falling, then in a flash, he was being hung savagely by his paws from a cliff's edge, the bloodied face of a golden she-cat glaring mercilessly down at him.

"No, Zadimus!" the former Thunderclan apprentice thundered. "_You _will be the one submitting to _me! _We are going to go back to Bloodclan and you are going to obey _everything _I tell you, you snake-hearted, eagle-brained pile of fox-dung! Is that clear!?"

Feeling the nothingness beneath him, the torment of his gaping wounds, and seeing the face before him stained with his own blood, for the first time in his life, Zadimus was afraid of a she-cat.

* * *

**TEHEHE! What'd yall think of THAT!? **

**Question Of The Chapter: Why do you think that chasm is there, and why does it emanate such evil?**

**Bible Passage Of The Day**

**"Watch and pray, lest you enter into temptation. The spirit indeed _is_ willing, but the flesh _is_ weak."**

**Mark 14:38**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the second half of the double-update I promised! XD I greatly enjoyed writing this one, and hope you like it, too!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Sparrow

The darkness was starting to get to her, Sparrow realized when she thought he saw a figure lurking in the shadows and heard the horrible shrieks echoing painfully around her, seeming to drum into her ears with the banging of a thousand souls. The sounds couldn't be real. The shape couldn't be real. She was alone. No one was there. She was alone.

Various scenarios ran through her mind. She could be going out of her mind. She could be in a coma, like Greyleaf had once been in. She could be asleep, dreaming…. No, not dreaming. This was more like a nightmare.

_She was alone._

That sentence in and of itself seemed to have become her very existence. No one was coming for her. No one was going to save her. They didn't know where she was. _She _didn't know where she was.

And so, Sparrow waited, feeling lost and hopeless. She'd never been truly alone before; there'd always been somebody nearby to give her a sense of purpose. And even back when she had been out collecting herbs for Featherheart on her own, during the deepest part of the night when all of the patrols were resting in their nests, Starclan had been with her.

She couldn't feel the presence of her starry ancestors anymore.

It was odd, how impotent she had been rendered just by being cut off from others. She could neither gather the strength to move nor summon the capacity to think positively as she normally did. Her mind seemed to have fallen into a deep slumber such as that of the twolegs' monsters. It only appeared to be able to perform the process of running along the same circle of thoughts.

_I am alone. No one is here. I am alone. No one is coming for me. No one is going to save me. They don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I am alone._

The consequence of this was a shadow of gloomy depression, one such as Sparrow had only heard tales of and seen in others. She'd never had to face such an illness before, and she found that she didn't care about trying to cure it. What did it matter, anyway, since no one was going to come for her? She could die in here, and no one would know. No one would care.

"Hello?"

The unforeseen, unexpected sound caught Sparrow off guard, causing a jolt of shock to run through her. It couldn't be real, could it? She was alone. There was no one there. There hadn't been a voice. It was as real as the screeches had been—just a figment of her once vibrant, now eclipsed, imagination.

"Are you still there?"

There it was again. That voice. That phantasm. That apparition. It wasn't real, she told herself. She was alone. The darkness was her only companion.

There was no sound this time, only a tense silence. Then…

The sensation of touch lightly brushed her side.

Sparrow jerked her head to the right, and her nose bumped into soft fur. She could smell the scent of the mountain on it, could feel the silkiness of the coat, could imagine the many hairs intertwining to form the intricate layers of a pelt.

"Are you real?" she asked quietly, her voice barely even a whisper. All she knew was that her isolation had seemed to have come to an end. And oh, how she longed for some company!

"Yes," came the answer, and Sparrow leapt for joy, immediately lighting up like a lightening bug on a summer night.

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" she squealed, green eyes bright once again and a gigantic, jovial smile overtaking her countenance.

The one speaking to her chuckled softly, the voice warm and full of amusement.

"I'm sorry I left you here for so long. It must have been dreadful."

Sparrow shook her head gleefully—they couldn't see her, but oh well! "Nope! Not anymore! Sure, it was a little scary, but now that you're here it's not!"

Once again reassured by the presence of another, Sparrow's mind went right back into hyper-mode as if a switch had been flipped back on.

_I wonder who it is?! OOOH! Could it be Mister Chunky Squirrel!? Mister Chunky Squirrel is soooooo fun! Or what about a friendly fox? One might exist, and it could be talking to me! Orrrrrrrrrrr, what if it's an alien? THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! Then I could FLYYYYYY!_

"Are you an alien!?" the spotted she-cat asked excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

The response was an adamant giggle, drawn from deep in the chest, and the reply of, "No, Sparrow, it's just me."

"Who's Me? You? It's nice to meet you, Me!"

Sparrow continued to run a bucketful of crazy ideas in her head. Now that she wasn't alone, she felt better, more at home. Like nothing bad had ever happened.

_Me could be a badger, or another cat, or maybe even a dog! OOOHH! OR MAYBE ME'S A RABBIT!?_

"Are you a rabbit, Me?" she mewed adorably, her green eyes wide and kit-like, though she couldn't see anything.

More laughter echoed through the darkness, and Me said, "Okay, Sparrow. Just follow my voice and you'll be able to see."

"Yay!"

She bounced after Me, following the sound of their voice as they said, "Just a little bit farther, and you'll be able to see again. It was pretty dark in there, so try not to open your eyes too wide; the sun's coming up."

"Okay!"

She dutifully obeyed and squinted her eyes to an almost-closed position. Within moments, she could feel the warm radiance of the sun's rays tickling her fur, and it was somewhat miraculous how the rising sun lit up her eyelids, coloring them a deep pink. Then the color would pulse into an orange-yellow and red, painting across her vision like water-color as the heat spread throughout her cold, tired body. She almost didn't want to open her eyes, the whole experience was so stunningly beautiful!

But her curiosity was needed to be sated! She was going to see what Me looked like! And so, slowly creeping her eyelids open, Sparrow saw the form of….

"Irvine!" she smiled brightly up at him, and he smiled back, his auburn eyes glowing in the morning sun.

It was a beautiful moment, that sight of a friend, and it seemed to stretch boundlessly like a jubilant meadow. That was, until Sparrow opened her mouth again.

"Have you seen Me? Me just led me out of the cave! Me was _soooo _nice! Do you know them?"

Irvine's face lit up in confusion, his brows furrowing as he frowned slightly, before his visage transformed to one of understanding.

"Oh," he mewed, with a tinge of laughter in his voice. "You mean Me? I'm Me, Sparrow."

"Well I know that you are you," the tiny grey addendum replied, "But where is Me?"

The blue-gray tom sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of annoyance, more like a sigh of resigned amusement.

"Sparrow, Me was—well—_me._"

The grey she-cat's eye's widened, their pupils dilating widely. "Ohhhhhhhhhh! _You're _Me, Irvine? Wow! That's so cool!"

The white-chested tom laughed heartily, his red-brown eyes closing with delight, and he stamped his white paws in a little dance.

"It… It appears that... my worries about your mental health... were misplaced!" he wheezed between laughing fits, "You're… completely fine!"

Sparrow gigged as well, joining eagerly into the friendly laughter, before asking, "Were you the shape I thought I saw?"

His face immediately grew serious, his mirth ceasing, and he looked down at her with grave eyes.

"You saw someone?"

Sparrow shrugged and replied, "I dunno. I thought I did."

"Wait here," he said tensely, whipping around and venturing back the way they came.

Looking back as the blue-gray tom melded into the impenetrable darkness, Sparrow saw the identity of her prison. An arched cave, barely two fox-lengths wide and two tail lengths high, stood fixated into the rock of a mountain wall. Almost invisible, it looked like just another shade of dull color among the relatively barren landscape. The small crevice seemed to have a mood of its own—and a black one at that.

Sparrow examined at it and shivered, her eyes closing for a half-second. And in that half-second, she almost missed the streak of fur that flashed past. When she opened her eyes wider to get a better look, the disturbance was gone. Just like that. No sound, no scent; just a second of sight.

Not moments later, Sparrow heard soft growling, and Irvine emerged from the cave with his ears pinned back against his head.

"Whoever it was, they got away," he grumbled, kicking a stone. "We're blood-meat!"

Sparrow cocked her head to the side. "Blood-meat?"

The silvery-blue Bloodclan to-be looked at her and said, "In other words, we're dead."

"No we're not!" Sparrow responded brightly, "See? We're still breathing!"

She gave him a warm smile, and the tall tom couldn't help but smile back. But the smile didn't reach his eyes, which were pools of worry.

Signaling her with a flick of his white-tipped tail, Irvine began walking away from the dark cavern and towards the rugged stone land beyond. Sparrow enthusiastically followed him, glad to get away from the somber grotto.

They continued in companionable silence for quite some time, just enjoying the presence of one another as they walked back towards their destination—of which Sparrow deduced was Bloodclan's waterfall cave. The spotted she-cat didn't feel the need to babble on like she normally did, didn't feel the need to fill in the empty space. It was nice, she surmised, to just spend time with still air devoid of words and just enjoy the sights, sounds, and smells with someone.

_But_… there was just _one thing _she wanted to know.

"Irvine," she mewed, turning her head up and to the right to look at his face.

"Yes," he replied, calmly interested.

"Were you the third cat that showed up when those two toms were…" She trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

His gaze grew hard, and he nodded, stopping suddenly. Claws sprang forth from his white paws as he slashed the ground angrily.

"Those piles of eagle scat! The _never _should have touched you!"

Irvine's breathing was heavy, his pupils slits, as he glared at the ground and spat, his lip curled in an enraged snarl. Sparrow quickly put her tail over his back to calm him and waited until he had himself under control before saying anything else.

"It's okay, Irvine!" she said graciously, "I forgive them! It's not like they really meant it, after all!"

She bounced backwards with a huge grin and waited for him to smile, too.

He didn't.

"Sparrow," he said, his voice tart. "They _did _mean to hurt you! They_ did _hurt you! Look at those scratches on your side!"

Sparrow gave the wounds a quick glance. "Not really, Irvine. They didn't know any better, after all."

The white-muzzled tom just looked at her like she was crazy. After staring at her for a full minute, however, he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't see how, but if it helps you to think that, go ahead."

Sparrow bounced a little and continued their walk forward, still grinning from ear to ear. Now that that question had been answered, she was curious about something else.

"What was that cave we were in?"

Irvine took his time in answering, his brow furrowed in deep thought. He took his time in answering her, and Sparrow let him. It was obviously a question that warranted deep thought.

"I guess you could call it 'sacred ground'"

"Sacred ground? Like the Moonpool?" she asked, turning her head to the side quizzically. That place certainly didn't hold the same calming, welcoming feeling as the Moonpool did, but maybe that was just because she wasn't a Bloodclan cat.

Irvine slowly nodded. "I guess you could say that…. But it's different."

"How?"

"Well…." He trailed off, staring into the distance, before answering again, "Bloodclan has what we call the Tribe of Endless Killing. When we die, that's where we go." He looked back the direction they had come from. "To live in the darkness forever, with endless... hunts…."

Sparrow nodded, not pushing for more. Whatever this 'Tribe of Endless Killing' was, it seemed as if it would be pretty special to the Bloodclan cats, just like Starclan was precious to her. Plus, her friend seemed to be unsettled by the topic. She would respect that and give Irvine his space.

They didn't say anything more after that, just walked back in silence once again. When they arrived at Bloodclan's camp and the cascading glimmer of the waterfall was familiarly towering above them, the two passed through its shimmering spray and went their separate ways.

Thinking back on the ideals of Bloodclan, Sparrow wondered why he'd even bothered to help her in the first place.

* * *

**YAY! So another chapter has been completed! XD And this one's 2,000+ words!**

**Question Of The Chapter: From what you know of Bloodclan, what do you think the Tribe of Endless Killing is all about?**

**Bible Passage Of The Day**

"**Be merciful to me, O God, for man would swallow me up;**

**Fighting all day he oppresses me.**

**My enemies would hound me all day,**

**For there are many who fight against me, O Most High.**

**Whenever I am afraid,**

**I will trust in You.**

**In God (I will praise His word),**

**In God I have put my trust;**

**I will not fear.**

**What can flesh do to me?**

**All day they twist my words;**

**All their thoughts are against me for evil.**

**They gather together,**

**They hide, they mark my steps,**

**When they lie in wait for my life.**

**Shall they escape by iniquity?**

**In anger cast down the peoples, O God!**

**You number my wanderings;**

**Put my tears into Your bottle;**

**Are they not in Your book?**

**When I cry out to You,**

**Then my enemies will turn back;**

**This I know, because God is for me.**

**In God (I will praise His word),**

**In the Lord (I will praise His word),**

**In God I have put my trust;**

**I will not be afraid.**

**What can man do to me?**

**Vows made to You are binding upon me, O God;**

**I will render praises to You,**

**For You have delivered my soul from death.**

**Have You not kept my feet from falling,**

**That I may walk before God**

**In the light of the living?"**

**Psalm 56**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Sorry for being late in my update. I was SUPPOSED to post this last Saturday as well as get on Saberclan... but that _kinda_ didn't happen... *face-palm*I need better time management...**

**krystal: XD Thank you! I like your enthusiasm! And I _might_... you just have to keep on reading and see! XD**

**Ivysky820: XD That's such a cool saying! Can I use it, too?**

**Storm of Golden Fire: Lol! XD The universal balance has been renewed! **

* * *

Chapter 21: Greyleaf

It was just past dawn, and Greyleaf had risen with the other Hunters to begin their long day of acquiring prey for the twisted clan—if one could even call this clowder that. She, Amada, and Ellena had been quietly minding their own business, stretching their sore muscles, when one of the toms—a spotted ginger with amber eyes whose name she had come to know as Rahmin—started patrolling up to them with a steely glare.

"You!" he snarled, pointing a paw at Greyleaf as he spat out the words with anger burning in his eyes. "Your _filthy Thunderclan spawn _has run off, and Zadimus is missing! You've got some explaining to do!"

Greyleaf flinched back, surprised. _Goldenpaw is gone? How? When? _

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hardly noticed the growing countenance of indignation on the tom's face, and the only thing that snapped her out of it was Ellena's warning shove in her side.

"Greyleaf, do you know where Gold went?" the she-cat asked pointedly.

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE, RAT!" Rahmin yowled furiously, flashing a paw forward and deeply slashing Ellena across the muzzle.

Blood flew and splattered the ground as the ginger she-cat's head swung to the side from the force of the impact, breathing heavily from the pain. Greyleaf's eyes widened in horror as she watched her friend struggle to retain tears and sat, hunched over, as the viscous liquid flowed freely down her snout and formed a dreadful red pool at her paws.

"Y—y—yes, Rahmin," she managed to cough out, blood dribbling profusely from her mouth as she did so.

The spotted tom smirked, his face twisted into a pleased mask of villainous. "That's more like it, she-cat. Know your place. You'll be beaten for what you've done."

Ellena nodded wordlessly and closed her eyes as he raised another paw—ripe with long, glittering claws—above her.

"Help! Help! Oh somebody please help!"

The cry rang out through the cave, and Greyleaf's—along with Rahmin's and Amada's—heads jerked up to see Goldenpaw dragging a blood-covered tom into the cave, the crimson fluid flowing down their coats as the waterfall washed it down into a pinkish puddle beneath them.

One of the other Fighters, and Zadimus' father, Drachen, walked pompously up to the tabby she-cat and looked down his nose at her.

"Weakling! You deserve nothing more than servitude! Help is nothing you nor anyone can earn," he growled, narrowing his deep blue eyes at her.

Greyleaf expected Goldenpaw to snarl and take the challenge, and it shocked her when her independent daughter groveled low and mewed, "Oh, but Drachen, Zadimus was taking me on a trip to show me where we would be going when he wanted to give me special punishment, and he told me to catch him a mouse." She looked down at her paws, as if ashamed. "I killed it like Hunters are supposed to, and then an eagle came out of nowhere and swooped down on him while I was bringing the blood-meat back!" The golden she-cat shivered, still not meeting Drachen's eye. "It tore and tore at him as he tried to fight it off, but the beast was _huge!_ It almost ripped him to shreds as I stood there, petrified."

"Puh," Drachen puffed scornfully. "Typical she-cat." He swatted her over the ear for good measure, starting a flame of indignation in Greyleaf, and then slid his eyes down her form disdainfully before growling, "Then why is he here, eagle-scat?"

Goldenpaw meekly nodded her head several times, and Greyleaf marveled at how well she was controlling herself. Goldenpaw didn't act like anyone but Goldenpaw unless she _wanted _something; the question was what? Looking at Zadimus' beaten condition and knowing what the arrogant pile of fox-dung had put the bright-pelted tabby she-cat through, she felt a warm glow of pride for her daughter run through her, Goldenpaw was learning to be tactful.

"Well, you see, I couldn't just let precious Bloodclan blood and genes go to waste at the hands of a mouse-brained bird, so I jumped at it while it was distracted and attacked its legs. The mangy beast flew off at the sight of two cats and the feeling of ripped tendons in its talons."

Drachen looked at her skeptically. "So you're saying that a gigantic eagle attacked Zadimus, and _you _saved him?"

Goldenpaw nodded and replied, "I'm sorry; it was on instinct. Back in Thunderclan, we did stuff like that all of the time."

Drachen rolled his eyes and ruffled his brown pelt. "Thunderclan filth. We'll have to condition that out of you." Then, glaring down at her blood-soaked paws, he dryly said, "And if you really _did_ fight off an eagle—which I _highly _doubt—then _why _are there _no feathers _caught in your claws, scat-pile?"

"Well I just _had _to clean them out before I got moving! They would've irritated my paws all the way back here! And _besides, _if Zadimus couldn't survive long enough for me to clean my paws, then he wasn't worth bringing back. He wouldn't have survived."

The answer shocked Greyleaf even more than the whole event itself, sending her reeling back. She knew that Goldenpaw was laying it on a little thick, but even so. It hurt to hear such things coming out of the mouth of her own flesh and blood; they went against everything she believed in!

Still, though, Greyleaf watched in awe as Drachen nodded in acceptance of her story and ordered her to leave Zadimus where he was.

_Goldenpaw, you little genius!_

The former apprentice then started walking towards her, and Greyleaf perked up and barely suppressed the urge to run to her daughter and lick her all over the face while she groomed all of the blood out of her fur. As it was, she held stiffly fixated beside her friends in a forced confinement until Goldenpaw was close enough for them to talk.

"Goldenpaw!" Greyleaf then whispered proudly. "That was some show! How'd you put all that together? What really happened?"

Goldenpaw waved off her mother's flashing questions with a paw and replied, "Just follow me and I'll tell you everything." Then, eyeing the other two Hunters over the grey she-cat's shoulder, she said, "It's probably best that you give them the slip."  
Greyleaf shook her head firmly. "They're trustworthy."

Goldenpaw raised a brow, but said nothing else, instead taking the opportunity to begin walking back to the waterfall in the commotion of curious cats that followed Zadimus' return.

Greyleaf followed her daughter, flicking her tail for the other two to accompany her, and the foursome exited the cavern without opposition.

From then on, it was a series of unfamiliar twists and turns across the craggy landscape, a brisk step that labored Greyleaf's comrades to keep up with, and a long, dark, cramped tunnel that seemed to go on forever. Greyleaf scarcely dared to breathe for it seemed as if doing so would deplete the supply of oxygen and leave her gasping for air. The only thing keeping her from endlessly yowling in a maddened fear was Goldenpaw's presence close ahead, her soft scent near enough to envelop her senses. As long as Goldenpaw was there, she was okay, she'd have something to focus on.

And so, when the grey she-cat saw the soft glow of light ahead, she whooped for joy and nudged her daughter into a faster trot, breathing a loud sigh of relief and bending over herself to thank Starclan for getting her out of there alive when they finally escaped from the confining prison. She was so caught up in the glorious feeling of open-aired freedom that her perception of reality became so tunneled as to leave her in her own little world. As a result of this, she didn't even register the presence of two young, startled she-cats until the strained call exploded into her ears.

"E—Ellena?"

Greyleaf's head popped up to see a white and ginger tabby to-be staring open-mouthed at Ellena, amber eyes locked on green, and a twinge of anxiety ran through her. With Bloodclan cats, one never knew who had hurt who. Most often, the cat in question had offended most everyone in some way or another.

Because of this, Greyleaf could neither read nor guess what was going through their minds as they stood, frozen to the spot, and were locked in a never ending ogle. The two ginger cats just stood at a face off, seemingly separated by a gorge of uncertainty. The atmosphere crackled with electric pressure, splintering from one cat to the other and back again, its heat blasting into the bystanders mein.

Yet, the stare wasn't one of balefulness, it was… shocked, concerned, saddened.

"Velvet?" Ellena finally said, breaking eons of uneasy silence between them.

The to-be blinked slowly, still mute, and the standoff returned anew...

Until Ellena rushed forward with tears in her eyes and buried her head in the other cat's shoulder.

"Oh, Velvet!" she cried, closing her eyes as tears came into them. "I have so much I need to tell you!"

The white and ginger tabby froze. "Ellena? Why are you doing this?"

The Hunter choked on a sob before she gathered the courage to answer. "Because I love you, my daughter. I love you."

At this, tears began flooding down Velvet's face, and Ellena pulled back to lick them away.

"D—don't cry," she mewed, "You don't have to cry anymore."

Velvet sniffed and backed away, nodding. "Yes… Mother?"

"Of course," Ellena purred, her eyes growing watery again.

"_Well,_" Goldenpaw suddenly interrupted, stepping between them. "This is touching and all, but we really need to get to the point here."

The two she-cats—and the other to-be, Greyleaf noticed—dipped their heads low to her orders, and the grey former warrior cocked her head to the side inquisitively. There appeared to be a hierarchy established here.

"Goldenpaw," she asked, "What is it, exactly, that your point is?"

The blue-eyed she-cat turned to look at her mother, flicked an ear, and answered, "This is my little army, and we're planning to take over Bloodclan."

Greyleaf furrowed her brow. "_Take over Bloodclan?_"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "You heard me."

"_Goldenpaw_," Greyleaf said warningly, not liking her tone.

Her daughter sighed, grumbling something under her breath, before answering with, "I'm sorry, Mom."

The grey tabby nodded, satisfied, and motioned for her to go on.

"As I was _saying_," Goldenpaw continued airily—Greyleaf chose to ignore it this time. "I've been training Velvet and Velora here to fight, and we're going to take a stand and fight back against Bloodclan!"

"Yeah!" the other two to-be's yowled in unison, lashing their tails with fervor.

Before Greyleaf could respond, Goldenpaw continued. "And I see that you've got some followers of your own. What have _you _been teaching them?"

"Life lessons, mostly," she replied, shrugging.

"Oh." Her daughter sounded in no way enthusiastic. He countenance of a set, furrowed brow and forward-pointing whiskers accentuated this. "_Well_… then _I'll _just take care of the battle training, and you can give... _life lessons_, okay?

Greyleaf ignored the sting of indignance, knowing that Goldenpaw had a point, as she was awful at any sort of brawl. "Sounds good to me."

The brown-striped former apprentice nodded approvingly. "Then let's get to it!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know. The ending's pretty sucky, but oh well! When I go back through this part of the *coughcoughtrilogycough* I'll fix it :P**

**Question Of The Chapter: What do you think; has an uprising begun?**

**Bible Passage Of The Day**

**""O you afflicted one,****  
Tossed with tempest, _and_ not comforted,  
Behold, I will lay your stones with colorful gems,  
And lay your foundations with sapphires.**

** I will make your pinnacles of rubies,****  
Your gates of crystal,  
And all your walls of precious stones.  
All your children _shall be_ taught by the Lord,  
And great _shall be_ the peace of your children.  
In righteousness you shall be established;**

**You shall be far from oppression, for you shall not fear;****  
And from terror, for it shall not come near you.**

**Indeed they shall surely assemble, _but_ not because of Me.****  
Whoever assembles against you shall fall for your sake.""**

**Isaiah 54: 11-15**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry that this is so late, but its longer than usual! XD And next week, you'll get a REALLY long chapter!**

**Storm of Golden Fire: XD Yeah, she _is_ pretty smart!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Sparrow

Sparrow smacked her lips together, getting up and stretching as the faint light of dawn filtered into the to-be den. Her green eyes searched for a suitable path through the sleeping shapes that cluttered the area around her, and she daintily tiptoed her way across the cats until she came to the huddled form of one, and one alone.

Poking the cat with a soft, gentle paw, she leaned down and whispered, "Wake up, sleepy head; it's time to go explore!"

A small smile crossed his features, and his auburn brown eyes opened to look up at her with the light of friendliness beaming within. "Okay, Birdie, I'm coming."

"Yay!" Sparrow mewed quietly, bouncing for joy as her companion got to his paws and carefully followed her out of the small cave.

Emerging into the cold air of the main cavern, the two young felines swiftly made their way beyond the stone walls and into the early morning atmosphere, breathing a collective sigh of freedom. Sparrow found herself focusing on the immediate world around her—most particularly on Irvine—as they silently padded along another unfamiliar mountain trail, a task she usually found impossible unless in the process of medically caring for somebody. It appeared to her, as if by some extraordinary force of Starclan, that his presence slowed her mind into a concentrated state, and she smiled giddily at its affect, skipping along beside him—her head barely reaching his muzzle at the height of each jump—as they leisurely trekked over a barren plateau.

"What's the smile for?" he asked, a slight laugh in his tone as he turned his eyes down to her.

"Focus," she answered readily, grinning even wider as they began conversing.

The blue-gray tom giggled, his white-tipped tail twitching as he did so, and said, "I'll never understand how your mind works, little Birdie."

She felt a purr of delight rise in her throat as he said his nickname for her, and the little grey she-cat sprang lightly into the air with an enthusiastic mew.

Irvine just chuckled more, affection permeating the silvery tones of his voice, and ruffled the fur between her ears with a paw. "And I guess I don't have to."

Suddenly, Sparrow's ears perked up inquisitively as a glimmering patch of blue to their right—a few fox-lengths away—caught her eye. "SHINIES!" she exclaimed, bursting forth in a jubilant leap and scrambling over to the water's edge.

"What?"

She heard the confused meow float to her ears from behind her, but she barely registered it, as her mind was now operating at a million miles an hour.

_Shinies! Shinies! SHINIES! I wonder if they're silver! OOH! Or what about ORANGE! OR MAYBE EVEN PINK! I LOVE PINK SHINIES! Or what about purple? Do shinies come in purple? I bet they do. Shinies come in all sorts of colors! Like red and yellow and blue and white and black and green and tortoiseshell! _

Sparrow hardly felt the rush of air and the movement of water as she plunged her right paw in and hooked out a plump, silver fish. As it plopped onto the stone beside her, she quickly swooped down and killed it with a bite to the head before grabbing the shimmering animal in her paws and tossing it between them.

"Shiny, shiny, shiny," she mewed in a singsong voice, her green eyes riveted on the marine vertebrate as it flicked back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth.

"Birdie?"

Sparrow's head jerked up and behind her to see Irvine's bemused expression, and at the sight of him her mind slowed down back into that wonderful place called the town of focus.

"Yes, Vine?" she answered, ears slightly lowering in embarrassment of how she'd fallen right back into a state of lack of control.

The blue-gray tom smiled at her to show that he was only curious and padded forward, reaching her side within a matter of swift seconds. She soon felt the brush of his soft fur against hers as he sat down beside her on the left and asked, "What're you doing?"

"Catching shinies," she answered with a grin as she bopped the fish over to him with a whisk of her right paw.

Irvine bent down and sniffed the sterling animal before taking an experimental lick. "Tastes…. pretty good," he amended after a moment of indecision, licking a paw and rubbing his muzzle to fend off an itch.

"I know right?" Sparrow answered, bubbly. "I don't know why cats in Thunderclan find them so gross!"

The white-pawed tomcat shrugged, leaning down to take another bite. "You call these 'shinies,' you said?"

"_Well_..." She trailed off, looking down at her paws as she ran one slowly back and forth across the rock ground. "Not really… They're actually called fish… I'm the only one who calls them shinies…"

Turning her head away from him, she stared far off into the distance, concentrating hard on a goal as she repeated the same phrase over and over again: _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

"Hmm... I think I like 'shinies' more than 'fish,' so now _we're _the only ones who call them that."

Sparrow looked back at her friend to see a warm smile and kind—maybe even loving—eyes, and felt her spirits lift as she melted into them.

"Do you want to know how to catch them?" she asked forwardly, back to her usual self.

Irvine nodded, looking right back at her, and waited for her to take the lead.

"Okay!" Sparrow yipped, bouncing on her hindquarters. "So, first you need to make sure your shadow isn't on the water, so you'll have to _scoooooot _over!"

The Bloodclan to-be laughed and moved position slightly. "Like this?" he asked, his eyes still on her.

"_No _silly," she mewed, taking a paw and gently prodding his side until he shifted into the correct position—which just happened to be set at a diagonal facing the east, pressed up against her side as she sat directly next to him. "Like this, so that the sun sets your shadow behind you!"

"Oh!" he said, smiling. "I get it now! What's next?"

"Well, now you need to lightly put your paw in the water and hold it _completely _still." She demonstrated this for him and watched as he copied her movements with his left paw. "Then, you wait for a shiny to swim by _and_…." As one of the pearly fish crossed underneath her extended claws, she scooped her paw in an upward arc and swiped the fish from its watery home, quickly killing it with a bite to the neck-head area. "You do that!"

Irvine's eyes were wide and impressed as he looked at what she'd accomplished. "That's so cool! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"The she-cat in my dreams told me how!" she replied brightly and readily, as if it were normal—which for her, a medicine cat, it was.

He just chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Okay, then."

She grinned in response, knowing he meant it in affection, and asked, "Do you wanna practice more tomorrow?"

He raised a brow questioningly before lifting his head to look at the sun's position—hovering just over the horizon—before responding with, "I'd love to."

"Yay!" Sparrow exclaimed, leaping to her paws with joy before beginning their routine trek back to the cavern.

Chapter 22: Greyleaf

More sunrises flew by, undisturbed in their periodic routine except on those days when Goldenpaw summoned them to the training valley. It was always the same schedule: wake up at dawn, hunt, bring back the prey, hunt some more, bring back more prey, continue hunting, come back, get in the Hunter's cave by dusk, sleep, wake up at dawn, repeat. The long hours oozed along like molasses as she worked like a slave from the moment the sun crept over the horizon to the instant it refused them its light.

Unfortunately for Greyleaf—who was tired and worn from the long hours of hunting the days before—today was one of those days.

So, as she stumbled tiredly into the training valley, her chest tightened from being enclosed within the tunnel for so long, she was _not_—by _any_ means—looking forward to another drill session with her daughter.

Velvet, Velora, Ellena, and Amada were already there when she arrived, looking up at her with their amber and green-variant eyes, and Goldenpaw called out, "Good! Now we're all here! Your partners for today are the same as they were yesterday: Me and Velora, Greyleaf and Velvet, Amada and Ellena! We'll switch them up again tomorrow! Ellena, you and Amada are up first!"

The two she-cats stepped into the shallow bowl of stone that was set below the large tree.

"Begin!"

Greyleaf watched with tired eyes as the two faced off, heads low to the ground in a classic fighting crouch. Unlike usual, Amada was the first to strike, flashing a paw forward and catching Ellena off guard.

"Never underestimate your enemy, Ellena!" Goldenpaw yowled, her blue eyes hard and critical, as Greyleaf was sadly becoming used to seeing.

Ellena growled in response, revving up and leaping forward to land on the cream Hunter's back. The fluffy she-cat buckled under the ginger's weight, but she soon found purchase again and burst up to send the other cat flying off of her. Ellena twisted in midair to land in all four paws, breathing steadily as she stared Amada down. While the white-muzzled she-cat was regaining her bearings, Amada took her chance and darted forward like a shot from a twoleg stick, pinning her training partner down under strong paws. Greyleaf watched as Ellena smiled slyly and mouthed the words, "Got'cha," before taking her claws and scraping them down Amada's exposed stomach. With a teeth-clenched yelp, the larger she-cat retreated, small drops of blood dripping from her belly fur, and readied herself for the defensive.

"Wait a minute!" Greyleaf yowled, horrified.

The eyes of everyone turned to look at her, and she felt heat flash up to her face at the sight of their confused, skeptical looks.

"We aren't supposed to use claws when training!" They just stared at her mutely, not understanding. "_Goldenpaw!_ Back me up here!"

Her daughter just furrowed her brow and shook her head. "The enemy isn't going to play nice with us, mother, so we won't let ourselves go soft."

Greyleaf just gaped in dismay and watched mutely as the battle concluded itself, with Ellena as the winner. Her own battle was quick and degrading—beaten so easily by the worst, most inexperienced fighter in the group—and she hardly paid any attention to Goldenpaw and Velora's battle. All she could think about was how her own flesh and blood had responded.

To her, the Warrior Code seemed to be nothing anymore.

* * *

**OH NU! Gold is being corrupted!?**

**Question Of The Chapter: Soooo, how much are yall shipping Sparrow and Irvine right now? XD**

**Bible Passage Of The Day**

**"Where do wars and fights _come_ from among you? Do _they_ not _come_ from your _desires for_ pleasure that war in your members? You lust and do not have. You murder and covet and cannot obtain. You fight and war. Yet you do not have because you do not ask. You ask and do not receive, because you ask amiss, that you may spend _it_ on your pleasures. Adulterers and adulteresses! Do you not know that friendship with the world is enmity with God? Whoever therefore wants to be a friend of the world makes himself an enemy of God. Or do you think that the Scripture says in vain, "The Spirit who dwells in us yearns jealously"?**

**But He gives more grace. Therefore He says:**

**"God resists the proud,  
But gives grace to the humble.""**

**James 4**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I promised you an extra-long chapter—in fact, I've written up to chapter 28 this week and all the ones between here and chapter 26 are longer than usual****—and I delivered! OVER THREE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED WORDS BABY! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! I hope yall enjoy this!**

**Storm of Golden Fire: XD Then you'll like the next few Sparrow chapters!**

**Ivysky820: XD OMSC! THAT IS SO FUNNY! You'll have a cow at this chapter then!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Gold

Gold went away from that training session angry, the image of her mother's disappointed face and wide eyes burned into her eyelids. _Why in_ Starclan's name_ can't she just get it? I mean, it's not like it's anything _hard _to understand! A mouse-brained _kit _could realize that what I'm doing is right! Fox-loving, snake-brained, Bloodclan condoning, pile of eagle splat!_

And so went the insults. Gold lost count of how many she'd thought of as she stormed back to the waterfall cavern, leaving the rest of their group behind for their own sakes. It wasn't like she really _meant _what she was thinking,—and, occasionally, muttering under her breath—it was just that Gold absolutely _hated_ the fact that her _own mother_ didn't support her! Why couldn't she just see that what she was doing was for their own good? The whole thing wasn't a prophecy from Starclan! They had to fight dirty to survive; that was the cold, hard truth.

"But _no_," the tabby she-cat grumbled as she stormed through the thin sheet of water between her and the cave. "Everything just _has_ to be _her_ way!"

Stomping over to her new favorite spot—a pocket of darkness right beside the Fighter's tunnel—Gold waited for Zadimus to crawl out of his Starclan-forsaken pit, her anger seething off of her pelt in waves. Yes, a little chat with her new pet would be _just_ the thing to distract her. All she had to do was wait.

And wait she did… for a full minute. Gold had arranged her training sessions perfectly in time with those of the Fighters just for this purpose: the toms would be too busy ripping each other to shreds to notice the absence of a couple of their she-cats. Though, the bonus of tearing Zadimus away from his usual routine was always an act she relished.

As the dark brown tom strutted out of the tunnel with his head held high, she smirked mischievously and growled a low timbre that rose halfway through before falling two octaves into near-inaudibility. Immediately, his head whipped to the side and his ears lowered, tail curling down into an almost-submissive posture. The golden she-cat snickered callously as he slunk over to her with his head lowered and orange eyes downturned.

"Yes—" He gulped, still not making eye contact. "G—G—Gold?"

"Quit your moping," she said scathingly, lightly cuffing him over the ears.

She played it nonchalant, even though in reality, she relished the fact that he was now in servitude to her. It was what the fox-heart deserved, after all!

"Yes, Gold," he whispered, straightening to look her in the eyes. There was a small spark of defiance and indignation within his own.

That displeased her.

In a flash, she had him pinned down with her paws on his throat, slowly sliding out her claws to prick into the sensitive skin. "Don't even think about it," she snarled, lips pulled back to expose her white fangs.

Zadimus gulped—she felt the movement of his jugular beneath her paws—and whimpered, "Yes, Gold."

"Good." She released him and backed up. "It would be a waste of my time to kill you now after all the energy it took to bring you back into fighting condition."

The black-striped tom shuffled resentfully, muttering, "And whose fault is that?"

The blue-eyed she-cat ignored him, instead curtly asking, "So, do you have anything of report?"

Zadimus nodded, straightening proudly, as if his job was a difficult one that only _he_ could do,—which most _certainly_ wasn't the case, but he obviously thought so, nonetheless—and said, "The Scourge is planning something big tonight, but I don't know what." He languidly licked a blood-covered paw and smiled narcissistically at her. "Apparently, what he's planning is something that was done before I was born, so the Fighters won't tell me anything."

Gold lashed her tail, slamming a paw down hotly, and growled. "Stupid Bloodclan toms!"

If Zadimus took offense, he didn't show it. He'd learned better.

"Is there _anything else_?" she then prodded, stressing the last two words with a space of silence in between as she got up in his face for intimidation purposes, just to see if he was holding back.

"No," he mewed as he shrunk back in capitulation. "There's nothing else to report."

The golden tabby she-cat sighed sharply. "Well then. _This_ was a waste of my time."

Zadimus shrugged. "You chose to spend it here. Can I go now?"

"Whatever," she said as she waved a paw for him to leave.

As she watched his dark form get smaller and smaller, she could've sworn a smaller form seemed to follow his every pawstep adjacent him, but she dismissed the notion as a figment of her imagination. She was undetectable.

Time passed as she sat in her little hideaway, pondering over what the next session would be focusing on and what this mysterious new event Blood was orchestrating would be. Gold didn't know how long she'd been there, prone and mute, silently becoming more and more aggravated as she couldn't piece together a logical conclusion with the measly morsels of information she'd been given. She was so consumed by her own thoughts that she never would've realized the slow descent into pitch blackness the cavern adorned itself with, nor the fact that she should've been in the to-be cave a long time ago, when the sun had disappeared from the horizon.

When she finally looked around, her eyes unable to detect even the faintest of lights, was when the blood-curdling shriek exploded through the air and into the ears of all.

"THE NIGHT OF BLACK-MOON HAS COME!"  
Immediately, a flash of demonic red light emanated from the center of the cavern, its source an even more gruesome monstrosity….

There, standing in the heart of the Bloodclan cave, was Blood.

His eyes were a solid unearthly scarlet, cracking backwards along his massive face in the shape of a monstrous spirit. His body was the size of a dog, bulbous with protruding muscles that twitched and stretched across his entire self, and his head alone was the size of an eagle's chest. The blood-red tom's claws and fangs were protracted to the size of her foreleg, serrated along the edges and protruding from the muzzle and paws as if jammed into the cat through the use of barbaric practices. His fur was matted and tangled, sticking up and twisting across his body until he looked like a beast from a nightmare.

He _was_ a beast from nightmares.

"We have all been waiting for this, this wondrous night of pleasure and conquest!" he yowled, his voice deep and menacing, its tones seeming to echo like a phantom. "The Night of Black-Moon is here once again! Join me, my brethren!"

A resounding chorus of shrieks and wails erupted throughout the room, and Gold watched in horrid fascination as, one by one, the Fighters and to-be Fighters stepped into the light and began… transforming.

They screeched as their bodies convulsed and grew, sickly twisting into gigantic creatures of evil with burning red eyes and salient physiques. The moans and howls were horrifying enough on their own;—reverberating throughout the cavern, seeming to encompass and engulf her, leaving nowhere to escape—the sight of their grotesque bodies just made it worse. Gold almost froze with fear….

But then again, this posed a new challenge, a new fight, and—most importantly—a new enemy to battle and let out her rage on.

"Yes brothers! It has finally begun!" The Scourge's menacing voice once again surrounded her. "The she-cats have begun the process of generating more Fighters, and we can partake in this glorious celebration once again! Praise The Tribe of Endless Killing! Their power rushes through our veins! The sacred Sacrifice of Blood can be made!"

As soon as the words were spoken, a marbled gray tabby monster screeched a cry of bloodlust and whipped around, crossing many fox-lengths of distance between the circle and the kit's den within the course of a few massive steps. He stuck his gigantic head into the den and snarled—a spine-chilling sound—the words, "MARTH! COME TO ME!"

Gold saw the gray and tortoiseshell mouse-brain from her kit-sitting days walk out, his ears held down in fear and his fur standing on end. She let out a small yelp of terror when the monstrosity savagely lunged forward and sunk his teeth into the tom-kit's body, drawing massive amounts of blood, and brutally slung the screeching kit around as he returned to Blood, dropping Marth at his paws with a sickening crunch. The weeping of the tiny soul went unnoticed and uncared for by the beasts, and Blood licked his misshapen licks with relish.

"The offering has been brought! Blood will spill blood, and we will be blessed!" he yowled, demonic eyes flashing with power.

The gray monster yowled with vigor and snapped his head down to look at the blood-covered kit that was now struggling to crawl away, his tears mixing with the blood that so profusely formed a puddle around him, and sneered. Then, to Gold's horror, he lurched down and took the kit's head in his jaws, throwing his own head back in an arc as Marth screamed in agony, the tortoiseshell's blood flying in the shape of a half-moon,—right into Blood's readily, thirstily open mouth—before abruptly jerking his head back and chomping down, severing Marth's head from his body and ending his cries of torment forever. The monster then spat out the detached head onto the stone, viscous crimson liquid slowly spreading out in a pan of death around the carcass, its dull green eyes seeming to stare accusingly into her soul.

_Why didn't you save me? _they cried, screamed out at her.

"It has been done!" Blood then yowled, bending down to breathe in a deep draw of the metallic scent. "Do you feel the power coursing through you? Feel the bloodlust rising? Feel the exhilaration of The Tribe of Endless Killing's power?"

An earsplitting concord of assent blared in response, and Blood joined in with his own yowl of empowerment.

"Then join the Circle of Blood! Step forward to challenge for rank! Step forward to prove your worthiness! Step forward to fight! Step forward! FOR! BLOOD!"

The howls of acquiescence once again cracked through the air, and the demon that looked like Zindo rushed into the center of the circle and called, "I CHALLENGE VLADIMIR!"

Blood smirked, as if knowing something that the other tom did not, and said, "The challenge stands! Vladimir! Advance!"

A monster with brown tabby fur walked slowly into the circle, cautiously keeping front with the white and gray opponent. It was clear to Gold that Vladimir was tactical in his approach, and she eagerly analyzed the each and every move of the two cats as they began their malicious brawl. Zindo was quick to burst forward with a screech of rage tearing from his throat, fangs and claws extended in a murderous charge. He quickly covered the ground between them and lunged for the throat with his wicked teeth, but Vladimir quickly rolled beneath the other tom and thrusted his hind paws in an upward kick that stabbed the bob-tailed Fighter in the tender stomach area while propelling him a safe distance away. Blood dripped down his stomach fur in rivers as he landed on all four paws and whipped around to face the brown tom again, but there was to be no second chance. Within moments, Vladimir was on him, ripping into his body with vicious fangs and cruel claws and leaving him bloodied on the stone beneath, his life leaking out of his veins as he shrank back to normal size and wheezed.

"Vladimir is victorious!" Blood's voice once again called.

"VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!"

The chanting reply was louder than a twoleg monster and echoed menacingly across the cave as the Bloodclan Fighters stomped their paws and raised their heads to the ceiling in a demonic ritual.

"Who _dares_ to challenge next?" Blood announced, his red eyes searching around the room.

Wrath boiled up within Gold as the adrenaline of seeing the battle wore off and she remembered the gruesome, unfair death of Marth, boiling up within her and overflowing in teeming droves as it sparked a wildfire of fury inside her body and soul. No one deserved to die like that! These cats were monsters! They couldn't keep doing what they were doing and not receive punishment for what they'd done! They needed to be taught a lesson! Marth—and countless other unknown cats—needed justice! _Deserved_ justice!

"I CHALLENGE!"

Everything went silent as all eyes turned to her. Gold felt their burning gaze as she walked calmly up to the circle, glowering at Blood with a death-stare of cold, hard hatred.

_"You?"_ he sneered, cackling and throwing his head back. "_You_ are a useless whelp of a she-cat! You do not _deserve,_ nor can you even _dream_ to accomplish, the glories of us!"

As the clowder of beasts howled with laughter at her,—small next to their gigantic forms—she just serenely stared the Scourge down.

"You wanna bet?" Before he could react, she whipped around and pointed a prosecuting paw at the gray monster. "I challenge you! You fox-hearted pile of eagle-scat!"

A stifle ran over the group once again at her demand washed over them, and the massive creature snarled and stepped forward.

"Time to teach this eagle-brained she-cat a lesson," he growled, whipping his tail back and forth predatorily.

Blood smirked, suddenly pleased with the idea of them fighting. "Go ahead, Ecthrois. Put her in her place. Or kill her." He turned a malevolent grin to her. "Whichever comes first."

Gold smirked to herself. _It's you who's gonna be taught a lesson,_ she thought, getting in a ready stance.

Already, she could see, as Blood backed into the circle to give them space to fight, her opponent was cocky. His red eyes glowed with scorn and repudiation for her challenge, and it showed in his stance—casual and un-centered. Ecthrois obviously didn't think she had the skill to take him on.

That irked her.

Gold snarled and shifted her weight back to her hindquarters, narrowing her ice-filled blue eyes at the abomination. "Come at me like a she-cat! Bloodclan scum!"

With a roar of fury, Ecthrois charged, long claws extended to hook into her flesh and fangs glistening with fresh blood. His mammoth shape exponentially appeared larger and larger as he catapulted closer to her, a bellow that shook the ground with its dynamic force echoing from his gigantic throat.

The she-cat remained still, rooted to the spot, as he rocketed towards her. That was, until the gray tom's breath was hot on her face.

Then, and only then, did she spring.

Launching herself into the air with a powerful thrust of her hind legs, Gold expertly soared up and over Ecthrois' massive bulk, using her smaller size to her advantage, and landed between his shoulder blades with crushing force. With a yowl of triumph, she sunk her claws into his thick flesh and began scoring through it as he bucked and writhed beneath her, lurching like a rabid dog as he attempted futilely to dislodge the indomitable golden tabby.

Gold laughed as a rush of adrenaline exploded through her body, winding her up like a snake and sending her systems into overdrive. She hardly felt anything when the colossal beast threw himself on his back and smashed her into the stone below, even when blood flowed profusely down into her eyes from a lesion on her brow.

She spat out blood and cackled. "Is that _all you got?"_

"PITILESS SCAT!"

In a virulent blitz, he began slashing at her, forcing her to go on the defensive and weave through the barrage of attacks. For this, Gold laughed all the more, and continued to give him ground as she sashayed backwards, toward the circle lining.

The thrill of victory entered the monster's red slits of eyes as he saw that he was cornering her, and his attacks grew less and less coordinated as he used more rapid assaults. Gold just kept dodging until she felt the heat of flesh on her rump.

And then, she smiled.

As he sent his paw to slash down for the killing blow, the she-cat hurtled herself underneath him, flipping upside-down to hook her claws into the stomach. She cackled with pleasure when she heard the sound of those serrated claws ripping into the chest of another beast and began maliciously tearing Ecthrois apart with her teeth.

Hot blood gushed into her mouth as she tore into his underbelly with her white canines, staining her face red and coating her upper body. When the Bloodclan Fighter shrieked in agony, Gold imagined what it must have felt like to Marth, and decided to rip even harder. More and more of the crimson liquid stained her body until she was completely coated in it, and Gold didn't stop when she reached organs. Oh no! She kept going! Ecthrois would pay with his life for what he'd done! By the time he finally flung down on his back again, grabbed her with his teeth, and threw her away, the damage was irreversible.

He wasn't going to survive this.

And that was _just_ how Gold wanted it.

Time seemed to slow as they stood, panting heavily, staring each other down. Neither would back off; neither would show pain.

This could only end one way.

One second, she was seven fox-lengths away. The next, she was on his throat, her jaws spread wide as she tore out huge hunks of his jugular and tossed the bloodied pieces to the floor. More and more blood spewed over her pelt as she hacked out his trachea, nearly blinding her as she had to concentrate more and more on hanging on with her claws as Ecthrois writhed with renewed desperation, clawing at her in a frenzied, hysterical way.

Gold took more and more hits as she doled out more and more pain, and soon, his wasn't the only blood oozing on her. But as his attempts to escape grew weaker and weaker, she slowly let up to conserve her waning energy. When the massive creature eventually collapsed, his life ebbing away by the second, she finally released her hold on him and backed purposefully away.

Gurgling, unable to utter a word, his demonic red eyes spitting curses at her, Ecthrois laid—helpless—at the paws of a she-cat…

And died.

_"You!"_

Gold whirled around to glare at the acrimonious Scourge as he stalked malignantly up to her, rage permeating every hair on his body, their pelts now a matching red.

_"You will pay for this!"_ he yowled, slashing his claws into the rock below with a hiss and a spark of fire.

Gold smirked, flashing her bloodstained teeth. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Pausing in a frozen silence, Blood curled his lip down at her, his eyes flashing with a wicked light. Time seemed to freeze as she waited for his response, a shiver of fear going down her spine as she realized what she had done, what it would mean for her family.

"When I'm through, you'll wish I had."

* * *

**So guys, tell me what you think! I'd really like some major feedback on this chapter, such as things you think I could've improved, what you liked and didn't like, and if I should include more chapters like this in the future!**

**Question Of The Chapter: What do _you_ think Blood is planning to do?**

**Bible Passage Of The Day**

**Deliver me from my enemies, O my God;**

**Defend me from those who rise up against me.**

**Deliver me from the workers of iniquity,**

**And save me from bloodthirsty men.**

**For look, they lie in wait for my life;**

**The mighty gather against me,**

**Not _for_ my transgression nor _for_ my sin, O Lord.**

**They run and prepare themselves through no fault _of mine._**

**Awake to help me, and behold!**

**You therefore, O Lord God of hosts, the God of Israel,**

**Awake to punish all the nations;**

**Do not be merciful to any wicked transgressors. _Selah_**

**At evening they return,**

**They growl like a dog,**

**And go all around the city.**

**Indeed, they belch with their mouth;**

**Swords _are_ in their lips;**

**For _they say,_ "Who hears?"**

**But You, O Lord, shall laugh at them;**

**You shall have all the nations in derision.**

**I will wait for You, O You his Strength;[b]**

**For God _is_ my defense.**

**My God of mercy[c] shall come to meet me;**

**God shall let me see _my desire_ on my enemies.**

**Do not slay them, lest my people forget;**

**Scatter them by Your power,**

**And bring them down,**

**O Lord our shield.**

**_For_ the sin of their mouth _and_ the words of their lips,**

**Let them even be taken in their pride,**

**And for the cursing and lying _which_ they speak.**

**Consume _them_ in wrath, consume _them,_**

**That they _may_ not _be;_**

**And let them know that God rules in Jacob**

**To the ends of the earth. _Selah_**

**And at evening they return,**

**They growl like a dog,**

**And go all around the city.**

**They wander up and down for food,**

**And howl[d] if they are not satisfied.**

**But I will sing of Your power;**

**Yes, I will sing aloud of Your mercy in the morning;**

**For You have been my defense**

**And refuge in the day of my trouble.**

**To You, O my Strength, I will sing praises;**

**For God _is_ my defense,**

**My God of mercy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone. Sorry for being very, very late on this. Free time has become a rare occurrence for me.**

**Ivysky820: Thank you so much! I hope it continues to get better! :D**

**Silver Shadows in the Night: XD Well, then you'll like this chapter, too!**

**Storm of Golden Fire: Lol! Well then, miss Gold, what's your plan for world domination? ;P**

**Raeda2001: Yay! I'm glad you're back, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Goldenfur

...Clan territory.

He was home.

_Home._

Goldenfur could hardly believe his eyes.

But yet, here he was. Home.

Or, at least, looking at it. They were at the hill overlooking the lake and clan lands, and Goldenfur felt tears coming to his eyes as he watched the lake's gentle ripples cascade across its surface, lit up in beautiful oranges and yellows as the sun set over it, bathing it in color. He saw the gentle horesplace grass swaying in the breeze, the Riverclan reeds bending and bobbing with the current, and the towering Shadowclan pines looming over the horizon. But most of all, he saw Thunderclan forest, vibrant in its exquisite canopy full of songbirds and prey.

Oh! To be home once again! Starclan had answered his prayers after all!

"Time to get moving," Death ordered, breaking into Goldenfur's happiness and reminding him of his gloomy fate.

So, as Nightpaw slashed off his bindings with sharp claws, Goldenfur didn't fight back, nor did he demand to know where they were going. He would find out soon enough, and he secretly hoped that it was back to Thunderclan territory.

But at the same time, an ominous twinge strung its chord within his heart. Something told him that he didn't want to know why they were here, why Blood would order his brother to take him to clan territory. The odds of him attempting to slip away or run off were high—_very _high.

As he thought about escaping, the image of Greyleaf's heartbroken face flashed across his mind, striking a guilty note in his soul. No, he wouldn't—couldn't—leave her in Bloodclan: alone, lost, barely clinging to life. She would forever be his weakness, his one and only love. If he ever left her behind… well, if he didn't die of heartbreak, he'd kill himself. And not only her, but the kits as well. Glancing over at Nightpaw, he felt tears come to his eyes at the apprentice he'd thought was his son. If he ran off now, Nightpaw would never be normal again, and Goldenpaw and Sparrowpaw would be left to a gruesome fate in Bloodclan.

No. He couldn't leave them to die.

So, when Death started slinking across Windclan territory, staying close to the lakeshore, Goldenfur stayed with them as they padded across the sandy, pebbly shore as if coming back from a gathering. It brought back old memories to the golden tabby tom, and he remembered the night that Greyleaf had tricked him into pouncing on Bramblepelt, and he chuckled quietly to himself, inaudible to the others. That had been a good night, a night when everything had been normal.

Nothing was normal anymore.

Consumed in his thoughts, the former warrior didn't even realize that they had stepped onto lands so familiar to him, they could've been the back of his paw. The overshadowing canopy soon enveloped their forms, casing the light into near-pitch blackness as the last rays of the falling sun descended below the horizon, and Goldenfur found himself thrown into the realization that they were going to Thunderclan territory, were already there.

The twinge of foreboding once again played its portentous tune, this time rising to a crescendo of warning. The fact that their path, although twisting and crisscrossing about the region, was headed straight for the camp did nothing to quiet the restless spirit of unease. If anything, it caused it to rise to a cacophony of haunting pretensions. Soon, Goldenfur couldn't put one paw in front of the other without imagining a terrible act occurring at the sound of each step.

This couldn't be a coincidence, the three of them going there. Blood wasn't stupid; he had something sinister in mind.

_But what was it?_

"Stop," Death hissed quietly, and Goldenfur froze, coming to grips with reality and seeing that they were at the thorn tunnel entrance to the hollow, at the entrance to Thunderclan camp.

The blue-eyed tom swallowed a lump of worry in his throat as they sneakily stalked around the lip of the hollow until they came to the northernmost end of it. Then, pushing some bushes aside with his muzzle, the dark brown tabby revealed a secret entrance into the camp.

Goldenfur gasped, and the Bloodclan tom quickly covered his mouth with his diamond-tabby tail.

_"Shut it," _his burning amber eyes said, before he turned them away and signaled with his ears for them to follow him down into the camp.

The feeling that something very bad was about to happen intensified even more within him as he quietly slid down the steep slope and into camp, waiting momentarily for Nightpaw to join them. Here they were: in the clan lands, in Thunderclan territory, and now in Thunderclan camp.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

But Goldenfur didn't get the chance to stop their procession. Death had already begun sneaking across the space between the hollow…

...heading straight for the leader's den.

Fear for his father jolted into his heart like a flash of lightning, and he sped up his steps to reach the dark brown tabby's side. Death, however, just sped up his pace, swiftly climbing the rocks leading to the leader's den, and entered the dark cave in the hollow wall.

"Stop!" Goldenfur spat, speeding up and trying to stop the other tom.

But Death was already in the den, and Goldenfur soon felt the press of Nightpaw pushing him deeper into Sunstar's sleeping place.

His instincts screaming warnings at him, the former warrior silently faced whatever was to come and slowly padded into the dark recesses of the den. His eyes soon adjusted to the dim light, every crack and speck coming in perfect clarity, and he saw his father sleeping soundly in his nest, curled up with his tail over his nose.

"Wake him up," Death ordered sharply, his amber eyes hard and unforgiving.

"Bu—" he started to protest.

"I _said_ wake. Him. Up."

Goldenfur sighed and moved forward to raise a paw and gently shake his father's slumbering form, seeing Nightpaw and Death fanning out to either side of him.

Sunstar slowly blinked open his brown eyes, yawning, and sat up to stretch. Then, his eyes focused on Goldenfur, and he froze. A single tear made its way down his face as he realized that he was seeing his beloved son once again.

"Goldenfur," he mewed, fighting back tears as he choked up, raising a paw to touch him.

"Father," Goldenfur sobbed, forgetting the fact of how he got there and rushing forward to bury his head in his father's shoulder.

Soon, tears were flowing freely down their faces and into each other's golden pelts, and they were leaning into one another, drinking in the familiar, long-lost scent of the other's pelt.

Goldenfur had forgotten how much he'd missed Sunstar, how hard the mournful tug of leaving him had been straining on his heart. In that moment, he realized how much he loved his father, and how much the absence of him in his life over the past moons had worn him down. Without Sunstar, he had no one to turn to for advice, no one to go to for that reassuring, fatherly presence to stand next to him, no one to spend time with when relationships went awry and he was left wondering: why him?

"Goldenfur, I've missed you so much!" Sunstar cried, stepping back to look his son over. "Where have you been?"

Just as Goldenfur was about to answer, to tell Sunstar everything that had happened, to pour out his heart and soul to one of the cats he loved most, Death cut in and ruined everything.

"Oh, you won't be learning that any time soon."

Sunstar's head jerked to see the large tabby tom looming behind him, and he gasped. "Pinestar? What are _you_ doing here?"

The amber-eyed Bloodclan Fighter snorted disdainfully, narrowing those menacing orbs. "It's _Death_, you clan filth, and I'm here to end your pitiful existence."

"What!?" both father and son exclaimed in unison, their pelts bristling.

Death snorted again, as if sharing in his own private joke, and calmly said, "Well, _I'm_ technically not going to kill you." Then, to Goldenfur's dismay, he turned those wicked eyes to his face and bored them into him. "He will."

Goldenfur flinched back, enraged and aghast that he would demand such a thing. "No! I won't!"

Death lunged forward, slashing a paw across the former warrior's face, and inflicted a deep, scoring laceration down his right cheek. "You will do as I say, eagle-scat!"

His head thrown to the side, blood dripping down his face, Goldenfur never felt more conflicting emotions in his life. Barely containable rage boiled like lava within him and threatened to explode into an act of violence, and an avalanche of sorrow teetered on the edge of a gigantic drop as he grasped what was happening.

_"Please,"_ he whispered, shaking in place with the effort of harnessing his wrath and despair.

Death smirked, narrowing his eyes, and reached out his other paw to tilt Goldenfur's head back towards him. "You _will_ kill your father, or I will make Greyleaf and our daughters suffer for every last moment of their pathetic lives. _Do you understand me?"_

Choking back a sob, the avalanche of anguish tumbling down upon him, he barely coughed out a: _"Yes."_

"Good," Death crooned, backing away. "Now do it."

Goldenfur turned sorrowful eyes to look at his father, guilt and remorse at what he was about to do fogging his vision with tears of grief, and unsheathed his claws, raising his paw to slice them across Sunstar's throat.

Sunstar just looked back with surrendering brown eyes and nodded, tilting his head upward so that his son could kill him quickly.

At that sight, seeing his father, his leader, giving up and accepting such a cruel fate, a wash of emotion flooded over Goldenfur, and he dropped his paw to the ground with a thud.

"I—" he cringed, dropping his head in pain. "I can't do it."

Death hissed, lashing his black-striped tail, and yowled, "You _will_ do it! You are going to kill him _right now!"_

_"No," _Goldenfur whispered, shaking his head. His eyes slowly hardened in resolution as he raised them to glare at Death, a rush of strength defiance flushing through his veins. "I won't! And you can't make me!"

The shadowy tom snarled, his amber eyes flashing menacingly, and crouched low, into a fighting stance. "You wanna bet, whelp?"

"Yeah," the brown-striped tabby growled. "And when I'm done with you, you won't even be able to—"

A flash of grey-brown fur darted past his line of sight, interrupting him mid-sentence as it surprised him into shocked silence at its sudden appearance.

Then, Goldenfur smelled blood.

Horror struck him as he slowly turned his head to look at where his father had been standing, afraid of what he might see.

It was his worst nightmare.

Standing there, his jaws clamped over Sunstar's throat as it gushed out crimson blood into his mouth as he lay helpless beneath him, was Nightpaw.

* * *

**Oh dear... I don't even think I need a Question Of The Chapter this time, yall'll probably come up with them on your own!**

**Bible Passage Of The Day**

**"O God, why have You cast us off forever?**

**Why does Your anger smoke against the sheep of Your pasture?**

**Remember Your congregation, which You have purchased of old,**

**The tribe of Your inheritance, which You have redeemed—**

**This Mount Zion where You have dwelt.**

**Lift up Your feet to the perpetual desolations.**

**The enemy has damaged everything in the sanctuary.**

**Your enemies roar in the midst of Your meeting place;**

**They set up their banners for signs.**

**They seem like men who lift up**

**Axes among the thick trees.**

**And now they break down its carved work, all at once,**

**With axes and hammers.**

**They have set fire to Your sanctuary;**

**They have defiled the dwelling place of Your name to the ground.**

**They said in their hearts,**

**"Let us destroy them altogether."**

**They have burned up all the meeting places of God in the land.**

**We do not see our signs;**

**There is no longer any prophet;**

**Nor is there any among us who knows how long.**

**O God, how long will the adversary reproach?**

**Will the enemy blaspheme Your name forever?**

**Why do You withdraw Your hand, even Your right hand?**

**Take it out of Your bosom and destroy them.**

**For God is my King from of old,**

**Working salvation in the midst of the earth.**

**You divided the sea by Your strength;**

**You broke the heads of the sea serpents in the waters.**

**You broke the heads of Leviathan in pieces,**

**And gave him as food to the people inhabiting the wilderness.**

**You broke open the fountain and the flood;**

**You dried up mighty rivers.**

**The day is Yours, the night also is Yours;**

**You have prepared the light and the sun.**

**You have set all the borders of the earth;**

**You have made summer and winter.**

**Remember this, that the enemy has reproached, O Lord,**

**And that a foolish people has blasphemed Your name.**

**Oh, do not deliver the life of Your turtledove to the wild beast!**

**Do not forget the life of Your poor forever.**

**Have respect to the covenant;**

**For the dark places of the earth are full of the haunts of cruelty.**

**Oh, do not let the oppressed return ashamed!**

**Let the poor and needy praise Your name.**

**Arise, O God, plead Your own cause;**

**Remember how the foolish man reproaches You daily.**

**Do not forget the voice of Your enemies;**

**The tumult of those who rise up against You increases continually."**

**Psalm 74**

**Oh, and in case any of yall are wondering, the Bible verses at the end of the chapters are supposed to link either with what happened or what one of the characters is feeling in that chapter. In this case, Psalm 74 is being used to show how Goldenfur feels about what Bloodclan has done.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Greyleaf

Greyleaf was horrified, appalled by what she had just witnessed.

Lying there, covered in blood, with his entrails splayed out around him, was Ecthrois. And standing above his body, drenched in the red-hot liquid of his life, was Goldenpaw.

_Her daughter._

And not only this, but seeing the Bloodclan toms… she didn't know how to describe it… _mutate_ into such horrendous monsters… it unnerved her beyond words. The unnatural combination of heinous red eyes and hideous, bulging bodies was almost too much too look at. And the wicked fangs and claws of the creatures that the toms had become even more so added the effect of a chthonic villainy. She'd only ever seen such an infernal transformation in nightmares.

Then, like a freight train, it hit her.

She'd seen this before.

_In her nightmares._

All of a sudden, all of the painful memories came flooding back to her, and she felt like the ground disappeared from beneath her paws, plunging her into an endless plummet through eternal darkness. The same gruesome face glared down at her—the one that had haunted her conscience for moons, its blood-coated fangs bared in a malicious snarl as it laughed at her demise, the fur on its body patched and ragged—as she fell, plunging into the never-ending abyss. Its hateful, sinister voice held no love, no compassion, no mercy within, and neither did its burning amber eyes as they glared down at her from a face she knew so well. A face that had preyed upon her sanity since the day she fell into a coma.

A demonic Pinestar.

_"NO!"_ she shrieked, retreating backward with a jerk. "NOT AGAIN! GO AWAY! _GO AWAY!"_

It didn't matter that there were dozens of cats watching her, judging her, looking at her like she was crazy; Greyleaf was breaking down. The walls she had built to stabilize herself were dissolving before her eyes, crumbling down with her into the pit as she tumbled into despair. Hope for the future, for the better, for the possibility that she might come through this time in Bloodclan alive was becoming but a flickering ember as the dreadful image of some aberrant rendition of her beloved mate kept flashing across her vision, growing closer and closer until it was as if she could feel its breath on her face before darting away again. Malevolent laughter echoed painfully in her ears, and she pinned them to her head, backing father into the shadows until her rump pressed up against the cold, stone wall. And that only made it worse, reminding her of that horrible nightmare that she had been endlessly trapped in, running and running from an unidentifiable spirit that wished to destroy her, to blot her off the face of the earth and cackle as she bled.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

Her screeching only got louder as she became more and more swallowed by darkness, her eyes slammed shut to try and relieve herself of the terrible, wicked figure, but it stalked her wherever she went, snickering in her ears as it ghosted around her. She began running, not looking where she was going, just desperately trying to escape her torment. The ground beneath her paws was nonexistent as she suffered the sensation of ceaseless free-fall, unable to make sense of the world around her as she remained imprisoned in a hellish dimension within her mind. There was nothing but the blackness and the monster. Trapped inside the confines of her own waking nightmare, Greyleaf was unaware of her location, her physical state, or her sense of direction.

All she knew was blackness and the monster.

She didn't know that she was close to death, didn't know that her pads were cracked open and bleeding, riddled with stone protrusions. She didn't know that she was teetering on the brink of a cliff for the second time in her life, didn't know that she was about to slip…

Until she did.

For a precious moment, her green eyes opened, unseeing of reality or the torment. For a precious moment, her vision lit up with faded scenes of the happiest moments of her life: becoming a warrior, spending time with her mother as they hunted in the forest during her moons as an apprentice, sharing a sparrow with Blackfur on their first day of apprenticeship, running through the forest with Goldenfur, meeting Pinestar in the old twoleg den, watching her kits laying at her belly on the day they were born, playing hide-and-seek with her brothers and sister in the forest when they were kits…

As the last image flashed before her eyes, Greyleaf lurched out of her nostalgia, shock coursing through her. There was a memory, a real memory; she'd seen it. It had happened; the vision had been so genuine, so substantive...

_But she had been an only kit._

Greyleaf didn't have time to ponder the fact, because as soon as she returned to actuality, she felt the teeth in her scruff and the strain of gravity on her body as she was suspended in mid-air…

Hanging above a gigantic black chasm.

The inky, malignant void yawned below, jagged mouth full of protruding rocks opening wide to devour her, and its concentrated shadows reached up for her with long, thorny tendrils of death. As Greyleaf helplessly kicked her hind paws at the climbing darkness, the rift seemed to pulsate with evil, deep-throated cackling that emitted from its writhing gloom to scorn her. Unable to think about the fact that struggling would most likely cause her to fall, she began twisting and squirming fruitlessly in an attempt to escape the arms of pitch that grew ever closer and threatened to drag her down into the pit.

Her eyes bulging and chest tightening with fear, the grey tabby she-cat let out a shriek of terror at the sight of the terrible branches of evil almost grabbing hold of her tail and the gaping drop below her, freezing like ice from immeasurable shock and fear as she was hauled up and over the lip of the abyss by some unknown being. As she was lifted higher and higher, away from the tendrils of death, the blackness coiled back and hissed in outrage, as if cheated out of something it desired, and Greyleaf slowly realized that an attempt to rescue her was being made. Her life—however insubstantial it may be—was hanging by a thread in the paws of a stranger, as she could neither detect nor recognize the scent of her rescuer in her paralyzed state, and her onset of shock slowly lost its hold on her panicked mind as she saw the darkness retreat further and further.

However, even when she was safely on solid ground, she didn't unlock. She could scarcely blink. Her body had gone into full lockdown, and she could not consciously reverse it no matter how hard she tried. It caused frustration to rise unhappily within her that she could not utter a simple "thank you" to her protector or even offer a small smile of gratitude, as she would've wished would be done for her had their roles been switched. But alas, even when she finally regained control of herself by suppressing the memories of the whole experience into the furthest reaches of her mind and was able to stand, her mysterious guardian had vanished, leaving in their wake only a single tuft of black fur.

And so, alone on the edge of a fissure, the night winds billowing through her fur, Greyleaf was left wondering: _Who had saved her?_

* * *

**GASP! HER CHILDHOOD HAZ BEEN REVEALED!**

**Question Of The Chapter: So, what do you think happened to these 'brothers and sister' that Greyleaf remembers now?**

**Bible Passage Of The Day **

**"When the Son of Man comes in His glory, and all the holy angels with Him, then He will sit on the throne of His glory.**

**All the nations will be gathered before Him, and He will separate them one from another, as a shepherd divides his sheep from the goats.**

**And He will set the sheep on His right hand, but the goats on the left.**

**Then the King will say to those on His right hand, 'Come, you blessed of My Father, inherit the kingdom prepared for you from the foundation of the world:**

**for I was hungry and you gave Me food; I was thirsty and you gave Me drink; I was a stranger and you took Me in;**

**I was naked and you clothed Me; I was sick and you visited Me; I was in prison and you came to Me.'**

**Then the righteous will answer Him, saying, 'Lord, when did we see You hungry and feed You, or thirsty and give You drink?**

**When did we see You a stranger and take You in, or naked and clothe You?**

**Or when did we see You sick, or in prison, and come to You?'**

**And the King will answer and say to them, 'Assuredly, I say to you, inasmuch as you did it to one of the least of these My brethren, you did it to Me.'"**

**Matthew 25: 31 - 46**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! This chapter may or may not be late, as I've forgotten when I last posted... Well, anyways! I toooootally forgot to answer reviews on the last chapter XD So I'll do the previous ones on here!**

**Chapter 24 Reviews**

**Ivysky820: AH HAH HAAHH! XDD I'm sorry, but reading that made me laughed SO HARD! That was beautiful, Ivysky820, just BEAUTIFUL!**

**Storm of Golden Fire: XD But what about the DORK side? WE'VE got cookies!**

**Chapter 25 Reviews**

**Crystalfall: I'm sorry :P I don't know what you're referring to**

**raptorankylosaur: AWW! THANK YOU SO MUCHHHH! :D I'm so glad you think so! Oh! And here's a hint: you'll have to stick around for a little bit to find out about Greyleaf's vision... I has problems with stringing things out XD**

**Storm of Golden Fire: XD SACRIFIIAL BONFIRE!? You miiight actually not be that far off. In my one-shot installment of Zadimus' upbringing, you'll learn more about Bloodclan and it's customs, and therefore why they do stuff like this. Oh wait! And the edition I plan called Pinestar's Past!**

**filer because the line thingie's bein' weird :P I hope yall enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Gold

Gold slept fitfully that night, still covered in Ecthrois' blood as she lay alone on the stone floor, ostracized from all but her sister, who stayed close by but was hesitant to cling to her blood-caked side.

That was understandable, Gold surmised. If _she_ was Sparrow, she wouldn't want to get blood all over her fur, either.

So Gold spent that night virtually alone, the image of Blood's scathing eyes haunting the space behind her eyelids. Eventually, she gave up on sleep and rolled onto her back, paws tucked up against her chest as she worriedly went over every possible outcome of her actions.

What would he do? He'd said he would make her pay, but how? That was the question. Blood could most certainly break their bones, destroy their flesh with his claws, or starve them to death, but that wouldn't be very creative. Gold knew her uncle's motives: guts, pleasure, and glory. He wouldn't resort to such mundane methods of getting what he wanted; he'd do something _much_ worse.

_But what?_

The questions and uncertainty gnawed at her from the moment she laid down in the to-be cave until the moment the sun rose and the young cats arose from their slumber to go about daily duties. Once that time came, Gold jumped on the opportunity to rid herself of the irritating anxiety and sharply snatched Velvet and Velora out of the crowd.

"We're going to do some more training today," she whispered tautly, ducking her head down so that the others couldn't hear them.

"So soon?" Velora asked, surprised.

Gold nodded, not offering an explanation, and ordered, "Velora, let the Hunters know."

The fawn she-cat nodded and merged once again with the crowd, slipping off to retrieve the others. Gold flicked her tail—tapping her right haunch—in a signal to Velora for her to stay at her side and joined the flow of cats as well, weaving through them until she could branch away once they left the waterfall cavern.

From there, it was only a matter of masking their scent and moving on until the others could catch up. As they padded across the mountain territory, Velvet was strangely silent, not meeting Gold's eye and looking down. It miffed the brown-striped she-cat, as if the ginger knew something that she wasn't telling her. That, and she had the most bothersome sensation of being followed, causing her hackles to rise and her tail to fluff out. Every few tail-lengths or so, she'd dart her eyes around their immediate surroundings, a low growl building deep within her throat.

But just as she was about to say something to Velvet, Velora and the others arrived behind them.

"Sorry for taking so long," the marbled to-be apologized, her amber eyes strained. "You were harder to track than usual today."

Gold just grunted, scanning the others with her calculating blue eyes. Amada looked as she usually did, although she was unusually favoring her right paw—probably the effect of being beaten by Zindo because of his loss the night before. Ellena seemed a bit off, however, and she wouldn't meet Gold's eye either, which only served to annoy her further. And Greyleaf… well, Greyleaf looked like a wreck, but Gold couldn't worry about that now. The feeling of being watched had washed over her again, and she quickly flicked her ear for silence and began leading them to the training grounds in a roundabout way for fear of being followed.

When they eventually _did_ reach their destination, they fanned out beneath the large tree and rested in its shade, and in that time, Gold saw the questioning glances of her followers.

She declined to answer them, however. Her reasons were her own to know.

"Okay!" she yowled after letting them break for a few minutes. "Let's get down to it, then!"

The golden tabby she-cat heard her mother quietly groan and felt a sting of irritation run down her spine, causing her tail to stick out tightly behind her.

"Well then, Greyleaf. Since you have so generously volunteered to go first, your opponent for today is Ellena!"

The silvery Hunter sighed and tiredly trudged down into the ditch of rock to face her friend in battle, obviously loathing the idea of more physical activity. Gold just stared icily down at her—too busy being annoyed that the fox-brained feeling of being watched wouldn't go away to realize how horrible she was being to her mother.

When Ellena had joined Greyleaf, Gold shouted, "Begin!"

Immediately, the ginger she-cat pounced on her foe, pinning her to the stone floor on her back—Greyleaf made a loud grunt as if Ellena's weight had fallen heavier on her than usual. Gold watched with dull disinterest as the white-muzzled Hunter's claws unsheathed and scratched Greyleaf's shoulder, knowing what would come next.

"Hey! _No claws!" _her mother yowled, sounding like a spoiled kit.

Ellena furrowed her brow and backed away, letting her friend get up. "But I thought that we were supposed to practice with our claws. Gold said so."

Greyleaf shook her head, infuriating her daughter further, and said, "No, _we aren't!_ Clan cats _never _use their claws in training! And Gold _killed someone_ last night! Doesn't that tell you some—" The former warrior started on a tangent, and Gold peevishly tapped her paw, just wanting their turn to be over. But then Greyleaf cut off mid-rant and said something interesting for once. "Wait a second! Ellena, are you _pregnant?!"_

The ginger tabby shrugged. "What does it matter? We hunt and work like we always do, no matter what."

_So _that's _what Blood had meant when he said that the she-cats were "generating more fighters," _she thought, her eyes narrowing at the cruel use of the term for kitting. _The Hunters are becoming queens._

"It matters," Gold interjected, and their heads swiveled towards her. "Because unborn kits are sensitive, and we don't want to lose them." Ellena looked about to argue, so the blue-eyed to-be raised her tail for silence. "You won't be participating in combat until your kits are born, and that's an order."

"Yes, Gold," the fluffy-tailed Hunter mewed, giving in to the younger she-cat's will and joining the others underneath the tree with a huff.

Gold rolled her eyes, not in the mood for nonsense that morning, and said, "So Amada and Velora, you're up!"

Before the two of them could even stand, the feeling of being watched intensified and clanged through her senses, setting her off into a defensive stance as she whirled around to look around her.

"Okay, you! Come out _right now _before I tear you to pieces!" she yowled furiously, unsheathing her claws and lashing her tail.

The others jolted upright, adopting the same pose, and gave her puzzled looks. Apparently, they were too daft to realize that someone else was there, hiding from them, possibly gathering information to give to Blood.

_Blood. _The very thought of him made Gold shiver with rage and fear in light of his threat. She chose to act upon the rage, maybe take it out on this intruder problem.

"I said COME OUT!"

A branch rustled above them, and Gold lurched backwards to see a feline shape standing in the boughs of the tree.

"Fine, then, I will," a feminine voice answered, followed by the sound of landing as a female form dropped from the shadowed branches above, smelling of nothing but leaves and without a hint of cat scent on her.

_Ashen._

Gold's ears pinned back and she snarled, claws tightening on the stone beneath her. "_Ashen!_ What are _you_ doing here!?"

The silvery-grey marbled she-cat twitched her pink nose and calmly replied, "I came for the same reason they did."

"Puh!" the blue-eyed she-cat spat. "Yeah right! And foxes can grow wings!"

The long-furred to-be just serenely stood there and took the insult without a reaction. "It's not so outrageous, when you think about it." To Gold's irritation, she sat down and licked a paw as if she were at home. "Bloodclan is cruel, and you offer an escape from that." She fixated her amber eyes on the former apprentice's blue ones. "And I've been observing you for some time."

Gold's fur bristled indignantly as she heard what she thought of as a veiled insult on her ability to move unseen, and she sharply retorted, "You think so? Then show me a right-pawed leg swipe maneuver!"

Ashen raised a brow, as if to say, "Really, you expect me to do something as simple as that?" and shrugged, getting to her paws. Then, in a flash, Gold was on the ground, her legs having been taken out from under her in one crisp, fluid motion.

"How's that for proof?" the amber-eyed tabby questioned, looking down at her from above.

"Well played," Gold growled, scrambling to her feet with a puff of annoyance to stare the other she-cat down. "So if you've been watching us for so long, why are you just now coming out?"

"You proved your worth," she answered matter-of-factly. "I didn't think that risking my life was worth it unless I _knew_ that what you were planning would work."

Huffing, the brown-striped she-cat grudgingly accepted the fact that what the to-be had said was valid. After all, if it had been _her_ on the other side of the bargain, she would've thought the same way. "Well played," she simply said, still looking at the other cat skeptically.

Ashen dipped her head in recognition of this statement. "I assumed you would think as much. Oh, and by the way, I'm not the only one interested in what you have going on here."

Suspicion flared up in Gold's mind, and she furrowed her brow further in a death stare. "Oh _really?_ And who are they? Where are they right now?"

She ruffled her fur and stiffly replied, "She can't be here right now, but she'll come."

"And who is this _she?"_ Gold probed, stepping closer and raising her head high to intimidate the other she-cat.

If Ashen was daunted, she didn't show it; her countenance remained smooth and unchanged. "I can't tell you, but she'll be here."

"Fine then." Gold remained staunchly aggressive. "You'll just have to go out and recruit more cats as a consequence."

The marbled she-cat shrugged, unperturbed. "If that's what you want me to do."

The former apprentice grunted and whirled around, too angry and frustrated to think straight, stalking back to the tunnel exit. "Nevermind; I can't do this today. We'll re-start training on schedule next quarter-moon."

* * *

**ST****ALKERR! And, well, another stalker that has remained hidden...**

**Question Of The Chapter: OOooohhhh? So who do yall think this cohort could be?**

**Bible Passage Of The Day**

**"As for the prophet who prophesies of peace,**

** when the word of the prophet comes to pass,**

** the prophet will be known _as_ one whom the Lord has truly sent."**

**Jeremiah 28: 9**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey peeples! I finally got around to NOT being lazy and updating this! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Amberstorm233: Thank you, Amber! :D**

**Storm of Golden Fire: XD I can see that happening, Storm! **

**Ivysky820: Boredom sometimes breeds the craziest, and best, things! XD That was fun to read!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Goldenfur

He couldn't help it, couldn't stop himself.

Goldenfur yowled at the top of his lungs.

The grief-stricken wail erupted from deep within his soul, exploding through the camp and the surrounding territories like a ghastly howl of agony as his heart was ripped out and thrown at his feet. Deluges of tears poured down his face as he shrieked at the sight of his father lying motionless in his own blood, at the paws of a ghost, and he quaked with the force of the anguish pulsating through every fiber of his body. His vision narrowed to almost nothing as his only focus became the prone figure of his father, and he lurched forward to bury his head against Sunstar's chest, the salty rivulets of pain gushing down to mix with the metallic crimson beneath.

Goldenfur yowled and cried at the side of his dead father, becoming covered in the still blood left pooled around the corpse, still warm from leaving his now still heart. He was coated in his own misery, his own guilt, his own shame…

His own hatred.

"_You_ did this!" he yowled, rounding on Death with teeth bared in immeasurable, volcanic wrath. _"This is all your fault!"_

He lurched to a standing position and dove at the wicked tom, claws unsheathed and fangs bared to rip out his throat, take away his life like he had taken Sunstar's, like he had taken everything!

Death just coolly dodged, callous and uncaring, and summoned Night to his side. "We've done what we came to do; it's time to go."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

As Goldenfur lunged at the Bloodclan Fighter once again, catching him mid-step as he walked out of the den, he was met with a sudden flash of pain and white. A moment later, he found himself lying at the paws of Death, looking up into his scornful amber eyes.

"You will do as I say, fox-dung! _We are leaving!"_ And with that said, he swept out of the den with Night in tow.

With no other choice, Goldenfur followed them—knowing that if he stayed, Thunderclan would assume him as the murderer and show no mercy—and they scrambled up the secret entrance like momentary streaks of color as clan cats began emerging frantically from their dens.

As soon as they crested the rise, they ran.

Goldenfur didn't know how long or how far, he just knew that they ran. All he could see, all he could think about, was Sunstar's lifeless body laying at the paws of someone he loved.

Someone he thought he could trust.

They had corrupted Nightpaw, had turned him into a murderer, a monster. Just like them. Just like Death. And now, after alienating him from everything—everyone—he loved…

They'd _killed his father._

And that… that was unforgivable.

So slowly, like the building of a tsunami wave, his rage knit together bit by bit into a tight-clad ball of fury, and his vision grew red, narrowing onto Death's fleeing form. The golden tabby sped up his steps, pushing power into his haunches, and began to gain on the dark brown Fighter from his position several fox-lengths behind. Even as the ground beneath them transformed from grass to rubble to stone, he didn't quit accelerating, advancing closer step by step. It was an endless line, their running, as they continuously ran back to the Starclan-forsaken hole they'd crawled out of. But Goldenfur felt no fatigue. The adrenaline coursing through his veins fueled his virulent, frenzied stupor, impelling his legs to keep moving until he was close enough to pounce, close enough to take Death's fur in his jaws and rip him apart.

And so, when he came within less than a tail-length, he sprang.

Death let out a yowl of surprise when he was slammed into the ground, muzzle-first, his head smashed down by furious golden paws, and he writhed and twisted beneath Goldenfur's strong hold, unsheathing his claws in an attempt to swipe at his captor as he yowled in pain.

In response, the former warrior snarled and sharply unsheathed his own claws, digging them into the back of the Bloodclan cat's skull with malicious intent. "Shut it! You spawn of the Dark Forest!" he growled, tightening his claws and drawing blood. "And your death will be quicker."

Vitriolic laughter shook through the black-striped tom's body, and he spat out a mouthful of blood. "Pitiless eagle-scat, you have no idea who you're messing with."

More red-hot anger flared up within him, and Goldenfur bashed Death's face into the rock with renewed force. "A _murderer _and a _thief,_ _that's who!"_

Death went calm, still, beneath him, and responded with acidic intent, "Thief? What have_ I _ever stolen?"

_"EVERYTHING!" _he shrieked, lashing his tail and baring his teeth viciously, before leaning down to whisper in Death's ear. "And now, I'm going to take _everything. from. you!"_

Twisting his head to the side to bite into the other tom's exposed neck, Goldenfur lunged…

And found himself slammed up against a stone wall.

Cursing, the brown-striped tom realized that he had given his enemy just the opening he needed to throw him off, and he yowled in outrage.

The amber-eyed Fighter just glared acerbically back, not deigning Goldenfur a response.

"Night," Death instead said, turning his head slightly to include the gray-brown tabby in his field of vision, but not taking his eyes off of Goldenfur. "Come with me; your actions need to be _addressed."_

Realization jolted through him, and Goldenfur froze.

_Death hadn't given Nightpaw the order to kill Sunstar._

Suddenly gaining his voice, he demanded, "What are you going to do to him? And do you expect me to just wait here like a _patient little kit_—" He said the words sourly, his voice mocking. "—for you to come back?"

The Bloodclan tom rolled his amber eyes scathingly, showing outwardly that his statement was unfounded. Goldenfur couldn't go back, nor could he go forward to Bloodclan without Death and Night with him. He did, however say in a withering tone, "That is for me to know and you to be ignorant to."

Then, they swept away, leaving Goldenfur behind, caught in a spider web of his own pain, anger, and worries.

* * *

**So, I'm going to try to update ever weekend now, since I've actually written up to chapter 38 XP Be on the lookout for that, and if I miss a weekend, feel free to admonish me over the reviews!**

**Question Of The Chapter: If Death hadn't told Nightpaw to kill Sunstar, then why did he do it?**

**Bible Passage**

**O God, the nations have come into Your inheritance;**  
**Your holy temple they have defiled;**  
**They have laid Jerusalem in heaps.**

**The dead bodies of Your servants**  
**They have given _as_ food for the birds of the heavens,**  
**The flesh of Your saints to the beasts of the earth.**

**Their blood they have shed like water all around Jerusalem,**  
**And _there was_ no one to bury _them._**

**We have become a reproach to our neighbors,**  
**A scorn and derision to those who are around us.**

**Psalm 79: 1-4**


	28. Chapter 28

**Heyo! I'mmmmmm back! Sorry for being so GLARINGLY inconsistent in updates: I'm trying to get better at that. From now on, and hold me to this, guys, I will update with a chapter every weekend for the next eight weeks (including this one). That's as far as my collection of the next chapters goes, so once I'm past that, I can't guarantee steadfastness. XP I actually haven't written in a while...**

**Sooooo, review time!**

**Storm of Golden Fire: lol! Well, I guess that makes sense on SOME levels XD**

**Guest: Thank you! I'll try and be better about that.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Sparrow

Sparrow turned her head to the right as she bounced along with Irvine on another excursion, the mid-morning sun shining brightly down on them.

"So where are we going today, Vine?" she asked, curious as to why they were out at a different hour than usual.

"To somewhere safe," he replied, not looking at her and plowing determinedly along, his eyes fixed forward on some unknown destination ahead of them.

The petite grey she-cat quickly scratched an ear with her back paw before catching up with him again, deep in thought. "But… we were safe before…. Why do we have to go somewhere else?"

Irvine opened his mouth to reply, auburn eyes darting to look at her for a split second, full of uncertainty and emotion, but he quickly closed it and continued on ahead.

That was fine, Sparrow guessed. Nightpaw did the same exact thing. At least, he did back when they were still talking to each other. She idly wondered where and what he was doing now.

"We're here," the blue-gray tom eventually said, stopping at a sheer cliff face and looking up at its mist-covered edge.

"Here?" she asked, sitting back on her haunches and stretching up with her hind paws off of the ground to see the top of the escarpment.

He nodded and said, "Jump on my back and I'll carry you up there."

"Okay!" she energetically replied, curious as to what could be atop the shrouded cliff, and lightly hopped onto his broad back.

Irvine chuckled, the action rippling through his body, as she landed. "You weigh less than a feather, Birdie!"

Sparrow stuck out her tongue and bopped the back of his head with a soft paw in response, giggling as she did so.

"Hold on tight!" he called as they began to climb, jumping from one very small, almost imperceptible protruding rock to the next in quick succession, as if staying on one for too long would cause them to lose their balance and fall.

"Wheeeee!" she squealed as they went, loosely using her claws to stay on his back as they rapidly ascended. When they landed on solid ground as the last jump was made, Sparrow slipped off and gave her friend pouty eyes. "Awww! It's over _already?"_

Irvine nodded, smiling, before reaching out a paw and patting her between the ears. "Yep! It was a one-way ride!"

Sparrow almost answered with one of her usual playful, kit-like responses, but one word stuck out to her, and she stopped herself. "One-way ride? I'm not going back?"

The white-muzzled tom sighed, dropping his head to his white chest, and turned solemn eyes up to her face. "I'm sorry, Sparrow, but it's not safe for you there."

"But…." She trailed off, tears beginning to come to her eyes. "My family is there. Gold is there, my mom is there, Night is there, Goldenfur is there… I don't wanna leave them!"

"No, no no," he soothed, quickly closing the distance between them and putting his head on hers. "Don't cry, Birdie; don't cry. You don't have to leave them; I promise. You'll just be waiting here for a while while I get them."

She sniffed, stepping back and looking up at him. "How long?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know. Quarter-moons? Half-moons? Moons? Seasons? It depends on the situation back in Bloodclan."

"But why can't we just stay there?" she asked, her voice loud and her tone set. "We're fine there."

Irvine shook his head sadly, sitting down. "No, Sparrow, you're not. Those cats… they want to hurt you. They don't care about you; they'll _kill _you if they feel like it!"

It was the spotted she-cat's turn to shake her head, disbelieving. "No they wouldn't. They wouldn't kill me. They're good on the inside; everybody is!"

His eyes flashed with anger and he bolted to his feet. "No! They're not! They're evil, horrible cats that _hurt you! _They were going to leave you for dead!"

Sparrow still shook her head at this, refusing to believe that anyone could be so wicked. "All they need is a chance to prove that they're good, and I'm gonna give them that chance."

Irvine just stood there, staring at her, torn between their opposing arguments. "But… Sparrow…." He came closer to her to sit at her side, and she sat as well, their fur brushing as they did so. Then, lightly, hesitantly, he put his tail over hers. "They don't care about you like I do."

The green-eyed medicine cat turned her head to look at the sight of their tails touching, staring for a moment as she processed what was happening before leaving them how they were and looking back at Irvine. "I still have to give them a chance. I still want to go back."

Chapter 28: Greyleaf

As soon as she brought in the last item of prey that she needed—as she was becoming quite proficient at catching the needed prey and could get it done in half the time the other she-cats did—Greyleaf spirited away to talk to Ellena and Amada. Talking to them would take her mind off of the memory of her kit-hood, a reprieve she had desperately been searching for. She had to wait a little while for them to join her, but the two Hunters eventually finished their own tasks and found their warrior friend as she sat near the waterfall. Once the three of them were united, they set off down the trail as if on the way to retrieve more prey, but they soon split off from the usual hunting areas and stopped within a small copse of trees for cover.

"So," Greyleaf asked as soon as they were there, quickly snagging on a topic of conversation that she could easily get on board with. "You're a queen now?"

Ellena shrugged, indifferent. "Yes, but queens receive no special treatment here like they do in your clans. We still have to bring in the same amount of prey every day and endure the beatings of our Promised."

"So what you're saying is that any Hunter could be a queen and no one would know the difference?" She raised a brow questioningly.

The ginger she-cat nodded. "Noire, Viessa, and Runner are also generating kits now."

"Generating kits?" Greyleaf said, "That's what Blood said last night? Is that really how you think of being a queen? As just some way to bring in more cats to grab meat and fight each other?"

"Pretty much," Amada replied, licking a paw. "I'm just glad that Cinder and Essence aren't doing that as well, because then I'd look pretty suspicious."

"I guess so," Greyleaf agreed, before steering onto another subject. "So what do you think you'll name your kits, Ellena?"

The long-furred hunter shrugged again. "I won't. Rahmin chooses their names." Then, her voice grew spiteful, and she spat out, "She-cats are too _'eagle-brained'_ to come up with _proper _names, they say."

The silvery she-cat rolled her green eyes. "If I had the authority to say so, I'd say that the _toms_ here are the ones too mouse-brained to think of anything creative whatsoever."

The three of them shared a laugh at her statement, merrily enjoying one another's company, before Greyleaf readdressed the matter. "But seriously, what do _you _want to name them?"

Ellena sat down, licking her stomach fur thoughtfully, and carefully thought about it. "Well, for tom names, I'd say Gray—after you, Greyleaf—" She gave her a smile, and the former warrior felt a blush rise to her face, feeling humbled and honored. "—or Seenos. And for she-cat's, Sanemia would be pretty, but…" she trailed off, green eyes far-away and thoughtful. "I've always wondered what a cherry tree looked like…. I mean, I've heard stories, old queen's tales, but I've never actually seen one. So, I'd like to name her Cherry."

Greyleaf smiled, remembering her friend Cherrytail. "I like that name."

Amada padded over to her companion and rubbed her muzzle against her. "I think it's beautiful and different. And nowadays, different is a good thing."

Elena laughed and bumped her friend with her foreleg. "Like you being barren?"

The cream she-cat burst out laughing—the first time that Greyleaf had ever seen her being merry about her condition—and said, "I guess so!"

The silvery she-cat joined in their mirth, glad for the company of friends in a non-training environment, but in the back of her mind, she was still worrying over what she had remembered the night before.

* * *

**So, I know it's not an _exciting_ chapter, but I knew that I needed to do some more character development for the newbies, which is something that I severely lacked in_ Greyleaf's Choice_. Don't worry, though, there'll be some interesting stuff soon!**

**Question of the Chapter: Sparrow X Irvine, any thoughts?**

**Bible Passage**

**"Beloved, do not imitate what is evil, but what is good.**

**He who does good is of God, but he who does evil has not seen God."**

**3rd John 11**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hiya peeps there are no reviews, which makes this easier for me since it's 9:00 and I just got home after being away from it practically ALL day today and yesterday. Buuutttt, even though I should be getting ready for bed so that I'm not a zombie tomorrow after a day of yard work and then a time change and then another day of little resting, I promised to update. And that is what I'm doing! XD I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Goldenfur

Shutting down was the only way to forget the pain—or, more accurately, to ignore it. After a while, he could only take so much heartache, and the fury that came with it was only comforting for so long. What was the point, anyway? He'd lost everything now.

Well, not everything, he reminded himself as he heard the sound of returning pawsteps eons after Death and Nightpaw had left. He still had Sparrowpaw and Greyleaf.

_For now,_ a sinister voice whispered in the back of his mind as he raised his blue eyes to stare at the returning toms, causing a cold shiver to arch down his spine.

Heartless amber eyes met his glare coldly, a chrome wall of wickedness.

Goldenfur curled his lip, refusing to give the fox-heart grounds to 'punish' him with claws and teeth. He'd seen enough blood today.

Luckily for him, it appeared that Death had quenched his thirst for violence as well. But he had done this in a very, _very_ angering way. Goldenfur growled deep in his throat when he saw Nightpaw—the tom was covered in claw marks down his side, and his left ear had a bite taken out of its outer side.

"What're those there for?" he snapped curtly, pointing a paw at the gray-brown to-be.

Death languidly turned his head back to observe his son. "Oh, those? He disobeyed directive, so he was punished."

The dark brown Bloodclan cat's tone was so casual, so blasé, that the former warrior couldn't help but allow a spark of wrath to ignite within himself. That was _his own son _they were talking about! Goldenfur turned indignant eyes to the tom he had thought was his kin for so long, hoping to see some form of emotion,—anger, sadness, hate, _anything!_—but all he could see were dull amber orbs. Nightpaw really was too far gone.

_No!_ He shook his head slightly, eyes still locked on the tabby._ I'm not giving up on him! He's still in there somewhere!_

"Well, if you're done gawking like a mouse-brained kit, we need to move out and set up camp." Death's miffed voice cut into his thoughts, dragging Goldenfur back to the bleak, real world. "Unless you _want_ to sleep out here in the open," he added with a scornful side glance.

"Whatever," Goldenfur grumbled, brushing past the traitor as he stalked down the trail. "Let's just go back already."

"Are you eagle-brained?" The sound of Death's sneering caused Goldenfur's pelt to bristle. "Wait—don't answer that. I already know what the answer is."—the former warrior was a whisker away from turning around right that instant and tearing out his throat!— "We have to wait out in the territory for a few sunrises to ensure we aren't followed, scat-pile."

Goldenfur breathed in and out several times to contain himself and didn't offer an answer, just broke into a brisk trot. Death and Nightpaw soon joined him and took their places at the head of the party.

All Goldenfur could think about was how much the next few sunrises were going to kill him.

Chapter 29: Gold

Ever since the Night of Black-Moon, Gold had felt like there were eyes watching her. She couldn't go to training because of it, though she heard from Velora that Ashen had somehow brought in a hunter named Runner and her Promised, Vladimir. Gold wished she could go there and test the new arrivals' loyalty, but with Bloodclan cats monitoring her every move, it was just too risky. Instead she chose to take out her frustration on Zadimus.

"Agggghhhhh," she growled, slapping a paw down on the stone below. "This is so _annoying!_ Why can't they just leave me alone?!"

"You're the one that had to go and kill our head Fighter," Zadimus replied lazily, licking a paw. He had strangely grown used to her overbearing presence after the moon's darkening. "What'd you _think_ Blood was going to do? Give you a mouse and say that all's forgiven?"

Gold rolled her blue eyes, curling her lip in irritation at his smart mouth. "No, of course not! But I didn't expect to be followed around wherever I went! I wish he'd just give me a good scratching and leave it at that! This is _agony!"_

The orange-eyed tom smirked. "Blood knows just how to torture his victims, Sunbeam,"—he used his derogatory term for her, modeled after her bright pelt, and she snapped at the air in front of his nose because of it—"he once locked a to-be Fighter in the kit's den for an entire moon and forced him to look after them while the she-cats hunted all day long," he continued, unflinching.

"Well I'm no _mouse-brained tom,"_ she snarled, cuffing him over the head. Hard.

The tom with the black stripe flinched back, remembering his place. "Yes—yes of course! You're a glorious she-cat!" he recited, groveling at her paws.

"Puh." She stepped back, unimpressed. "Get up, Zadimus."

"As you wish," he answered monotonically, rising back to his paws.

"If the other Bloodclan cats see you doing that, they'll think something's up," she said curtly, speaking in a whisper. "Pretend like you were making fun of me."

Immediately after she finished, Zadimus let loose a contemptuous cackle and smacked her muzzle with a large paw. "As if, you pitiless whelp!"

As Gold mutely took the hit, as Bloodclan would expect her to do, and heard the sound of snickering someplace nearby. She didn't bother looking, though. And besides, his blow hadn't hurt that much. If he'd really attacked her, he would've had her claws on his throat—Blood or no Blood.

"That 'real' enough for you?" he asked in a snide whisper, narrowing his eyes coolly.

Gold didn't deign him with a response, just glared. "You better take me out into the territory, Zadimus. I'm not gonna stand here and take this."

He shrugged, as if to say, "Well, what can I do?" and started walking towards the waterfall with a flick of his tail to 'summon' her to his side.

Gold passively followed him, acting like a good little she-cat, and passed through the cascade of water behind him. From there, they descended the trail and continued going straight, towards the Hunter's usual hunting grounds. She traveled as his 'pet' for some time, or, at least until she could no longer feel eyes on her back. Zadimus noticed this, too.

"We're free to talk as we please," he meowed as they came to a stop at the foot of a large boulder. "They've left us to our own devices."

"To let you have your way with me, no doubt," the golden-pelted she-cat muttered, sitting down and licking a paw.

He laughed humorlessly. "I see that you've opened your eyes to how things are done around here."

"Doesn't mean I like it."

He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. Fake. "Yet, you acknowledge it anyways." His grin widened, turning wicked. "Next time you want to talk in private, we just might have to meet in The Tunnel."

Gold shivered at the thought and swiped a paw stingingly across his face for what he'd said. "Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about that!"

He laid his ears back in surrender and took a few steps away from her. "Forget I said it, then."

She huffed, and whirled around towards where the training valley was located. "Let's just go," she growled, choosing to overlook his words for the time being.

"Really?" She heard him exhale, his voice higher-pitched in surprise. "You're taking me to your secret hideout?"

Gold almost didn't answer him. "I… I think you've proven your loyalty by now."

Judging by the silence, he was surprised and awed.

She led him down the scant 'trail'—her path was seemingly random and indistinguishable from the rocky surroundings—for some time, still debating on whether or not to really do this. Zadimus could give her away once he knew about her hiding place, after all. Not to mention procuring information about those that were working with her.

But then again, he'd stayed by her side for this long—if only because of fear. Maybe he would continue to do so if she bestowed upon him _real_ trust. Cats could change, after all.

"I wouldn't suggest that," a ghostly voice echoed into her ear.

Gold's fur shot up as she whirled around to face the source of the sound, growling a warning to whomever it was that had found her. Icy blue eyes locked her gaze calmly from within impregnable shadows, hiding within a small cave several fox-lengths away where nothing else could be seen. It reeked of The Tribe of Endless Killing.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" the former apprentice demanded, lashing her tail. She could still feel Zadimus' presence at her side, though he was out of her range of sight.

The eyes blinked slowly, the universal signal for trust, and replied, "Just someone who wants to help. I believe Ashen told you about me?"

So she'd met her mysterious benefactor at last. Gold eyed the, well, _eyes_ warily, trying to get a read on them. But with those Starclan-forsaken shadows, she couldn't think straight! "Yes, she did." was all she could say.

"I can see that you're trying to figure me out," the voice said, and Gold realized that it was female. "Don't fret yourself; the time will come when all will be revealed. But for now, for your sake and the sake of others, it's better if I remain unknown." The black pupils slid over to the space next to her, focusing on where Gold knew Zadimus was standing. "If you attempt to disclose the location of the training grounds, I will know."

Then, with that said, the blue orbs melted into the shadows, gone.

"Well _that_ was interesting," the dark brown tom breathed sarcastically, though there was relief tinged in his voice. "Somehow, you've gotten someone in The Tribe of Endless Killing on your side, or at least someone able to withstand their influence and travel their lands."

"How many cats are like that?" the brown-striped she-cat asked, turning her back on the loathsome cavern and continuing on her way.

"None. That I know of."

Gold narrowed her eyes in thought, light blonde paws churning underneath her as she mindlessly walked. No cat could stand those places? That couldn't be the case, surely? If it was, that meant that some sort of spirit was allying itself with her, and that was… unsettling.

"Don't try to figure it out." She pricked her ears and turned back to see Zadimus addressing her. "Some things are better left alone. All you'll do is stress yourself out."

Gold didn't know whether he was trying to make her feel better or keep her from finding out something crucial, so she didn't return the small smile he'd given her and instead went back to the task at hand. "We're almost there; just go through this tunnel right here and we'll begin one-on-one training."

Zadimus shrugged, used to such cold treatment, and obeyed her orders. She padded in after him, still wondering if this was a good idea.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think Zadimus can be trusted? Why or why not?**

**Bible Passage**

**"Blessed are you when men hate you,**  
**And when they exclude you,**  
**And revile _you,_ and cast out your name as evil,**  
**For the Son of Man's sake.**  
**Rejoice in that day and leap for joy!**  
**For indeed your reward _is_ great in heaven,**  
**For in like manner their fathers did to the prophets.**

**"But woe to you who are rich,**  
**For you have received your consolation.**  
**Woe to you who are full,**  
**For you shall hunger.**  
**Woe to you who laugh now,**  
**For you shall mourn and weep.**  
**Woe to you when all men speak well of you,**  
**For so did their fathers to the false prophets."**

**Luke 6:22-26**


	30. Chapter 30

**Only one review this time, but that's not going to stop me!**

**Storm of Golden Fire: I know, child, I know. The deep, dark hole in my heart where Nightpaw once was is aching...**

* * *

Chapter 30: Greyleaf

Greyleaf had thought that, at least after the conversation she'd had with Ellena and Amada the day before, Bloodclan had gone strangely calm. Nothing of any notability had occurred since the Night of Black-Moon, not counting her growing confusion and sense of loss at the revelation of her memories of frolicking through the forest with her siblings…. There was a dark sorrow laced within them that permeated her whenever she thought of the hazy experience, one that Greyleaf could neither remember nor pinpoint its source within the memories, so she tried to avoid thinking about them as much as possible.

She had already completed her hunting task for the day—she'd grown quite proud of how easily she could hunt eagles now, actually—and was languidly grooming herself when the sound of the waterfall hitting cats' pelts reached her ears. Looking up curiously, her green eyes widened as she saw the three forms of all-too familiar cats as they entered the cave.

Pinestar. Nightpaw. Goldenfur.

Greyleaf had to hold herself back from rushing to meet them, remembering at the last second that she was in a place where such actions were considered treason, and where her loved ones were monsters.

It was agony to watch as the trio solemnly marched up to Blood, spoke for a length of time—most likely a report of their mission—and then finally disbanded. The process could've taken anywhere from an hour to half the day, it was so long! But when they ultimately did take their leave of one another, Greyleaf sped over to Goldenfur with a bright, joyful smile on her face. After all this time, she was finally going to see him again!

Her head collided with his shoulder in a glad greeting, a loud purr rumbling from her throat. When she pulled away still smiling, she expected to see a smile lighting up his face as well, but his muzzle was slack, his eyes haunted.

"Goldenfur?" she mewed softly, worried. "Goldenfur, are you okay?"

The bright-pelted tom shook his head, not offering words, and flicked an ear for her to follow him back outside of the cave. It wasn't against the rules for them to exit during the daylight hours, after all. They traveled in eerie silence until they'd reached a secluded area, sheltered by a mass of boulders from a rockslide some time past. Once they'd stopped, Greyleaf turned questioning eyes up to her friend.

He looked down at her sadly, blue eyes filled with woe, and said, "They took me to—to Thunderclan, Greyleaf."

She gasped, surprised. It hardly seemed intelligent to send such an obviously rebellious cat to his homeland, so why would Blood do that? "Do you know why?"

He closed his eyes, and in the instant before he did, Greyleaf saw them fill with tears. "Yes," he choked.

"What happened?" Greyleaf was growing more concerned by the second. If they had done something that could make _Goldenfur_ cry, then it had to be very horrible, indeed.

"To… to kill my… my father."

The silvery she-cat gasped, appalled, and felt her ears and tail droop in grief. "S—Sunstar?"

He nodded, his breathing shaky. "Yes."

Anger flashed through her, fusing with anguish and creating an unstable mixture, and she slammed her paw down with a snarl. "Why?! What had he ever done to them?!"

"I—I don't know." His voice was barely a whisper.

Greyleaf looked up, saw his broken expression, and realized that her behavior wasn't helping. She immediately felt a wave of guilt and tears came to her eyes. "Oh Goldenfur, I'm so sorry," she murmured, pressing against him.

He started sobbing, shakes racking through his body with every breath, and buried his head in her withers. She let him, just standing close, being there. She knew _exactly_ what he was going through, far better than anyone else.

Slowly, his breathing eased and his tears stopped flowing. That was when he stepped back.

"Greyleaf," he said.

"Yes, Goldenfur?"

He took a shaky breath. "I—it—N—Ni—Death, he… they…."

She felt her brows turn upwards in empathy and put a paw on his. "It's okay, Goldenfur. You can tell me anything; take your time."

The blue-eyed tom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Dea—Pinestar. He told me to kill Sunstar. When I wouldn't do it, Nightpaw murdered him."

Greyleaf felt her heart stop, her blood run cold. "P—Pinestar t—told you to kill him? Your own father? And Nightpaw? He—he really—he really…?"

"Yes." The answer was barely a whisper.

Now it was Greyleaf's turn to cry. She fell into him like a plummeting bird, barely feeling the warmth of his paws holding her close.

_How? How could he have become so terrible? _Her mind howled with remorse, huddling against her best friend._ What kind of monster has he become? And Nightpaw; my sweet, sweet Nightpaw! He's turned him into a monster, too! Why is this happening? Why is it always me? Why, Starclan, why!?_

To his credit, Goldenfur didn't get mad at her for breaking down on him. It was, after all, _his_ father who he'd seen killed, not hers. Instead, he cradled her against him, keeping her safe against his chest, and cried right along with her. By the time they'd regained control of themselves, they were covered in each other's tears. That didn't matter, though. The waterfall washed away all traces of them.

Chapter 30: Gold

Gold had had enough of battle training after spending the day with Zadimus the day before, so she was hanging out with Sparrow instead. Since she hadn't seen anything and the eyes hadn't contacted her, she thought it was safe to say that Zadimus was keeping his lips shut. That made her feel better, if only slightly.

"So, Gold! How have you been?" Sparrow chirped brightly, looking up at her with wide green eyes.

"As good as I can be while stuck in this rotting foxhole," the she-cat replied dryly, though she gave her sister a smile to soften the words.

Sparrow, being who she was, was unfazed. "Aw, it's not all that bad! Sure, there's less for me to eat, but that's okay! More for others!"

Gold furrowed her brows, her eyes narrowing. "No, Sparrow. There's more than enough prey to go around; Bloodclan just hoards it all and wastes it on their Starclan-forsaken rituals to The Tribe of Endless Killing."

Sparrow's eyes widened further, and she took a large intake of breath, entranced. "So _that's_ what they were doing in Blood's cave! The Tribe of Endless Killing is like their Starclan, right?"

"In a way." Gold shuffled uneasily, shaking her shoulders. It bothered her that Sparrow couldn't see the evil in it. The word 'killing' was in its _name_ for Starclan's sake!

"I wonder if they do that to honor their ancestors! OOH! Or to give them powers! Or to tighten their clan bonds! Or to predict the future! OR TO LEARN HOW TO FLY!"

Gold listened mutely as her sister rambled, used to tuning out such babbling, but her brows furrowed in skepticism at that last one. "To fly? Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" The petite spotted she-cat bounced up and down. "Flying would be _sooooooo_ fun!"

Gold sighed, though not unkindly, and smiled. Then, she suddenly had an idea. "Hey Sparrow? You know what's more fun than flying?" she said slyly, sliding her eyes to the side to look at her.

"What? What? What?" Came the response, the bearer of it getting excited.

Gold bent down so that her face was just next to her sister's ear and lowered her voice to a hush. "Battle training." Then, straightening, she added, "I could teach you how to defend yourself; all you have to do is come and join me and my friends at our special training grounds. You'll need it here, with all these bad cats, after all."

Sparrow looked at her blankly, then gave her a narrowed glare of distaste. "Gold, I'm not hurting anyone. I don't want to."

The tabby she-cat exhaled in exasperation, feeling frustration boil up within her at her kin's naiveté. "Sparrow! You'll have to! These cats are evil! And I would sleep better at night knowing that you're able to protect yourself!"

"NO!" Her forceful response jolted Gold back in shock. Before her stood a steely Sparrow, her gaze and body stance set in defiance. Gold had never seen her that way before. "The cats are _not_ evil! Their good inside; you'll see! All they need is someone to show them love!" The grey addendum then looked away, her voice softening. "They can change… if we just give them the chance."

Gold was taken aback by her sister's spirit and resolve, blanching. Sparrow had always been so passive… but she couldn't just let her stay in the dark. "Sparrow, they really aren't." At the sight of the grey she-cat's face hardening, she quickly amended, "Not everyone here is bad, just most of them." When the smaller cat still stood mutinously, Gold's patience snapped and she yowled, "DON'T YOU _UNDERSTAND? _THEY WANT TO USE YOU! THEY WANT TO HURT YOU! THEY DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU LIVE OR DIE!"

"No." She backed away, shaking her head. "No; that's not true."

"SPARROWPAW!" Gold didn't think about how, in that moment, she might be tearing the trust between them apart; she was too angry to care. She opened her mouth to snarl out her evidence, closing the distance between them rashly. "AS SOON AS YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH, THEY'RE GOING TO—"

"Sparrow, how lovely to see you." The smooth voice suddenly sounded behind her, cutting off what she was about to say.

Gold felt the fur along her spine prickle as she whirled around, her blood running cold as she realized who had been watching, who was towering over them right that moment.

_Blood._

Her vision tunneled, and as if from miles away, she heard her sister brightly answer, "Hello Blood! It's nice to see you, too!"

_No! No it isn't! _Her mind screamed, though she locked herself in place to keep from doing anything brash._ Something's not right! Run while you still can, Sparrow! Don't fall for it!_

The russet tom smiled and locked his villainous amber eyes on hers—her fur stood on end and her heartbeat skyrocketed with fear as she realized that he was going to do it, was going to make good on his promise. Right here. Right now—and serenely said, "If it's not too much of a bother, I'd like to spend time with my favorite niece." His wicked grin widened. "Will you come with me?"

Throwing restraint to the wind, Gold rounded on her sister with aggressive force and pleaded, "Sparrow! You can't! He doesn't want to spend time with you; he just wants to get back at me!"

The tiny she-cat's lip curled in agitation. "Why do you have to be so negative, Gold? Maybe you're just jealous because _I'm_ the one getting noticed for once!"

That was a low blow, and Gold knew it. But she shoved away rising memories of their apprenticeships and didn't let her anger at it stop her from trying to save Sparrow. "Can't you see?! He's going to hurt you! He doesn't care about you! He's _killed_ cats! What do you think makes you any different from them?!"

Sparrow's eyes hardened, and Gold knew what she was thinking about. She felt her hope at turning this around wither like a plucked flower. "Yes, Blood," she mewed, averting her eyes from her sister and looking up at the Scourge. "I'm ready to go right now."

Gold watched in agony, unable to do anything to stop what was happening, as Sparrow stepped around her and joined Blood at his side. As soon as their backs were to her, the spotted grey she-cat perked up and was back to her usual bouncy self, jumping along beside the blood-red tom and talking on and on about something random. Gold cursed herself for letting this happen, frozen in shock because of it. All she could do was watch forlornly as Blood took her farther and farther away….

Right to The Tunnel.

Too late, Gold cried out and began running. But they were too far away. And once they'd reached the brink of The Tunnel's black shadows, Blood twisted his head back to look right at her and smirked mercilessly. She yowled at the top of her lungs for Sparrow to get out of there, but it was too late. Just as her sister's head turned to look back at her with confused eyes, Blood lunged for the scruff of her neck and dragged her, kicking and shrieking, into the vile place.

Gold collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face, as Sparrow's tortured screeching tore through the cavern, piercing her heart and making her cry out in pain for her sister with each word and tenebrous wail. "NO! NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? STOP! STOP! PLEASE! _PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! _I'M _BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP! _HELP! HELP! _HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" _The shrieks continued, the same desperate plea over and over again: to be saved, for this torture to stop, for someone—_anyone_—to come and help her. But after moons of misery, her strangled cries began to wane, slowly melting into oblivion. "_Please… _please…... please…."

Gold lay there, bawling her eyes out, long after Sparrow's voice had dwindled to nothing, struck down like the very eagles she hunted, left in ruins in the wake of the consequences for what she'd done. She just groveled in guilt, in despair, as her sister was being tortured in the worst way imaginable. She couldn't find the strength to get on her paws.

Blood had made good on his promise. She really _did_ wish he'd killed her.

Suddenly, Gold sensed the warmth of paws by her side, and she looked up to see the gray-brown form of Night standing over her, eyes fixated on a point ahead of him.

Gold didn't care if he wasn't going to listen, didn't care that what she was about to say was completely mouse-brained; she did it anyways. "I need my brother now," she choked out, tears sliding down her muzzle.

She searched his face for a sign—for anything, her blurred vision sharpening as her tears fell away. What she saw lifted her heart.

Amber eyes burning with hatred, he nodded.

* * *

**My gosh! I can't believe this is only chapter 30 on here! Would you believe me if I told you that I chugged out chapters 43 and 44 this morning? AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Question of The Chapter: So guys, tell me honestly, how many of you did I fool into thinking that little 'ol Nightie was evilly brainwashed? XD**

**Bible Passage**

**"For though I am free from all _men,_ I have made myself a servant to all, that I might win the more; **

**and to the Jews I became as a Jew, that I might win Jews; to those _who are_ under the law, as under the law, that I might win those _who are_ under the law; **

**to those _who are _without law, as without law (not being without law toward God, but under law toward Christ), that I might win those _who are_ without law; **

**to the weak I became as weak, that I might win the weak. I have become all things to all _men,_ that I might by all means save some."**

**1 Corinthians 9:19-22**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Nightpaw

Nightpaw watched silently, passively, as Sparrowpaw stumbled out of The Tunnel, covered in bloodied scratches that would one day become scars.

But those weren't the only scars she'd have.

Rage rampaged through him as he thought about the atrocities that had just occurred—that had just been committed against his sister.

_His. Sister._

Nightpaw longed to run to her, to pull her close and tell her that everything was going to end up all right, that as long as she stayed out of Blood's way, it would never happen again. He desperately wished he could comfort her, could tell her that he and Goldenpaw loved her….

But he couldn't.

It tore him up inside that he had to treat those he loved so cruelly, but it was a necessary evil. As long as Blood thought that he was under Bloodclan's influence, he would be free to roam about as he pleased, free to cover up the tracks of his family and keep their secrets safe.

Remembering about one of the many secrets he knew, Nightpaw placidly looked around the cave until his eyes caught the sight of a blue-gray pelt. He then casually walked towards it and bumped shoulders with the tom, as if he was too dumb to think about where he was going. Just as the tom named Irvine jerked his head towards him mid-brush to see who it was that had made bodily contact with him, lowest of the to-be's, Nightpaw swiftly whispered, "Sparrow. Go to her. Tell no one."

Then, he was gone. Quick as that. To any passerby, it looked like eagle-brained Night had ran into another tom like the puppet he was, and that was just how Nightpaw wanted it to look.

The gray-brown former apprentice knew that Irvine was on his way to his sister's side, so he didn't take the chance of looking back and drawing attention to her comrade—though he suspected that he was more than that to her—and instead made his way out of the cavern as if to make dirt. From there on, no one watched him. It was an ordinary enough ritual.

He would keep going, unseen, until he came to Goldenpaw's haven: her training grounds. After seeing him respond to her for the first time since they'd come to this wretched place, she'd fled. He knew where she was going, though. He'd hidden her coming and going from there several times in the past. It was one of the reasons she hadn't been caught yet.

Though, Nightpaw felt uncertainty course through him. How was he to explain about… about Sunstar. He could barely explain it to himself, what he'd done, and it haunted him day and night…. Nightpaw didn't know if _he_ could forgive himself, let alone have Goldenpaw forgive him!

As he padded past one of the many cracks of The Tribe of Endless Killing's darkness that littered the landscape, he felt a familiar presence come to his side. Breathing in the cat's scent, he turned to look at his companion with a smile, his torn mind letting go of his guilt for the time being as it washed over him.

"Out and about again, I see," he purred, stopping to take her in. She was all blue eyes and almost unreadable visage, at least to him. But then again, he had always been good at reading cats.

She let out a small puff of laughter, rolling those icy orbs. "Of course I'm out here, Nightpaw. You _did_ ask me to keep a close eye on your family for you while you were gone."

"That I did." He grinned and nuzzled her gently. "Thank you for doing that, by the way. Without you here, they most certainly would've been found out."

She pulled away, stepping back into the Tribe's black territory so that she was cast in shadows. "You flatter me too much."

Nightpaw shrugged. "Maybe I do; maybe I don't." Then, he added, "I'm going to see Goldenpaw."

She padded back out. "I thought you were. I didn't want to disclose my identity until I was certain things were stable enough, but with what just happened to your sister.…" She trailed off, not meeting his eye. "I don't think leaving her with questions is a wise choice."

"Me neither." He tossed his head to the direction he was going. "Let's go together."

The she-cat nodded and began heading that way. The tabby tom chuckled and trotted to catch up with her, walking at her side all the way to the tunnel that connected the protected valley with the world outside. He ducked in first, then, letting his friend travel behind him. Goldenpaw would want to see him first, anyways.

_Well… _he thought with an internal sigh. _Maybe not. She'll probably be angry with me. She has every right to be._

He was correct. As soon as he came up to her, Goldenpaw whirled on him with wrathful eyes.

'Where _were_ you?! She _needed_ you, and YOU WEREN'T THERE!_ I _NEEDED YOU!" the golden she-cat spat in his face, swiping at his muzzle with a paw as she yowled.

Nightpaw took the blow mutely, knowing that from her point of view, he was most certainly in the wrong, and waited for her loud, uneven breathing to subside before answering. "I had to get Bloodclan to trust me. Playing their toy was the best way to so that."

"But you didn't have to_ up and leave us!_" she retorted, seething, her claws flicking in and out as she glared down at them.

"It was the only way."

Her head jerked up to look at him. "The_ only_ way? THE ONLY WAY! SPARROW WAS JUST ATTACKED BECAUSE OF YOUR _'ONLY WAY!'"_

At that, Nightpaw had to narrow his eyes and curl his lip. "We both know full well that Sparrowpaw's fate rested on your actions," he said coldly, staring her down.

Goldenpaw opened her mouth to snap back, but only a squeak of sound came out. The tom's heart softened. She knew it was; there was no need to torture her like this. He rested his head on her shoulder and said, "You were doing what was right. No one blames you for that, least of all me."

She nodded mutely, resting on him as well, and Nightpaw felt at peace with his sister for the first time in a long time. He'd missed her fiery passion dearly and gladly enjoyed being close to her again. He had to pull back eventually, though, and he cleared his throat as he did so, not only feeling the need to introduce his companion, but also that he didn't deserve such tender mercies.

"Goldenpaw, there's someone I would like you to meet."

She cocked her head to the side, curious, and began looking behind him. He saw her eyes widened as she saw the frost blue ones seemingly hovering within the gloom of the tunnel, and Nightpaw turned around with her to watch as his companion revealed herself to his sister for the first time.

She stepped out of the protection of the tunnel, black coat shining in the sun's glimmering rays, and calmly padded down into the valley, her white paw in stark contrast to the rest of her.

Shade, his beautiful spy.

He felt rather than heard Goldenpaw gasp; he was so consumed by the sight of Shade regally striding towards them, head held high. She had come a long way since he'd first met her.

"Hello, Goldenpaw," the dark she-cat mewed evenly. "It's a pleasure to truly meet you face-to-face."

"You? _You're_ the cat that's been helping me?" Nightpaw chuckled as she said this. That was Goldenpaw for you: without tact to speak of.

Shade found this amusing as well, laughing in a soprano chime. "Yes, Goldenpaw. And I believe that you've met my sister, Ashen, already."

The brown-striped she-cat nodded in response to what she had said, but continued breathing out surprised exclamations. "You? Blood's Promised? Of all cats! H—how? Just—_how?"_

Shade turned pale blue eyes to Nightpaw. "Your brother is how."

Goldenpaw gaped, looking from one to the other. "So instead of helping me, you decided to spend your time on some Bloodclan she-cat?" Her voice was sharp, hurt.

"No, it's not like that." He took a step towards her, gaze soft. "Shade has been helping me take care of you, take care of all of you. We've been covering up your tracks when you slip up and diverting the Fighters' attentions elsewhere. We've become…" He quickly looked at Shade and then back at the former apprentice. "...rather close." After a moment, he added, "But Goldenpaw, you can't tell Mom, Sparrowpaw, or Goldenfur about us. The less cats that know, the better."

Gold narrowed her eyes, still skeptical, he could see, but eventually gave in with a sigh. "Fine. Just keep doing what you're doing, then," she said tautly, obviously still upset. "You two just better start showing up to battle practice now!"

Nightpaw smiled and dipped his head. "Of course. I couldn't ask for more. But just so you know, we'll be watching from the shadows."

* * *

**So yay! Nightie isn't evil! (Sigh) No one's around to read this...**

**Question Of The Chapter: Soooooooo... What do you think of this new development?**

**Bible Passage**

**"Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you.**

**For everyone who asks receives, and he who seeks finds, and to him who knocks it will be opened.**

**Or what man is there among you who, if his son asks for bread, will give him a stone?**

**Or if he asks for a fish, will he give him a serpent?"**

**Matthew 7:7-10**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating last weekend; I was away from home on vacation and only JUST got home, like, yesterday. To make up for this, though, I'll do a double-update today! YAY!**

**Wolf Warriors: Thanksssssssssssssss**

**Ferncloudlover: LOL! When I first red your name, I thought it said Fern_foot_lover XD XD XD But as to actually answering your review- Thank you! I'm SO glad you like it! :D I'll make sure to keep writing!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Greyleaf

That night, Greyleaf went to sleep crying: crying for her daughter, crying for her friend, crying for the son she'd lost. It was only a matter of time until she slipped into the world of dreams.

_Greyleaf opened her eyes in a foggy gray plane, with nothingness extending in every direction. She slowly got to her paws, wondering where she could be and why she was there._

"Hello, Greyleaf,"_ a familiar voice called to her, and the silvery she-cat turned around to see her fiery-pelted acquaintance, Firestar._

"Hello, Firestar," _she answered back, dipping her head in reverence. _"It's been a while."

"That it has been,"_ he replied softly, smiling with kindness. _

_Greyleaf smiled back before furrowing her brows and letting the smile go slack as she noticed another shape behind him. _"Is there someone else here?"

"Yes," _the shape answered, and forward walked a gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes. _"I am Jayfeather." _His tone was brisk and matter-of-fact. Greyleaf remembered the tales of Jayfeather, one of the three descendants of Firestar with power greater than that of Starclan's in their paws. They'd said he'd had the sharpest tongue of any cat known._

_Not bothering with subtle nuances of conversation, Greyleaf outrightly asked, _"What are you doing here? Both of you? The last time I saw you, Firestar," _she mewed, moving her green eyes to him. _"You were telling me that I was important and I had a choice to make, a choice that would affect the lives of a lot of cats."

_Firestar nodded, acknowledging her statement._ "That I did; you chose well, Greyleaf."

I don't feel like I did,_ Greyleaf thought, remembering all that had happened and where she was imprisoned, but she kept such to herself. _

"Can we get on with it already?" _Jayfeather snapped, rolling his eyes. _"We don't have long!"

"Get on with what?" _the silvery grey she-cat questioned, raising a brow at the two Starclan cats that had somehow found their way into her dreams._

"Yes, yes,"_ Firestar sighed, flicking his tail. "_We don't have long, I know. Greyleaf," _he said, looking her square in the eye. _"We've come from our skies to show you something you've lost. Jayfeather will be able to take you back in your mind, but we don't have enough time here to stay with you as you journey."

"Back in my—my mind? But why?" _She backed up a pace, away from them, a bit fearful as to why they wanted to invade the privacy of her thoughts._

_Jayfeather sighed in exasperation, clearly thinking that they were wasting what time they had, and said, _"You recently remembered something about your kit-hood, yes?" _She nodded mutely. _"We think that what you saw that day was important, important enough to help restore it to you. What happened that day, knowing it might help you to see what's really happening here, in Bloodclan."

"Oh." _Greyleaf didn't know what to say. They _were_ Starclan after all. Even more so, they were two of the most famous cats in clan history! If they said something was important, it had to be!_ "Then do it; take me back."

_Jayfeather and Firestar both nodded, and Greyleaf felt the sensation of floating through air envelop her as her vision flashed white and she found herself standing in a pale world. The colors of the trees, of the grass, of the bushes, of even the dirt were faded, and sounds of animals seemed to echo around her._

"Come on Greykit! Keep up!"_ The sound of a kit's voice suddenly broke through the deafening quiet, and Greyleaf watched as the blurred form of a brown spotted tom-kit burst from nearby shrubbery, his green eyes wide and jolly. _

"Yeah!" _called another tom-kit—this one gray and tabby with blue eyes—as he hopped from the bush after his brother. _"Keep up!"

"I'm coming! Just give me a minute!" _Greyleaf heard a she-kit mewl from the other side of the bush, and she instinctively knew it was her own voice. After a moment, her fluffy head popped out of the underbrush, her fur wild and laced with twigs and leaves. _

_Another grey she-kit appeared, but this one had obviously been running far ahead from the others. "All _of you are slow-pokes!" _she declared, brandishing her blue eyes proudly._

"Aw, shut it, Swiftkit!" _the brown spotted tom complained, kicking some dirt as Greyleaf watched her kit-self struggle to get out of the bush._ "You don't get a vote!"

_The grey tabby she-kit sniffed, as if hurt. _"You're so mean, Wolfkit!"

"Yeah!"_ Greyleaf saw Greykit squeak in her sister's defense. _"Just because you aren't as fast as her doesn't mean that she doesn't get to talk!"

"Thank you, Greykit!"_ Swiftkit exclaimed, padding over to the almost identical tabby's side. _"At least _someone _around here knows what they're talking about!"

"Oh shut up, Swiftkit!"_ the gray tabby tom spat, his pride obviously injured._

_"You _shut up, Lakekit!"_ the fast, blue-eyed she-kit retorted, then flicked her fluffy tail. _"Come on, Greykit! Let's go play somewhere where there aren't any mouse-brains!"

_Greyleaf watched as Greykit nodded enthusiastically, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kits weren't supposed to go outside of camp in the first place, but there was something else about this that made the fur on the back of her neck rise. She watched as the four kits argued for a bit and then split up, the toms going deeper in the forest and the she-cats heading towards the lip of the hollow. When they finally broke apart, Greyleaf yowled at them to stop; she even tried to bar their way. But when she did, the two toms just walked right through her legs, the appendages becoming like shimmering vapor for the instant they passed through. She even tried to stop her past self and her sister from going the way they'd chosen, but she was met with the same result. And so, hanging her head, she followed the two grey she-kits on their journey, unable to stop whatever was to come. _

"So, Greykit,"_ Swiftkit mewed after a few pawsteps of walking, their brothers having disappeared in the opposite direction. _"What do you think this'll be like when we're apprentices? Going out in the forest? I think it'll be the _best ever!_ I hope Sparrowclaw's my mentor!"

_Greykit laughed, a beautiful, light, tinkling sound that came oddly to Greyleaf's ears. She had always thought she had an ugly laugh. _"I think you're right, Swiftkit!"

"So,"_ Swiftkit nudged the other she-cat's side. _"Who do_ you _want to be your mentor?"

_Greyleaf watched, stopping in her tracks, as her past-self paused in thought and pawsteps._ "Maybe Duskwater…."

"Sunstar's mate?" _Swiftkit asked, crinkling her nose. _"I've heard she's a big softie! I wanna have the biggest, strongest mentor ever!"

_Greykit laughed again, surprising Greyleaf._ "Why wouldn't you want Sunstar to be your mentor, then?"

_Swiftkit didn't respond at first, but rather took a second to ponder. _"Well, because—"

"HELP!" _The screeching yowl suddenly tore through the air, and Greyleaf felt her blood run cold. _

_That was Lakekit's voice._

_She watched, frozen, as her past-self covered her ears, shaking with fear, and Swiftkit bolted to attention, ears swiveled towards the sound of agonized shrieks that burst into their heads with its ghostly howling._

"We have to help him!" _Swiftkit yowled, getting ready to speed off towards the sound. _

"What if it's a fox!?"_ Greyleaf saw her kit-self cry out, big green eyes wide in her little face. _"It could eat us up!"

_Swiftkit growled, bending down to glare at her sister and spit in her face. _"And you would leave them to die! _Coward! _I'm going to save them! And you better come with me!"

_Greykit shook her head, completely petrified, and Greyleaf felt a pang of guilt rack through her. Had she really been this frail, cowardly creature that thought first of only itself?_

"Fine, then!"_ Swiftkit spat, her fur bristling furiously. _"Don't help me! See how I care!" _And then she sped off, quickly leaving Greykit in the dust and disappearing into the woods._

_Greyleaf remained with her former self, watching remorsefully as the little ball of fur huddled close to the ground, shaking all over and staring with wide eyes at the place where her sister had been. The silvery-grey warrior flinched in unison with her kit self as more fervent screeching exploded through the air, this time with the voices of more than one kit. Little Greykit shook her head roughly, tears coming to her eyes and streaming down her face, and jumped to her feet. _"No! Swiftkit! Wait!" _she squealed, running after her sister._

_Greyleaf solemnly followed as the silvery grey she-kit sprinted as fast as she could towards the sound of anguished yowling, crying and leaving trails of wet spots on the earth where she went. It felt like time stretched out forever as the warrior trailed alongside her past self, wishing that this whole experience would just be over already._

_She'd wished too soon._

_Greykit had finally stumbled through the last bush and barged into a small clearing. _A small clearing littered with blood.

_Greyleaf gasped at the same time Greykit whimpered, for the sight before her was one straight out of nightmares. Lakekit lay broken, thrown against a tree with his stomach ripped open from his chest to his tail. His blue eyes were dull and lifeless, frozen in eternal fear. Wolfkit was scattered about the clearing in pieces, each stump bleeding its crimson stain across the once-gleeful grass, his head at the back paws of a dark brown tom-kit. And hanging from that tom-kit's jaws, his teeth buried deep into her neck, was Swiftkit. At the sound of Greykit's whimpering, the black-striped murderer dropped Swiftkit to the ground with a wet smack, licking his bloodied lips with predatory hunger. His amber eyes burned with evil, and he snarled malevolently as he took a step towards Greykit's terrified form. _

Oh my Starclan! _Greyleaf thought with a horrified gasp. _That's _Pinestar!_

_As Pinestar's younger self stalked closer, licking his red-stained mouth with fervor, the tiny kit shrieked in fear and bolted, running faster than Greyleaf had seen her run this entire time. The monstrous Pinestar growled in outrage and gave chase, leaving bloodied pawprints in his wake. _

_Greyleaf felt disgust and dismay course through her as she watched the chase, growing more and more frightened by the second. _This monster_ was the tom she'd fallen in love with, whose kits she'd born! This monster was the tom that had brought her kits into his Starclan-forsaken hole of a home! This monster was the tom who'd killed her family! A family that she'd never known! Had forgotten she'd even _had!_ She'd lost so much, and it was all because of _him!

_Greykit's terrified wails of fear and woe as she fled her pursuer were almost unbearable, and Greyleaf almost fainted when she was backed up against the hollow's edge, facing the tom that was covered in the blood of her brothers and sister, his eyes hard and wicked. She could only watch, unable to do anything to save anyone, as the Bloodclan tom-kit advanced on her, causing Greykit to step back, her hind paw slipping on the edge of the hollow.  
_"HELP!" _she yowled, tears streaking down her face._ "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

_The younger Pinestar cackled scornfully. _"They won't be able to get to you in time! Surrender to your fate!"

_Greykit just cried more, trying to back away from him as he came closer. From behind them, Greyleaf saw Greykit's green eyes widen in fear over Pinestar's shoulder as she slipped and fell over the edge, barely catching it with her forepaws. "HELP!" she yowled again as she dangled over the edge, and Greyleaf felt like she was falling with her. _

_Kit-Pinestar just snickered and snarled, _"Goodbye, little one! Your death will be swift!"_ as he turned around, leaving her to die. _

_Greyleaf almost rushed forward to catch herself when Greykit's paws, with one last quake, finally slipped over the edge. The silvery-grey she-cat screeched as her past-self fell, shrieking, and the evil Pinestar's body whipped around to watch her—_

"NOOOOO!" Greyleaf yowled, waking up with tears running down her face, ripped away from the horror of what she had just witnessed.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't see THAT coming, eh? XD (actuallllllyyyyyyy, if yall read like I do, you'd probably already guessed this was coming)**

**Question Of The Chapter: Heh heh heh! What on EARTH is up with Greyleaf and FALLING?! Tell me what you think is why in the reviewsss!**

**Bible Passage**

**"You are my friends if you do what I command you.**

**No longer do I call you servants, for the servant does not know what his master is doing; but I have called you friends, for all that I have heard from my Father I have made known to you."**

**John 15: 14 - 15**

**The words of Jesus, the Son of God**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Nightpaw

Nightpaw sat at the edge of the cavern, the darkness casting his features in shadow as he observed the movements of the Bloodclan cats around him, unseen. He watched as a sleepless Goldenpaw stumbled out of the to-be Hunter's den, her eyes guiltily haunted, and went about following the Hunters as they left. Among them was Greyleaf, a look of horror and deep sadness on her face. Nightpaw knew she'd had a nightmare last night—her waking yowl had told him as much. As they exited through the waterfall, the gray-brown tom turned his attention to the desolate addendum cave. There was a flutter of movement—blue-gray fur—and he knew that Irvine was in there with Sparrow. He hadn't seen her come out of the cold den since the day that Blood had taken her to The Tunnel, and he curled his lip at the thought of what that fox-heart had done to her. But before he grew too emotional, he turned his eyes away. It wouldn't do to blow his cover now.

But of course, as luck would have it, it was Goldenfur who he saw. The brown-striped tom looked gaunt, ghastly, even. The habitually bright smile on his face was gone, and his pelt looked matted and ungroomed. Even the ever-present fire that illuminated his blue eyes was drained, leaving them dull and barren. He was hard to look at like this…. It was like looking at a ghost of a cat… left a wandering specter by the weight of the world….

And it was Nightpaw's fault that he was this way.

The gray-brown tom choked down a sob, closing his eyes and snatching his head down. He felt his eyes going hot with tears long after he realized he was crying. The wave of emotions… it was just too much.

Nightpaw cracked his amber eyes barely open, his whole body shaking, and dragged himself deeper into the shadows, pressing up closely against the wall until he found the small crack in it. As soon as his shoulder hit emptiness, he turned left and dove into it. The sudden piercing feeling of being lost and hopeless came over him as he entered the Tribe of Endless Killing's lands, but Nightpaw was hardened against its influence over his actions. His mind, however, didn't need the extra weight. He was already crying; the Tribe just made it worse.

Nightpaw didn't know how far he stumbled along, unseeing in the pitch black, before he collapsed. He didn't know how long he'd been there, either, once he felt the softness of a paw on his back. It took all his strength just to sniff the air and find out who it was.

"Nightpaw," Shade's soft voice mewed, "Let's get you out of here."

He numbly let her pull him along as she gently hoisted him onto her back and began slowly traveling through the atramentous catacombs. He must've soaked her inky pelt through with his tears by the time she finally dragged him to her secret haven within the twisting maze of evil, and Nightpaw cried even harder once they crossed the threshold between the haunted realm and the pocket of untouched stone in its middle, because now the feelings were real, were _his._

"Shh, shh." Shade soothed him, laying him prone and lightly licking his forehead in a soothing motion. "You're okay now; they can't hurt you while you're here."

Nightpaw struggled to answer, but every time he tried to open his eyes and speak, he choked and started sobbing. Shade, ever patient, just laid down beside him and licked away his tears, placing her tail comfortingly over his back.

"N—n—not t—t—t—that," Nightpaw finally got out, though he still couldn't open his eyes. He didn't need to, though. She pressed against him reassuringly and continued to whisk away the drops of his pain. "I—I—it was—I—on the—"

"Just take a minute to get all your bearings, Ni," Shade murmured into his ear. "I won't say anything."

Nightpaw nodded, cringing at his own weakness. But it didn't really matter here, with her. He took his time, cherishing the warmth of her pelt against his until he could finally speak.

"On Blood's mission for us," he said, sniffing. Hesitantly, the tom opened his eyes and looked over at her. "D—Dad he… he told Goldenfur to kill Sunstar…."

Shade waited quietly to see if he would say more. When he didn't, she tenderly mewed, "Sunstar was his father, right?"

"Yes," Nightpaw choked, hanging his head. "And… and I… I murdered him…."

"Don't say that!" Her reply was strong, full of force. "You did Goldenfur a kindness!"

The gray-brown tom blinked slowly. "That's what I told myself when I did it… but now…."

Shade sighed softly, then tapped him with her tail so that he'd look into her calm, icy blue eyes. "How did it happen?"

_There he was, standing there, in Sunstar's den, mutely guarding Goldenfur on his left side as he was tasked with killing his father. He'd known from the moment that Blood gave them this mission that it would go horribly awry. Goldenfur would never lift a paw against his leader, his father, not even if threatened with the torture of Greyleaf, Goldenpaw, and Sparrowpaw; it just wasn't in his nature. So there he was, having to dumbly stand there while his father and the tom he'd despised for almost as long as he could remember went at each other._

"You _will_ do it! You are going to kill him _right now!"_

_Night watched as Pinestar hissed and lashed his tail, his fangs bared with obvious menace, knowing that this was going to go downhill fast if something didn't stop them._

_"No, _I won't! And you can't make me!"

_The sight of Goldenfur's courage almost made Nightpaw break his stone facade and rush to avail him, but he had to keep things together. There was no room for mistakes on the perilous path he'd chosen for himself._

"You wanna bet, whelp?"

_He nearly flinched at Pinestar's snarl… it was just so full of hate…._

"Yeah—"

_As the golden tom got ready to pounce on the Scourge's brother, Nightpaw averted his eyes and turned them to Sunstar. His leader met his gaze with sorrowful brown eyes, full of remorse and pain. He'd chosen to sacrifice himself, but his choice had gone unheeded. Now, he was about to watch his son get beaten to near-death in front of him so that _he'd_ stay alive…. Nightpaw could hardly imagine what his leader was feeling. _

"And when I'm done with you, you won't even be able to—"

_They locked gazes, and as the blurred forms of the other two toms started hunching down for lunges in his peripheral vision, Nightpaw saw Sunstar slowly nod to him._

_So much was said in just that one, small motion._

_Do what you came here to do, it said. I would gladly lay down my life to save my clanmates, it told him. Don't be sad, it urged, I want you to do this. But even more so, his eyes begged him to end this, as if yowling out these words across the silent plane between them: one day, I'll see my son again, and when I do, I want to know that he doesn't blame himself for me. I want to pull him close and tell him he did all he could. I don't want it to be him. I want you to do this. I want you to save my son from himself. We both know that he would never forgive himself if he did this. Just do it. I don't blame you for anything._

_Nightpaw closed his eyes, a single tear leaking out to fall silently to the floor, and leaped forward. It took all his strength to aim for Sunstar's neck and bite down, to not choke and spit out the red-hot blood that gushed into his mouth and stained his pelt. It took even more strength not to break down crying as soon as he let Sunstar drop, lifeless, back into his nest and leave there without so much as a prayer over him._

"S—so y—you s—see," Nightpaw finally finished, his emotions clouding his throat once again as he finally reached the conclusion of the horrible story. Retelling it… it was like re_living_ it. "I—I m—_murdered_ him! Sunstar's d—_dead!_ A—and i—it's because of m—_me!"_

Shade remained silent, as she had for him the entire time, and let him drop his head weakly to his paws to cry alone. A second later, he could no longer feel the heat of her fur at his side, and his sobs turned to total breakdown.

She'd left him. Shade had gone, gone where he couldn't follow. Gone to someplace he wasn't. Gone to leave the murderer behind. Nightpaw bit into his right paw with a cry, shaking all over. She wasn't going to come back now; who would come back to a murderer?

His head was suddenly pushed up by a bright object, and Nightpaw limply went with it, his paw falling out of his mouth to fall with a small spattering of drawn blood. Two blue orbs looked deep into his eyes, fixed in a dark face full of resolve. "No, Nightpaw."

With an intake of breath, the gray-brown tabby realized that she hadn't left him, that she was still there.

"It wasn't your fault," Shade said, "It's _not_ your fault. You're not a murderer."

"N—no," he weakly whimpered, shaking his head.

Shade narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you tell me, the night we first spoke, Ni? Don't you remember?"

Nightpaw closed his eyes, unable to bear looking at her as she stayed by him. He didn't deserve this. "I—I t—told y—you…." He tried, but it was too painful to speak.

"You told me that I didn't have to be what Bloodclan wanted me to be. You told me that I could be so much more. You told me that I could be anything I wanted. You told me that as long as I believed, I could be better. You told me that no matter _what_ happens, as long as I never gave up, I would be a true warrior. I would be a truly good cat." She stopped, waiting for him to open his eyes and look right at her before continuing. "So now I'm telling you, Ni: You don't have to be what Bloodclan wants you to be. You can be—you _are_—so much more. No matter _what_ happens—including having to kill another cat—as long as you never give up, you are a _true warrior. _You are a _truly good cat." _She smiled down at him as more tears came to his eyes. "I believe that with all of my heart. I believe that more than I've ever believed anything, Ni."

The new tears came tumbling down Nightpaw's face, and he felt himself smiling as he rose shakily to his paws and leaned into her, feeling her head nestling itself in his withers as he buried his in hers. "T—thank you so m—much, Sh—Shade," he choked, breathing her scent in.

"No need to thank me," she whispered, "It's what anyone who loves you would do."

He laughed slightly at her response, knowing that she was dancing around what she really meant. "W—well, I l—love you, t—too."

Shade just purred; Nightpaw thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

* * *

**Ahhhh, Fluff. I remember crying a little when I wrote this...**

**Question Of The Chapter: ShadeXNightpaw? Shipping rating 1-10? (10 being the best)**

**Bible Passage**

**"For what I am doing, I do not understand. For what I will to do, that I do not practice; but what I hate, that I do.**

**If, then, I do what I will not to do, I agree with the law that _it is_ good. **

**But now, _it is_ no longer I who do it, but sin that dwells in me. **

**For I know that in me (that is, in my flesh) nothing good dwells; for to will is present with me, but _how_ to perform what is good I do not find. **

**For the good that I will _to do,_ I do not do; but the evil I will not _to do,_ that I practice. **

**Now if I do what I will not _to do,_ it is no longer I who do it, but sin that dwells in me.**

**I find then a law, that evil is present with me, the one who wills to do good. **

**For I delight in the law of God according to the inward man. **

**But I see another law in my members, warring against the law of my mind, and bringing me into captivity to the law of sin which is in my members. **

**O wretched man that I am! Who will deliver me from this body of death? **

**I thank God—through Jesus Christ our Lord!"**

**Romans 7:15-25**


	34. Chapter 34

**Next chapter time!**

**Dewmist: Yay! Thank you! I will certainly be continuing it, and here's your update! ":D**

* * *

Chapter 34: Gold

Sunrises were weary. And long. And hard. Gold didn't know what season it was anymore, let alone how _old_ she was! Certainly by now, she would've been taking her final assessments, probably even been well past being a warrior!

But really, such groanings were only used to take her mind off of what she'd done. Gold could barely look at her reflection anymore without seeing Sparrow's agonized face…. She had been avoiding contact with her sister ever since the… the incident. Battle training had become her main priority, and she'd been working her trainees—and especially _herself_—hard. Vladimir and Runner had turned out to be two trustworthy cats, as the former actually hated how the she-cats were treated, and his Promised shared these views. The Fighter was, obviously, already well-versed in the art of battle, and Gold just had to teach him less-violent methods of doing so. She did, however, make sure that her cats knew how to eliminate their enemies. Vladimir became her second training mentor because of this. It was nice, she guessed, to have the weight of teaching eased.

Still, that didn't take away the gnawing, guilt-ridden pain within her….

Gold passed through the waterfall's thin sheet, shaking out her fur with a practiced flick as she entered the Bloodclan cavern. Her eyes immediately went to the addendum's den, where Sparrow had retreated once she had been freed from Blood's sadistic paws. Taking a deep, shaky breath, the golden tabby she-cat began slowly walking towards the chilly tunnel, both dreading what could happen and hating herself for not doing this sooner. She moved, almost in a daze, one paw after another until she was on the edge of her destination, one paw raised in uncertainty.

_What if Sparrow hated her?_

_No. _She fiercely shook her head. She couldn't think about that.

Gold crossed into the den.

Immediately, the stale scent of crow-food hit her nose, followed by what smelled like sickness, and the former apprentice felt her heart lurch. What condition was her sister _in? _Worry clutching her heart, Gold rushed forward to try and go deeper into the darkness, but a strained wail cracked into her ears as her pounding paws echoed through the dim cave and a thick body stopped her in her tracks.

"Go. Get out," the blockade hissed, though its—his—voice was weary and sad. "She doesn't want you here."

"Bu—but!" She tried to argue, tried to say something that would let her stay, tried to push forward and get to her sister's side.

"Just_ GO!" _The voice was rough, angry…. _blaming_. "Before you make it _worse!"_

Stunned, Gold felt herself run away, her eyes closed tight as tears streamed down her face. She hardly sensed her paws or the land beneath them as she fled from the destruction she'd caused. She kept going, horrified, until her body forced her to stop.

Gold collapsed.

She could barely breathe, there were so many tears. That wail… that terrible, terrible _wail…_ that had been _Sparrow_. That had been her _sister_. Because of what _she had done._

_"Oh Starclan! Have mercy on me!" _she cried, raising her head to the sky, her vision completely blurred from all of the tears.

"Starclan?" a familiar voice said. Zadimus.

"If you're here to gloat, then go away," Gold snapped in half-hearted anger. She didn't need him picking on her now, of all times.

She felt him come closer, his fur brushing against hers. "I'm not."

Gold blinked tightly, surprised. Her vision cleared a little as she turned her eyes to look up at him. The dark brown tom looked inquisitive, uncomfortable, even, but not scathing. She'd expected him to be scathing. "Then what do you want," she said, dropping back down to the ground, feeling drained.

"I… I don't know." That was his response. Well, that and the fact that he settled down next to her. They laid there in silence for an immeasurable amount of time, with the only the sounds of her sobbing for company, before he spoke again. "Don't… don't cry, Gold. You're too strong to cry."

The tabby she-cat laughed, tears just flowing even more because of her weakness. "Zadimus, you don't know how wrong you are," she whispered, staring at the space between her paws as she raised her head up again.

"I suppose I don't," he replied steadily, his tone more set. "But I do know one thing: Gold isn't a quitter."

She puffed out another laugh, her tears starting to ebb. "You sure about that?"

She felt him nod against her, then a hesitant pressure over her left paw appeared. She looked down to see his over hers, and she jerked her face over to look at him, ready to bite.

"Woah there!" he meowed in defense, orange eyes wide. "I was just trying to be, what do you clan cats call it, nice? I thought that's what you did!"

At the sight of his completely unguarded, open gaze, Gold felt her hostility melt away, and she laughed hysterically.

"What?" Zadimus yowled, stepping away and getting to his paws, though a slight smile touched his muzzle. "Do I look like an eagle-brain or something?!"

"YES!" Gold coughed out, barely able to speak because of her laughter. All of her worries and guilt faded into the background as she took humor in this new side of Zadimus.

"Ha ha, very funny," the tom with the black stripe answered dryly. Finally, he was sounding like himself! "I try to do _one nice thing _for _once_ in my life! And what do I get? A nutty she-cat jeering at me like there's no tomorrow!"

That just made Gold laugh even harder, and gleeful tears came to her eyes from the force of it. Zadimus even joined in after an uncertain pause. When they finally caught their breath, the giggles waning with each intake, Gold looked into his eyes and felt truly at home for the first time since she'd come to this wretched place.

Zadimus was her_ friend._

After their eyes had locked on each other's for what seemed like a full minute, the dark tom cocked his head to the side and said, "What are you staring like that for? You've got a _ridiculous_ smile on your face. It's _freaky_."

She laughed a little, knowing somehow that he said it in jest, and replied, "I think I've figured you out, Zadimus."

"Oh _really_," he said sarcastically, lifting a brow. "And what is it that you've figured out?"

She blinked slowly, a sign of trust. "You want to be kind, want to be a good cat, want to be my friend."

His brow went down, and he became serious. "You really think so? What's your proof?"

"Well for one," she began, "You're here right now. Two, you laughed with me. Three, you haven't given me away. Four, you haven't tried to kill me in all the times we've been alone. Five—"

"Okay, okay," he digressed, flattening his ears. "You don't have to go and say all that!"

"What?" she retorted, poking his nose with a paw and a sly grin. "Is the big, tough Fighter _embarrassed?"_

_"No,"_ he grumbled, hunching his shoulders and glaring at her. "I just… don't like… ugh!" He exclaimed with a sigh of defeat. "Fine! I give in!"

Gold smirked, knowing she had caught her prey in a corner. "So you'll admit it, then? You want to be my friend?"

"Sure, sure, whatever," he said, waving a paw. His words were harsh, but there was an amused glimmer in his eyes. He sat down on his haunches, and Gold rose to look at him eye-to-eye. "Well, Gold," he began warily, clearing his throat. "I'm new to this whole 'friend' thing, so you'll have to show me what in the Tribe's name to do."

"No problem!" She gave him her most vicious smile, as if she would use this advantage over him to the fullest extent.

"So, friends offer each other advice, right?"

"Yep!"

"Then…" he paused, biting his tongue—quite literally—before saying, "I think you should tell that Grey she-ca—your mother—about Sparrow. She should know, I think…."

Gold felt the returning guilt and images and emotions slam back into her like a twoleg's monster, and she averted her eyes, knowing he was right. "Okay, Zadimus." She paused with a gulp, hating to admit defeat. "Despite moons of being behind on things like this, you're right. I'll tell her tomorrow."

He nodded solemnly before getting up again and walking quietly away, as if knowing that she now wanted to be alone, leaving Gold to stare at the now-visible stars in pleading.

* * *

**Awwwwwww! I absolutely LOVE this chapter! It'd one of my FAVORITES in this book!**

**Question of The Chapter: So, now that Zadimus seems to be becoming not-a-jerk, where do you think this will go?**

**Bible Passage**

**"Now we exhort you, brethren, warn those who are unruly, comfort the fainthearted, uphold the weak, be patient with all.**

**See that no one renders evil for evil to anyone, but always pursue what is good both for yourselves and for all.**

**Rejoice always,**

**pray without ceasing,**

**in everything give thanks; for this is the will of God in Christ Jesus for you.**

**Do not quench the Spirit. **

**D****o not despise prophecies. **

**Test all things; hold fast what is good. **

**Abstain from every form of evil."**

**1 Thessalonians 5:14-22**


	35. Chapter 35

**HEYYYOOO! Fourth Season IS BACK with a NEW CHAPTER! *jazz hands* I hope all enjoy it, though if you're like Storm of Golden Fire, then you'll be overwhelmed by ze feelzzzz.**

**FerncloudLover: :D I will! And thank you!**

**Sunlight: Poor Sprrowpaw indeed, but I needed something to round out her character :P And thank you for that! I appreciate your 'loyal reader'ness! (that's TOTALLLYYYY atitle, btw XDDD)**

**Nninja: XD Yeahhhhh, I've been pretty bad about updatingggg, my baddddd XP And if you think THIS little hobby is good, try checking out Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Silver Resistance! That writer has CRAZY TALENT! **

**Shadowednight: Yep! He was! And _that right there_ is where/when Greyleaf started he weird falling addiction-thingie XD**

**Dewmist: You shall seeeeeeee! HEHEEHEHE! JK, it was Blood-the-jerk-face. And thanks!**

**SQUEEEEEEEE! I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MANY REVIEWS IN A ROW FOR SOOOOO LONG AND I'M SUPERRRR EXCITEDDDD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Greyleaf

Greyleaf had been sharing tongues with Goldenfur when she was approached by her youngest daughter outside of training for the first time in a long time.

"What?!" she yowled, loud enough for all of Bloodclan to hear, but Greyleaf didn't care.

Goldenpaw, her blue-green eyes downcast, choked out a single sob and whispered, "Blood took Sparrow into The Tunnel…" She bent over in shame, tears falling from her eyes and forming a small puddle at her paws. "And it's all my fault."

Greyleaf felt Goldenfur tense beside her, and she thought she might have to move in front of the tom to keep him from reacting harshly. But she didn't know if she could do that. Sibling explosions of anger, dismay, and the motherly urge to hold her kit close—tell her that everything was going to be okay, that it wasn't really her fault, that she would fix everything—raged through her mind and body, feeling like a spasmodic hurricane. Greyleaf didn't know if she even had the restraint not to make a split-second reaction herself.

"Mother, I—I'm so—so sorry!" Goldenpaw cried, trembling in place, her head and tail curled close to her.

Dear Starclan, her tenacious daughter truly was broken down. She'd never seen her like this.

The silvery she-cat felt tears of her own prick her eyes and placed a paw over the other she-cat's. "Oh, my sweet kit," she murmured softly, the anger at her daughter melting into oblivion. "Don't blame yourself." Then, her voice grew hard as that rage returned, now redirected, and she spat through clenched teeth, _"What Blood did was his own crime."_

She felt Goldenfur brush past her, silencing herself so that she could give her full attention to what her friend was going to do, and watched as he took a paw and lifted her daughter's head. "I heard about what happened on the new moon, and by Starclan! Goldenpaw, I'm proud of you!"

She sniffed, eyes lighting up. "Really?"

The tabby tom nodded, though his mood remained serious and unsmiling. "So whenever you get the chance, kick his ugly, flea-ridden butt. Now," he mewed, his voice getting soft. "Let's go see Sparrowpaw."

Greyleaf, both surprised and yet not surprised at Goldenfur's response, watched with approval as a dreadful expression crossed Goldenpaw's face for a split second before she nodded stubbornly and led them over to the corner of the roaring waterfall, to the entrance of the addendum's dwelling.

Greyleaf wanted to rush in there to see her daughter, make sure that her precious little Sparrowpaw was okay, but she managed to barely keep herself in check. Still, standing there, letting Goldenpaw dictate when they would go in, Greyleaf felt like she was back to being petrified and watching her near-death experience as a kit: helpless, powerless, at the mercy of another. With a thrust of her head to the side, she shook the thought away. It was too painful to think about, and now was not the time.

"Go ahead, Goldenpaw," the she-cat's namesake urged gently. "We're right behind you."

"O—okay," she shakily replied, taking a quaking step forward, into the darkness.

Submerging herself in the gloom, the first thing Greyleaf noticed was the smell. Rotted, putrid meat interspersed with the stench of urine and bile assaulted her nose, causing the silver she-cat to remember those horrible days when Thunderclan had experienced the epidemic of sickness that had claimed so many lives. She immediately hrew her restraint to the wind, sped up out of fear for her kit, and rushed past her two companions, calling out with a shrill voice. "Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw, where are you?!"

Greyleaf could barely see where she was going, it was so dark. Her paws floundered aimlessly across freezing stone like a blind cat, unable to determine what was around her until they chanced upon fur.

A painful wail erupted into her ears as soon as she felt the sensation of pelt and bones, and Greyleaf backed into Goldenfur in shock. What she had just heard… it was so… so tortured.

"Oh my Starclan," Goldenfur murmured, his voice choked. "I—it's Sparrowpaw."

Realization slammed into Greyleaf like a twoleg monster, threatening to knock the breath out of her. "Sp—Sparrowpaw?"

She cast her eyes toward the source of the whimpering, now a constant rise and fall through the air. She blinked and her eyes adjusted enough to see her smallest kit, and she almost yowled in anguish.

Her sweet, sweet Sparrowpaw was barely a skeleton, lying on the frigid ground like a dead animal. Her chest barely rose and fell with breath, and her plumy tail was knotted with filth and tucked tightly against her grisly form. The back of her head was facing them, the ears upon it dangling down without the strength to even be kept slightly erect.

"Oh my Starclan!" Greyleaf cried, tears springing into her eyes. "What have they done to you?"

A heart-wrenching wheeze was her only response.

"Sparrowpaw? Sparrowpaw, my poor kit… Sparrowpaw! Look at me Sparrowpaw!" Greyleaf wailed, feeling her tears slide down her muzzle like rivers. "Please! Please Sparrowpaw! Look at me! I love you! Don't give up! I'm here; I'm here, Sparrowpaw. Mommy's here! P—please…."

There was no response, and Greyleaf slowly sank to the floor, unable to stand. In all her worst nightmares, never had she had to watch one of her kits die. Never.

Her eyes had just started to close with overflows of woe when the faintest of movements caught her attention, igniting her hope with the smallest of sparks. But that was enough. Her eyelids flew open as slowly, with costive advancement, Sparrowpaw's head turned around, and Greyleaf saw her daughter's face.

Her eyes were bloodshot, her face gaunt with agony, but she was still Sparrowpaw. She was still her kit.

"Oh Sparrowpaw," the mother mewed, getting to her paws and stepping closer. She leaned forward to tenderly nuzzle her daughter's cheek, desperately wanting to hold her close, groom her fur clean, and tell her that she would be safe now.

Just as she got within a whisker-length, the grey she-cat's eyes widened and she jerked back with a strangled shriek, weakly dragging herself as far away as she could manage. Away from Greyleaf. Away from her mother.

Greyleaf, shocked, felt her heart break into a million pieces, and she stood frozen in place. "Sp—Sparrowpaw?" she weakly whispered, starting to shake. The tabby she-cat barely registered Goldenfur coming to her side and keeping her from collapsing.

"Sparrowpaw?!" She heard Goldenpaw yowl, voice choked with anguish. "Sparrowpaw! Come on! Say something! Please! We're here for you!"

Greyleaf opened her eyes to see the spotted she-cat staring at them blankly, her face frozen in endless torment, and a tidal wave of heartache crashed into her. The words ripped themselves from her throat: "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?! MY POOR SPARROWPAW?!"

Just as she bent over sobbing, Greyleaf saw a single tear make its way down her daughter's face. Then, the stinging of bright light stabbed at her blinded eyes as she was pulled away.

* * *

**A moment of silence for the feelz...**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think Sparrowpaw will ever get better? Why or why not?**

**Bible Passage**

**"And seeing the multitudes, He went up on a mountain, and when He was seated His disciples came to Him. 2 Then He opened His mouth and taught them, saying:**

**"Blessed _are_ the poor in spirit,**  
**For theirs is the kingdom of heaven.**  
**Blessed _are_ those who mourn,**  
**For they shall be comforted.**  
**Blessed _are_ the meek,**  
**For they shall inherit the earth.**  
**Blessed _are_ those who hunger and thirst for righteousness,**  
**For they shall be filled.**  
**Blessed _are_ the merciful,**  
**For they shall obtain mercy.**  
**Blessed _are_ the pure in heart,**  
**For they shall see God.**  
**Blessed _are_ the peacemakers,**  
**For they shall be called sons of God.**  
**Blessed _are_ those who are persecuted for righteousness' sake,**  
**For theirs is the kingdom of heaven.**

**"Blessed are you when they revile and persecute you, and say all kinds of evil against you falsely for My sake. 12 Rejoice and be exceedingly glad, for great _is_ your reward in heaven, for so they persecuted the prophets who were before you.""**

**Matthew 5:1-12**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hiya peoples! It's been another week, which means its time for the next chapter! :D**

**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH****OHMYGOSH! When I posted least week's chapter and got not one, but FOUR WHOLE REVIEWS only a few hours after it went up, I was SOOOOOO HAPPYY! SQUEEEEEEEEEEE! It's been so long since I've had that many reviews! And now that the entire week is passed, I've got even more! SQUEEEE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Dewmist: Only time will tell...**

**Sunlight: Yahhh... Their lives suckkkkk! XD**

**Nninja XD Well, if I were to tell you that then I'd spoil a huge backstory that I may or may not include... And do not worry, she will show some more awesome when her time to shine comes!**

**Airstream: Thanks! And yeah, I feel bad for Sparrowpaw, too. I was tearing up a bit as I wrote that chapter...**

**Ye'oldmuffins: Thanks! I tried my best to be original! How'd you read it all in one day? XDD**

**Flamingsnowangel: Yay! I'm glad you found it, too! It's always great to see more readers and reviewers!**

**Storm of Golden Fire: XD Calm yo self, Stormie! You'll survive!**

**And NOWWWWW for the next chapter! (It's kinda a filler, but what the heck! XP)**

* * *

Chapter 36: Goldenfur

Goldenfur couldn't sleep that night. Seeing Sparrowpaw like that… it was just so… jarring. No matter how hard he tried to shake it off and think about something else, the experience haunted the back of his mind like a particularly large tick. Worrying wouldn't help Sparrow; action was what needed to be taken. What action, he didn't know. But his paws were aching to be on the move despite this.

Quietly, the golden tom rose from his position laying away from the other toms in the Fighter's den and tiptoed out the exit. As he passed Death's slumbering head, he was tempted to plant his back paw firmly into the traitor's eye, but he restrained himself halfway through the motion. He didn't need that fox-hearted pile of crow-food to follow him and get him in trouble.

Emerging into the twilight dimness of the cave, Goldenfur took four long strides away from the Fighters' den before breathing in a deep breath.

The trailing mists of the waterfall daintily touched his whiskers, illuminated by the full moon hanging above, its torrents brightening and darkening in a pulsating picture of serenity. Closing his eyes, listening to its steady rhythm, Goldenfur felt almost at ease. This place did hold some beauty to it, after all. Maybe, just maybe, he could purge it of the heinous blotches of blackness that tainted its borderline grace.

"Well, well, _well. _Now _who_ do we have here?"

Goldenfur flattened his ears and clenched his teeth at the sound of the other tom's voice, thinking: _or maybe not._

He offered no response, didn't delight them with the pleasure of seeing him grovel and beg, and instead mutely turned around with a fire in his eyes.

"That's who I thought," the prowler crooned, his dark amber eyes glinting.

"Death. Balsam," Goldenfur simply stated, flicking his ear at the black tabby who had first spoken. He kept his composure smooth and unruffled, as if there was no contest of hierarchy or superiority present.

The third-in-command glared at him with his freezing green eyes and spat, his back arching. "You know the rules,_ Gilt." _He hissed the name as an insult, as if he was dirt. "No one is allowed out of the dens at night." Then, he smiled wickedly, lifting a paw and unsheathing its claws. "You know the punishment for breaking the law."

Goldenfur lifted his head proudly, daring the larger tom to go at him. "Then _you_ would be breaking the rules, too, eagle-scat." He countered the Fighter's enraged glare with a smug grin. "I wouldn't be so quick to pull those out."

Death, at Balsam's side, laughed scornfully. "Mouse-brained fool! _We_ came out here to apprehend _you!_ We will be rewarded, while you will be…" He paused ominously, boring those murderous eyes into him before baring his canines in a fake smile. "_Extremely_ castigated."

Goldenfur, now knowing what this hypocrite had let happen to Sparrow, just laughed harshly, throwing his head back. Big words like that didn't scare him, especially since he didn't care to take the time to know what they meant.

"What!" Balsam yowled, flinching backwards at his startling reaction. "What's so funny?!"

"Ha!" the golden tom spat, throwing his head back down to normal level. "You and your half-brained schemes is what! You walk around like you're better than everyone else, like you own this place." He knew he should stop, that this would only end in bloodshed, that he was being irrational, but his fury was undeniable now. With a splitting yowl, he raised his voice and took a menacing step towards them. "You think that you could best_ me? _You think that you run this joint? You think that you run my life? You think that you can make up whatever rules you want whenever you feel like it? Well guess what, snake-heart!? YOU DON'T OWN THIS PLACE!"

With a battle cry, Goldenfur flung himself at Balsam and buried his teeth in the other cat's neck, catching the black tabby off guard and slamming him into the stone below. The instant after his mouth filled with blood, he was kicked off with powerful hind legs. Landing on his paws several tail-lengths away, he growled and began circling the other tom. Balsam got to his paws and did the same, their stalking circles growing tighter and tighter as they hissed and spat at one another.

A chorus of resounding yowls and calls joined their cacophony, and Goldenfur cast a quick glance to his side to see the rest of Bloodclan—awakened by the sound of their ear-splitting rancor—beginning to form a death circle around them. He'd accidentally started a match. Great.

_Well, _the brown-striped tom thought, partially coming to his senses, _there's no turning back now. _And then he lunged at the spot just behind Balsam's forelegs with an upward twisting motion, using an under-pawed move that he'd learned in the Fighter's training.

Too late, the arrogant opponent realized that his enemy had enacted one of the hardest battling moves, and he was caught in a flying backflip, the wind knocked out of him. Goldenfur watched as he fell, prone and weakly coughing up blood. His heart had just been momentarily stopped, and the black tabby's eyes were wide with the recognition of it.

Goldenfur slowly walked over to him, placing his clawed paws with resounding clicks as the cave went silent, and set a single paw on his shoulder in triumph. With the eyes of everyone on him, he leaned down and whispered into Balsam's ear. "You'll get worse if you ever mess with me again."

Then, kicking him sharply away, the former warrior raised his head and stared challengingly at the other Bloodclan rats, daring them to do anything.

A deliberate, deep rhythm of two stomping paws brought Goldenfur's attention to his right, his lip curling and back arching defensively.

"Well _done,_ Gilt," Blood—of all the cats in this Starclan-forsaken clowder, it just _had_ to be him!—appraised slyly, a fanged grin plastered on his features. "It appears that you have _finally_ proved yourself." He cast a glance towards Death, and the brother nodded, also smirking. "Outsmarting my third-in-command is no trivial matter." Then, with a pause, he snarled down at the black tom. _"Get up you fool!" _

Goldenfur almost flinched—almost. He also nearly _defended_ the other tom because of his already-weakened state, but some instinct kept Goldenfur quiet. Blood had begun to show some, although menial, trust in him; he couldn't spoil this now.

Blood waited for Balsam to drag himself to his feet and slink away in shame before turning back to him. "As I said, you have shown us your worth by defending my rule and putting down a Fighter much higher in rank than you. I believe that you are ready to receive a token of your membership as a Bloodclan Fighter."

Goldenfur raised a brow, but kept his voice even and without sarcasm. "And what would that be?"

Blood sneered, amusement lighting his eyes. "Why, a Promised, of course. Noire!"

Goldenfur froze as he barked out that dreaded she-cat's name. She was no Fernfoot, but he detested her condescending attitude and treatment of Greyleaf almost as much.

The tortoiseshell came forward, her dark green eyes indifferent. She said nothing.

"In light of this event," Blood continued, "You will be given to Gilt as his Promised, and he will succeed Zindo, Vladimir, and Wolf in rank."

The Hunter nodded, turning a sour gaze to him and accepting her fate, though she clearly felt this to be beneath her.

"Where do you wish for me to be tomorrow, Promised?" she asked him, her voice monotone.

Goldenfur hesitated, not knowing what to do. He'd seen what the other Fighters did with their Promised, and he was in no way planning to do _any_ of that. Of those grotesque beatings and actions, he dreaded most The Tunnel, but based on Noire's stance, he wouldn't have to worry much about that. "Meet me by the waterfall after you have finished your tasks," he eventually said, thinking this to make sense.

She just nodded and waited for his signal for her to leave, which he gave. Eventually. Blood, Death, and the other cats departed soon after.

Standing alone, Goldenfur prayed to the stars: _Dear Starclan! What have I just gotten myself into?_

* * *

**So, I'm gonna go ahead and let yall know that Goldenfur and Noire's interactions don't make a debut in the future... so my Question Of The Chapter is this! I want to know what YOU think would happen when the two have to interact with each other alone! I REALLY REALLY _REALLY_ am looking forward to yall's responses on this one!**

**Bible Passage**

**"For though I am free from all _men,_ I have made myself a servant to all, that I might win the more; **

**and to the Jews I became as a Jew, that I might win Jews; to those _who are_ under the law, as under the law, that I might win those _who are_ under the law;**

** to those _who are_ without law, as without law (not being without law toward God, but under law toward Christ), that I might win those _who are_ without law;**

** to the weak I became as weak, that I might win the weak. **

**I have become all things to all _men,_ that I might by all means save some."**

**1 Corinthians 9:19-23**


	37. Chapter 37

**Heyo peeplez! Here's the next chapter for you! I'm SOOOO SORRY this didn't go up last week! I could've SWORN I clicked the upload button! DX**

**FerncloudLover: XD Well, that's very nice, but Noire's a stone cold witch. If she was a human, she'd come complete with a hat and broomstick! XP And thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it so much! :D**

**Ye'oldmuffins: :D Nothin' wrong with that! I wish I had the time to just read and stuff!**

**Nninja: Harry Potter is amazing, so I don't blame you :P**

**CHAPPIE TIMEEEEE!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Nightpaw

After the night's… _disturbance,_ he guessed he could call it, Blood summoned Nightpaw to his lair. Why, Nightpaw did not know, but it was likely to be something important.

Stepping into the large, black cave, the former apprentice mutely followed the Scourge as he led him through the cavernous space—its premises riddled with pools of watery blood and spires of rock—until he reached the sight of an overly large nest. Shade was resting in it, her eyes closed. This had to be Blood's bedding place.

"You're probably curious as to why I've brought you here," the russet tom stated, and Nightpaw slowly turned his dulled gaze to him. "But then again, you might not be."

The way that Blood said it with a sly grin, and the presence of Shade slumbering below them, made a jolt of fear shock through him. It was only by sheer will and practice that he remained dumbly taciturn and just stared ahead.

"Well, I suppose that'd be due to your simple-mindedness," the Scourge continued, and the gray-brown tabby breathed an internal sigh of relief; Blood only thought that he was too mouse-brained to be surprised. "But nonetheless, I have a surprise task for you."

Nightpaw, keeping up his facade flawlessly, blinked his amber eyes slowly in a response to his uncle's words.

Blood twitched his tail at this and then swept his paw over the space above Shade's curled form. "You see my Bride, yes?" Nightpaw nodded, following the arc of the blood-red appendage with his eyes only. "Count yourself honored to do so—if you can, that is. I'd be surprised if you even understood the gravity of the task I am about to give you."

Nightpaw blinked again, letting the Scourge do all the talking for him.

"Night, I am tasking you with the honor of guarding my Bride."

At this, Nightpaw cocked his head to the side in confusion, though he remained careful not to show too much of it on his face.

Blood chuckled, seeing the bewilderment tainting his usually stoic mien, and dictated, "Since you pose no threat to me or my line of successors, due to your complete lack of _intelligence_, I have decided that you should be the loyal member of Bloodclan to watch over my Bride until she bears my heirs." Then, all joking set aside, he slowly and carefully enunciated each sentence as if he was talking to a kit. "You _will not_ leave her side. _You will stay_ with her _wherever_ she goes. You _will not speak_ to her unless _she_ speaks to you—though I doubt you could effectively hold a conversation, anyway. You _will get her the best blood-meat_ after I choose my own. _You will not eat until she eats_. You will _follow her every order_ unless it threatens her or my rules. And you will _never,_ under _any_ circumstances, _leave her alone._ Is that _understood?"_

Nightpaw, marveling at his luck, sluggishly nodded in a dumb fashion and watched as the black-striped Scourge reached down and roughly shook the black she-cat awake. Shade opened her pale blue eyes and sat up, alert, waiting for the command to speak or an explanation as to what was going on.

"Rise and shine, my Bride," Blood crooned, and Nightpaw felt the hotness of indignant anger seep through him. He, despite this, remained taciturn. "I have a surprise for you."

Shade tilted her head to the side and asked, "What kind of surprise?"

He grinned back, though not in a friendly nor malicious manner. It was more… predatory. "You'll now have someone to keep you company. Granted," he added with a dry, sideways look at Nightpaw. "He's not much in the way of brainpower, but he'll be an excellent bodyguard for you."

"Bodyguard?" Her expression was completely inquisitive, showing no attention to or recognition of her companion.

"Well, if you're to safely carry my heirs, then I must take every precaution to keep you intact. There's rumor of an uprising, you know."

_ Mouse-dung! _Nightpaw cursed silently. Blood had somehow caught wind of Goldenpaw's plan! How, he would have to find out, but until then… well, he'd just have to figure that out as well.

"Yes, my Scourge," Shade answered submissively, dipping down her head a little. "That is a wise decision."

"I know," Blood bragged, holding his head high. "Which is why I've instructed Night here to follow your every command."

The white-pawed she-cat turned her head towards him, raising a brow. "Is that so?"

Nightpaw nodded slowly, careful to keep his eyes zoned out and unresponsive.

"Now," Blood chimed, "I have some important sacrificing to do, so if you'll just stay stationed here, Night, then I'll get on with it and return once the moon has gone past its highest point." Then, with that falsely cherry note, he walked away.

As soon as the sound of crazed yowling and tearing flesh boomed into his ears, Nightpaw breathed a sigh of relief, physically doubling forward. "That," he said, "was close."

Shade puffed out a laugh. "You think so?"

"Yes, yes I very much _do_ think so."

She flinched back slightly at his acidic tone. "Woah there! What's _your_ problem? I thought that you'd be glad—or at least relieved to not have to sneak around—to be forced to spend the entire day with me."

Nightpaw sat down heavily and rubbed his eye with a paw. "Heirs?" he stated simply.

Shade immediately narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Overeating?" Nightpaw, deciding to back out of discussing this, leaned on humor to relieve the tension and lightened his vocal tone. "You just _had_ to have that whole eagle to yourself, didn't you?"

"Nightpaw," she hissed warningly, her fur bristling. "Shut it. And no. I've been eating normally. Also, you're terrible at jokes."

Nightpaw licked his chest in embarrassment before piercing his amber gaze into her. "Well—then what is this?!"

Shade narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Lower your voice!"

The gray-brown tom clamped his mouth shut. He'd let his frustration drag him around again.

She began whispering, and he leaned in close to hear what she was saying. "—stupid, stupid tom. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! They're not _his_ kits, you eagle-brain!"

"Then whose are they?" he demanded, knowing where this _could_ go, but not really believing it at the same time.

Shade sighed heavily, closing her icy blue eyes and spasmodically shaking her white paw. "They're yours, you mouse-brained mute!"

Nightpaw froze, just stuck in the pose of leaning forward and staring at her face. "What?"

"Dear Tribe," she muttered, shaking her white paw again.

"B—b—but how?" was all Nightpaw could say. His mind had just shut down. Completely.

The tiny, midnight black she-cat stood up and walked a few steps away to stand with her back to him. He could barely make out her words as she calmly said, "As soon as I noticed, I asked the Tribe whose they were, Nightpaw. They said that Blood wasn't the father, that he couldn't be. When I asked why, all they could tell me was 'the wrath of Lightfrost rests upon him.' Fox-brained riddle-speakers; I never get a clear answer out of them."

"Lightfrost?" Nightpaw asked dumbly, his tongue feeling dry in his mouth.

Shade turned her head around to look at him. "I was just about to sneak out and ask you about it, if that's any consolation."

The light-chested tom felt a little better at that, but he was stuck on the name… Lightfrost. After a minute of pondering, a flash of recognition jolted through him. "Lightfrost was the third cat in Firestar's famous Three. As in, the three cats who would transcend Starclan's powers and save the Clans from the Dark Forest."

Shade smiled in amusement, chuckling a little. "I didn't need the full history lesson, but I guess that works."

"But…" Nightpaw trailed off, clenching his paw in deep thought. "Lightfrost had the power to heal without using herbs… so what you said doesn't make sense…. And besides, why would she even get involved?"

Shade shrugged. "Maybe she's mad at what Blood did to Sparrowpaw? She was a medicine cat, right? Aren't they specially protected or something?"

Nightpaw furrowed his brow. "Maybe…. But it still doesn't make sense to me. Why Sparrowpaw? Why now?"

"Beats me." The tiny she-cat came over to him and nuzzled her head into his chest. "But let's just forget about all that and not focus on the bad, confusing things."

Nightpaw laughed silently. "Isn't that something_ I_ told _you?"_

"Yep."

He held her close for a while, his mind racing at this new revelation. Sure, he knew that he and his siblings were certainly old enough to be warriors by now, but still. The thought of being a father was unsettling, especially since he didn't even have a solid model to go off of. And then there was the fact that they were still in Bloodclan, and their kits would grow up in this terrible place….

"Shade, we're getting out of here soon." His voice grew steely. "I promise."

* * *

**So yahhhhh... This was pretty much a plot-pusher. I am very aware of how many fillers I have in here, but I'm actually glad for it. I feel that Greyleaf's Choice was really rushed, honestly, and I didn't pay much attention to building characters and their interactions much. I just hope I'm not boring yall with all this stuffing in the turkey!**

**Alsoooo, since I work very closely with Storm of Golden Fire on this and other of my writings, we've schemed up a world of how my characters can all be related to whom they are! So, I mentioned Lightfrost. She's from Storm of Golden Fire's fanfiction "Bloodclan's Revenge," which is an AU of the original Warriors plotline. I had originally had Greyleaf's Choice take place after the main series in cannon, but Storm showed me Bloodclan's Revenge and we worked out a plot for it and I decided: "What the heck? Why not connect them! It'll be cool!" So yeah! This takes place in an AU world, but don't worry: it isn't much different from the canonical series, and Lightfrost will introduce herself either late in this installment or in the third and final one in order for this to be explained.**

**Also, just in case no one guessed, here are the cats who are supposed to be related to whom:**

**Goldenfur- direct Lionblaze descendent**

**Pinestar- direct Firestar (and Tigerstar? I forgot LOL XD) descendent**

**Greyleaf- direct Graystripe descendent (with Silverstream, not Millie)**

**Question Of The Chapter: How do you think Blood would've caught wind of the uprising? (because I haven't figured it out yet! XDDD)**

**Bible Passage**

**Paul's Principles of Marriage**

**"Now concerning the things of which you wrote to me:**

**_It is_ good for a man not to touch a woman.**

**Nevertheless, because of sexual immorality, let each man have his own wife, and let each woman have her own husband. **

**Let the husband render to his wife the affection due her, and likewise also the wife to her husband. **

**The wife does not have authority over her own body, but the husband _does._ And likewise the husband does not have authority over his own body, but the wife _does._ **

**Do not deprive one another except with consent for a time, that you may give yourselves to fasting and prayer; and come together again so that Satan does not tempt you because of your lack of self-control.**

**But I say this as a concession, not as a commandment. **

**For I wish that all men were even as I myself. But each one has his own gift from God, one in this manner and another in that."**

**1 Corinthians 7:1-7**


	38. Chapter 38

**Too lazy to write an introduction XP**

**Frostkit: XD Yah, Nighty's still a good guy**

* * *

Chapter 38: Greyleaf

The day had been a fairly plain one, and it had started as such: wake up, groom yourself, hunt some birds, bring back the prey, hunt some more birds, bring back more prey, groom the blood out of your fur, rinse and repeat.

Well, that everyday monotony didn't last.

Yippee.

Well, suffice to say it, Greyleaf had been in a fairly contrary mood that day already,—being kept up all night by nightmares of your mate murdering your family over and over does terrors to the mind's disposition, as does being around your _delightfully_ sassy daughter—and the falling of the sun was supposed to be her escape into hopefully soft sleep.

Yeah, that didn't happen.

"BLACK-MOON HAS ARRIVED, MY BROTHERS!"

Greyleaf, lying down inside the Hunters' den, covered her ears with her paws and screwed her eyes shut. _No, no, no! Not today! I just want to _sleep! She groaned in her mind, loathing having to move from the comfortable position she'd _finally_ found.

"COME, BLOODCLAN! HEED MY VOICE! GATHER FOR THE FESTIVITIES!"

With a loud groan, the silver she-cat dragged herself to her paws and trundled out of the den with the other she-cats. The toms, of course, were already standing outside in a circle, rocking back and forth in a cultish fashion and chanting a low hum of malevolent noises. It was just plain creepy to see them there, swaying side to side like grass in the wind._ Bloody grass in the wind,_ Greyleaf amended in her mind.

Her eyes first sought out Pinestar, standing at Blood's side in the center of the death circle. As much as she hated herself for it, she still had hope in him. Maybe—maybe the visions were wrong. Maybe that hadn't really happened. Maybe, just maybe, what she'd seen was all just a figment of her imagination. Yes, that was it. A fabrication of fear created by the semblance of remembering something important.

His amber eyes turned to catch her stare, holding her in a tight, strained embrace. She froze, sensing no warmth or love or even slight care in those burning yellow orbs, and looked away. Pinestar appeared as if he was a stranger now to her.

Instead, Greyleaf let her gaze wander over to where Goldenfur stood, albeit rather awkwardly among the many other cats. He shot her a small, nervous smile as Noire took her new place at his side, her nose in the air. As much as Greyleaf disliked the she-cat, the thought of her friend being stuck attending to her was humorous, and she covered her small laugh with a paw. Upon looking up from this, she saw his blue eyes sparkling with familiar mischief. That was good, to see him starting to return to his normal self.

Next, Greyleaf saw her eyes find that tom, Irvine, tiredly sneaking into the group from the direction of what seemed like the Addendums' den. The reminder of Sparrowpaw made tears prick at her eyes, so she quickly shed them and diverted her attention to her other two kits.

The to-be's and their Promised were lined up at the far end of the circle from her, and she easily saw that Goldenpaw was grumpily posted next to Zadimus. Her legs were stock-stiff, and the look of contempt for Bloodclan was pasted intrepidly across her features. They would've been soft, beautiful, Greyleaf realized, if she wasn't full of such hate.

Nightpaw was nowhere to be seen, and Greyleaf worried for his safety. How her strong-willed son had come under the influence of Bloodclan so strongly, she didn't know, but that didn't change the fact that she loved him with every fiber of her being. Bloodclan cat or no, she would lay down her life for her prodigal kit if she had to.

Hopefully it would never come to that.

"Let us begin," Blood called loudly, his booming voice carrying easily over the cave and hushing the quiet murmurs of conversation that had been budding. He looked over at Pinestar, a wicked smile twisting across his muzzle. "Death, bring the offering of blood."

Pinestar dipped his head and whipped around to stalk through a gap in the circle and into the darkness. With him he brought back Nightpaw, and a jolt of fear went through Greyleaf's body. If this offering was the same as last time… she shuddered to think.

Tense, her eyes wide and tail puffed with fear, the tabby she-cat watched as Pinestar put a paw to the space where her precious Nightpaw's heart was, his claws sliding out in a glistening white light. She wanted to close her eyes, to just melt away and disappear, but her body remained stubbornly petrified. She was forced to watch as, with one smooth motion, Pinestar took a single claw and slashed.

Blood spilled down on the floor, and Nightpaw stumbled forward a bit, his eyes closing and his ribcage moving at incredible speeds as the shock coursed through him. Greyleaf watched in horror as his paws slid on the puddle forming beneath him…

And he got back to his paws, shook himself, and walked away.

Greyleaf breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Blood whooped a yowl and bent down to lick the blood of his own kin that had been spilled from merely a medium-depth gash. From the way Nightpaw had nearly fallen and the blood that coated the floor at his and his father's paws, Greyleaf figured out that he would have a scar, but her son would live. That—_that_—was the most important thing.

The gruesome transformation from cat to beast took place soon after Nightpaw had once again melted into the shadows, with each tom coming forward to drink some of the former apprentice's spilled blood, and Greyleaf was forced to take her place at the newly-transformed Pinestar's side and watch the proceedings that then occurred.

She should've known that Goldenpaw would be dismissed to sulk in the to-be's den as soon as the Black-Moon night had started, and she also should've known that as soon as the Fighters started battling that Goldenfur would be challenged. Unable to compete much with their raw strength and mutated abilities, Goldenfur was once again knocked down to the bottom of the ranks, and Noire was taken from him as his Promised by Balsam, replaced by Essence. Though he was beat up and bloody, Greyleaf was glad that he had been given the softer-voiced Essence to deal with instead of Noire. She didn't know much about the lavender grey she-cat, but she'd never seen her do anyone any harm.

Once the public humiliation of poor Goldenfur was over and her best friend had dragged himself over to his new Promised, smartly asking her to clean his fur of the blood instead of "disgracing" himself by doing it with his own tongue, Greyleaf then had to endure watching the to-be's vie for the best spot.

It was even more painful to watch than the previous battles. Seeing young cats not even with that many seasons on them fight each other to the death, or near-death, it was just… too much. What made it even worse was that whenever she flinched, she could just _sense_ Pinestar curling his lip at her like she was some weakling she-cat who didn't know any better. So, fighting growing tears at all the brutality, she fought to keep her eyes open and locked on the combatants.

As she had guessed, Zadimus rose above all who tried to claim his spot, beating them back with savagery and downright under-pawed moves. Nightpaw, despite the blood dried into his chest fur, also took part in the battling, coming back and forth from the darkness on the other side of the cavern to take on those that challenged him. After Blood ordered him to come out, of course. Greyleaf noticed the lifeless, practiced way in which he fought and the dullness of his eyes as he did this, especially when he left. Night came, saw, fought, and then walked away until he was called out again. He didn't try to claim the Promised of those he defeated, just left his opponents on the floor after they were overpowered, and Blood didn't try to stop him.

That was interesting, Greyleaf thought.

The night dragged on and on, and she thought that she would have to stand awkwardly by Pinestar's side until well past the sun rose, watching as most of the battles passed by in a blur. Greyleaf even nearly fell asleep on her paws the proceedings were so tiresome and stressful to watch. So when Blood began to called out that the final match of the night would soon be underway, she inwardly rejoiced.

"TO-BE'S ZADIMUS AND NIGHT, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

All it took were those two words, "Zadimus and Night," to melt her hopes and send her into a near-falling into despair.

Slowly, the two toms stalked into the ring, circling across from each other with low growls curling from their throats. This time, Zadimus was stepping cautiously, his eyes narrowed, the accumulated wounds from the previous fights seeming to have caught up with him. Nightpaw was moving still in that practiced way, his amber eyes dim and emotionless as he stared blankly at his opponent.

Zadimus was the first to strike.

Like lightning, the dark brown tom darted towards her kit—she still saw him as that even in his transformed state—with those monstrous legs and seized one of his hind legs in those frightening jaws of his.

Greyleaf couldn't help it; she gasped and backed up, prompting snickers from the Bloodclan cats forming the circle around the two to-be's.

Growling with triumph, Zadimus proceeded to throw her poor Nightpaw up into the air and slam him into the stone next to him. Small cracks sprung up from the impact, and Greyleaf thought that Nightpaw would lie still, but the gray-brown tabby used his position to latch onto the other tom's stomach and bite heavily into it, spilling blood onto the floor.

Zadimus screeched in pain and lurched away, planting a heavy swipe on Nightpaw's face before he got out of range. The top to-be quickly planted his paws in place to take the charge that his clan-blooded combatant offered, his paws breaking down into the stone from the force of it. Then, with a blood-curdling yowl, he arched his head and buried his fangs into Nightpaw's neck, causing blood to spill everywhere.

"NO!"

Greyleaf had shrieked it, and before she was even aware of it herself, she was flying towards the two toms like a shot from a twoleg stick. She felt the crash of heaviness pushing against her like stone wall as she collided with Zadimus and began desperately trying to separate him and Nightpaw. Her claws scrabbled feebly against those iron jaws, barely making any nicks in what should've been soft tissue.

"LET GO OF MY SON YOU BEAST!" she yowled, and the tom _did_ let go, if only to throw her off himself.

Breathing heavily from the fall, the silvery-grey she-cat struggled to get back to her paws and rush in again….

She never got the chance.

Just as she finally scrambled back to an upright position, the heavy pressure of a gigantic paw slammed her back into the ground, jolting her head against the stone and making her mouth bleed.

_"Death,"_ Blood hissed, his voice coming from the spot directly above her, hazy-sounding from the blow she'd taken. "Control. Your. She-cat."

Managing to force her eyes open, Greyleaf saw her mate stomp towards her in a rage, scorn burning in his eyes. The crushing pressure of that paw lifted from her back, and she sighed in relief, slowly rising to her paws once again to stand there, shaking with exertion. She perked up her ears and opened her eyes wide to take Pinestar in, hoping to see him smiling as her savior once again.

A sneering, twisted face looked down at her from eyes full of rage and hate, its fangs bared large and prominent amongst the raggedness and blood coated around its mouth. Greyleaf, fear shooting through her, took a step back, her ears pinning back as she took in the evil that stood before her.

"P—Pinestar?" she mewed weakly, shrinking down with her tail between her legs.

He curled his lip, a low, menacing growl coming from his throat. "My name's Death, stupid she-cat," he spat, and Greyleaf felt her hope slipping away like the sun at dusk.

They stood there, staring at each other, seeing what the other had become, for what felt like eons.

Then his paw came up.

_Pain!_ Horrible, terrible, agonizing _pain_ seared through her as those claws came down across her face, followed by the breaking feeling of being crushed into the ground by a large body. She gasped in torment as the air left her lungs, followed by the searing agony of claws tearing through the flesh on her side.

She screeched like he was ripping out her heart with his bare paws. She screeched and screeched until she couldn't so much as make a single whimper. Then, with eyes filled with swimming tears, she took one last look at the _monster_ she had called her beloved, the monster that had hurt her, the monster that had killed her family, and finally let the cold claws of hate seal themselves over her heart.

* * *

**Still too lazy to write an end sentence-ey thing**

**Question Of The Chapter: ... I don't know. No one hardly ever answers these anyways XP**

**Bible Passage**

**""Blessed are you when they revile and persecute you, and say all kinds of evil against you falsely for My sake.**

**Rejoice and be exceedingly glad, for great _is_ your reward in heaven, for so they persecuted the prophets who were before you.""**

**Matthew 5: 11-12**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys. I know I disappeared off the face of the earth for a while, and I'm sorry. I actually have up until chapter 50 written and they've been sitting for a while. I would write in the free time I had in school last year, but I never had the time to upload because I was always so busy. Life's been busier than ever before, and will continue to be. Such is the life of those cursed with academic gifts. To all the geniuses out there, I am so sorry for you. The pressure you are under I can't even imagine.**

**As it is, though, I'm going to take the time I have today to upload as much of what I have written as I can. Please know that this story is most certainly _not_ abandoned. I just haven't had the muse or the time to get around to writing it. This is going to be a trilogy, titled "Greyleaf's Trilogy," and production on the plot of the third book has been under construction since I finished "Greyleaf's Choice." Once I wrap up this one, yall are welcome to shoot me ideas for the third installment! I don't know when it'll be, though, that I get this done. Fifty and a half chapters and I'm still quite trying to figure out that last stretch of rising action to get to the climax. Don't worry, though, because I'm in the last stretch of that and main characters for the third book have already been created. **

**As to reviews, thank you for writing those. Mosshead and Sillymew were the ones a notification showed me and made me want to make things right. To all you loyal readers out there, thank you for sticking with me this far and for being such amazing, supportive people! **

**Because I've only got about two hours from when I post this to get everything revised and uploaded, I won't be including my usual endcard and Bible verse. I hate to say it, but I have to cut out any commentary if I'm to have hope of getting all this stuff uploaded.**

**Thank you again for reading! And I hope that as you read this next stretch of story that I can still see your thoughts on each chapter! It's what I love seeing the most: you guys' theories on what's going on as you read!**

* * *

Chapter 39: Gold

Gold listened intently, her breath coming out in ragged gasps as her ears strained to hear the sound of her mother's voice; it had died away to nothing mere moments ago.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

_ Nothing._

When she finally did hear the sound of a voice, it was Blood's. "And with that, _disturbance, _our time has been cut short." There was a low, annoyed growl largely present in his tone. "So, as the one to land the final hit, I declare _Zadimus_ as the _victor!"_

Cheers and growls of mockery alike reached her ears as the Bloodclan cats hailed the winner of the to-be matches, and Blood had to release an ear-splitting yowl to quiet them so that he could speak once again. "The to-be Fighters have proven their strength, and now they will advance to join the ranking of true Bloodclan Fighters!"

More cheers rose up, and Gold ached for the Scourge to just _end it already_ so that she could ask Zadimus _what in the name of Starclan_ had _happened!_

"Zadimus, Night, Kellam, and Drace will become Fighters! Those _whelps_ that _failed_—" Gold could hear the contempt in his voice, and she felt a small flash of pity for those that had become publicly humiliated. But it was only a small flash; it didn't last long. "—Kapral, Zul, and Irvine will remain as to-be Fighters until they can _properly_ battle!"

There was a long wait after that, and Gold couldn't make out any particular conversation. She still hadn't heard anything of her mother, and that worried her. But more than that worry was the white-hot fury that threatened to explode if Greyleaf had been killed, or even hurt in any way whatsoever. She had just been about to march right out there and demand to see her when Blood began speaking once again. Lucky him.

"So, Zadimus! As the ultimate victor, you now have the choice to claim any of your subordinates' Promised as your own! Who will it be?"

Another long pause. Gold laughed to herself. The stupid tom couldn't decide which she-cat to pick in order to get rid of her. Typical mouse-brained tom.

It was a while before he answered. "Mighty Scourge, I wish to keep Gold as my Promised."

_What, _Gold thought, blanching. _What in the name of Starclan is that eagle-brain _thinking?!

"Hmm," Blood's loud voice resonated inquisitively. "That's an interesting choice. Why keep such a rebellious she-cat?"

_Yeah, why keep me? _Gold thought to herself, bunching up her brows. It didn't make a lick of sense.

"Well, Scourge, as a direct blood relative to one as eminent as you, she's quite the prize to be had." His tone was joking, and the chuckles he inspired were proof of this. "I also believe that I've straightened her out quite a bit—" _Yeah right._ "—and that she won't be much of a problem once she's been part of Bloodclan for several seasons, especially once she settles completely into her new life here. I hear she's already quite efficient at hunting our preferred prey already."

Blood made a sound of dull surprise in his throat. "Your argument is… reasonable. You may proceed with your choice. BLOODCLAN! AS YOU WERE!"

As soon as the sound of the disbanding cats was undeniable to her ears, Gold raced out and rushed over to Zadimus, a question on her muzzle. Glaring at her harshly, he shook his bloodied head and motioned for her to follow him outside of the cave, irritatingly blocking her view of where the other cats had just been standing.

When they were far away from the other Bloodclan cats, Gold stomped her paws and demanded, "So what _happened_ in there?"

The dark brown tom sighed heavily and rubbed a paw over his muzzle. "It was… complicated."

"How?" Gold huffed, narrowing her eyes. "What's so complicated about ripping each other to shreds for fun?"

Zadimus laughed. Apparently he'd developed a real sense of humor. "Nothing, really, just some of the opponents you go up against."

"Which would be…." She purposefully left the sentence hanging.

Zadimus took his time licking off the dried blood from his paws before answering with, "Your brother. Oh, and technically your mother, too."

_ "What?!"_

Gold felt her pulse and temperature rising, and she raised a paw that was ready to come down across his face for daring to touch her mother. Night could take care of himself, she knew, but Greyleaf was a _whole_ other story.

As soon as he noticed her seething through her teeth and the threat hanging above him, the tom's orange eyes grew wide, and he hurriedly backed away and yowled, "Wait! Wait! I can explain!"

"You've. Got. Ten. Seconds," she spat, lashing her tail and crouching down to get ready for a pounce.

"I was fighting Night, and then that crazy she-cat started jumping on me and clawing at my face! All _I _did was throw her off, I swear!" He balled up in a submissive position, tail between his legs. The scars on his back showing through his fur, proof of how he knew not to mess with her.

Gold slowly put down her paw. "All _you_ did?"

Zadimus gulped, standing back up. He was hesitant to meet her eye. "Death, he… he had to teach her a lesson for interrupting the ceremony."

The golden she-cat sat down, her voice turning cold and monotone. "What kind of lesson?"

Zadimus kicked away a small stone and wouldn't meet her eye. "He… he beat her up pretty bad. She was still laying there when we left; Gilt was doing something."

"Oh." Gold's voice sounded strange and distant to her own ears. "I'll just have to fix that, then."

She started to get up and walk back to the waterfall cave, but a sharp pulling on her tail kept her back. Snarling with rage, the former Thunderclan apprentice whirled back on the being who'd had the audacity to try and stop her, her teeth sinking into their ear.

Zadimus didn't cry out, just took the attack and shook her off, pinning her to the ground on her belly.

"Stop, Gold," he hissed into her ear. "You're better than this. Don't let your anger control you. You don't need another life on your paws."

It was the last statement that woke her up. Groaning, she flicked her tail and said through clenched teeth, "Then let me up, eagle-brain, so that I can do that."

The weight holding her down eased, and the tabby she-cat wormed out from under him to stand and glare into his eyes. "I should box you over the head for that." Her face softened. "But I won't."

He laughed weakly, offering her a charismatic smile. "Well _that's_ certainly a relief. I don't think I can take much more hits for today, especially from you."

She knew he was joking, but still, it pained her a bit to see that she had just attacked a friend who had only been trying to help. "Is that ear hurting you?" She asked tentatively, stepping closer to sniff at it.

"Yeah." He shrugged; always brutally honest when it came to wounds, Zadimus was. Gold appreciated that. "But it'll fade in a little bit. It's not like I haven't had worse."

He winked, and they both chuckled at the joke of when she'd first shown him who was the _real_ boss.

Seeing him now, Gold couldn't help but want to apologize for that.

"Last night," he began again, and Gold felt the moment open for apologies slip away. "Though that was only just a short time ago, I know, I won the overall to-be rankings." His eyes turned serious. "I'm a Fighter now, Gold."

The lake-eyed she-cat puffed out a sigh of exasperation. "Well, I hope Blood doesn't order you to make me have kits…."

"_Yeah…_" He trailed off. "That would be awkward."

Gold let the weird silence hang between them for a moment, pondering over how she was going to get out of this one. She guessed she'd have to speed up the uprising in order to maintain her cover as Zadimus' little toy…. Yeah, she'd rather not think about the second option that would buy her more time.

"So!" She said instead, perking up her ears. "How did it go last night, then? I'm surprised you beat Night!"

Zadimus raised his head proudly, puffing out his chest in jest. "I nearly destroyed him! Ha ha ha!"

Gold rolled her eyes and pushed him on his shoulder, causing the Bloodclan tom to stumble. "Yeah, right. Tell me what _really_ happened."

Laughing, Zadimus sat down against a rock, followed soon after by Gold, and began speaking nonsense through that big mouth of his. "We didn't really finish, but still, I think your brother let me win." He pawed absently at his tail, snickering to himself. "Why would he do that? Is he just that eagle-brained?"

Gold, though she knew that there was no way Zadimus could've known that Night was under deep cover, couldn't help her flash of anger. "Don't. Call. Night. Eagle-brained. He's smarter than you know." And then, before she knew it, the truth was spilling out of her muzzle and she was telling Zadimus, the cat who had been her enemy mere moons before now, her brother's top-secret plan. "He's just acting dumb to decrease suspicion. Half the time even_ I _have trouble following what he is saying. Maybe you should try at having intelligent conversation with him… if you _can." _

"Hey!" He countered, slapping her playfully on the nose with sheathed claws. "I can be smart!"

Gold chuckled, bending over from her amusement. "_Sure,_ Zadimus."

It was easy to forget about all of life's mouse-brained problems when she was spending time with her friend, but Gold always ended up circling back to what had been picking at her, no matter what.

"Zadimus?" She mewed.

"Yes?"

"We're going to avenge my mother. Death is going to_ pay."_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Nightpaw

When he woke, it was at the foot of the Scourge's nest, his back cramping from sleeping on such hard, uneven ground. Wincing, Nightpaw rose to his paws and resisted the urge to grunt. It would be a bad idea to wake up Blood. His uncle wasn't a morning cat.

But then again, he was terrible the rest of the day as well.

It was odd, he thought, to be seeing Shade lying next to another tom—a tom that wasn't him. His beloved was fast asleep, and he was glad to see that even unconscious, she showed detest for Blood. His paw was laid over her chest—she liked to sleep on her back—and her expression was one of a snarl directed at it.

Nightpaw suppressed a sigh and sat down, washing himself. He'd been able to groom out most of the blood clotted in his fur, but he couldn't get all of it, especially that spot where Zadimus had gotten him in the neck. Thus his fur on the right side of his jugular remained red-stained.

It didn't take long for Blood to wake as well; it was nearly dawn. The russet tom, after standing and stretching with a toothy yawn, nodded to Nightpaw. "You know your orders," he simply said before slipping away to go and spy on his clanmates. Spying on other cats was the only thing he had in common with his deplorable uncle.

Once Nightpaw was certain that Blood was long gone, he gently bent down and shook Shade with a paw. "Wakey wakey, beautiful," he mewed softly.

She kicked an ivory paw at him. "Nmmgghfff," she grunted.

It was worth noting that Shade wasn't a morning cat, either.

Chuckling, he tenderly liked her forehead and shook her again. "Time to get up, Shade, there's things to be done!"

_"Noooooo,"_ she moaned, swiping a paw at him with little force behind it. "I wanna _sleep."_

"Fine, then," the tabby tom stated, backing away and standing a tail-length from the nest. "Then I'll just go and tell Blood that you've been betraying him since the moment I got here."

She sat straight up, her blue eyes glaring at him icily. "You wouldn't _dare."_

He smiled, winking. "Try me."

With a small yowl, she pounced on the tom, knocking him onto his back and pinning him down. "Nightpaw. Of. Thunderclan. If you even _think_ about doing that, I will never talk to you ever. Again."

He laughed, a deep purr rumbling in his throat, and licked her cheek. "I was just kidding, you know."

Shade rolled her eyes and nuzzled him between the ears. "You're terrible at jokes, remember?"

"Oh _yeah!" _Chuckling, he gently brushed her off and stood. "I forgot!"

She puffed out a trill of amusement. "Sure you did."

He flicked her nose with his tail as he walked past, having nothing else to say on that subject. His mate soon followed in step with him, and they walked out into the main cavern, hugging the shadows, completely invisible to the Bloodclan cats.

"Nightpaw," Shade mewed, and he turned towards the sound of her voice. "Look."

The gray-brown cat cast his eyes towards the Hunters' den, and he saw that Greyleaf was lying near the entrance, Goldenfur at her side. Nightpaw flinched, seeing her wounds. His mother would have those scars for the rest of her life. He counted them: four long score marks along her left side, a smaller scratch beneath her right eye, and a split running horizontal halfway into her right ear.

He sighed, knowing that Greyleaf had been lucky. He'd heard of worse. Much worse.

"Ni," Shade spoke again, this time pointing to a shape crossing from one side of the cave to the other.

Irvine, the tom that was so crazy that he would openly do something kind and just take the ridicule, was going over to help Goldenfur with Greyleaf.

Tears came to Nightpaw's eyes at this, and he sniffed. He'd never thanked Irvine for all that he'd done, he realized, and now… well, the Bloodclan to-be had done so much for his family without ever being asked or persuaded to do it.

Luckily for Irvine, Drachen and the other toms were too busy ushering the kits from their den and walking them to Blood's den for their initiation. The Scourge was already inside, Nightpaw knew, and most of Bloodclan would want to wait near their leader's den and try to make out the sounds of the kits' yowling and screeches as they braved the Tribe of Endless Killing's deadly embrace.

After a few moments of whispering something to Goldenfur and placing a soft paw on Greyleaf's shoulder, Irvine slipped away and started heading back to the Addendums' den, snagging a small mouse from the blood-meat pile for Sparrow as he did so.

_It's now or never,_ Nightpaw thought, signaling for Shade to follow him as he quickly stuck to the darkness and closed ground between him and the other tom.

Irvine was nearly to the tunnel when Nightpaw murmured, "Psst! Irvine!"

The to-be's head immediately swiveled towards him, those red-brown eyes searching. "W—who's there?"

"Friends," Shade mewed beside him. "We aren't going to hurt you, we promise. We just want to talk."

"Why?" Nightpaw could see the fur along his back prickling with fear and anxiety.

"Because I owe you a thanks," the former apprentice whispered.

Visually, he could see that Irvine was calming. "You're Night, aren't you?"

He nodded in response, then remembered that the other tom couldn't see him and said, "Yes, I am."

"Sparrowpaw's brother?"

"That's me." Nightpaw was wondering exactly how this conversation would go down. After Goldenpaw's reaction… well, that was Goldenpaw. This was soft-spoken Irvine. It would be different.

"Thank Starclan!" the white-muzzled tom breathed, doubling forward with relief. It seemed that some of the clan sayings had passed on to him via Sparrowpaw. "I need your help!"

"What for?" Shade questioned.

"It's… it's Sparrowpaw. She… she refuses to eat anything." His countenance fell, and Night felt his heart melt at the sight of the love this tom had for his sister. "I've been trying and trying, but when she does eat a little, she almost always gets sick and vomits it up again." Irvine dropped his head. "She's been like this for nearly a moon now…. She's wasting away, and I—I don't know what to do!"

Night remembered. His sister had been missing from the picture ever since Blood had… he couldn't bear to finish his thought.

"Go to her," Shade answered for him, and Nightpaw was grateful for her presence. "We'll watch and come in when we think is the best time."

"Th—thank you." Irvine's eyes started to fill with tears. "Thank you so much."

Sniffing, Nightpaw mewed, "Go on."

The blue-gray tom obeyed, and within moments they were trailing him into the Addendums' den, smelling all the frightful odors and feeling the icy chill of the place. Nightpaw immediately hated Blood for making this where the unwanted of Bloodclan were... _stored._

Irvine, with one last small glance back at their silhouettes, bent down and gently touched Sparrowpaw's head. "Birdie," he mewed softly. "I've brought you something."

A feeble moan was the only reply, and the ghastly figure of his sister curled up tighter and smaller against herself.

"Please, Sparrowpaw," Irvine begged, dropping the mouse in front of her head. "You have to eat." Tears started falling from his eyes, landing on her face. "I can't lose you."

At this, she opened her eyes just a crack, enough to see the mutilated mouse, and took a small bite from it. But as soon as it looked like she was chewing, she convulsed and spat it out, all the while keeping her legs and tail sucked tightly against herself. Shivering soon followed, accompanied by the chattering of teeth, and Irvine sunk down against her, rubbing his tail along her back in an attempt to warm her up.

"Shh, shh, Birdie," he soothed, licking her face and grooming away the bile and knots in her fur. "It's okay; you can try again another time. You don't have to force yourself to do it now."

Sorrow and frustration flooded over Nightpaw, making him struggle to force down tears and sobs, yowls and growls alike. No wonder Sparrow hadn't gotten better, hadn't gotten the help she needed. She was being cared for, but she wasn't being pushed to become whole again. Irvine's kindness was a weakness in this situation, even though he didn't know it.

As soon as Nightpaw had made up his mind, he stepped out and began walking towards his sister, making sure she could clearly hear each and every one of his steps before he was standing right next to her, his toes brushing her matted hide.

"Sparrowpaw, it's Nightpaw," he explained when she flinched deeper into a ball at his touch.

She didn't respond, just began whimpering, and Irvine looked up at him with pleading eyes. Nightpaw sighed and closed his eyes, before motioning for Irvine to get up and step away. The tom obeyed him without question, though he sobbed a little when Sparrowpaw began whimpering and shuddering again.

Nightpaw braced himself for what he was about to do, taking a look at Shade for confirmation that what he was going to do was the right thing.

She nodded.

It was time to give his sister the push she needed.

Choking down a whimper of his own, Nightpaw hardened his voice and growled, "Get up, Sparrowpaw!"

She cried out at the sound of his angry tone, burying her head in her paws and tucking her tail even tighter against her stomach.

Already feeling his resolve waver, Nightpaw fought to push away his sentiment and do what needed to be done, no matter how harsh it may be.

"Sparrowpaw!" he snarled. "Get! Up!"

More crying, more shaking, more hiding was all he got from her. Nightpaw realized that he needed to take a more direct approach.

Bending down swiftly, he latched his jaws around her scruff and heaved her to her paws. She yowled and fought weakly back, but she was no match for him even when in full health, much less in this state.

Steadying her on all four paws, Nightpaw called in Shade with an ear flick to keep his sister from falling and stepped back so that he could glare right into her wide green eyes.

"Now's the time to get up, Sparrowpaw," he ordered, "You've been in here too long." Then, with an icier tone, he added, "Don't do what Mom did. Don't leave everyone else to suffer alone while you grovel in your own pain." He could see that he was getting through to her with that, because her whimpering grew quiet and she looked him directly in the eyes. "You aren't her. You're stronger than her. You always have been."

With a small, dry-throated gulp, the spotted she-cat cast a slow glance over at the mouse still lying on the ground, and she stopped leaning on Shade. With shaky steps, she walked over to it, bent down, and took a bite. Then another. And another. And another until the whole thing was gone.

Then, her meal finished, Sparrowpaw looked back at him and squeaked out, "Thank... you."

Her voice was raspy with lack of use, but it was a thank you all the same.

Seeing her now, standing up and on all four legs, Nightpaw could see that she looked less starving than she had, with only her legs and face looking gaunt and like sticks and the rest just looking dirty and skinny. But with this new change, he couldn't care to focus on that, just the fact that she was beginning to get back to being Sparrowpaw again.

"You're welcome," he answered softly.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Goldenfur

Goldenfur had stayed with Greyleaf all through the day after Black-Moon and into the night, declining to sleep in the comfier Fighters' den in favor of slumbering at her side.

No one was going to hurt Greyleaf anymore while he was there.

As it was, his chivalry caused him to be nearly sleepless, so he found that he ended up amusing himself by watching the shadows flicker and imagining shapes within them. Once, he thought he even saw what looked like Nightpaw coming in and out of the Addendums' den with a tiny cat shape in tow. But besides that and a few shufflings and snores from the dens, he never really saw what looked like other cats.

Turning his head back to his charge, Goldenfur tenderly licked away some blood that had thinly crusted over the scratch below her eye, symbolically washing away her pain and tears.

She shuffled a bit in her sleep at this, lightly stretching out a soft paw that happened to land close to one of his own and sighing quietly. He knew that she might not appreciate it, but slowly, tentatively, he laid his paw over her own.

Greyleaf didn't wake, and Goldenfur breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that she saw him only as a friend, she'd made as much apparent to him, but he still loved her.

_Much more than Death,_ he added spitefully in his mind, rage building within him at the thought of that tom. Death had done this to her, that abominable traitor, and Goldenfur knew that though she was trying to be stronger and not fall into despair like she had in the past, she was broken inside. He'd seen for himself just how much love she had for her mate whenever she looked at the dark brown tom, and though it pained him to know that he was not the object of her love, to see it shatter within her was much worse. It didn't matter if she didn't love, or even hated, Goldenfur. What mattered was that Greyleaf felt loved and needed and appreciated…

And Death had just destroyed all of that for her.

Even when she was sleeping Goldenfur could see it. Her eyes were screwed tight, her breathing was speeding up and falling irregularly, and her entire body was tense. Even her paws churned uneasily as if she was running away from something. Maybe it was Death? Maybe it was herself? Goldenfur didn't know.

Just then, she woke with a startled cry, her eyes flying wide open as she drew herself back up against the cavern wall.

"Hey, hey," Goldenfur soothed, nuzzling her shoulder to calm her. "You're okay, you're okay."

She drew in a shaky breath, slumping down and closing her eyes. "I—I'm sorry, Goldenfur," she mewed quietly, her ears drooping.

Sadness blanketed over him, and he pressed close to her side. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't mean to; it's not like you can help your nightmares."

She turned her head away from him, tears beginning to rim her eyes. "You do so much for me, Goldenfur. And here I am, keeping you up at night when you should be sleeping."

"Oh, it's not all bad," the tabby tom jested. "It's not like you snore or anything."

At that, she turned back to him with a small smile, amusement sparkling in her emerald green eyes. "I don't? I could've sworn that I did!"

"Nope!" Goldenfur chuckled, smiling. "You sleep sounder than an exhausted kit in Newleaf!"

The silvery-grey she-cat giggled, laying down once again. "I never thought I'd ever hear an analogy like that!"

The tom's blue eyes glittered with glee, happiness glowing through him at seeing her free from her troubles, if only for the time being. "Well, now you have!"

They laughed together, and Goldenfur felt that it was almost like old times. Almost. Bloodclan had changed them forever, and there was no going back to how they'd used to be.

But still, that didn't mean that he shouldn't try.

She sighed contentedly against him, and Goldenfur felt the almost-overwhelming urge to lick her cheek and show her just how much he would do for her…. But he knew that doing so would ruin it all. So, sighing inside, he held himself back and just enjoyed what he had.

"Goldenfur," Greyleaf mewed, her voice going even softer.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Thank you."

With just those two little words, Goldenfur felt his heart lift and fuzzy warmth run through him. Once again, he had to restrain himself and just answer with words. "You are always welcome, Greyleaf. Now get some sleep; you're safe as long as I'm here. And I will _always_ be here."

She yawned and lowered her head back to her paws, muttering a few words that he had to strain to hear. "I hope you'll always be here, permanent."

Goldenfur didn't know when he fell asleep after that, all he knew was that he felt himself relax into slumber and was soon wakening at the sound of pawsteps close to his ears.

Well, that and the feeling of being kicked.

"Wake up," Essence said plainly, standing over him.

Groaning, Goldenfur rose and shook out his fur, giving his new Promised a confused look. "What was that for? I thought she-cats were supposed to be gentle here."

Essence shrugged. "You weren't waking up when I shook you, so…."

The blue-eyed tom sighed and turned his gaze back to Greyleaf. "Do you think you could help me wake her up, too?" Then, at the sight of the lavender grey she-cat pulling back a forepaw, he quickly hissed, _"Nicely!"_

She looked at him strangely with unreadable amber eyes, then bent down and simply licked inside of Greyleaf's ear.

His friend woke with a sudden start, shaking her head from side to side and shaking. "Ewwww!" she cried, rubbing a paw over her ear repeatedly. "Goldenfur! What did you_ do?!"_

Laughing heartily, he eventually got enough breath to reply with, "_I _didn't do anything! _She_ did it!"

Essence, once both pairs of eyes turned to her, looked first startled and guarded, but once their mirth sunk in, she surprised him by giving them a tiny smile.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked at this, wondering if she would tell him. It seemed like a neat trick, after all.

She licked her chest before answering. "My mother used it to wake me and my siblings up when we were kits, and I use it on my own."

Greyleaf nodded with a smile. "I think I'll borrow that one, if you don't mind!"

The quiet Hunter smiled again, then slightly bobbed her head and left, gone like a vapor in the wind.

Goldenfur pondered on this for a moment before commenting, "She's a bit odd, that one."

Greyleaf sat down and licked at one of the scratches on her side, wincing. Irvine had told Goldenfur what Sparrowpaw had once taught him about how to deal with mid-depth wounds, and he'd been able to treat them a little with slight amounts cobwebs and a paste the to-be had given him. They eased the pain, but Goldenfur knew that it was still there.

"Maybe," she replied, her mouth muffled by fur. "But she's never been rude towards me. We haven't spoken before now, actually."

"Huh." Goldenfur found that odd. He couldn't imagine sharing a den with someone and never talking to them. Granted, this was Bloodclan, but he'd at least said a few words to each of the Fighters. Their answers back were much less… amicable.

"Well," Greyleaf sighed, "I've got to get going." She started padding away, but then turned back around to press her head into his chest and whisper, "Thank you again, Goldenfur. I never thank you enough," before she left.

The rest of that day's trials were easier to bear from the lightness that he felt within him from that single act.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Greyleaf

Greyleaf woke up in the Hunters' den with a yawn, stretching out her sore legs carefully so as not to reopen her wounds. This time, she was the first one up, and she took the extra time to survey the slumbering faces of those around her. Noire's face was ever curled in a snarl, and one of her sprawling feet was planted in Viessa's swelling abdomen. The russet brown she-cat didn't appear to mind, however, so Greyleaf didn't bother to remove the black paw from her. Runner, Amada, and Ellena were all curled over each other in a heap, sharing their warmth after the chilly night previous. Essence, like Greyleaf, had chosen to slumber farther away from the others, and as the former warrior got up, the other grey she-cat stirred and opened one chrome eye to look at her. But when Greyleaf began leaving, the she didn't stop her.

Once free of the stuffy space, Greyleaf breathed in a deep sigh of cool mountain air, soaking in the quiet. It wasn't any lush canopy full of soft birdsong, but it was still beautiful in it's own way. Greyleaf appreciated that.

After drinking in the slight warmth of the rising sun being diffused into the cave by the cascading waterfall, the silvery-grey she-cat padded over to the Fighters' den and cautiously poked her head in. To her relief, Goldenfur was resting right at its entrance, just like she'd thought he would. She gently shook him awake, and they shared a knowing glance before leaving the spot together and heading towards the to-be's den.

"You want to thank Irvine, don't you?" Goldenfur whispered. "You've been on a thanking streak recently."

"Yes," Greyleaf answered quietly. "And I want to see if he knows anything about Sparrowpaw, if she's gotten better. Maybe he could get her to speak to us again?"

Goldenfur was silent for a few steps. "Maybe," was all he said.

It was just as easy to snag Irvine from his den as it was to grab Goldenfur. The to-be was even farther ostracized from the other toms.

"What?" he mumbled when they woke him, then quickly switched to "Why?" when he saw who they were.

Goldenfur just shook his head and motioned for the younger cat to follow, which happened without any further prompting. And once they were far enough away, he answered the two questions. "We're here to thank you and ask for some help."

They stopped, and Greyleaf nodded. "You've taken care of my kit and of me." She touched his paw kindly. "For that, I could never repay you."

Irvine smiled, small tears starting to rim his eyes. "It's nothing, really. Sparrowpaw showed me a better way, so I just do my best to honor her."

"Sparrowpaw," Goldenfur cut in. "How is she doing?"

Irvine perked up quite a bit, and words just suddenly came flowing out of his mouth. "She's doing so much better ever since Nightpaw came and got her on her feet! She's been eating and talking and grooming herself and sleeping better and—"

"Wait? _Nightpaw!?" _Goldenfur gasped, taking a step back.

Irvine visibly dimmed, curling down a bit with his ears drawn back. "Oh. Was I not supposed to say that?"

Greyleaf, shocked, only barely heard a sigh come from some shadows in the cave. "Yes. That was a secret."

Nightpaw, the son she'd thought she'd lost, was walking out of the darkness towards them, his amber stare fixed on Irvine.

The to-be fell even deeper into a submissive posture and whimpered, "I'm so sorry, Nightpaw! I had no idea, I swear!"

Not looking at either of them, Nightpaw lightly touched Irvine's shoulder and mewed, "You're fine. You had little way of knowing. Don't beat yourself up over it."

The other young tom rose and nodded, but Greyleaf could see that he didn't feel any better about it. "You're alone this time," he commented, "Where is she?"

Nightpaw cast a quick glance over at the Scourge's den. "I'll get her soon enough. Go on ahead and take them to Sparrowpaw; we'll visit later today."

_She? _Greyleaf thought in her mind, feeling even more confused than she had been before. First, her son wasn't a brainwashed pawn, and now he had a she-cat that traveled with him! She felt proud of her son, and warmth that he'd found companionship, but she was still unsure about how she felt about all this. It made her worried.

"So," Goldenfur said as they reached the lip of the Addendums' cave without Nightpaw in tow, a rough cough to his voice. "He's still… himself?"

Irvine shrugged, ducking into the tunnel. "I guess so?"

Greyleaf saw the grief, the pain, in his eyes, and she pressed up against her friend to comfort him. "Let's not think of that right now," she suggested, "Focus instead on Sparrowpaw."

Goldenfur nodded slightly. "Yeah, let's do that."

He was quiet for the next few steps, at least until they saw little Sparrowpaw sleeping alone with her face to them. At that point, he began mumbling indecipherable praises to Starclan for how much better she looked since they'd last seen her. She didn't look like a corpse anymore, Greyleaf was relieved to see.

"Sparrowpaw," she mewed as she drew closer, licking her kit between the ears to wake her. Now was not the time to use that new trick she'd learned from Essence the day before.

The tiny spotted she-cat stirred, slowly blinking open her eyes and yawning, and when she stretched, Greyleaf caught a whiff of milk-scent. She looked over at Irvine with a questioning, yet steely, gaze, and he backed away with a shake of his head. Shaking her own head, Greyleaf chalked it up to her nose playing tricks and instead focused on her sweet, sweet Sparrowpaw come back to her.

"My kit," she cooed, beginning to clean her fur with affection. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Tears came to both their eyes as they two embraced in sharing tongues, and Goldenfur even joined in, though he remained strangely silent. Irvine, the poor tom, just stood to the side like an awkward bird, perched on his haunches uneasily like he felt out of place.

Sparrowpaw, laughing jovially, was the one to call him over. "Come on, Vine! This is fun! I promise!"

Greyleaf, looking up from her licking, saw his eyes soften and brim with the kind of tears derived from happiness. "I… I haven't heard you say anything like that in a long time…."

He then joined them, and Greyleaf accepted him in like he was one of her own kits. In her eyes, he was as close to being that as any cat she'd met so far, and with him in the mix, their purring was nearly loud enough to filter out into the main cavern.

Once they all pulled apart, Sparrowpaw inquisitively asked them all that had happened, and Greyleaf tried her best to relay the news in a gentle light. If Sparrowpaw was anything like herself, one wrong statement could push her back over the edge, and Greyleaf didn't think she could bear to see her kit hurting again. It had been hard enough the first time.

But, no matter how she turned it in her mind, there was no light way to convey why she was wounded, and Greyleaf looked pleadingly to Goldenfur for an answer.

Sighing, the golden tom took on the burden himself and explained, for signs so obvious could not be left unanswered. "The Night of Black-Moon was a couple sunrises ago…." He trailed off, and Greyleaf could see that Sparrowpaw was beginning to become diffused again. She hoped beyond hope that this wouldn't bring her down. "And the to-be's were fighting together. Zadimus, he… he fought against…" Goldenfur cringed, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. It must've been hard for him, in that moment, to say his name. "Nightpaw." Then, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he continued, "And Greyleaf jumped in to try and keep him from getting killed. Death… he… Blood told him to…."

He didn't need to finish. At the sound of Blood's name, Sparrowpaw's eyes turned visibly cold, and the mood refrigerated into iciness. Her entire mien became like stone, and Greyleaf's daughter turned her green eyes to her with a shut-down slowness to say a single word. "Oh."

Struggling to try and rectify the situation, to return it to its former gladness, Greyleaf stammered, "It doesn't hurt all that much." A lie, she knew, and she could see that Sparrowpaw knew it, too. "I only feel it a little."

Those frozen emerald eyes slid over her face, ear, and side, and Greyleaf knew that she'd made a mistake: never try to lie to a medicine cat about your wounds.

"Leave."

The command came so shockingly, so suddenly, that for a second Greyleaf didn't know where it had come from. But as soon as her eyes found the shaking form of her daughter, she knew.

Gulping, she whispered, "Okay; we'll always be here if you need us."

The look in her eyes, those eyes that had once been so full of joy and life, told Greyleaf that her kit thought otherwise.

In the end, even Irvine left the premises, sensing that Sparrowpaw wanted time to think on things alone.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Gold

Gold actually, for one of the few times she ever invested in such, had slept close to other she-cats that night, and when she woke in the morning, she found that she wasn't freezing her butt off. That was certainly a plus compared to her usual place glaring at the other to-be's from the corner she'd confiscated in the den. Well, she was in the Hunters' den now, so she couldn't really do that, since her corner was back in the nearly-empty to-be den now. Noire, Viessa, and now Elida were the ones glaring and claiming the corners now. Gold guessed that Elida and Noire deserved each other. After all, they both had the personalities of incessant ticks. She had no idea how someone as sweet-natured Amada had kitted _that_ freak of nature.

Oh yeah. She had Zindo's blood in her, too.

So, based on how warm and fuzzy she'd felt the night before, Gold assumed that the day ahead would prove to be run-of-the-mill, maybe even nice if she got to go out and sunbathe with Zadimus, just soak in the sun and forget about the world.

Yeah. _That_ didn't happen.

The first thing Gold noticed when she came back from her hunt, laden with her last eagle for the day, was that the air had a defiant feel to it.

The second thing she noticed was that Greyleaf, Goldenfur, and Irvine were all standing guard at the Addendum's den, and the feeling of spite and audacity was emanating from there. It seemed like it wasn't coming from any of the three she could see, so that could only mean….

"Sparrow." She dropped her eagle with a surprised thump, rooted to the spot as she realized what was happening.

"Huh?" Velora mumbled beside her, stopping in her path to come to her hip. "What's wrong, Gold?"

"Sparrow," was all the she-cat could choke out, her entire body stuck in limbo. It was like she wasn't even in the room, just a ghost watching the world unfold from an outside perspective.

As she feared, the tiny she-cat started purposefully strutting out of the Addendums' den, her head held high. The defiance that Gold had seen in her eyes during their last argument was now permeated throughout her every whisker and withered muscle, and the spotted healer made it almost halfway out into the cave, drawing eyes from most everyone in it, before she stumbled.

It was in that moment that the two toms struck.

Yowling in terror, Gold watched as Kapral and Zul descended upon her like crows, quickly beating the fragile she-cat to the ground and hounding her like brutes. As if she was stuck in mud, it was all the golden tabby could do to yowl, "No! NO! NO! Don't touch her! Leave her ALONE!"

They ignored her, snickering and going about their fun, and it wasn't until Gold saw a spray of blood that could only have come from Sparrow that her legs finally unlocked.

Screeching and charging like a bull, she came at the two to-be's in a frenzy, throwing her body weight right into the black tabby tom to send him skidding away. Zul, his amber eyes wide with terror, fled quickly after catching sight of her.

She didn't have a second of thought to possibly go after him because a shuddering breath of pain sounded beneath her, and Gold jerked down to her sister's side. "Sparrow, I'm so sorry! I should've gotten here faster! Are you okay?"

The grey she-cat just moaned, words failing to come out of her mouth, and to Gold's horror, she started spasming.

No, not spasming… kitting!

Shock and panic coursing through her, Gold did the only thing she could think of.

"MOM! GOLDENFUR! _HELP!"_

The two cats were soon at her side and gasping at what was happening. Irvine came as well, Gold noticed, but he was too busy pacing back and forth in a helpless fashion right along with Goldenfur—the useless mouse-brain—for her to pay him much attention.

"By Starclan," Goldenfur muttered, his eyes glued to Sparrow's agonized face. "It's Greyleaf all over again."

The she-cat mentioned shot him an indeterminable look and darted to Sparrow's side as she shrieked in pain.

"Try not to bite down, Sparrowpaw," she calmly advised, her voice soft and level. She sounded ready, prepared, but Gold could see in her shaking legs that her mother was anything but. Gold didn't blame her. "We don't have a stick; you'll hurt yourself."

The apparent queen just groaned as she slowly opened her jaws. Blood from the wounds in her mouth that she'd caused started to trickle down and join the blood coming from the scratches along her sides—gifts from Zul and Kapral, those cowards!

Desperate to help her beloved sister, Gold rushed up to her front and offered her tail. "You could bite down on this. I can take the pain, so i—it'll be okay."

Sparrow, screwed her eyes up further and finally managed to choke out, "No… n—not happen—ing."

Gold felt her spirits fall a little, and she felt horrible when she saw her sister's tiny stomach convulse as she yowled in torment. She cast eyes that threatened to fill with tears towards her mother, looking to her for guidance for the first time in a long time.

Greyleaf gave her a concerned, motherly look and quickly licked her cheek before turning back to massaging Sparrow's writhing form. "Sparrow, my kit," she mewed gently, turning her affectionate tongue to the daughter in pain. "I'm going to ask you to push now. Gold will take care of the kit, won't you Gold."

Gold, shocked at how clear-headed in the face of a surprise situation her mother was being—she'd never known Greyleaf to adapt well—just dumbly nodded and moved into place.

Blood welled around her paws as Sparrow wailed and what looked like a miniscule kitten slithered from her. Taking knowledge from what Sparrow had once told her about kits back when they had apprentices in Thunderclan, the tabby she-cat broke the sack and began licking the kit's fur the wrong way to try and warm it.

She noticed immediately that something was wrong. The warmth the kit had was not its own, there was no heartbeat, no breath, not even a slight twitch in its movement to show that it contained some trace of life. Lifting her face away from her work, Gold saw that her sister's kit was dead. Dead and twisted, its legs stubby and malformed, the kit before her looked more like a monster than a cat, and Gold immediately hated herself for thinking of it as as such. This kit had not decided to be born dead.

Tears raining from her eyes, Gold shared a glance with her quavering mother, whose ears went down at the sight of the kit lost, and went back to her task.

The next two kits, accompanied in the world by the most blood-chilling and heart-wrenching shrieks that Gold had ever heard, were also stillborn, their thin grayish fur all lacking the lifeforce to raise and lower with breath. After seeing that first one and not hearing the sound of a kitten's cries, Greyleaf didn't look back at her again, dropping Gold's spirits even more.

Sparrow, her breathing hard and labored, managed to drown any strand of calm holding her up from openly breaking down in woe for her sister when she exhaustedly asked, "W—what are t—they?"

Gold choked down a sob, hating this, but knowing that she had to tell the truth. Anything else would only make it worse. "Dead, Sparrow. They're… they're dead."

Tears and sobs of sorrow joined those of pain flowing freely down her sister's muzzle, and Gold felt her resilience slipping from her as well. She knew that what was happening was all her fault, that this should never have happened to sweet Sparrow. Greyleaf was unknowing of this, though, and while the spotted she-cat was catching her breath, she turned burning green eyes onto Irvine.

Gold felt sorry for the poor tom. He hadn't done this, she knew, and she was glad that he didn't try to be brave and say he had. At the sight of the mother's powerful, silent accusation, he folded his ears in submission and shook his head. His sadness and anguish at seeing Sparrow in this state was apparent. Greyleaf returned to her daughter without so much as a word.

Gold had thought it was over, then, but the worst was yet to come.

Just when it looked like Sparrow was breathing better, a contraction rippled through her small body and another kit came out. As Gold began freeing and cleaning it, she felt surprise rush through her at the feeling of a heartbeat that racked the little body with its tiny force, and her endeavor to bring life to this kit increased fourfold. She almost didn't hand it over to Greyleaf when the final and last kit came, also containing that slight pulsing that signified life.

At the feeling of being passed over, the deformed kitten cried out, its wail as distorted as its body. That one had reddish fur and the spots of its mother, and Gold cringed as Greyleaf quickly placed it against Sparrow's belly. The last, another gray tabby, was placed there as well, and Sparrow strained to bend and look at them.

Gold was moved by how much love for those kits that Sparrow showed in her eyes, even though the lives had been forced upon her, and watched as her sister tried to nudge them to her teats. It looked like hope had been found, but then the cries started.

The two kits, with their underdeveloped bodies, didn't have the strength to latch onto a nipple and drink the milk that could save their lives. Their mouths wouldn't even open wide enough to permit anything but feeble squeals almost blocked by fluids. Despite all that Gold and Greyleaf had done, they too slowly perished at their mother's side.

At the look of absolute misery on her sister's face, Gold finally lost her hold on calm and collapsed, both mentally and physically. Her sister's blood was getting all over her fur, but Gold didn't care. Sparrow had _wanted_ those kits to live, and Gold had failed her again. She'd failed her again….

"Gold!" The rough command came from a place away from her, and the tabby she-cat lifted her eyes to see Zadimus standing a few tail-lengths away from them. "Get away from that filthy addendum!" His words and stance were harsh, but at the look of utter sorrow she gave him, his eyes softened and he mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," to her. Her family could see him, she knew, but none of the Bloodclan cats could. His back was to them. "You're coming with me," he finished, walking past and summoning her to follow with a flick of his tail.

Gold didn't even have the strength to growl; she just mutely followed behind him, left the cat she'd failed again and again, to head out into the mountains.

They didn't even make it all the way to one of their private places before she collapsed against him, sobbing. All the pain, the failure, the dejection she was—and had been—feeling flooded out of her right then and there.

"I'm a horrible, horrible cat," she cried, burying her face into his chest. "I failed her. I failed her! It's all my fault! She'll never love me again! No one will ever love me again! I'm a failure!"

He didn't say anything; he didn't have to. All he had to do was put his paw over her back and begin licking away the blood and tears from her face.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Greyleaf

Greyleaf had seen what had passed between Zadimus and Goldenpaw, had seen the tenderness in his eyes as he'd silently told her that he was sorry about what had happened, and felt a twinge of guilt at attacking him. It seemed she would have to add his name to the list of cats that she needed to apologize to…

But that could be done later.

Now was the time to take care of her kit.

"I'm so sorry, Sparrowpaw," she mewed, licking away the ever-flowing tears on her face. "You did everything you could. It's not your fault."

Sparrowpaw choked out a single whimper and slowly opened her eyes. "Not my… fault…." she managed to say, but it wasn't in a question form, Greyleaf noticed. Sparrowpaw _knew_ that it wasn't her fault.

It was someone else's.

Untameable anger boiled within Greyleaf as she realized what had happened, how this had happened. One look at the dead, russet kit was enough.

Hatred infused every fiber of her being as Greyleaf raised her gaze to the tom standing at the other end of the cave with a wicked grin on his face.

Blood, that wretched, abominable cat that deserved nothing less than an endless death within the flames of the hottest forest fire, had done this to Sparrowpaw, had done this to her kit.

"Goldenfur," Greyleaf said quietly. "Stay by Sparrowpaw's side."

She knew her friend had gone where she'd told him, and it was then that she made her advance, utter loathing filling every spark of her eyes.

"You disgusting pile of fox-dung!" she yowled at the Scourge at the top of her lungs, her scream echoing throughout the cavern as she advanced upon him like a twoleg monster. "You are a tom worth less than the scat of a_ snake! _Even the _crows_ will leave your body to rot and fill with worms when you die!"

Blood, the horrid cat, just threw back his head and belted out a laugh, contempt for her highlighted in every single guffaw. "That weakling deserved it!" he spat, whipping his head down so that his eyes were once again locked with hers. Death, at his side as he always was, just glared her down with malice as his Scourge added, "She needed to be straightened out! And besides…" His amber eyes flashed as he shot her a sly grin. "I bet she liked it."

Fury exploded within her at this outright disrespect of _her daughter, _his _niece,_ that he had forced himself upon and taken advantage of. "How _dare_ you!" she screamed in his face, now nose-to-nose with him, her voice so powerful that the Bloodclan cats, and even Blood himself, flinched. "YOU DISGUSTING _SON OF A FOX!"_

Before she knew it, her right paw was arching down across his face, and the Bloodclan leader only barely managed to blink in time as her claws scored over his eye. While the blood began to ooze from his new, deep wounds, Greyleaf began her triumphant walk back to her daughter's side. She'd made it a third of the way there before Blood's dog had her pinned down again and flipped her over so that she was staring into his eyes.

Once, Greyleaf realized, she would've melted at the sight of those deep amber eyes. Now, glaring right up into the face of Death, she found that she held no affection for them _or _their bearer.

He snarled at her, white muzzle readying to cover itself in her blood once again, and Greyleaf just laughed. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. He was just another evil cat she had to deal with, and she waited, ready for the bites and scratches that would soon come.

When Greyleaf had laid there for nearly a minute, her eyes locked onto his in a glowering match, she smirked up at him. "Go ahead. Do it!" she spat, "You can't hurt me. I don't care anymore." Then, lowering her voice to a whisper only he could hear, she added, _"I. Hate. You." _

The silvery-grey warrior saw in his eyes a momentary flash of shock as he released her, and she didn't bother with staying in range for more abuse. Free now from Death, she continued her march back to her kit.

A small voice floated behind her, and Greyleaf swiveled her ears to catch the last of what Death was telling Blood. "—appears that physical punishment is no longer effective. I will have to find… _other_ means of keeping her in check."

Normally, that would've made Greyleaf afraid, worried, and scared. Not today. Today, she'd conquered her fear.

She kept walking.

Once the warrior had made it back to her kit's side, Goldenfur met her with an approving look in his eyes and cast a growl at Death and Blood before saying, "We should get her out of here, back to her den."

Greyleaf nodded, and the two gently lifted Sparrowpaw onto their backs and began a slow, careful trek to the Addendums' den. Irvine, though he didn't carry Sparrowpaw, was the one to collect the dead kits.

"Thank you," her daughter whispered weakly to him, and Greyleaf saw Irvine nod.

"I'll bury them by our pond, pray and try to send them to Starclan," he answered softly as he set them down to speak, his auburn eyes filled with sadness. "I—I'm sorry, Birdie. I should've stopped you from going out here."

The tenderness with which her daughter answered him warmed a small seed of gladness in Greyleaf's heart, though her newer, fiercer wrath was still all-encompassing. "It's not your fault, Vine—" She coughed a little, cutting into her words. "—I would've done it no matter what you did."

The blue-gray tom closed his eyes in response and licked a tear off of her cheek before picking up the kits again and leaving the cave like a ghost, his form disappearing behind the sheet of water to travel to a special destination.

_Starclan, _Greyleaf prayed as they laid Sparrowpaw down inside the safety of the Addendums' den. _Please accept them into your ranks, even though we are far from your skies. Please, for my daughter's sake, send someone to retrieve their souls and bring them to Starclan._

Opening her eyes, Greyleaf saw that Sparrowpaw had suddenly gone tense, her fur spiking up and her eyes flown wide. She nearly cried out, but the spotted she-cat relaxed with a sigh before mewing, "Feathertail is going to make sure they get home…. Sunstar says he'll make sure that they're taken care of…."

Goldenfur gave Greyleaf a pained look laced through with some hope. She knew exactly what he was going to do before he even opened his mouth. "Sunstar?" he asked Sparrowpaw. "You saw my father?" The gray she-cat nodded, still smiling, and the warrior further inquired, "Did he say anything else."

Sparrowpaw's smile grew wider, almost ghost-like, and Greyleaf realized that she was in the middle of a vision. "He says he loves you, and not to be too hard on Nightpaw."

Goldenfur's eyes filled with tears, and he stepped closer and started saying things at rapid-fire. "Why did he let himself die? Does he know why Nightpaw killed him? Has he seen Duskwater in Starclan? Does she still love me? Does he know if Bramblepelt is okay without me?"

With each question, Sparrowpaw would flinch and her brow would furrow further, her smile fading away. She was losing the vision, but Goldenfur was desperate to speak to his father, to get the answers he needed. He didn't stop trying to do so until Sparrowpaw finally lost all hold on her vision and began weeping once more for all she had lost.

"Shh, shh," Greyleaf soothed, curling up against her and drawing her close. She gave Goldenfur a terse look to further shut him up before lulling her kit to sleep. "It'll all be okay soon. Mommy's here."

It didn't take very long for Sparrowpaw's fatigue to catch up with her, and she was soon slumbering within the safety of her mother's paws.

"I…" Goldenfur began, then trailed off when Greyleaf looked up at him. She knew her features were still hard and cold. In truth, she still felt hard and cold. And furious, she couldn't forget furious.

"Go on," she finally told him after they stared at each other for what seemed like sunrises.

"I'm sorry for… for that. I shouldn't have pushed her," he confessed, ears dropping.

Greyleaf sighed. "I understand. You just wanted to see your father again, to get the answers." She looked down at her paws. "I feel the same way. I have so many questions that I never asked, so many things I want to apologize for." She ran a tired paw over her muzzle. "But I know that I'll have to wait until I join the spirits in Starclan—if I still can, that is."

Goldenfur laid down on Greyleaf's other side and placed his head on his paws. "If we still can, and if we ever get out of here…."

At the mention of their imprisonment, Greyleaf growled low in her throat. "We're getting out of here, Goldenfur." She turned fiery eyes to him. "I'm going to start training, _really_ training, and we're going to fight our way out of this horrible place." The fire in his eyes sparked as she spoke, growing with every word, and Greyleaf felt their fighting spirit rejuvenating in the wake of such a depressing trial.

"I'm done with being afraid. I'm done with just taking what's dished out. I'm done with holding on to useless hope. I'm done with being the helpless she-cat that needs to be saved. I'm done with padding lovesick after some stupid tom. I'm done with being the weak one.

I'm ready to fight back."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Nightpaw

Nightpaw curled up at the foot of the Scourge's nest with a silent sigh. He'd been worried that something like this would happen. Rage and hatred for his uncle pulsed through him, but he had to force that down in order to maintain cover, especially now that the red tom had an explicit vendetta against his family. Nightpaw's facade and position to safeguard their movements was crucial now.

Yawning, he decided that he'd have to make a definite move the next morning, which came at him faster than he imagined.

"Get up, fool," a deep voice hissed as Nightpaw felt himself get kicked—hard—in the gut.

Nightpaw struggled to keep himself from snarling and remain silently passive, shakily rising to his paws with fury.

Blood sniffed disdainfully at him. "You're overexerted," he stated, pushing his shoulder with a paw. "Go and grab yourself some extra prey. I don't want my Bride's guardian to be weak."

Nightpaw dumbly nodded, careful to thoroughly mask his indignance, and waited for Shade to lead him out into the cave before he selected a large eagle for himself. He offered some to her after returning to the shadows, and she took a few bites to humor his generosity—she actually felt a neutral to dislike feeling for eagle flesh, but Nightpaw thought it would be rude to not offer some of his meal to his mate.

_Mate. _He mulled over the word in his mind. He supposed he was old enough to have a mate; he'd certainly been stuck in Bloodclan long enough to have graduated to warrior status had he been in the Clans.

"You're thinking about something," Shade said after swallowing her final, tiny bite. "What is it?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Err… Would you consider yourself my mate?"

Shade raised a brow at him and nodded as if to say:_ no duh I'm your mate. I'm carrying your kits, aren't I?_

Nightpaw felt his face beneath his fur. He may have been warrior age, but thinking about mates and kits and parenthood was all still confusing and foreign to him. He'd never really had a great example….

Shade shook her head with a smile, knowing he was embarrassed but graciously not nagging him about it, and when she looked back up, her eyes caught on something behind him.

"Greyleaf and Goldenfur are leaving with Goldenpaw and her friends. I think they're all going to the training grounds."

Nightpaw turned to look, and he saw them leave together, then watched as Goldenpaw came back in, talked with Zadimus for a while, and left again with him in tow. A few minutes after they'd gone, Irvine and Sparrowpaw, with the she-cat leaning heavily against him, trundled out of the cave. Luckily for them, Blood was busy with his ritual sacrifice, and all the Fighters except Vladimir and Goldenfur were training. Goldenpaw had conveniently timed her parade for after the Hunters had gone out, as well, so he and Shade were the only witnesses.

"Smart kitten," he mumbled under his breath, then stretched with a sigh. "Since Greyleaf and… Goldenfur—" It hurt to say his name, knowing the look the other tom had given him when he'd found out that he wasn't actually under Bloodclan's paw. "—already know that I'm not actually a pawn, I suppose that revealing it to Goldenpaw's supporters wouldn't hurt. And I bet it would boost morale if they knew that even the Bride was on their side."

Shade nodded. "Of course."

Nightpaw quickly finished his meal before they set off, taking a shortcut through the Tribe's domain. Through the whole trip, Nightpaw pressed close to Shade. As long as he was touching her, the Tribe of Endless Killing's voices quieted. She was like a safety charm in this place, though he would occasionally separate from her to brave the influence and further harden himself against it.

"It is wise that you do that," Shade said to him as they emerged into the mountains from the inky blackness. "Anyone tainted by the Tribe cannot enter back into their lands, but as long as you remain pure of their influence, then you will be able to brave it."

Nightpaw, breathing a little heavy, looked down at his paws. "Tainted? You mean something worse than just being oppressed by them, right? Because they've nearly driven me crazy a couple of times."

Shade had been walking towards Goldenpaw's hideaway, and after hearing that, she paused. "Yes. Every initiate is kept prisoner there until they spill the blood of others. I've only ever seen one exception, and that… was a special case."

Nightpaw looked up, catching her eye as she tilted her head to look behind her at him. "Then how come I've been able to go in and out?"

Shade returned to his side and licked his ear. "I told you the map of the place, remember? And when you do get stuck, I always find you." Her eyes grew distant and unfocused. "You're the single speck of light within that sea of darkness. Yes, you've killed, but not within the Tribe's lands. You're still pure…."

Nightpaw felt confusion ripple through him at her sudden change in demeanor. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head roughly and coughed. "Just that it's all black in there, and you're the only pure thing I can sense."

"Really?" Nightpaw cocked his head to the side. "You can't sense yourself?"

She averted her eyes then, beginning to pad away. "I'd rather not talk about that, Ni."

Nightpaw felt the strong urge to know what was behind her veiled words and console her, but he held his curiosity in check. She'd tell him when she was ready.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, just staying close and having their pelts brush as their tails entwined. Nightpaw couldn't imagine a more serene event than that of this: just walking with his mate and enjoying the freedom of quiet.

Eventually, though, the lull had to be broken. "I'll go in first this time," Shade informed him as she ducked into the hidden tunnel. Goldenpaw had apparently set up inconspicuous rocks around it. Again, Nightpaw thought praise of his sister's schemes.

Excited and scared "ah"s and yowls sounded as Shade emerged from the tunnel ahead of him, and when Nightpaw stepped out as well, all eyes were fixed on them. He thought, with a squeamish swallow, that he didn't appreciate all the attention. The last time so many eyes had been trained so intensely on him in such soundless staring was when he'd been a kit, claimed by two different toms as their own. _Funny, _he thought to himself, _how neither of them turned out to actually be my father._

After more than just a few moments of awkward gaping, Nightpaw finally cleared his throat and said, "Uh… Hi? We come in… peace?"

Just blinking, the cats didn't respond. It was Goldenpaw who had to speak up. "My Starclan, Night. Nice going! What a better way to scare my cats than to show up unannounced with the Scourge's Bride!"

"Err…." Nightpaw had no words for that. "Sorry?"

Goldenpaw sighed heavily, slapped her muzzle with a paw, and then announced, "Resistance Fighters! This is my brother Night and his… _friend,_ Shade. They've been secretly helping us for a while."

"Since nearly the beginning, actually," Shade commented as she walked down towards them. "Ashen." She nodded her head to her half-sister.

"Shade," the silvery-grey she-cat responded, then nuzzled her kin's cheek. "It's… good. To see you looking so well."

Shade raised a brow at her, and Nightpaw marveled at how willing everyone was to just sit and watch them. "Don't lie to me, Ashen. I'm fat."

The to-be just shrugged. "Being nice was worth a try."

"I've been educating her," Goldenpaw butted in. Literally. With her_ head._

Chuckling, Nightpaw commented, "I'm not sure you're fully qualified for that position, sis, but we should be getting on with training. Don't stop just for us."

Gold gave him an icy glare, then a small smile, and yowled, "Okay everyone! Battle formation!"

At that, all the cats—even the newcomers like Goldenfur and Irvine—got into a sort of pointed configuration. Goldenpaw stood at the head, with Vladimir on her left and Zadimus on her right. Behind Vladimir stretched Goldenfur, Amada, Velvet, Irvine, and Sparrowpaw diagonally to his left. Behind Zadimus in the same way, except to his right, were Ashen, Ellena, Greyleaf, Velora, and Runner. The only cat who didn't join the formation was Essence, who Nightpaw noticed was sitting far off from everyone, partly hidden by rocks yet obviously not trying to hide her presence.

Nightpaw nodded approvingly at their formation and joined the side trailing behind Vladimir, watching as Shade did the same on Zadimus' side. "This good?" he called to his sister.

Goldenpaw looked back at him, her lake blue eyes inscrutable. "Sure, whatever. I don't really care. At this point I have everyone else where I want them, anyways." She turned back to face the end of the valley and paused for a few seconds before making her move. "BATTLE SPEED! READY… ATTACK!"

Nightpaw was caught momentarily off guard as the arrowhead formation took off like a twoleg monster, only barely managing to catch up once he realized what was happening. The group was frighteningly fast, and he could guess why. Goldenpaw must've known that a game of power was not one she could win. A game of speed, however, her forces could triumph in. Nightpaw scarcely managed to keep up with them as they easily traversed the rough terrain of sharp drops and large stone hills at top speed, as fluid as water. The rapid changes in their footing didn't even seem to phase the group, and when Goldenpaw called out, "HALT!" they all stopped in perfect unison. Well, all except Nightpaw, who skidded to a stop and nearly barreled into Sparrowpaw.

"FORWARD! ADVANCE SPEED!" his sister yowled, and he took his previous impression back now that they were at a moderately fast pace and he wasn't fighting to keep up. All of the traditional members had the formation and speed down perfectly, but newer ones like Sparrowpaw, Irvine, and Goldenfur had trouble keeping up. Goldenfur held his own very well, due to his Fighter and warrior training perhaps, and Irvine managed alright. It was Sparrowpaw that had the most trouble. Nightpaw realized now that she'd been holding onto Irvine's tail with her teeth in order to not be left behind or trampled by her brother.

A few fox-lengths later, he found himself at a complete loss at the barrage of commands being thrown his way. "EAGLE RIGHT! EAGLE LEFT! FALL BACK! DEFENSE RING! SNAKE BITE! FOXES SLIDE! BADGERS STRIKE! STACK! BATTLE FORMATION! CHARGE!"

The way that they moved as such a solid unit astounded Nightpaw, and he and Shade were eager to stand back and watch as they performed their battle dance.

"So," Goldenpaw said proudly to him once they'd finished. "Looks like you've got some catching up to do."

Nightpaw chuckled as a smile spread across his muzzle.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Sparrowpaw

Every muscle in Sparrowpaw's body _ached. _Irvine had to _carry_ her out of the training grounds by days end. But despite her body's agony, Sparrowpaw felt immense sadness upon leaving. Without the intense training to occupy all of her mind's space, the woe of losing her kits flooded back over her like a storm surge.

"Sparrowpaw?" Irvine's soft voice reached her ears; she realized that she'd been staring off into space again.

"Yes," she responded, turning her head to look back at him again. The cold darkness of the Addendum's den rippled around her like night's cloak.

His voice was pleading when he spoke next. "Do you… want to go outside or something? Leave the den and feel some sun on your fur? … I worry about you."

Sparrowpaw sighed and got to her paws. "If you want me to." She only half meant it. Everything felt so… distanced now. Like she was just watching her life go by instead of actually living it.

Irvine squirmed. "I won't make you go if you don't want to."

Sparrowpaw, a small feeling of frustration glowing dimly within her, turned sharply around, yet her voice was monotone and carried no emotion when she spoke. "I don't care. Let's just go, and maybe we can work on memorizing those commands."

They walked out, then, with the grey she-cat barely even seeing what was ahead of her. The only reason she knew they crossed the cave's threshold was because of the droplets of coldness spattering over her fur and digging into her skin. It didn't feel like any shortness or length of time had passed before Irvine stopped her.

As if through eyes fox-lengths away Sparrowpaw looked down at the small pond at her paws. Their pond. "Oh," she said simply.

"So…" Irvine mewed awkwardly. "What command do you want me to start with?"

Sparrowpaw faintly felt her head turning so that she was facing him. "Whichever."

A slight tinge of guilt pierced the back of her eyes as she looked at his doleful face, so full of worry for her, but the Addendum felt purely drained of all emotion and expression.

"Eagle right?" he asked tentatively.

Her response was robotic. "Slash your paws to the right."

"Eagle left?"

"Slash your paws to the left."

"Battle speed?"

"Sprint."

"Advance speed?"

"Jog."

"Defense ring?"

"Form a circle with your partner next to you."

"Snake bite?"

"Lunge and bite enemy in unison."

"Badgers strike?"

"Doesn't apply to me."

"... Foxes slide?"

"I dart forward and trip the enemy."

"Stack?"

"I jump on top of a Badger and attack enemies from there."

"Charge?"

"R—" She paused for a second. This one was the tricky one. "... I don't know."

Irvine looked relieved to hear a response other than an immediate answer. "I think," he murmured, running his paw along the stone. "That that one was a trick Gold set up. She says 'charge,' but we all stalk slowly ahead and make the opponent confused."

Sparrowpaw turned her head to look back at the water. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Why do you call them opponents?"

"Uh…." Irvine was caught off guard. He moved around so that he was standing in front of her gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you! Should I call them something else? Just other cats, maybe?"

Sparrowpaw felt herself puff out a breath of air through her nose. Everything was so different now. She had a new ache in her bones, in her mind, in her soul. When those tiny kits had died, a part of her had died with them….

"You should call them the _enemy. _The _murderers, _the _liars, _the _thieves_. _Opponent_ is too _kind_ a name to give _them."_

The poor blue-grey tom was stunned. His ears dropped down on his head. "Oh, Birdie… don't say that. It's not like you."

A hardness crusted over her heart to hide the pounding wound within, and she said nothing. His words only reached her ears like fading echoes, anyways. Nothing in the daylight felt real anymore….

Sparrowpaw didn't know when she came back to the Addendum's den, she just knew that she was there. She couldn't even remember walking back with Irvine…. She felt his warmth by her side. They were huddled on the floor, apparently. Sparrowpaw barely even felt the cold. She barely even felt her eyes close as she slipped away.

_She awoke in a black space, its inky tendrils closing in all around her, shoving thorny vines down her throat as she struggled in invisible chains. Her eyes flew wide as she realized that everything here felt so crisp, so real. She could feel every single brush of the shadows' paws against her fur, every agonizing score of claws into her flesh, but she couldn't see anything. It was all empty blackness, impregnable by any form of light… until the sharp prick of twin yellow orbs broke the roiling sea of murk._

"NO!" _she yowled, willing her muscles to run, to hide. _"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_ A blood-chilling cackle was all she got in response, and the eyes came closer, the crimson body they belonged to revealing itself in the blackness like a red stain. _

_ Blood._

_ A chill of dread ran through her as she saw what was in his mouth, his horrible, Starclan-forsaken mouth. Hanging from his jaws were the two kits that had breathed. Spotted russet fur and gray tabby stripes squirmed in his grasp. At his feet were the three mangled forms of the kits she'd born dead. Their scraggly gray and reddish-cream fur was coated in blood from the tom's claws, and as she cried out he took a paw and smashed one of them._

"NO! YOU _MONSTER!" Sparrowpaw shrieked, somehow finding the ability to charge forward at him. _"DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

_ He sneered at her and dissipated into vapor as soon as she made contact, leaving her standing in a circle of dim light with her kits at her paws. Tears pierced her eyes and fell down like acid to sizzle as they struck the tiny bodies, slowly causing them to disintegrate in front of her._

_With a cry of anguish, she collapsed to the floor, icy rivers running down her muzzle to pool onto the floor only to rise and rise until she was struggling to breathe and keep her head above water. Angry silhouettes pulled at her paws as she flailed, trying viciously to drag her under with them. Was her fate to drown in this sea of sadness?_

_As if summoned by her thoughts, the water disappeared, and Sparrowpaw felt herself plummeting in a freefall, the size of an acorn as she steadily grew closer to a gaping cavern lined with glistening white teeth. The cavern, she realized with a scream, was Blood's chasmal maw, and just as she felt the wetness of his tongue touch her fur as she slammed into his infernal jaws…._

She awoke with a scream, her fur fluffed up to its maximum length and her chest heaving. Irvine started to consciousness with wide eyes as she scurried away from him and towards the dim light of the den entrance. Then…

She ran.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Goldenfur

Training with Goldenpaw wasn't supposed to happen until sunhigh, and Goldenfur didn't know what to do with himself in the meantime. For once, the Fighters weren't training, so his day wouldn't be taken up by mauling other cats to near-death like it usually would. Blood had given his subjects the day off to have their way with their Promised. Goldenfur, however, had no intention of doing anything to Essence, Greyleaf was off hunting since Death had been given a mission from Blood, and any other cat he would enjoy talking to was either under deep cover, Goldenpaw, or extremely depressed. This left him with only his thoughts for company.

"Hello," came a small voice from somewhere behind him.

Goldenfur turned to meet the amber eyes of Essence. It looked like maybe he didn't have to suffer the silence of his own thoughts after all. "Hello," he said in reply.

She blinked at him. "Is that all you have to say?"

_"Yes?"_ he replied slowly, drawing the word out.

One of her ears flicked back, and she sat down next to him, silent. Okay, so maybe he _would_ still have his thoughts to himself after all. But Goldenfur didn't want that, so he mewed, "How's hunting been going?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes serious and expression blank. "Why are you asking me that?"

Goldenfur shrugged. "I dunno; just trying to start up a conversation."

Essence opened her mouth slightly as if to answer, but then paused. Goldenfur had to cock his head to the side in confusion to prompt her into responding. "I've heard that you're… unusual, but I didn't expect this."

"Expect what?" The she-cat was being too vague; Goldenfur couldn't quite understand what she was trying to get at.

"'Trying to start up a conversation,'" she answered, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Greyleaf is unusual as well, but she doesn't try and talk to me. I assumed you would do the same." Her eyes pierced deep into him. "I know you have no motive to treat me as a Promised should be."

Goldenfur furrowed his brows. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

The grey she-cat remained passive, her voice monotone and unwavering. "Because it is. Every cat must contribute… and endure."

The tom let the silence hang for a moment, thoughtful. "Then… If you really believe that, then why were you at training?"

She blinked slowly at him before slowly tearing her gaze away. Her mew was a whisper. "I believe in a better life, where each cat contributes out of their own free will and endures hardships with hope instead of resignation."

Goldenfur whistled, standing up and shaking out his fur. "Those are some big words, but I agree with you. Come on." He waved his tail towards the waterfall exit. "Let's get out of here and see some sunlight. Maybe it'll help my aching bones."

She mutely stood up with him, and as the water's spray passed over their coats she asked, "Aching bones…. How old are you?"

Goldenfur almost paused in his step to think about that question, but the cold mist kept him moving. "Honestly? ...I don't know. I lost count once I came here. I guess it just doesn't matter anymore…. But I'm sure I'm no elder!" he added quickly at the end, conscious of the thought of being an old bag of bones. The tom bounded ahead like a New-Leaf rabbit to prove his point, Essence quietly keeping pace right behind him.

She eerily reminded him of that small shadow of a she-cat that was always following Nightpaw around. The thought brought back the memory of Sunstar's death with a jolt, and Goldenfur fought back hot tears by running faster. He didn't stop until his body couldn't go any farther, but his efforts to run away from his pain proved even more futile than he'd thought. Lurking just ahead was the thicket of bushes that had been the resting place for the Clan outcasts so long ago.

Goldenfur collapsed his head down with a muffled cry, his chest heaving with sobs.

"Why are you doing that?"

He sniffed and jolted his gaze upward. He'd forgotten Essence was there.

"Why are you doing that?" she repeated, this time stepping closer so that he had to raise his head to look up at her face. "Stop it."

Now a hot flash of indignation shot through him, and Goldenfur growled through clenched teeth. "Don't tell me what to do."

The she-cat flinched and took a step back, but within moments was towering over him again. "Get up. You don't get to feel sorry for yourself."

Shock permeated his muscles. "...what did you just say?"

"I said you have to get up. You don't get to feel sorry for yourself."

"Why?" _Why not,_ the tom thought to himself, but he didn't finish the sentence out loud.

The Hunter reached down a paw and lifted his head so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "The fight isn't over. The _war_ isn't over. Now is not the time to be weak. You have cats, you have a _family,_ counting on you to be strong. You have to keep going." Her gaze softened just a small bit. "There will be time for mourning later. For now, keep fighting."

Goldenfur just stared at her in awe, unable to form a cohesive thought in response to what she'd said. When he finally found his voice, it was shaking and as weak as a wisp. "W—why are you telling me this? You—you don't even know me."

Essence put his head down and stepped back, allowing him the space and time to sit up properly before replying. "Because you can fight well; I've seen it. If I'm going to be free, if my kits are going to be free, I need you to be fighting."

Goldenfur couldn't help but chuckle a small bit at that. "And here I thought you were going to say something compassionate."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Compassion is for the weak." Then, with a flick of her tail, she added, "For now."

He stood with a sniff, reaching back his head to lick out a spot of dust on his shoulder. "You have a very cynical—see, I can use big words too—view of the world."

Essence licked a paw in nonchalance. "It was the way I was raised. I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

Her lightning-fast change in conversation momentarily stunned the tom, but he bounced back fast. "Maybe it's because I'm just such a likable cat?"

She looked back up at him from her grooming and said, "Are you trying to win me over?"

"Er, no. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Good." Her tone was final as she began walking back towards the way they had came.

He allowed the silence to hang over them for a bit, wondering if maybe it would force the tabby she-cat into speaking. After about seven fox-lengths of unnerving quiet, Goldenfur was forced to say something just to break the silence. "Why, honestly, did you tell me those things?"

She didn't look at him when she answered. "You're strong. I need an ally. Declarations of trust seem to be the way to gain allies."

"So it's all just planning, then?"

"Yes."

Once again, the silence enfolded them. Goldenfur didn't like that.

"Essence? Can I ask you another question?"

She didn't even look slightly ruffled, though her tone conveyed deep annoyance. "You're going to do it anyways."

"What do you plan to do if we win? So many cats will be go—"

"Dead. We have to kill them all if we ever hope to start over."

"Okay… dead," Goldenfur mewed, though the thought of taking another cat's life with his own paws made his gut clench. "And you'll be left here to pick up the pieces."

She stopped in her tracks, slowly turning her head to look him in the eyes. "You aren't staying." It was a statement, not a question. She knew she didn't have to ask.

The tom nodded. "At least, that's my plan. I need a forest over my head and prey that doesn't take other prey to be caught."

She blinked thoughtfully before turning back and walking once more. "Do you plan to leave Greyleaf here. I know you care for her."

His response was immediate: "No. If Greyleaf stays, I'm staying, but I don't think she would do that. She misses the trees as much as I do."

"Has she ever said as much to you?"

"Not… specifically, no. But I'm sure she feels the same way I do. She's been miserable ever since she got here."

The grey Hunter laid back her ears at that. "Understandable. Bloodclan is an inhospitable place. I'm lucky to have the skills I do, though I have them because of my breeding and drive to stay alive." Her eyes found his again, and Goldenfur fleetingly thought that this she-cat must love to unnerve everyone with her gaze. "Every single member of Bloodclan has killed. Every last one."

The tabby tom shivered, thinking of the to-be's. Even those young enough to be apprentices had spilled the lifeblood of another cat. What kind of monsters did that?

"You think me a savage?" Essence stated, not faltering in her stride.

"No, no not at all," Goldenfur stuttered. "I was just surprised is all."

She didn't look at him, something he was actually glad for. "Don't lie to me. I know I'm savage. I'm using my standing as your Promised to get you to fight for me. I killed my sister in the Tunnels. I don't regret it."

Goldenfur choked on his own words, literally. He tried to say something witty and ended up coughing his guts out. In the end, he just let the silence stay with them until they got back to the waterfall cave, uncomfortable and ready for a long nap to escape the maze of twists and turns that his life had become.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Gold

Gold eyed the sunlight trickling through the waterfall's torrents. It was nearly sunhigh. She had to move out.

"Zadimus," she mewed.

"Yes?" He was at her side almost-instantly. She had never noticed how readily he came to her nowadays… like some kind of kit.

She shook off the thoughts forming in the back of her head. "We should be goi—"

"Zadimus! It's your day off! What are you doing just standing around?"

A flash of anger went through her at the interruption, and furious eyes rose to look into Kellam's face. Gold barely suppressed a snarl at what her eyes saw next. Zul and Kapral were following close behind at the red tom's paws like ducklings.

The Hunter averted her eyes as the thought of leaping forward and ripping out their throats came to mind. If she looked at them for too long, she just might do it.

"I was just telling Gold here how much I'm going to _enjoy_ the night after next Black-Moon…."

She looked up to watch as Zadimus flashed them a chilling grin, and the snide look he gave her after that statement sent chills down her spine and alarm bells ringing in her head.

"You're going to wait nearly an entire_ moon, _Zadimus!" Kellam spat, lashing his tail. "That's ludicrous!"

Zadimus shrugged, sitting down and licking a paw in nonchalance. "I do things my way. There's no law saying that I can't."

Kellam rolled his eyes, and the other two snickered and began whispering to each other behind him. "You're such a mouse-heart, Zadimus. Take your she-cat to the Tunnel." A menacing grin with an undertone of something disgusting spread across the other tom's face. "Have some pleasure for once in your life. I just left there, and I know that I, for one, enjoyed it," he added darkly as he licked his lips. "It's all open for you to snatch away; no one's claimed it again yet."

Hot displeasure seared down Gold's spine, and she nearly snarled at the arrogant fox-heart. Velora, her friend, was his Promised. Who knew what atrocious things he had done to her in that pit of despair?

Zadimus bit down on his tongue and forced a smile. "I'm not getting out of this one, am I?"

Kellam cackled and stepped closer until he was nose-to-nose with the larger tom. "I'll walk you in there if I have to. You'll have fun, I guarantee you." Then, he slowly ran his gaze along her body and shook his tail. "With that one, you have to take your opportunity while you can. That body won't last forever."

Gold instinctively took a few steps back as his hot breath struck her face, only to be met with a sharp nip of pain on her scruff as Zadimus seized her and dragged her back to his side.

"Just follow me. It's going to be okay; I promise," he quickly whispered in her ear before letting her go.

With a flick of his tail, the dark brown tom ordered her to fall in behind him as he marched to the Tunnel. Uneasiness settled into Gold's stomach like a piece of bad prey as they neared closer, becoming a rush of anxiety and adrenaline as her paws stepped over the threshold of the shadows and malicious laughter sounded behind her.

"You get her, Zadimus!" Kellam whooped, "Get her good!"

Four more fox-lengths of silent steps. Then six. Then eight. Then Gold lost count. The Tunnel seemed to go on for forever….

And then she smelt the blood. The blood and the fear and the stench of something else, something she'd never smelt before but knew deep down what it was.

"Don't you dare. Touch me," she hissed, recoiling from the scent of Zadimus' hide.

"Gold." A paw reached out and touched her flank. "I'm not going to do anything. Calm down."

She hissed again and lashed her tail, still on edge. It was like she could feel her sister's torment permeating this dark, forsaken place.

Zadimus sighed, and she faintly heard him take a few steps back. "I'll give you time to think like a sane cat."

"I'm not crazy," she mumbled angrily.

"Mmhm," he grunted.

Gold wasn't fond of the sarcasm. "Watch your tone, eagle-scat!"

There was a moment of dead silence, and then he burst out laughing, prompting more hot indignance from the she-cat.

"What?!" She snapped, "What's so funny?!"

"_You!"_ He broke into another fit of laughter, slapping the stone with his paw. "You're so ridiculous!"

Gold grumbled a million curses under her breath and swiped at the air where the sound was coming from, laying back her ears in embarrassment. She _was_ overreacting.

"Shut up, Zadimus."

He let a last few laughs subside before moving over to stand by her side. She could feel him shaking with silent laughter as he fought to compose himself so that he could say something.

"Well. Spit it out." Her voice was deadpan, and she wished that he could see the glare she was giving him right then.

The Fighter coughed and sat down, then cleared his throat. "You were just… funny, okay. A cat can laugh. Let him laugh. Because you are so unlike you right now. You're losing it."

"I know I'm losing it," she growled, sliding her claws in and out. "No need to rub it in my face."

"Sorry, then? I guess? I thought laughing at each other was what friends do."

Gold scraped her paw along the rock, making a high-pitched squealing noise with her claws. "They do…. Just don't laugh at me. Now." She paused to lick down her chest fur. "What are we doing in here?"

Zadimus didn't answer her for a while. "I. ...I don't. Know. If I hadn't let Kellam pressure me into doing this, it would've looked suspicious."

"And now that we are, me coming out unharmed would look suspicious."

"...yes."

"Well." She raised a paw. "Looks like it's time to spill some blood."

With a sharp intake of breath at the pain, she raked her claws down her shoulder, feeling the hot liquid welling up beneath her digits. Then, before she could convince herself otherwise, she bit down on her tail with enough force to bring tears to her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Zadimus yowled.

She spat out her throbbing tail. "Making it look authentic." The metallic taste of blood coating her tongue made it hard to speak. "They're hardly going to believe things happened if I don't have injuries, and I'm not going to let _you_ touch me. That would be disrespectful. To myself."

"Oh, well _pardon me _for worrying about you," he hissed.

She bit down a whimper of pain as she ran her claws down her lower foreleg. Blood was now dripping down her leg and pooling at her paws. Good. Now it looked like that's why she had blood in her claws.

"Bite me on the neck or something," she ordered, ducking her head down. "I would do it myself, but I can't get there."

Zadimus grunted as if he was going to refuse but complied, though with only the lightest of pressures.

"Bite like a she-cat, mouse-heart!" She snarled at him, then yowled in pain at the intensity of his jaws.

He jerked away, and she sat there hunched and shaking. "That's…." she whispered, "That's more like it."

Zadimus was quiet for a few seconds. "They'll have heard that one. I think after a few more minutes it's time to go."

Gold nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see her. "Okay. drag me out. After enough time has passed, that is."

They waited in silence for Gold didn't know how long, and she threw yowls into the dark every once in awhile to trick them into believing she was being harmed. She could feel Zadimus' eyes on her, as if she had ticks in her fur. It was unnerving enough that she nearly swiped his muzzle for it. But then again, that hot, piercing gaze could just be all in her head…. She smacked him anyways.

"Hah. I'm gonna get you back for that," he sneered.

"Sure. Right. And how are you gonna do that?"

"Like this." Teeth fastened around her neck.

All through the process of him pulling her by her scruff out into the light she fought the urge to yowl at the top of her lungs.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Greyleaf

Greyleaf had been told about what had happened to Goldenpaw by Essence. According to the other she-cat, her kit had been dragged out of the Tunnel covered in her own blood. Greyleaf didn't let fury overtake her, though. Zadimus had shown more than trustworthy a companion of her daughter's. The

On her way to the training grounds, Greyleaf took a left. Darkness and shadows greeted her, but she had to know. This was the only way to know.

_**Greyleaf…. Greyleaf... Greyleaf…. Greyleaf…..**_

Voices whispered in her mind, permeating her every thought and making her fur stand on end.

_**Truth... Truth... Truth…. Truth…..**_

_** You want truth…. Truth... Truth... Truth...**_

"Yes."

Her voice was barely a whisper to her own ears, a faint phantasm of a sound.

_**We give you truth.**_

_** We show you truth.**_

_** ….**_

_** Step closer…. Closer... Closer... Closer….**_

Her paws moved of their own accord. The light of day winked out behind her.

_**Submit... Mit…. Mit... Mit…. **_

There was a hard pressure against her brain, and Greyleaf cringed at the uncomfortable, throbbing pain, her mouth snarling open to bare her teeth.

_**Submit!**_

With a yowl she bent forward and unsheathed her claws, lashing her head from side to side.

"No," she moaned, "No."

_**SUBMIT!**_

_ "NO!"_

The wail cut through the air, ringing out unto the endless blackness of the caves. It was followed by the sharp sound of sobbing and the muffled thump of a body falling to the floor. Greyleaf didn't know if she was hearing herself or some other cat. It all sounded so far away….

"I don't want to submit," the she-cat whimpered, "I just want answers. That's all I want…. I promise…."

Greyleaf supposed that it was her speaking, though she couldn't remember opening her mouth. Why she was promising to malevolent creatures, she did not know. It just seemed like the right thing to do, to say. Greyleaf honestly didn't even know what she was doing here, in this place. She couldn't even so much as lift an eyelid to see how far she'd gone into the Tribe of Endless Killing's lands.

"Please." The plead sounded pitiful, wretched even to her own ears. "Please just show me the truth."

There was a heavy silence, hanging over her for what felt like moons, and then, the pressure dragging her to the ground lifted.

_**Very well. **_

_** Watch…. Closely…. Closely…. Closely….**_

Greyleaf gasped as a sharp pain in her abdomen caused her to double over, pulling her back to the floor as soon as she regained her footing. Her heart ponded in her chest, threatening to explode and gush forth all her pain pent up inside her. Then, even more terrifying, it began to slow. To slow and not stop slowing.

_ Bum bum…. Bum bum…._

She opened her mouth to screech, but only a choked whimper came out.

_ Bum bum…. … Bum Bum…._

Time started slowing around her; her vision grew black.

_ Bum… bum…. … Bum… Bum…._

Her body grew limp. From the crack of her vision she could barely see her paws shaking with convulsions.

_ Bum…. …. Bum…. …._

_ … bum…._

Chapter 49: Sparrowpaw

"Irvine?"

"Yes?"

The small she-cat stood up from her fighting crouch to stretch before getting back into position. "Am I doing this right?"

The tom regarded her with an almost-cool mien, but she could see the nervousness in his eyes as he scanned her form. "Um… Yes?"

Sparrowpaw just blinked and stood back up again. "Okay, then. We should spar, I guess."

He flinched, but didn't say anything in reply. He'd hardly said anything to her all day, and Sparrow thought it was because she'd ran out on him. The sound of panting cats, scrabbling paws, and muttered curses enveloped them as they just stared at each other in silence.

Sparrowpaw felt a hollow pang in her heart as she looked at her friend's gaze, unable to tell if it was torment, pity, or sadness within them.

"Irvine, I-" she paused, looking off into the distance. "We need to talk."

He didn't say anything, just mutely followed her away from the training grounds. He'd always been quiet, Sparrowpaw knew, but this kind of quiet seemed… different.

"Why'd you take me here?" he finally said once they'd arrived at their destination. She watched solemnly as he blinked and looked up, up at the clifftop that he'd carried her to all those moons ago.

"Irvine…." Sparrowpaw bit her tongue. She didn't know what she was even doing, or trying to ask, or any of it. Everything had changed since that day. She'd been so naive, so blind; he'd tried to warn her about what Bloodclan would do, but she hadn't listened.

She wished she'd listened, now.

"What do you think about me now? I remember… I remember when you would look at me and your eyes would be bright, happy…." She forced herself to look back up at him. "Why don't you now?"

He closed his eyes with a sigh and sat down beside her, their fur pressing close. "Sparrowpaw…." He hesitated, as if fearful of what his words could do, could mean. "You put me through death…." She flinched, ashamed, and he looked away from her as he continued. "It felt like death, to watch you day after day, laying there in that cave and never so much as saying a word. You almost _died_, Sparrowpaw, and then when you finally came out of it and faced your fears, you… you changed. You aren't how you used to be." She bit back a whimper and saw the glistening of tears in his eyes as he stared off at some point in the rock wall. "I hate that they've hurt you, changed you, so much. I miss my happy Birdie."

Sparrowpaw felt a tear slide down her muzzle, a slight welling of sadness forming in her cold heart. "Irvine… I don't think she's ever coming back."

"But _why?"_

The pain in his voice. The deep sorrow of his conviction shook it. Sparrowpaw couldn't help it any longer. She'd wanted to never cry again, but now the tears came, and she pressed herself into his side as her body heaved with sobs.

"I'm s-so sorry!" she managed to choke out, burying her face into his chest. "I n-never wanted t-this to h-happen!"

She felt the splash of tears on her ears and a paw on her side as he pulled her closer. "Don't be sorry, Birdie. It wasn't your fault. It was all _Blood's_ doing; _he's_ the one who did this to you. If I was strong like the others, I would take him down myself and rid him from your life forever." He paused, a shiver going through him, and Sparrowpaw pulled back from his embrace to look in his eyes once again. This time they were filled with… sadness? Hope? She couldn't tell, but when he spoke, it sent chills through her.

"Sparrowpaw… do you… do you love me?"

She froze, her eyes wide, and didn't say anything. She couldn't believe this was even happening.

He cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "I… I just wanted to know if… if you felt the same way I do."

"Irvine, I-"

"If you don't love me that's fine. It's okay-really. I just-I just wanted to know…." he shook his head sadly and wouldn't look at her, looked anywhere but at her.

"Irvine…." She didn't know what to say. Could she-did she-love him? She hated seeing him in such pain, and she knew that if he were to die… she wouldn't be able to hang on. Was that love? She had no idea. She'd never seen love between a tom and a she-cat work out well. Her best examples came from the torn allegiances of her mother… and Sparrowpaw didn't want to be like that. That wasn't how love was supposed to be; she was sure of it.

"If I said yes… what would you do?"

He slowly turned his eyes back to her. "Is that a no?"

She closed her eyes and took a step closer to him, so that their noses were nearly touching. "That's a question."

His eyes grew wide as a smile started spreading across his face, and he pressed his nose against hers with a slow blink and a gentle sigh. "It would make the the happiest tomcat in the world."

Looking into those eyes, their auburn depths glistening with joy and happiness and-and love, Sparrowpaw felt her heart warming in her chest as it began to beat faster. For him. Nothing else felt real, even the sadness she had briefly felt was fading away, but this… this warmth she was feeling. It felt real. It felt like….

Yes, she decided. She did love Irvine.

"I love you." the whisper was soft, barely even audible.

"I love you too," came the response, and he twined his tail with hers, his warmth radiating through her as they pressed in close.


	50. Chapter 50

**Crap sorry guys! My uploading got wonky and I accidentally uploaded chapter 51 as chapter 50! Here's the _actual_ chapter 50!**

* * *

Chapter 50: Greyleaf

_With a gasp Greyleaf opened her eyes._

_ Her body, if she could even call it that, was nothing but a grey mist of a cat's form, floating above the cold stone in Bloodclan's cave. She couldn't smell anything, couldn't feel anything, could hardly even see anything. It was just like when Starclan had shown her her past, except everything was colorless and dull, full of smoke and ash. _

_ Then, she saw him._

_ Like a demon in the night Pinestar, Death, strode through the mist. Behind him trailed Blood, just a kit at this time. They both were… only kits._

"Son."

_Her head jerked up to see a huge cream tom form from the mists, looking down at the two kits with malicious pleasure in his eyes. _

"As my heir, it is time for your initiation." _He swept a crooked, scarred tail around Death, bringing him closer._ "Your mission, are you ready to accept it?"

_Death looked up at his father with wide eyes and nodded, a maniacal grin spreading across his face._

_ The cream tom purred and snatched up Death by his scruff, carrying him into the leader's cave. Greyleaf mutely followed._

"Son," _the tom cooed as he laid Death down in a puddle of blood. _"This will be the hardest mission you will ever carry out, do you understand that."

_He was unflinching. _"Yes, father."

"Good," _the Bloodclan leader crooned, licking a lap of blood from the puddle._ "When you return, you will have spilled much more than this measly splash of blood. The Tribe of Endless Killing has told me a threat to our clan has been born in the one known as Thunderclan."

"Thunderclan?" _The large kit spat out a growl. _"How dare they threaten us! The quivering weaklings! What must I do?"

_The tom's blue eyes flashed, and he leaned in close and began whispering. Greyleaf had to strain to hear. _"Today, a group of kits will venture out of the safety of their camp. One of these kits will grow up to destroy our clan." _He smiled demonic joy. _"You will kill them before they can kill us. Kill every. Last. One."

_Death yowled in ferver._ "I will not let a single one escape my clutches! I shall laugh when they beg for mercy! And then bathe in their blood as they watch their own stomachs spill out of their bodies!"

_Greyleaf suppressed the urge to throw up, stepping away from the loathsome creatures before her. The mists closed around them, and she felt a shiver pass through her body as she passed through a cat. Eyes wide, she whirled to meet face a tortoiseshell she-cat. For a split second, her heart stopped, but the she-cat just stared right through her. With a breath of relief, she stepped away from the she-cat and watched as the mists parted to reveal a portion of the leader's cave once again. _

"Death?" _the she-cat called, walking towards the tip of a brown tail peeking out from behind a stalagmite. _

_ Whispers, Greyleaf heard whispers. Slowly, she creeped around the rock to follow their sound._

_** Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.**_

_** Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her.**_

_** Kill them. Kill them. Kill them.**_

_** Her new kits will be stronger. Stronger. Stronger. Stronger.**_

_** Your reign will be overthrown. Thrown. Thrown. Thrown.**_

_** Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.**_

"Death? What are you doing over here? The Scourge said to stay in your nest and rest for your journey."

_The kit, his paws firmly planted in a pool of water and blood, slowly turned to look at her. _"I don't have to listen to you. You're just a worthless she-cat."

_The she-cat didn't even flinch, her amber eyes narrowing just barely. _"I'm still your bearer; I birthed you. The Scourge has ordered me to keep an eye on you, so that's what I'll do." _She curled her lip ever so slightly. _"No matter how odious the task may be."

_Death jerked his eyes back to the puddle, his pupils narrowing to slits._

_**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.**_

_** Now!**_

_Without so much as a sound, Death turned and slashed his claws down his mother's throat, sliding beneath her to make a clean slice into her swollen underbelly. Blood gushed down onto him, bathing his fur red with it, and the she-cat collapsed to the ground with only the soft thud of a body hitting stone. Her mouth twitched with a silent scream as the light quickly drained from her eyes._

_ Death seemingly looked right at her as Greyleaf choked in horror. Then, with a smirk, he turned back to his mother's corpse. Six squirming kits weakly laid in her blood, struggling within their birthing sacs to escape to the air and breath. Mercilessly, Death crunched every last one between his teeth and left their bodies to rot._

_** Well done,**__ the voices whispered once again, for once not echoing. __**You are ready to lead Bloodclan. Death.**_

_The kit broke out into a mad grin, licking his lips. _"I shall be the greatest leader Bloodclan has ever known!"

_"No you won't!" _

_Greyleaf yowled in surprise as Blood appeared at the scene, stepping close to the body of his mother in a fighting crouch. _"I will tell the Scourge what you have done! You will be executed! And_ I _will become the Scourge!"

_Fear sparked into Death's eyes, and his fur puffed up beneath its coat of red._ "You wouldn't _dare!"_

_Blood snarled, stepping closer to his brother. "Try me."_

_With a growl, Death took a step back. _"Brother, don't do this. You know the Tribe has chosen me; _they're_ the one's who told me to do this."

_The russet tom narrowed his eyes. _"Do you think the Scourge will believe you? You've stolen his offspring from him, his legacy. You've killed the Bride. There is no punishment for that but death!"

"Please, brother!" _Death pleaded._ "I will complete my mission and destroy the threat from Thunderclan! I will make the Scourge proud!"

"No!" _Blood lashed out a paw and struck his brother's face, adding Death's blood to the pool around them. _"You will go, and you will never return! Because you are strong, brother, you can survive and pass on your line to a new generation. Away from here." He narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail. "I will not tell the Scourge what you have done, so long as you never come back here again."

"But brother-"

_"Go!"_

_Another shiver passed through her as Death leapt through her heart and ran from the scene, and the mists enclosed around the both of them, flashes of scenery warping and changing around them as she watched Death run. _

"I'll show them,"_ the kit panted as he scrabbled up the shore on the Thunderclan side of the lake. _"I'll kill them all and prove that I am the Tribe's chosen one."

_If Greyleaf hadn't seen what she had, she would've sworn that she saw the shining of tears in his eyes. But the scene was gone before she could even blink, followed by flashes of blood splattering and the yowling of agonized kits as Death ripped out their insides. Greyleaf couldn't watch these; she closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see her brothers and sister be ripped apart by her mate, even if it was by his young self and not in the physical form she knew him now._

….

_**Do you understand... stand… stand... stand... stand….**_

"Yes," Greyleaf choked out. She could feel herself once again, curled up into a tight ball on the floor of the Tribe's lands. Blood was in her mouth, and with a jolt she realized she'd been biting her paw.

_**Do you have your truth… truth… truth… truth….**_

"Y-yes." Tears made their way down her muzzle.

_**Remember this… this… this… this…**_

_** Remember… remember… remember… remember….**_

"Grey?"

Greyleaf stiffened at the sound of that voice. _His_ voice. Oh, how she hoped it wasn't him; she hoped her ears deceived her.

"Grey? What are you doing in there?"

Shaking, Greyleaf struggled to her paws and turned around. And met those familiar amber eyes, hard and cold as the stone she stood on. She knew now that those were the eyes of a stone-cold killer.

Everything, everything had been a lie. He'd never loved her; he only wanted to return and rule Bloodclan. She'd fallen from the hollow and escaped his clutches. Ashamed, he'd left her to live her life, but he came back and took her for Bloodclan in the end. That's why she was here, now. Tricking her into loving him was the ultimate victory over her for her escape, and the ultimate show of his power to be Bloodclan leader. By bringing his prize here, he was asserting his dominance in the art of cruel trickery.

She was the prize, but she would not be fooled again.

"Yes, Death?" she snarled, stalking from the shadows and leaving the Tribe's lands.

The tom sniffed and narrowed his eyes at her. "Follow me. It's time you visited the Tunnel."


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys! I'm back again real quick with a chapter that I had had 90% done when I dumped all those chapters on you before! I dunno when the next update will be, but hey, at least the story is reaching its climax and will soon end on a terrible cliffhanger that will make all you loyal readers want to die XD**

**Jk!**

**... but seriously though I plan to make the end days sooooo dramatic and the last chapter like BAM!**

**Since I'm on a time crunch right now and just quickly uploading this I won't answer comments or put a question and verse like I normally do, but I willllll say to pleeeaaasseee check out the forum Hidden Hollow by Storm of Golden Lighting. Its a great, friendly warrior cats RP forum but we're literally just starting up and she and we really need more members! It would be AMAZING if you could go check it out!**

**Anyhow! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 51: Gold

"They're weird," Gold said with a snort as Irvine and Sparrow walked by them.

"How so?" Zadimus asked snidely from her side, and she looked over to see a smirk on his face.

The tabby she-cat growled lightly. "Oh, don't pretend you don't see it! Those two have been making goo-goo eyes at each other ever since they bailed on us during the first sparring session! And just before that they were all finicky, as if the other had fleas." She snorted again and stomped a paw. "I don't like how chummy those two are."

Understanding dawned in Zadimus' eyes, and he smiled even more, raising a brow at her. "_Now! _Look who's jealous! I never thought I would see the day!"

"Oh, shut up!" She cuffed him over the ear, prompting mocking laughter. "I'm not jealous of anything! I'm too awesome for that! What does she have that I'd want?"

The brown tom just continued to snicker as he straightened back up. "If you say so, boss."

"Don't call me boss," she snapped, lashing her tail. "We're _partners_ now, remember? I watch your back you watch mine_. Friends."_

"Uh huh," he remarked with a sideways glance. "And you're not jealous at all, I'm assuming?"

She glared at him, her voice lowering. "What do you _mean_, Zadimus?"

He smirked at her again and sauntered to his paws. "You wanna have the sweet stuff with me?" He flourished his tail. "All the lovey-dovey weirdness that you clan cats always talk about?"

"No!" she snarled, pouncing on him to pin him by his neck. The tom just laughed and went limp in submission. "Zadimus that is so-so _gross!_ I would never be your mate you _creep!"_

He just chuckled and waved a paw at her. "I'm joking; I'm joking. Let me up already!" he added with a laugh, and she roughly shoved him away. He just shook out his pelt with a cackle and licked a shoulder. "I could never look at you like that, Gold. You're like one of the toms."

For some reason, that stung a little, and the golden she-cat turned up her nose at him. "Whatever, Zadimus. And don't you forget it."

She pricked up her tail and strode away from him. He was, of course, back at her side in an instant, but she'd gotten her last word. That was what was important.

"Okay eagle-brains!" she yowled, coming up over a stone hill to see the congregated cats chatting amongst themselves. "Time for a test!"

"Test?" Velvet sighed, "Not another one…."

"Yes, another one!" Gold bared her teeth at them. "Unless you want to be helpless when the battle starts?"

No one made any objections to that, so Gold smiled smugly and plopped down on her stomach. The stone was warm under her fur, heated by the sun's gentle rays.

"Stack!" she yowled, examining a claw. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a grey coat slip from its perch and quickly jump back on. "Dead," she said dryly, looking up from her paw to see Sparrow perched precariously on Irvine's back. The tom looked at up her in embarrassment as her sister flattened her ears in shame. Gold felt the familiar prick of guilt sting her heart, and she nodded to Zadimus to continue calling out commands before hopping down into the shallow bowl.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sparrow asked shyly, though there was a hardness in her voice that Gold found easy to notice. Her sister wouldn't even meet her eye.

With a sigh, Gold kicked a small pebble and tried to sound kind. "Hey, Sparrow, I've noticed that you've been having trouble with the attack commands.

She shrugged, still not meeting her eye. "Yeah. They're a bit hard."

Gold pressed her muzzle into Sparrow's shoulder. "I know they are. You've been coming along very well, but your body is still weak from… from the-"

"From Blood," Sparrow spat, acid in her green eyes. "I know I'm weak. I want to be better."

Her sister looked so defiant right then that Gold felt transported back to that moment before the incident, to those moments moons and moons ago when her sister would come crying to her side late at night. She shook her head. Those days were gone. The pain of them had never left, though.

"Why don't you sit out on training today?"

Sparrow's head jerked up, the fierceness in her eyes blazing. "No. I won't get stronger if I take a break. I've taken enough breaks." She looked away again, glaring off into the rocks, and whispered, "Blood will never be punished if I can't be stronger than Greyleaf."

Understanding dawned in Gold's heart, and she laid a paw over her sister's. "I know.

"That's why I'm going to help you."

The smaller she-cat looked up at her with a dubious expression. It stung in Gold's heart, but she ignored the twang of pain and shot a glance up at Zadimus. He was gazing at her with curious eyes, and as he looked back and forth between the two of them sympathy sparked within their orange depths. He nodded to her and got to his feet.

"I will be taking over training today," the brown tom called. "Now badgers! Strike!"

"Come with me," Gold mewed, waving her tail for Sparrow to follow. They crested a rise in the land and traveled along the hills until they were far away from the others. Gold had never realized just how large her training grounds were; they stretched off for fox-lengths upon fox-lengths. They could disappear if they wanted to and no one would even know where to look.

"What are we going to do?" her sister asked, sitting down heavily and wrapping her tail around her paws.

Gold couldn't help but take a glance at her teats, full of milk... for dead kits.

She shook away the horrifying image of those mangled lives and cleared her throat. "My method of training doesn't suit your skill set. We're gonna have to change things up."

"Okay." Sparrow got to her paws with only the slightest of winces. "What do we do first?"

"First," the golden she-cat began, walking closer to circle and size up her sister. "We have to find out what your strengths are. I know you're fast, but you aren't strong. Every day I want you to sneak out into the territory and lift rocks up with your teeth and back. You have the most freedom to move out of all of us, but try to make it seem like you're still completely broken. Blood expects you to be; give him what he expects, and use it to your advantage."

She nodded. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Starting tomorrow you and I are going to slip out at moonhigh and practice your attack moves. You should also sprint to the place you're going to pick up rocks-I'll show you where to go-and go faster and lift heavier as you go along. One day I want you to be able to sprint while carrying a rock on your back. A big one."

At this, she wrinkled her nose a little, but she nodded anyways. It took a few seconds for Gold to hear what she was thinking. "How does this help me?"

The tabby she-cat swatted a pebble away with her paw. "That's how easily I want you to be able to throw off opponents." Sparrow flinched at the word, hate in her eyes. It both broke Gold's heart and filled her with pride; a student with a vendetta was a listening ear. "I know you don't have the strongest claws and hate to draw blood, so I want your power to be in your ability to stagger your enemy. With the rock-lifting you'll be able to throw off almost any opponent; they won't expect your strength.

"And _no one_ will _ever_ be able to _put you down._ _Again."_


	52. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**So hey, guys. I TOOOOTTAAALLLYYYY messed up in my uploading! In my haste to have all my work uploaded for ya'll to see the story as it currently has progressed, I accidentally uploaded chapter 51 instead of 50. I have fixed this and changed the chapter content so now chapter 50 is actual chapter 50. Please go back and read it; it's very important to what happens in chapter 52.**

**Speaking of, here's an excerpt from chapter 52 for you guys! I am SOOOOO sorry for the mistake! I hope this is enough to make it better until my muse comes back and I finish chapter 52! DX**

* * *

Mutely, Greyleaf followed Death into the Tunnel, wondering if she would be missed back at training. Probably not; she was a dead weight anyways. Only her hatred kept her from running out of the pitch black tunnel faster than a rabbit; her fur was prickling with fear of what atrocities laid ahead.

Cackling sounded behind her, coming from the throats of the other toms. Those Starclan-forsaken beasts that had put her daughter through torture. If she had the strength to do so, Greyleaf would've ended every single one of them. They put Sparrow into the same dark place she'd once been captive in. _That_ was unforgivable.

And Death had _let_ it happen.

She suppressed a snarl as his fur brushed against her side, fur she had once felt peace and warmth at touching. Now all she felt was bitter wrath. He had broken all of his promises to her. Every. Last. One.

"Grey-"

"Shut up," she hissed, recoiling from the sound of his voice. She couldn't see a thing, but she could still hear, and that was all she needed. If he tried to anything, she could just listen for his pawsteps and swipe him across the face.

_Hopefully hit an eye,_ she thought with a wry smile.

"Greylea-"

"Don't call me that name!" She swiped her claws towards him, catching only thin air. "You lost the right to call me that name when you left me to die and watched our daughter be tortured!"

Silence.


End file.
